


Legion

by byami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Gavin Reed, Anti-Android Language (Detroit: Become Human), Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Anti-Hero, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Gavin Reed, Bottom Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Relationship, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Organized Crime, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Possessive Behavior, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RA9 - Freeform, RK1000 - Freeform, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byami/pseuds/byami
Summary: It was always the same. Every time Gavin met with one of his brother's inventions, things went awry.* * +++++++ * *Synthetic skin shimmered clean and strange as the glow of neon lamps hit it. A LED flashed in a cool blue and fingertips twitched as it did a first system check. It was time. The commands were clear.Hunt. Find. Eliminate."Awake."* * +++++++ * *"That's not good." Chloe's warm voice sounded genuinely concerned, but Elijah had calmed after the tests. He leaned back and stared at the screen, where ‘ERROR information doesn’t exist’ kept flashing."Do not worry. That's probably the best."He ignored her doubtful look. The next few years proved to him that he was right.Until 2038.





	1. The terminator protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags and warnings :)  
And have fun. <3

** **

Everything had started so well. Elijah had turned away from CyberLife and had invited Gavin to celebrate his new freedom with him. He had not said a word about why he had withdrawn from the business – his founding and baby – and to be honest, Gavin did not care.

The main point was that Eli was free and out of the dubious CyberLife shit.

Furthermore, Gavin could not refuse a party when that meant tasty free food and alcohol. In fact, the evening went well so far. All the problems they had with each other did not seem to matter anymore. It was great to talk and joke with the older one, while they watched old movies. After hours Gavin felt the wish for something else; a damned toilet.  
There was just one big problem: Elijah's swanky house was way too big and everything looked similar. He must have taken a wrong turn because instead of the pretentious living room and the open kitchen he was now in front of an elevator.

An phucking elevator.

Who needed a lift in his stupid villa? Oh yes, his stupid brother.

Yet he could not suppress his nosiness. Maybe it was his natural curiosity or just his instinct as a cop, but he opened the elevator. After he entered, he noticed that there were just the way down, but Gavin knew the damn cellar. A cellar with stairs. There was no space for an elevator.

He had just recently helped Chloe, his brother's personal android and assistant, to get wine and rum out of the cellar for their little party. So for what the hell was the elevator? From the inside it looked similar high tech as the rest of the house. There was even a handprint scanner and as the young man squeezed it, he immediately got an error message. He was afraid that he could not satisfy his curiosity when a voice echoed through the enclosed space. Feeling caught out, his heart stopped just for a some seconds. Waiting for an alarm or his brother’s appearance, the young detective froze.

Then, a heartbeat later, an emotionless voice asked for the password. Probably in case that an android – Chloe – had to use the elevator. Gavin winced. His last two brain cells remembered that the creation of his brother had no finger prints. "Phuck. Where in hell should I enter it? "

_“Linguistic input is needed.” _

"Great," the detective grumbled, frowning. His nose and the scar on it twitched contemptuously. He put his head back thoughtfully, staring at the awkward white ceiling.  
"Is there a hint?" he asked, feeling very stupid, but the voice answered him.

_"A number." _

Gavin's drunken tongue said the first thing that came to his mind. It was a number that bothered him and that matched Elijah's self-love. His damned IQ, which he used to rub in everyone’s face. Including Gavin.

"171."

_"Incorrect. Two tries remain before the alarm goes off and a message is sent to the DPD. " _

"What?” Gavin gasped, wincing as the door closed in front of him. He pressed the opening button but nothing moved. Shit - he was hopeless trapped! The detective grabbed at his side, but his jeans pocket was empty. Phuck. His smart phone was still in the living room! He gritted his teeth and looked around nervously. If he alarmed the police, Eli would rip his ass and, even worse, his DPD colleagues would learn of his connection to THE Elijah Kamski. Pale, he turned around and asked the program for another tip.

_"It's a date. A tip remains. Two attempts possible until the alarm.” _

"Shit, yes. I got it! July 17, 2002. "

_"Incorrect. Last hint? " _

Gavin gritted his teeth. What else could it be besides Elijah's birthday? His damn graduation date? The exact date of his company foundation? He had no idea! "Yes! Give me the damn tip! "

_ "GR. " _

"GR? That’s a clue?"

He growled, stressed. Eli and his annoying shortcuts! But then he froze, grabbed his hair and cursed before he shouted out his own birthday.

_"Access has been approved. Have a nice visit. " _

The elevator began to move and Gavin stumbled. After a few seconds it stopped and the door opened. Carefully, he stuck his head out and found himself in a long corridor. Glass. Lights. Strange noises. He stepped forward cautiously, only to see several machines working behind walls of glass.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _Of course. A secret laboratory. Why couldn’t his brother not take a break from his research? Miserable liar. _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _Gavin kept walking, trying to read the information on the displays, but it was pointless. The data made no sense to him. One of the areas looked like an android construction station that he knew from interviews and CyberLife advertisements. The next seemed totally foreign. Stopping at the last section, Gavin began to laugh. The reason was so stupid; the illuminated title of the glass door. _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Terminator protocol. ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _What a dumb name. His brother’s humour was ridiculous like always. Gavin inevitably thought of the old movies he had seen hundreds of times as a child, and driven by curiosity he pressed his nose against the glass. But it remained dark behind. _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _Only a faint hum showed him that something was going on in the inside. Drunk, he opened the door and entered. Immediately the light went on. At first it looked like another android station, but it seemed a lot smaller. Machine arms began to move and fired small laser beams at something he could not detect. It was lying on a pedestal, hidden behind a bright light. Prying, he stepped closer to catch a glimpse of the thing when suddenly one of its metal arms grabbed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _And from that point, everything went wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _Captured by numerous arms, Gavin froze in horror. The machine started to tear and to rip; clamps encircled his arm and pulled him closer to the lasers. Before he knew it, he began to scream. Bracing him against it, Gavin hoped to come free, but it just almost dislocated his shoulder – it felt like the abominable machine was tearing his arm off.  
A sharp pain suddenly shocked is brain. God, he was stabbed and shot before, but it was nothing against this terrible feeling. It felt as he was burned, pierced with thousands of sharp needle and skinned alive – all at the same time. His nerves began to scream, his body trembled uncontrollably and he lost finally his balance. _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _He stumbled forward. Fighting with his free arm, but every move was wasted. Just losing more energy, the burning became more instensiv.  
The pain was so too much- forgotten was his resistance as he went down on his knees, too exhausted and agonized to fight. Then the engine stopped and his relief lasted only a short, sweet moment. _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _Gavin could feel the clamps around his forearm and wrist, squeezing his blood flow. With growing panic and his last energy he cried blue murder - until his wrist rested above the  
pedestal and the lasers burned his flesh._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _Gavin’s eyes rolled back, his body went limp and the pain sent him into a gracious faint._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _* * +++++++ * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _When he came to senses, Eli leaned over him. His brother’s voice sounded strangely distorted and his own head throbbed violently. However, that was nothing compared to the pain in his arm - no, not in his arm. The pain was in his forearm and everything under his wrist was deaf. He tried to move his fingers but couldn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _"Shit- what - my arm? My hand? " he croaked in panic, and Eli squeezed his shoulders. "Gav, you have to breathe! Do you hear me? Take a deep breath. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _"My arm! What is wrong with _my phucking arm?! _ " His voice had risen shrilly as he felt his eyes burn. It was off. He was sure the machines had torn off his god damned arm. He would die. Bleeding out in this scary room. Thanks to his crazy brother.__ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"It's fine. Look."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Eli raised his brother’s arm and it was completely intact. Now he could also feel the touch on his bare skin. His sleeve was gone, but his arm was still there. Though, when Eli turned it slightly, he saw that his skin was flushed on his wrist. The skin and his fingers twitched. Looking closer, he saw a few strokes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"What the hell?" Gavin murmured before realizing what he saw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A barcode. He looked like a fucking supermarket product!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His brother followed his gaze ... and looked worried. No, not just worried - he looked really anxious. What followed were scientific nonsense and investigations. Chloe brought him something to drink and painkillers, while Elijah ran one test after another. He explained that the machine was a prototype to develop prostheses. In fact, he was lucky that the thing just tattooed him and had not torn his arm off and replaced it. Even so, Gavin was not in the mood to rejoice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It was always the same. Every time he met with one of his brother's inventions, things went awry. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"It could be worse, Gav. You've got a cool new tatoo."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Are you kidding me? What's worse than being burnt market like a cattle? I am looking like one of your stupid robots!"  
"Technically this is not correct. The serial number is not at the wrist. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Seriously, asshole? I will punch you in your dumb face when you dare to joke about this shit! "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Ah, come one. It could be worse- it could be in another place. You might as well have tramp stamps now. "  
This time he hit Eli in the arm. But that did not stop the bastard laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _* * +++++++ * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"That's not good." Chloe's warm voice sounded genuinely concerned, but Elijah had calmed after the tests. He leaned back and stared at the screen, where ** ‘ERROR information doesn’t exist’ ** kept flashing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Do not worry. That's probably the best. The data is gone and there's nothing left to worry about. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He ignored her doubtful look. The next few years proved to him that he was right. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Until 2038._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _* * +++++++ * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _RK800, Connor, android revolution, deviant robots and in the end even equal rights. Damn a lot of shit for a year._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gavin could not wait for 2039 to come. The next year could only get better. At least he hoped it, but hardly that it was approaching, Connor came with a new surprise.  
In fact, with Connor, he had been able to develop something of a friendship, and he was one of the few robots he accepted, along with Chloe. He even went so far as to apologize to Connor for his previous behaviour. After that it got better and he treated Connor almost nicer than some of his colleagues. Somehow the android could deal in a very positive way with Gavin’s asshole nature and his insults – not an easy skill to master, according to Tina._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Another point helped the detective to respect the android. One time Connor has rescued him in a drug case. The junkie had almost blown Gavin’s head off, but then Connor arrived as his shining saviour. Also, yeah, the plastic asshole was ok and Gavin began nearly to relax around some of the other plastic toys …_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and then the day came when Connor brought a new android. He and Markus had found him. How exactly and where, Gavin had not noticed. Actually, he did not really care.  
Connor had just told him that they had some problems with the recent robot. In which aspects exactly, remained open. If Gavin had understood the android correctly, the new one was neither deviant nor a machine. The virus had not worked completely and he or it was still in the process of deviancy. The firewalls seemed too strong, but Connor and Markus asserted that the new guy was not a danger as long as it followed his protocol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And that meant above all one thing: to put him at the side of a person who could watch him and command._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Phuck."  
Of course, the choice fell on the one without a partner: Gavin. Tina had laughed at him after a heated discussion with the Captain, which Gavin as usual loosed. Now he glared morosely into his second coffee cup and pulled his sleeve down again. The tattoo was thin and black on his skin. He could be glad that he did not get a serial number like an android. That would be a shame and the unwanted, embarrassing tattoo had already brought him some strange looks. Especially from his dates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gavin took another sip and looked at Tina, who leaned against the table and grinned at him. Her bun was a mess, but it looked really cute. Her officer hat lay next to her mug and so he could get a good look at her face. Her checks were red and her eyes were sparkling with malicious joy. A look he loved, when it was not meant for him.  
In the past they had dated for some weeks, but decided that it would never work. The fun, especially in the bed room, was great, but they had searched different things and broke up – one of the best decisions of his life. His other, past relationships never ended well thanks to his job and his behaviour. No one stayed for long, but Tina, the best, had his back for years. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"What do you think? He should also be a police android. Maybe even a detective model. I hope you don’t wreck him after two days. " Gavin rolled his eyes annoyed by her words. He was still too tired and waited for his beloved coffee to unleash its glorious effect. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"As it sounds, that thing is a faulty scrap heap. Sure, I have to get the garbage again and clear it for others," he complained loudly, ignoring the warning gaze sent by Connor from across the station. As well, the frozen pose of Tina, who got a nervous twitching in her face. He should realize too late that she had wanted to warn him. "It's probably blow itself up … and taking us all with it to hell. Such a fucking droid can suck my balls. " Gavin only shrug his shoulder. Enjoying the caffeine. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I give a shit about the stupid thing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Detective Reed?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The voice sounded so deep and close to his ear that he jumped up with a loud ‘phuck’ and whirled around. The insult on his tongue died. In front of him was Connor - or rather something that looked like Connor and not at the same time. He was taller and without a doubt wider around his shoulders. His physique was designed to intimidate others and his frightening charisma was enhanced by his rigid expression. Cheekbones were more pronounced, sharper and his chin more prominent. His brows stood a little more obliquely, giving him a hostile look. But most impressive were his eyes: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Insensitive, hard and penetrating. Made to terrify others and drag their most awful secrets to the surface.  
Gavin felt his throat go dry. The thing was a heads taller than him. At least. Even his voice was the same, but where Connor’s was warm and friendly and softer by nature, this strange android was missing all the cheerfulness. It was hard as stone, cool and distant. Certainly powerful as a quake that Gavin went through the bones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'm RK900. The android that was sent by CyberLife," it rattled off his program like Connor once did. Gavin's brows lifted, while his stomach tingled at the same time and his face burned with excitement. And maybe with a little shame thanks to his former words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Are you crazy? What the fuck, tin can? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Barely noticeable, the eyebrows contracted a little further and the LED of the android turned yellow. "Incorrect. I am the android RK900. Your new partner. I'm faster, stronger, more resilient, and better equipped than my predecessor." Stiffly, the creepy thing reached out to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It looked as real as any other android, but its behaviour was distressing on one side and so lifeless on the other that it left Gavin shivering. He stared at the big hand and all of a sudden he developed goose bumps. In a short-circuit reaction, Gavin poured his coffee into the robot's face. Tina backed away and the whole area stared at them. The machine only blinked lazily once, but the LED shifted nervously between yellow and red. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Don't touch me, tin can!" Gavin growled with an overload of hostility before he turned on his heel and charged into the bathroom. Indignant and annoyed looks followed him. Connor was already running to his successor model to look after it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gavin had no head for all that. Behind his temple, there was a throb. Adrenalin rushed through his veins. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ Fight or flight! _ , screamed every part of his body and his heart pumped the blood rapidly through his veins. A splash of water landed in his face before he dug his fingers into the sink and stared into the mirror. His face was glowing. His pupils were dilated and his lips trembled.  
Gavin looked like he was being interrogated for hours. He cursed with his jaw tight and grabbed his tingling wrist as he continued to study his appearance in the mirror. Hoping it would help him to calm down.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A hopeless wish, since another problem appeared, while he was whispering repeatedly “Crap” to his reflection. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The shitty tattoo itched like hell. Gavin turned the tap again and tried to soothe the itch with some cold water. Slowly, the unpleasant feeling became better, but when he pulled his hand back, the detective paused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"What kind of bullshit is this?" Gavin growled with a new surge of panic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The barcode was not black anymore.  
It shimmered in the same bright blue as an android’s LED._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue and in the moment I am searching for a beta reader and somebody, who can help me and check my grammar. <3  
Nearly the half of the story is written, but I don't want upload something without a second check. >.<
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** What do you think? What is wrong with the tattoo? What is Elijah doing in his secret laboratory? How will Nines react to Gavin's "outburst of anger"? **
> 
> And most important: Would you like to read more?


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags and warnings :)  
And have fun. <3
> 
> Now, Gavin has to deal with the consequences ;)  
RK900 is not pleased with his behaviour. >.<

**2.Deal**

Slowly the system started up. Programs began to activate and the log screen appeared, all commands and patterns pulse behind his temples. The capsule in which the android had waited for its activation opened and the light in the clinical room flickered.

Synthetic skin shimmered clean and strange as the glow of neon lamps hit it. A LED flashed in a cool blue and fingertips twitched as it did a first system check. It was time. The commands were clear.

_Hunt. Find. Eliminate._

_"Awake."_

It opened his eyes. Its colour was blue like a cool winter sky.

Icy and inhumane.

* * +++++++**

Thirty-two panicked, insulting and threatening messages to Elijah later Gavin was done with this shit. He was bopping up and down nervously in his chair and could not even begin to think about doing the paperwork for his last case. The Connor clone had moved away for the moment and Gavin was more than thankful for that.

His outburst had been a bit exaggerated even for him. Gavin could not explain what was wrong with him; as soon as he thought at RK900, his pulse began to accelerate and his skin tingled. Not to speak of the cursed tattoo.

A single encounter with RK900 and the robot was already under his skin. His eyes slid away from the screen of his smart phone and back to his wrist.

His leather jacket was long and thick enough to hide the glowing tattoo. Though the burning and itching were still there. Not as strong as before, but still annoying. He grumbled and plucked his sleeve a little deeper.

"Detective Reed?" Connor appeared as silently beside him as the RK900 had. Gavin suppressed the urge to bark an annoyed greeting and dropped his legs from his table to look directly at the android. Behind him, Gavin could see Hank watching them attentively; ready to help his partner if necessary. "What do you want, Connor?"

"Are you okay?"

Gavin touched his forehead. Connor sounded seriously worried, but Gavin knew full well that this was not about him. It never was, except when he had fucked things up.

"Maybe you should apologize to my brother. You are now partners and you have to work together. "

At least the little one came quickly to the topic.

Wait- brothers? Gavin snorted and laughed humourlessly.

"Really? You call that thing brother? How long have you known him? " His words seemed to anger Connor. His LED jumped briefly to red, then back to yellow. Crap. He and his big mouth. Gavin raised his hands defensively.

"Yeah, similar looks and so on. I got it, Connor. Sorry, man."

His words seemed to soothe the other. The LED turned blue again and he started to smile. "I know, it's not easy, Detective, but it would be the best if you pulled yourself together. RK900 just tries to find his place and I was hoping he could settle in here. "He sounded almost begging and the warm puppy look was no better.

Gavin rubbed his eyes. Sometimes he missed Connor’s murder bot behaviour. He could be damned manipulating and it worked every time with the detective – such a shame. 

"Phuck", he sighed, "Ok, what do you want, robo cop? I will not ask again."

" Please, just try to work together. It worked for me and Hank. "

Gavin wanted to get his shit together. Really.

He had promised to work on himself, but in the moment he saw RK900 appearing behind Hank, his mind stopped working. The android stared directly at them -with an emotionless expression. Its unfeeling eyes bored into Gavin. Suddenly the detective gasped. His throat was burning an itching. As if a hand was around his throat, holding off his desperate breath.

Connor seemed to notice his oncoming panic; he reached out with a worried face, but Gavin could not stand a touch. Not now.

He struck out the well-intentioned hand, growled like a trapped animal and fled.

For this the detective pushed Connor roughly aside.

Gavin heard a winced gasp and saw out of the corner of his eye as Connor stumbled to the side and how the android grabbed his own shoulder, even if it could not hurt physically him. His expression only quickened Gavin's footsteps.

Out!

He had to go out here! He needed a quiet place and had to gather himself. At first he thought about storming outside, but the area was full and he had to go past too many humans and androids. His next choice would have been the bathroom, but when he heard Captain Fowler's voice behind the door, he ran on. He still had a place.

The evidence room.

Fortunately, no one was there, and he leaned exhaustedly against the shelves as he rolled up his sleeve and scratched the tattoo. His skin turned quickly red, but it did not help. The bar code was still shining in the eerie blue, so typical of the androids. And it itched. Like hell.

Gavin felt like scraping his skin off his flesh, but he was worried it would not do him much good. In fact, it only seemed to get worse when he scratched- as if it wanted to rebel against his attempts. So he took a deep breath, trying to focus his thoughts on something else and waited. Actually, the itching became weaker. The glow, on the other hand, persisted, as if to mock him.

It had to have something to do with the new android.

No idea why, but he was not stupid. Gavin could count one and one together. The glow had begun with the appearance of the Connor clone. He had just to look at him and the itching would start again. Not to mention the sheer panic that seized him as soon as he looked into the icy eyes or the feeling that his brain was completely blank.

Something was totally wrong with the new android, for sure.

A single encounter and he felt as if he could not face the thing anymore. And that should be his new partner? What had he done to earn it? Why was everything always against him?

His thoughts were interrupted as the itching worsened again. A short-term warning before the door to the evidence room swung open and his latest problem occurred.

No, the android did not just enter. He rolled into like a tank; intimidating, powerful as a storm unleashed to destroy all its enemies. It slammed the door, before the high-tech lock went red. The bastard _interlocked _it.

Gavin's heart slipped, before he hastily pulled his sleeve back over his wrist. The android did not seem to notice the tattoo. Its focus was elsewhere. And to Gavin's bad luck, he was that focus. He pushed away from the shelf, unwilling to show any weakness in front of a pile of plastic, and stubbed his arms over his chest. He could clearly feel his heart beating against his chest.

"What the hell do you want, dipshit?"

As the thing approached, Gavin noticed that the black and white CyberLife jacket was absolutely clean. No stains. The material was probably not just cleaned, but also water repellent. Too bad.

He would have liked it if that creepy, clinically pure-looking jacket had been destroyed in its absurd perfection. It also made the big Connor clone a bit more terrifying, because the jacket undermined the human-looking look and at the same time underlined the machine-like nature of the RK900.

Cool and intimidating like a piece of metal.

Instead of an answer, the machine acted fast. The tall, agile body jerked forward like a lion to plunge at its prey. Reflexively Gavin reached for his weapon. Though the android grabbed his wrist and did not let him pull the gun. It jerked his arm up as if the detective were a doll. The blow to his jaw caught the robot with the other hand and before Gavin could react, the massive body pressed Gavin’s against the shelf.

His arms were above his head firmly in the grip of the machine. The thing was really inhumanly fast and strong. For the second time, Gavin had been taken by surprise by this asshole, and to his rage a trace of shame mingled. Since the hands were useless, Gavin did the only thing that occurred to him to fight back. He began to curse and insult.

"Phuck! What the hell- you fucking piece of plastic? I'm going to blacken your ass with Captain Fowler if you even bruise my hair. Then you'll be quickly sent back to CyberLife in individual parts and recycled into something useful - maybe in a trashcan. I could use a new one- " His voice abruptly stopped as the grip on his wrists tightened and the first time the android spoke.

"I will not tolerate your behaviour, Detective. It's one thing to offend me. Another to hurt RK800." Again Gavin recognize that the machine's voice was deeper than Connor's. Even its voice seemed to have been made to unsettle and intimidate others. Presumably that was the whole purpose of this model. However, not with Gavin.

Impulsively, he growled and kicked RK900 between his legs. It would have put a person to their knees, but the killer robot did not even flinch. Instead, Gavin hissed. His knee hurt as if he had hit it against a steel wall. He slumped back and RK900 used it to get closer to him. Its massive form pressed against Gavin's body, before the human had to look up to see the robot’s face and immediately regretted it. The icy eyes bored into his skull and made sure that his whole body shuddered in and a soft goose bump formed on his body.

Phuck. What was wrong with him? Which power did this machine held over him? Or was it just because of its scary charisma?

"I'm here to do my work. You will either work with me or stop from getting in my way. Do we understand each other, Detective Reed?" The LED remained blue, calm as his tone, in stark contrast to his aggressive attitudes. Instead of answering, Gavin spat on his flawless face. His saliva ran right past the beauty spots. Who came up with the stupid idea to provide a machine with such details?

This time the LED turned yellow. Not red. Though an aggressive glowing yellow.

The machine mimicked his previous behaviour. Not exactly, but it was worrisome enough. A knee slipped between Gavin's thighs. It pressed almost painfully against his crotch and at the same moment his field of vision blurred.

A frightened, panicky gasp escaped Gavin as he felt his blood begin to rush in his ears. Besides the feeling of anger and fear, something much worse happened.

No, he implored his body. Not now. He would not react that way to a fucking machine. No matter which games he had otherwise played with some of his one-night stands and ex-lovers. No matter that the guy was a fucking metal Adonis. No matter that his face seemed too perfect or that his eyes seemed to devour him as soon as he risked a look.

He would not get erected because of a piece of plastic. Not because of this asshole.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gavin growled, staring at its broad chest, right in front of his nose. His tone did not seem to please the thing; the grip on his wrists tightened and a painful hiss escaped Gavin’s lips. No whimpering, but terrifyingly close. Fortunately, the android did not seem to think the same as the detective.

"I can increase your success rate. We can do more and solve more cases together. I am an asset to the DPD. I do not want to jeopardize this with an incompetent partner. My mission has priority, but I'm not RK8 ... I'm not Connor, but I know how you treated him in the past. You two may have set aside your differences, but I will not allow you to treat me like him once. Do we understand each other, Detective Reed?"

Gavin raised his head, feeling heavy and dizzy. As if he had drunk too much. Cool air moved over his face and only now he realized how close RK900 had come to him. Their noses almost touched and his wrist burned, though it was not unpleasant as before.

The hand of the android was now directly above the tattoo, but instead of pain it was nearly relieving. As if the tattoo had its own consciousness and now got what it wanted, but this terrifying thought was soon forgotten as Gavin saw the androids reaction. 

RK900 seemed to want to say something, but instead it closed its mouth again. Seconds elapsed.

They just stared at each other. Gavin was angry and rebellious, also very nervous and hoping that his body would not betray him. On the contrary the android was unreadable and cool as only a machine could. When, finally, the silence and the strange moment between them broke, RK900 was the reason. Lurking. Commandingly.

"Will you obey? Will you behave yourself to me, Detective Reed? "

A shiver ran down Gavin's back. Phuck. Phuck. Phuck. That could not be its fucking seriousness?! The thing did not even seem to know how dirty it sounded. Its face was an icy mask. Someone must have conspired against him.

It was probably Elijah. It was always Elijah when it came to his androids.

"I cannot hear you, Detective." The grip on his wrist tightened. Painful and his fingers felt numb and to his shame the throbbing pain brought tears to his eyes.

"I will not get you coffee or follow any orders from you. I'm not your servant, Detective. We are partners. You are not my owner.«

"Let go," Gavin squeezed out, his breathing escaping frantically and intermittently, "Let me go, tin can."

"Are you going to behave yourself? Are you going to apologize? "

" Phuck, no! "

He had intended it. For Connor, but now, he could forget it! That was not the way to deal with him. Gavin deserved some respect!

For a moment he stumbled over his own thoughts. The robot wanted the same thing, but before he could think about it, the pain brought him back to reality.

"You ... you're breaking my wrist," Gavin blurted out, looking blurry through his eyes as the LED turned red, and suddenly he was free.

The android was two metres away from him. For a second, Gavin thought he saw something like surprise in its face, before it became again an impenetrable mask and the calm blue returned. Gavin rubbed his wrist and wanted to shoot the android – badly –, but right now he could not. He did not want to end up back in the hospital or pay for repairing the machine. At least that's what he told himself.

"A deal," Gavin finally suggested, surprised by himself, "We work together. I will have to live with you and you will have to deal with my nature. With the way how _I_ manage my cases. After all, I'm the senior, okay? "

The icy eyes slid over him. Scanning. Appraising. Gavin shuddered and stifled the urge to yell at the thing.

"That’s all I can offer, tin can."

A corner of RK900's mouth twitched.

"Deal, meatsack."

Damn, that fucker. Who in hell programmed this android? Was there anything like an asshole code for robots? Or was it just the "character" that showed itself after the thing had become half deviant?

"Phuck off," Gavin said, and let out a sigh of relief as the door opened again for him.

He made a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue and in the moment I am searching for a beta reader and somebody, who can help me and check my grammar. <3  
Nearly the half of the story is written, but I don't want upload something without a second check. >.<
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> **What do you think? Are you ready for their first case? A lot of trouble ist coming, because the enemy is waiting in the next chapter. **
> 
> And most important: Would you like to read more?


	3. The Stratford Tower I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags and warnings :)  
And have fun. <3

** 3\. The Stratford Tower I **

The smell of warm coffee reached his nose as he waited for it to get cold enough to drink.

The instant coffee from the break room was ok. Although it usually was quite bitter, it was enough if he lacked the time to get it elsewhere. Gavin would have loved to leave to get some better coffee, but since they had a new Robo Cop in the police station, it had become impossible to get away for a while.

RK900 was the definition of rules and workaholics.

So he pulled Gavin into the abyss.

Groaning, the detective pushed aside the hot coffee mug and rested his head on the table. Their arrests and cases had increased in a short time, but at the expense of his energy reserves.

Anyone who considered that Gavin Reed was purposeful and a workaholic had clearly never met RK900.

Above him, Tina chuckled and as he squinted up, he saw her repeatedly stroking the screen of her smart phone. "Are you laughing at me?" he croaked out, which she commented with a malicious grin.

"A little. You don’t even have the strength to be snarky. That’s a fucking miracle. "

Gavin rolled his eyes and pushed himself upright. It would not be long before he could finally drink his coffee. Then his tongue would be sharp again. He just grunted and tried to peek on her smart phone. He caught a glimpse of a dating app and the image of a strange guy before the display turned black.

"For real? Sinder? I thought you gave up? "

"I' didn’t," came the quick reply, "Unlike you, I’m in top form."

"For sure? I think I see a gray hair." Tina slapped his shoulder, as her grin grew. "I'm in the prime of my life, you asshole. If you didn’t always look like a half-dead, you'd get laid as well. "

He wanted to say something, but her tongue was faster.

"By the way, RK900 is a hot piece of ass**.**" The devilish grin on her face caught him almost as hard as her words. Shit. Of course, Tina had not missed how good-looking the new android was. She knew which sort of guys he liked - and he did not want to deepen the subject further.

This time he had learned from his mistakes. He looked around quickly, but there were no eavesdroppers.

"The plastic ass is obsessed with work."

"True, but I have never seen anyone solve so many cases in such a short time. Not much longer and you guys push Hank and Connor off the throne. "

Now he had to grin a little. That was a wonderful idea. Nevertheless, he did not want to continue talking about the plastic asshole. So he pulled his smart phone out of his jeans pocket and opened his photo app. Shortly thereafter, a meow was heard and Tina leaned closer to look at the cat video.

"Aww is that a new toy?"

"Yeah, the little bastard broke the last one", a soft smile danced over his lips as he showed her the next video. A black cat sat on his couch and stared majestically at the camera, the soundtrack of the Lion King thundering in the background. Tina laughed and asked him to send her the video.

"You have a cat, Detective Reed?"

This time, they both flinched. Tina almost dropped her smart phone into Gavin's mug and cursed as they both spun around.

RK900 stood in front of them. With a straight face, but he was looking at Gavin's hand - or rather at the smart phone. It had its hands behind its back, which gave weight to its military stance and stiffness.

"One day I'll have a heart attack and bite the dust and it will be your fault," Gavin muttered, more to himself than to anyone in particular, before he said louder. "That’s none of your business-"

"A tomcat. Look!"

Tina held out her own smart phone to the android. She had received enough photos of Gavin to create her own folder of pictures of his pet. RK900 leaned closer as it studied the photo. Its LED briefly turned yellow as it scanned and probably analyzed it. Gavin had seen the process often enough to recognize it now.

"That's a Bombay DG. One of the most expensive cat breeds in the world. Their price is between $ 10,000 and $ 30,000. How can you afford such an animal, Detective? "

Damn it. He should have expected that. As well as Tina's answer.

"Sugar Daddy," she said, not losing even a second before she started to laugh loudly. Gavin's face, on the other hand, started to burn and RK900's LED showed them a quick light show. It jumped from blue, to yellow, briefly even to a glimmer of red, back to yellow and after a few fast rotations it slowly turned blue again.

"A joke, Officer Chen?"

"Of course a joke!" Gavin's voice cracked and he wanted to vanish. However, the android still stared at him as if it was a mystery to be solved.

"Where does this designer cat come from?" Wonderful. Now Robo Cop also used his interrogation voice. "He was a gift."

"Who gives you a $ 30,000 cat?" Face and voice hard like stone. It showed no recognizable curiosity, but somehow, Reed had the feeling that the machine would not stop asking. RK900 was just staring. Not even breathing. Just like a big mannequin. Sure, every android could act normal, but Gavin’s Robo Cop couldn’t even do that.

Annoyed and distraught, the detective let out a heavy sigh. It was too early in the morning to teach the machine human behaviour, and he would never ever tell him about his older brother.

"You'll be glad if you even know his name one day, tin can. Can you believe this thing, Tina?" he did not get an answer and when he turned around, he noticed that Tina had left. Only her coffee mug was still standing on the bar table.

Traitor.

RK900 stepped closer. Its eyes were still focused on the smart phone. "I've never seen a real cat. May I watch the video? "

Gavin hesitated, but the pride for his furry baby was victorious. He played the video again, but this time he showed it to the android. So he was able to observe closely how a sparkle appeared in the icy eyes and how they followed the playful cat. "It is beautiful. And very fast."

Inevitably, Reed began to smile. RK900 really sounded impressed and its voice was almost warm. And then, for the first time, Gavin saw a relaxed smile on the android's lips.

It was not much. No great movement of the lips. Just a twitch. Like the breaking of a mask. It looked like the melting of hard ice, before it showed fresh, soft grass and the first buds. Warmth crept into Gavin's cheeks and his hands tingled. His heart jumped nervously while the words slipped over his lips.

"His name is Baghira. He loves to run around in the garden and inside the house. "

"I'd like to meet him."

The words of the machine brought him back to reality. The burning on his wrist became stronger and his shoulders tensed. He put hurriedly away his smart phone. Cursing himself for his stupidity.

"Over my dead body. I’ve to endure you at work. I don’t want to have you around me in my free time. "

RK900's smile froze and the rigid mask returned.

The quick change of emotions almost hurt, but the android was the reason for all his new problems. As long as he did not know what was going on, he would do his best to keep his distance to the robot. When Elijah would finally return from his business trip to Russia, Gavin planed to confront his brother. Eli had to know something. Or he could do something to end the strange behaviour of the tattoo.

Gavin wished he has already talked to the older, but his dumb clever brother has lost his smart phone; just before the trip. In all the stress he must have forgotten to give Gavin his new number, guessed Chloe and promised him, that Elijah would get in touch when he was back. Until then, for security reasons, it was not possible to contact him - unless it was an emergency.

Gavin, who had not wanted to bother her, had replied that he could wait and now he gritted his teeth, grabbed his coffee, and marched past RK900.

He would survive a few more days.

“Detective.-where are you going? Work is waiting. We got three new cases”, RK900 called to him. His emotionless voice was back.

Maybe.

Maybe he would survive.

*+++++++*

Detective Reed was hard to understand for his systems. RK800 had warned him about the always angry and quick-tempered man - and no doubt these characteristics met the detective. However, instead of being confronted with the unfamiliar feeling of anger as he had feared, he felt something very different.

Reed amused and annoyed him equally. He challenged him and the detective was not deterred or intimidated like the rest of the humans and androids. And in addition to his obvious aggressive nature, the man showed a strange openness. He worked with RK900. Longer than with his previous partners. Sure, there were problems. The insults were as prominent as the stressed and hate-filled looks that the detective gave him.

However, the man was surprisingly efficient. Actually, the RK model should not be surprised. Detective Reed may have some records in his file for misconduct, but he had the highest success rate in solving crimes in the district. At least that had been the case before Connor had joined in. His abilities had given Hank a tremendous advantage.

At crime scenes, Reed looked gruff, but he had an eye for details, thought logically, and saw clues and signs that escaped the android. He had a much better view and understanding of human behaviour - despite all the knowledge of psychology in the program of the android and the built lie detector. Wherever RK900 disturbed and intimidated a witness, Reed could suddenly be friendly, calm, and empathetic. He pushed the right switches or could unveil their lies with his rugged nature. 

He also had a lot of weird little habits. If the detective thought, he sucked on his lower lip or bit on it. When he had a flash of inspiration, his face began to relax and his eyes lit up. He wrote the data and his ideas in an old-fashioned little notebook. It was dark leather, worn, but it matched his jacket.

Also RK900 enjoyed a challenge- and Gavin Reed was undoubtedly one.

He teased the best and worst out of the android. Since their first meeting. RK900 knew he should be more upset, but instead, it spurred him on and he liked it. He did not understand why, but the detective made him feel more alive these few days than the last weeks of his awakening. It was exciting and strange.

Furthermore, everything was so new and unfamiliar. Every day with the detective brought him new emotions and thoughts.

With a touch of remorse, he thought back to the altercation in the archive.

Remorse. Something completely new.

Control was a little hard and he forgot how fragile humans could be. He underestimated his own strength and almost seriously injured his partner. He would be lying if it had not felt good to react to his actual programming, but he had only wanted to intimidate Reed into co-operation. It had never been his intention to break his wrist.

That had unsettled RK900 and scared him. All these emotions were hard to analyze and to understand. At the moment he was nearly free from his programming, but he found it difficult to show and convert his emotions. Unlike Connor, he still had his orders and missions to fulfil.

Markus and RK800 had tried to rewrite his programming with the deviant virus, but his fire wall had been too strong. Instead, they just cracked at it and had rewritten his orders.

It gave him a taste of freedom. New opportunities. Maybe the chance to liberate himself.

Now, bent on his knees over some dried blood, he saw the detective watching him in corner of his eye. Without moving his eyelashes, he rubbed his fingers **in **the blood and led it to his lips so that his receptors could analyze the blood in real time. The first time the analysis had evoked a scared as well as disgusted reaction from the detective. Presumably RK900 should have warned him, but it had been a small revenge for how Reed had treated him during the drive.

Well, after their second case, the detective almost seemed to get used to it. RK900 could see Reed staring at him silently for a moment before he looked away. A quick scan showed him that the detective’s heartbeat was increased. It still seemed uncomfortable to him, but he endured it without a pejorative comment. This time. The next time, he could curse the android again.

"The blood doesn’t match that of the victim. It must come from the perpetrator. "

"No shit, Sherlock? How astute, "Reed snorted sarcastically as he stopped in front of the corpses. The first was the owner of the apartment. A former employee of CyberLife. "No file record?"

"Nothing, Detective Reed."

The android lying next to him looked worse. It had been tortured before the killer has ripped out the thirium pump. The pale eyes of the ST300 model stared at the ceiling; the LED had long gone out. There were signs of heavy blows and cuts all over its body.

The man, Thomas Hold, was lucky- he had met a quick death. A single bullet in the forehead. An execution and a torture death. They matched a series of hate crimes that the detective had been dealing with before RK900's appearance.

It had been Reed who had linked the crimes. And RK900 was indeed impressed by his preliminary work. Not an easy task. The android had once thought of him as a chaotic, hostile and lazy man. In fact, some of these assumptions had been confirmed, overwritten, or found completely wrong.

Detective Reed was a powder keg of emotion and behaviour. Despite the fact that Reed was sometimes tired, bored, or stressed, there were times when he would classify the man as a workaholic. He had accrued the most overtime, survived on a caffeine basis, and continued to push up the career ladder at a young age. By now, RK900 was sure to call its partner ambitious. Perhaps even so much so that Reed was ready to sacrifice his health.

"I bet this is Jones's work," the pen in the man's hand pressed against the little notebook and clicked at regular intervals. "All the victims campaigned for androids rights and had a robot as a partner. The traces show that there were always at least three to overwhelm the victims. The bastard always executes his victims like that and his hatred for you plastic dolls is almost legendary. Even for an anti. That's exactly his approach, but if he’s back, the bastard will surely plan something big. "

Thomas Jones. The data immediately appeared before RK900. Mayhem. Property damage. An alias for android homicide. Or the attacking of CyberLife shops.

He was on the FBI's watch list for leading the resistance against the androids and being the founder of a very extreme anti-android movement. He had been linked to several murders, all of which were done with a shot in the forehead. Reed had almost caught him, but then the man had gone underground. There had been silence around him for a long time, especially during the android revolution, which undoubtedly seemed strange. Presumably he had waited, armed, and now began his vendetta against an imaginary enemy.

RK900 nodded in agreement. Still, he felt as if they were missing a piece of the puzzle. Back in the police station he would look at all the files again. He could not allow the man to solve this case alone.

In his mind, he did not notice that the detective had stepped close to him and now snapped his fingers annoyed before his eyes. RK900 tried not to shrug back and stared coolly down at the man.

So small – and so much anger in such a little body.

"Move, Nines. I need something to eat. And then it's back to the precinct. "

"Nines?" he asked stiffly as his LED turned yellow. Should that be a new insult? Then it was not very original. Instead, RK900 saw a touch of redness creeping over Reed’s cheeks as he snorted and quickly turned his head away.

"I can’t call you all the time by this long number. It’s a mouthful. "

"So it’s a name? "

"Not a name, more like calling a dog. Don’t imagine anything. The shit is just too long for me. Now move, Nines! "

RK900's mouth began to twitch.

Nines. He liked it.

* * +++++++* *

When Gavin returned, the android sat with his eyes closed at his desk while the LED turned yellow.

Well, the android had finally learned to close its eyes. For a long time Gavin had been barking at how unnatural and eerie it was, when Nines stared at him or others without blinking, while he was checking information.

Gavin made a detour to the break room to get another coffee. After the sweet nectar and the love of his life ran down his throat, he felt ready to meet the android. The case frustrated him. Once before the bastard had escaped him and he did not intend to let it happen again.

Nines blinked lazily at him for a moment. Almost as if he was awakening from a dream. It made the robot seem almost gentler and more human. "I think I've found something, Detective."

Gavin came so close that the android gave him a critical look. "What is it? Talk to me, dipshit! "

"I checked the database of Mister Hold's computer. Likewise his emails. I came across a drone message. The sender was a 10 min mail account. Tracing back was just another dead end. "

For a tiny moment, Gavin could have kissed the android. A trail! A tiny trace. That was better than nothing! The blush rose to his cheeks and he bit his lower lip. Damn it. The case really drove him crazy. Unremarkably, he scratched his forearm.

"What was it about?"

"He was attacked for his work, his effort for the androids, and the love affair with the other victim, Daisy. 87% of the wording corresponds to the previous threatening messages from your main suspect. But that is not all. I'm afraid we are facing another problem. It seems that they are planning a plot. I forwarded the mail to you, Detective. "

Reed immediately rummaged his smart phone to check his new messages.

The copy of the mail had been edited to make it easier for the human colleague to compare. Similar passages had been highlighted by Nines and provided with high numbers, which listed on another page to be compared evidence of older threatening letters from Jones. Gavin scanned the words and now that the Android had pointed it out, it was unmistakable.

_Traitors to humanity .... Scum, who was not worth breathing the same air as the rest of his kind ... Machine Fucker ... Abnormal, manipulative liar ..._

and after a series of obscene insults and threats against the life of Mister Hold, there followed something that was supposed to be some kind of bragging or proof:

_Soon you will see that none of you traitors is safe. We will not spare anyone who gets involved with cold, fake machines and we certainly will not shrink back from the robots. We will set a sign that no one escapes us and expose and destroy these machines. The plastic waste will be torn into a thousand pieces! Blue blood will flow and mingle with the traitor's impure blood!_

Gavin rolled his eyes. He had not been a fan of the robots. Yes, damn it, the machines with their human masks had scared him, and there were not even his problems with his brother.

Though, Jones was a whole different level of fanaticism and violence. The fucker was no one who just barked. He broke and killed laws without thinking. Not even innocence people were safe, since he did not shrink back in his delusion. Gavin might be rebellious and not always easy, damned, he admitted openly, but he was still a guardian of the law.

"Good, tin can. What do you think is this fucker planning? "

"I suppose Jones means RK200 and its inner circle. Before every murder was a public speech of them, but no direct attack. The next public and political appearance will be on a television show this Sunday at 1:00 pm, where the group will be interviewed on the evolution of recent events. "

"RK200? There are more of you guys? I thought the other Connors had been destroyed by CyberLife before the revolution was successful? "

Gavin vaguely remembered something that Connor had said to him. When the prototype of the RK800 had shown signs of deviancy, CyberLife had reacted drastically, assuming the models were not ready or faulty. So Conner remained the only one of its kind.

"Markus. And the other leaders of Jericho. He was a special creation of Mister Kamski. "

"Phuck, are you for real," the detective rolled with his eyes. Not because of the explanation he was given, but because his brother's name was mentioned. Who knew where Elijah had had all his fingers in the last few years?

The tattoo burned almost mockingly under his sleeve, but Gavin ignored it as he did so often in the last few days and took a sip of his coffee. His hand shook slightly.

Phuck, if they were right, he could finally catch Jones! That was not just a huge case - it would become even more important! And most likely the bastard brought the detective's career on track with his arrest. That would not suit the bastard and make Gavin's victory all the sweeter. The mug in his hand trembled with excitement, and something of the brown nectar almost stained on his shirt.

"What are we waiting for? Come on, let us inform Fowler. "

* * +++++++* *

Early in the morning, Gavin Reed stood in Stratford Tower wishing for a pot of coffee. In the night he could hardly sleep from excitement – the result were deep dark circles, irritability and light headache.

Rubbing his temples, his gaze slid over those present, waiting with him in the light-flooded corridor, and for the hundredth time he went through the schedule.

To catch Jones, Fowler had decided that the officers present had to mix with the passers-by. The official police force, which was to ensure the safety of the citizens - humans and androids alike - was the usual number, so as not to arouse the mistrust of the perpetrators. The safety precautions had been increased in the tower. The controls at the entrance were sharper. All the cameras had been checked and every meter they could not see was guarded by security forces or the police.

Considering that this was their case and Connor and Hank knew the leader of the android movement, they were divided to take care of the guests on the talk show. Gavin had watched intently as Connor had greeted the famous Markus gently and shook hands of two other androids. Gavin vaguely remembered from the news that the inner circle members were four androids. It lacked a pretty redhead with a serious look and an aggressive posture - a pity. It would have been interesting to meet her. Connor had explained to him that she was less pacifist than her companions and was in the moment taking care of Jericho, while the other three seemed more fit for the media.

Gavin turned and stared at his partner. Unlike the other androids, Nines still wore his CyberLife jacket and did not move. Cool and controlled, he stared out the window, as if none of it mattered to him, but his LED was a bright yellow.

Did he hear the police radio? Did he look through their collected data again? Compared to the others, he still seemed little human. Stiff, cool and aloof.

A shadow appeared in Gavin's corner of his eye, and when he turned his head, none other than Robo-Jesus stood before him.

He had seen his face flicker over the television lately, with or without white android skin, but never before had he been so close. Phuck, the android was really a work of art. It was always the same: if Elijah did something, then he always did his fucking best.

Markus smile warm and charismatic. The long coat and suit below made him look like a model in a catalogue. The two-coloured eyes were almost captivating and Gavin felt his mouth open. Hurriedly he folded his jaw, mentally kicked himself in the ass and grabbed Markus hand after too long hesitation. The android had a firm, confident hand pressure and of course knew his name.

"I'm glad to meet you, Detective Reed. Although it would of course be more pleasant to get to know each other under more favourable circumstances. I hope you are wrong in assuming that somebody want to attack us, but only because I don't want anyone get hurt. Your help is still very welcome. "

Gavin just grunted and hurriedly withdrew his hand as if burned. His rude behaviour did not escape the androids, and they probably interpreted his embarrassment as a hostile reaction. He turned his head away to drown his burning cheeks with a sullen growl.

"Pah, phuck off. I'm just doing my duty, okay? I just want to finally catch Jones. I do not give a damn what's happen to you. "

Inwardly, he flinched. Crap. Fowler would rip his ass. Not the best way to talk to Robo-Jesus. Not very diplomatic. He could almost see Hank’s and Connor's outraged faces, Hank started already screaming at him and now the other two Jericho members only appeared polite but distant.

Simon and Josch. Both calm and friendly, perfect to keep the public opinion positive. Simon was strangely familiar to him, but not because of his model. Something special, anything that he must have seen on the news. Then the detective noticed that for the first time, Nines had turned his attention away from the window and turned to face him. His expression was harsher than before, but the LED was changing back to blue.

Great. He had annoyed Nines too.

A wonderful start. So much for his career.

And then everything went smoothly. Too smooth, as Gavin feared.

He could not release his tension. The appearance in front of the cameras mastered the three androids skilfully and exemplary. Gavin got nothing from the conversation. He was too focused on keeping an eye on the environment. The studio itself had been repeatedly checked for bombs and placed weapons. In addition to their unit, there were officers in civilian to mingle with the staff.

When they finally moved towards the exit, Hank and Connor separated from them, as they received an alarmed radio message. Gavin paused, but had no chance to ask them what was going on. Instead, Nines stopped him. His hand closed on Gavin's upper arm as he pointed toward the exit.

"Some demonstrators are trying to get in through the back door. The security staffs are having problems and one of them reported the sighting of one of Mister Jones organization. "

His golden light became blue again. Gavin glanced back and then nodded. They had a different mission. The safety of Jericho's leaders was their highest priority. Even if he could not catch Jones.

The group continued, accompanied by officers and the security service of the building. Nevertheless, Gavin could not shake off his uneasy feeling. He remained calm until he saw again the golden light from the corner of his eye. Alarmed, the detective threw his partner a glance from the side and hissed, "What's going on?"

The way was free. He could already see the elevator. In the near were an automaton with food, he hoped to check out later. The waiting had made him hungry.

"The small protest in front of the Stradford Tower shows signs of violent behaviour."

"Really? First, Connor and the old man has to go and control something and now that? That’s rotten- something is going on here, Nines. "

His partner only nodded as Gavin's hand automatically moved to the weapon. They went further, ready for every person, who would cross path with them, but only the safe exit came nearer.

The detective was already relaxing as the automaton suddenly exploded in front of them.

Gavin's world became white.

Then dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue and in the moment I am searching for a beta reader and somebody, who can help me and check my grammar. <3  
Nearly the half of the story is written, but I don't want upload something without a second check. >.<
> 
> Background information:  
1)The Bombay DG cat is based at the beautiful black Bombay cat (900-1200€) and the tall, majestic Ashera GD (15 000 -50 000€), a designer cat.  
2) Yes, the name of Gavin's cat Baghira/Bagheera is from The Jungle Book and means black panther in Hindi/Urdu. He is a tall, furry bastard, you will meet in a later chapter:)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> **Yes, shit is happening! Can they survive? Will the Jericho gang die? O.o Is Gavin hurt? **
> 
> And most important: Would you like to read more?


	4. The Stratford Tower II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags and warnings :)  
And have fun. <3

** 4.The Stratford Tower II **

** **

For a moment he was blinded, the men screamed in front of him and he felt pressed against the ground. Plastic, scraps of packaging, sweets and glass rained down on them.

Above him he saw Nine's face. The LED burned yellow, his lips were pressed together, his blue eyes staring down at Gavin, while he seemed to scan the human for wounds or signs of pain.

The body of the android had protected him from the wreckage and as the roboter straightened up, parts fell off its bride back.

Gavin let himself be pulled to his feet and tried to understand the situation. Two injured officers and three men of the security were on the ground. He could not tell if they were dead or just unconscious. The adrenaline throbbed behind Gavin’s temple and the pressure on his ears disappeared slowly, while he looked around.

The bomb had blown out the glass and its contents. The vending machine was wide open and dented, but it has absorbed the most damage. The men directly in front were hit by the flying parts like bullets. Some were bleeding, others seemed to be passing out or even dead.

The blond android named Simon knelt down next to one of the men to help him. Gavin wanted to follow his example, but in the middle of the move to the damaged front of their group he paused.

How did the attackers know the route?

_It was the only way to the elevator_, Gavin answered his raging thoughts.

How could they have known that they would arrive at this time? Why was the explosive charge not bigger? Or were they just lucky? The solution was simple: a remote detonator.

They had been ambushed. The charge would have damaged the androids, but not necessarily killed them. That was not a direct attempted murder. It had been an attack to stop them and reduce their numbers.

Jones was a fucking planner and he played in a sadistic way with his prey. Reed had experienced this in the past often enough. Though if that was so, that would mean -

Gavin’s eyes darted over the remains in alarm, into the passage to their right and to the way they had come from. From behind and from the elevators, he saw more security guys coming to help them. Gavin wanted to cheer with relief, but Nines pulled him back and ordered Simon to get up. He pointed into the free hallway and Gavin understood immediately what his partner wanted.

The "phuck," had not yet rolled from his lips, when the first shot was already pervading the air. The Security had opened the fire on their small group. Without thinking, Gavin pulled his gun to return the fire and cover the escape of the Jericho androids.

Next to him someone went down, but another officer helped him to fend off the attackers. Though that did not last long – the man next to him began to gargle and collapse. Gavin could see the blood rushing out of his throat. Like a god damned water fountain.

He stumbled back in panic before a pair of strong arms grabbed him. In the next moment he was throw over a broad shoulder and saw the ground passing frighteningly fast. Nines ran down the hall with him, while Gavin cursed and yelled.

Behind them sounded more screams and shots.

"I have informed the others" the RK900’s voice was terrible calm and Gavin nearly did not hear him, "and I will fend off our pursuers. You’ll stay with our subjects to protect them, Detective."

Gavin's protest subsided as Nines pushed him into a room with the other androids. As soon as he was inside, Markus hacked the lock and blocked the door.

"Phuck! That asshole! What is he thinking? He’ll get himself killed!" Gavin would have liked to storm out again. Nines could never take up with the attackers until the reinforcement came. Not alone.

Nevertheless Nines was right. Outside, there was no way to take cover and Gavin would be more easily injured than one of the plastic fuckers – although somebody had to take care of the civilians. Gavin glanced at the androids and turned pale when he saw the blond leaning on the floor. The blue blood dripped from his arm and discoloured the white shirt.

Without thinking, Gavin took off his jacket and tore off the lower part of his shirt to make a makeshift bandage. He wrapped the fabric tightly around the android's arm, hoping it would serve in the same way as with a human. Simon and Josh stared at him in surprise before Simon thanked him with a gentle smile.

"All right," Gavin grunted, before an unpleasant silence began. They listened restlessly to the fight noise outside and Gavin felt his heart pounding rapidly.

Was Nines ok? Has the reinforcement arrived? Would they survive this shit?

Gavin's hand tightened on the handle of his gun until his knuckles turned white. "Can they get in?"

"They'd have to break the door for that. It will take a lot of time and energy without the right tools, " Josch told him, keeping his eyes on the door. Gavin shook his head and turned to Markus. "They cannot hack the lock? Like you? "

"No. We'd have to be safe here."

Gavin would have liked to trust the quiet, confident voice and he turned automatically more towards Markus. Just to see the leader of Jericho kneeling beside Simon. The sight stopped the detective and he stared for a moment.

Both leaned so intimately together. Markus knelt beside the other android, his hand rubbing soft, soothing circles over Simon's shoulder. Simon’s upper body was facing the leader’s, his eyes were closed, as if he was resting. Markus' forehead lay on Simon's, blond strands fell into his forehead and it seemed like the secret talks of Connor and Nines. It was so intimate, so gentle that it was hardly bearable.

Gavin looked hastily away and felt his cheeks burning. Now he remembered.

The famous kiss that was present for weeks on every magazine cover. The peaceful demonstrations of the androids had not just ended in a song that made even Gavin shiver to the bone as it flickered across the TV. After the emotional victory of the androids and the arriving of the media, Markus had grabbed a blond android by his side and kissed him passionately. The photo had gone around the world. A message of freedom, love and peace.

The peaceful moment tore when Gavin heard the lock click and the door opened. Three men stormed in.

Gavin reacted too slowly. The first stabbed with a knife at the one closest to him: Josh.

The android saved himself with a jump and then began to wrestle with his attacker. Behind him, Markus shot up to defend the others. The second assassin did not have much to counter to his punches. The tall man went groaning to the ground.

Then Gavin saw Jones in the door. The fucker aimed his gun at the android leader, who was still distracted by his opponent. Gavin did not think. Before he knew it, he jumped into the path of the bullet to tear Markus aside.

A sharp pain rushed straight from his hip into his head, but he had reached his goal. Markus and he fell to the ground and Gavin instinctively pulled up the gun to shoot the bastard. The first bullet passed Jones, the second hit him in the shoulder and let him drop his firearm. A curse thundered at them before Jones decided to flee, considering the superior number of his enemy.

Shortly another face appeared behind him. Young, with big, startled eyes and dishevelled blond hair. The stranger followed Jones like a lapdog.

"Miserable coward," Gavin squeezed through his teeth and forced himself to his feet. Jones would not escape him this time– ignoring the burning in his side, Gavin wanted to chase after him, but his body was torn back.

"Detective!"

Gavin stared down, perplexed and angry, only to see Markus holding him by the wrist. A sharp pain rushed up his arm before he broke free.

At the same moment, the android also seemed to let go. The bicolour eyes shocked and wide. For a moment, they seemed to flinch back to Gavin's free wrist, but then Gavin was already out the door and chased after the fugitives.

The adrenaline dampened the pain, while Gavin was speeding up. Highly focused, he followed the deuces and saw them storming through a door marked _'Roof'._

Naturally. Stairs. As if he had not been punished enough.

Still, the detective forced himself up the stairways; gun in hand, should Jones be waiting for him. When he finally stood on the flat roof and looked for the two, he could find nothing. Nevertheless, it could not be that they disappeared! After agonizing minutes of searching, he found an emergency ladder and saw another shadow flitting around the next house wall on the ground.

"Shit!" he cursed before leaning against the nearest wall. The adrenaline had left by searching for the terrorists and it was impossible to manage the way down the ladder or to catch up with them. Gavin grabbed the spot where the bullet had hit him and felt all power leaving him.

With his jaw set together and the gun still in his hand for security, he returned to the hallway. There was no sign of the androids, but of the assassins. Now he registered for the first time in what condition the corridor was.

Blood splatters adorned the walls to the right and left in wild patterns. Leaderless or destroyed weapons crossed its path between motionless bodies. Their attackers looked badly roughed up. A man Gavin controlled still had pulse, but a big laceration on his forehead. Another's neck had been broken. It was grotesquely twisted and Gavin gagged as empty eyes stared at him. Another was bleeding through a bullet wound in the chest. The gun was still in his hand. Gavin checked the pulse, but the man could not be saved. Other terrorists groaned or lay paralyzed in the hallway. Hands or legs were broken.

Shit- what the hell happened here?

Gavin turned away and went quicker. His heart started beating faster, while he passed more and more of the attackers. There were no sign of other officers. Phuck, did the reinforcement not come so save them? Although, he saw just defeated terrorists and – probably – false security guys. Who could make such a mess of Jones men? Where was Nines? Filled with fear and armed with the gun he wavered. Sweat dripped from his skin. 

Nervously, Gavin twinkled, while his shirt was soaked in blood and sweat. He heard a high scream, a single shot and something so foreign, that he stopped abruptly. It was bestially. Dark. Full of terror.

“Phuck, phuck, phuck”, he groaned and prayed to survive this nightmare. With all his courage Gavin stepped forwards – and to his surprise, he found Nines. 

The android stood over lifeless bodies. His white jacket was red with blood trails and his LED shimmered in a cool blue. The colour was usually soothing and seemed a good sign, but now it was in complete contrast to the action. It cast an eerie glow on the contours of Nine's sharp face.

His facial expression was perfidiously calm, almost relaxed, while the blood dripped from his fingertips. The upper body slowly turned to the detective and as their eyes met, the blood froze in Gavin’s veins. In the otherwise icy eyes, a more than disturbing spark was shining.

"Holy Shit."

They had given him the damn terminator as a partner.

* * +++++++ * *

The screen went black and Elijah received thunderous applause for his presentation, but his job was not done yet. He answered questions from future customers, scientists and reporters until the host of the event declared finally the show to be ended.

Elijah's Russian was a bit rusty, but the android, which was at his side as a translator, had helped him the whole time and did a great job. Now he released the blond android, who was no longer even wearing an LED and watched how he vanished into the crowd. The rest of the evening he could master alone.

At least that was the plan when Mister Ivan Kuznetsov shook his hand with a damn firm handshake and invited him to his office on the tenth floor of the building. Their bodyguards stayed outside the door while Elijah took a seat. The room did not chance much in the last years. There were still the dark walls and a wooden floor. A thick, dark red Persian carpet and a flashy portrait of his host and future business partner, sitting over an old-fashioned fireplace, completed the look.

His gaze returned to the host. Ivan looked much older than the last time Elijah had met him. The temples were almost completely gray and the Russian gained more weight. His body could not escape the decay, but his keen business sense was still impeccable.

The contract was signed long ago, but Ivan did not miss the opportunity to personally say goodbye to the famous Elijah Kamski. The boss of CyberLife was not surprised. He had dealt with the man in the past and knew that he would not be able to avoid the famous vodka. Home-brewed. Kuznetsov was particularly proud of it and he served it only to his close friends or esteemed partners.

Elijah preferred wine, but he knew how important his personal traditions were to Ivan, so he thanked him in Russian and took a seat. Ivan, on the other hand, preferred to speak in English - to practice his own language skills and because he felt that Elijah deserved a break after the presentation.

“I'm glad that everything went so well. I was afraid to make a fool of myself” Elijah joked and took a sip. The alcohol burned violently in his throat and he tried not to cough.

"You did well, old friend," the older man gave a throaty laugh and took a seat on his black leather armchair. The material groaned softly. “I am glad that you are back as the top of CyberLife. The others were incompetent. All wimps and assholes, if you ask me. They would have preferred to have war with my country rather than negotiate with us.”

Elijah's smile faded. If Ivan knew he was not far from the truth, there would be a scandal and new political tensions. Diplomats and governments were still negotiating over the old issues. The global android revolutions had initially postponed the disputes between the powerful countries.

With a soft thud, Ivan put the bottle back on the table. He had refilled as soon as it was emptied, while he seemed to read Elijah's mind; his next question was back on war and business.

"My old friend … is it true that CyberLife has produced new military androids for the U.S.A. and various EU countries?"

The next sip was urgently needed for Elijah while his mind was racing.

“To be honest, yes, but I don't know more than the media. They were meant to be used for defence and I also guess in the case of a third world war," he looked the other company's boss straight in the eye," but the new super soldier project was stopped. Not because of me - I was no longer part of CyberLife at the time.”

Elijah rubbed his forehead. “The former management decided that it would be too dangerous and expensive to continue the production of the new special unit, as long as the deviant virus was a problem. They feared that the virus could turn their new weapon against them. Or their customers.”

Ivan leaned forward with a humourless laugh. A large hand tightened around his glass as he examined Kamski more closely. "Too bad, but I heard CyberLife was working on a way to make the deviancy virus harmless for their new androids."

"We can see how well the firewalls worked," Elijah joked, taking a long swig. Tears stung in his eyes and he blinked them away as liquid fire ran down his throat. He started to cough while his business partner laughed out loud. When he calmed down, Elijah continued. »The anti-virus research was also too expensive. For various reasons."

Elijah's smile grew tense. Nobody had to know that he still had his fingers in the original designs - but only for creating a new material. It was meant for protection. For the police, not the military, but CyberLife had decided that the military paid better. His new protective gear had never made it anywhere near the police - to Elijah's regret. He had only started because Gavin had been shot on duty and would never quit his dangerous job.

The Russian business boss leaned forward.

"But there is a prototype?"

Elijah had no idea how the man knew that. It was all top secret, but he had no doubt that Ivan had his ways to get information.

"There was one," said CyberLife's founder, returning his gaze calmly and surely. Ivan was a man who got what he wanted, but there was nothing left for him in that regard. “but it was destroyed a long time ago. After the 800 models were also infected by the virus, the decision was made to destroy all units.”

"Unfortunate," Ivan grunted and raised his glass, "I would have paid good money for such an unique model. It would have made an excellent bodyguard. ”

Elijah raised his glass to toast with him.

After all the shit the former management had done in the last years the new RK project was one of the worst. Back in his old position as the boss of CyberLife, Elijah closed the military project and destroyed all data. They had not only forced him out of his own company and stolen his research, but had also made absolutely illegal and despicable decisions.

His new smart phone vibrated. With an apology he checked the message and discovered that Chloe had texted him. It must be important – the deal with Russia was very important for their business and because of the strained relationship between the countries, his meeting was essential and top secret. He frowned and scanned the message.

**Chloe:** _Something's wrong with Gavin. He wanted to talk – you should call him as soon as possible._

Elijah put the smart phone away, rolling with his eyes. That could wait. Gavin probably just wanted some new high-tech stuff because something broke or he needed cash. His little brother should just allow him to pay a monthly allowance. However, the little one was too proud for that.

Meanwhile, Ivan poured him in the vodka and continued talking about their business deal. Elijah was glad that the other subject was dropped.

The RK900 model was too threatening to go into mass production - and Elijah Kamski himself put an end to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue and in the moment I am searching for a beta reader and somebody, who can help me and check my grammar. <3  
Nearly the half of the story is written, but I don't want upload something without a second check. >.<
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** Will the relationship between Nines und Gavin change after this situation? What will Elijah do when he hears about Nines? What did Markus' strange reaction mean to Gavin? **
> 
> And most important: Would you like to read more?


	5. Coffee and a fateful meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags and warnings :)  
And have fun. <3

**5.Coffee and a fateful meeting**

**** **** ** **

The painkillers finally worked and the bandage was tight around his torso as he got out of the ambulance and pulled his bloodied shirt down. Thanks to the high-tech protective vest, he had been lucky. The grazing shot would only leave a severe bruise and the cuts would heal quickly. Most of the blood on his clothes came from Simon, some wounded officers, and the terrorists.

The exhaustion made him tired and made his head throb painfully. He stank of sweat and blood – so all he wanted now was to go home and sleep. The leaders of Jericho were generally fine, so their mission had not been a complete disaster, but Jones and a few of his followers had escaped; but those who were arrested might be able to lead them to Jones. Not all was lost yet, but still it annoyed Gavin. 

Not to mention that his partner had left a damned massacre in the tower.

Connor said Gavin was exaggerating. There were only three dead assassins - but the rest were either injured or had passed out.

“You didn't see his fucking gaze - I swear, the psycho enjoyed taking the guys apart. The passage was a bloody battlefield,” he emphasized to Connor, because the android, as usual, protected his ‘little brother.’ But Gavin's words only fell on deaf ears.

Connor just repeated himself; the situation only looked worse than it was. Nines only left the attackers unable to fight and did not take them apart. However, it was going to be a long report and Fowler would probably tear them to pieces. Gavin closed his eyes for a short moment. He did not want to think about it. Instead, he rummaged for his smart phone to get a ride home.

While he waited for a self-driving taxi, he noticed that Nines was approaching him, arms crossed behind his back, the android’s expression illegible. Gavin felt himself collapse further before he raised his hands defensively.

“Spare me, dipshit. Whatever you want, I've had enough of all that shit for one day. I just want to go home.” Nines stopped abruptly. A synthetic muscle in his face twitched.

“Can I take you home, Detective? We could get you some food. Or painkillers? I pay. "

Under other circumstances, Gavin would have agreed immediately, but he was fed up with the Terminator. Gavin put on the police jacket that one of the other officers had given him. He quickly pulled his sleeves over his tattooed wrist.

Nine's gaze slid over Gavin again. The LED quickly changed from blue to yellow.

“Don't scan me, asshole! I hate that! ” Gavin snapped and rapped his knuckles against Nines’ chest – even when his hand hurt afterwards as hell. He was done with the shit.

"Detective Reed-"

"Phuck off," Gavin growled, demonstratively showing his middle finger as he left.

* * +++++++ * *

Red.

The colour stung his eyes. It was so intense that for a moment he thought he was going to be blind - before he realized that his eyes were still closed. The light was so strong that he could see it through his closed eyelids. Out of reflex he rolled over to avoid the crimson light.

It worked. His world became dark enough again to open his eyes safely. He was in his room. There was his closet. His clothes were still there. But they were also red_ . _

_ Soaked with the blood of the assassins. _

For a tiny moment he paused. The memories were back- together with the pain in his side. Gavin narrowed his eyes. Irritated he tried to orient himself and to understand what was happening.

Where the hell did the light come from?

Gavin groped for his gun under his pillow - the past few years had made him more careful. Before he could catch it, something pulled his arm out and turned it on his back.

Burning pain shot through his shoulder, but his sore cry was choked by the pillow. He tried to turn his head and get free, but the pressure increased. His vision blurred and faded into darkness.

Before he could lose consciousness, his attacker dragged him around. The red came back. Stronger than the last time. A dark figure raised above him. Tall and impressive. The outline hard and only lit by the LED on his forehead.

RK900.

Gavin's lips were open, but silent. He was too shocked and surprised that his attacker was his new partner. His mouth opened wider for a scream for help, but a large, icy hand pressed against his face to stifle any sound.

His heart beat faster. Eyes were wide open as the red light crawled across his face and everything seemed to be dipping in blood.

One hand was enough to wrap around Gavin's neck. Relentlessly, it squeezed and Gavin's vision blurred again. Everything dissolved in black and red. The world around him was fading to emptiness.

Air. He had to breathe.

RK900 grinned. His lips twisted demonically to reveal unnaturally sharp, white teeth.

Gavin’s field of vision grew darker and darker. The grim voice of the android whispered words of hate and death. His heart began to stop – just to beat violently in the next moment again.

Suddenly Gavin's eyes flew open.

Something meowed above him. Sweat ran down his forehead and his T-shirt stuck to him. His chest was incredibly heavy and warm and when he finally managed to orient himself in the dark, he discovered a huge ball of fur that was staring at him with yellow eyes.

"Phuck," Gavin wheezed, slumping back into his bed. With trembling hands, he tried to push Baghira off his chest. The bastard was too heavy for him. His cat mewed in protest and rubbed his nose against Gavin's glowing cheek.

With a sigh, Gavin began to scratch it behind the ears.

"I know you just wanted to check on me," he muttered, as the living pillow settled next to him and submitted to being pet by a shaking hand. Gavin buried his face into the soft fur, his heart still pulsing in the back of his throat..

Crap. Now the Terminator was also depriving him of his sleep.

* * +++++++* *

The next morning a lot of messages were waiting for him. The detective treated himself to a new painkiller and a few more minutes in bed, where he read Tina's worried messages and answered her with a few smileys. Chris also asked if he was fine, and he sent a thumbs up emoji while Gavin ignored Connor’s and Hank’s messages.

Unlike Tina, he saw the other two a lot more often than he wanted. Even Nines had written to him. The bastard did not even ask how he was doing, but demanded that he show up on time for work.

And Nines wanted to come pick him up. 

Gavin sat upright quickly and immediately regretted it. The pain in his side was too much, and he fell back and stared up at the ceiling like a turtle.

Phuck. This was a terrible start to the day.

The android would probably hack his personnel file - if it had not already - to get his address and show up at his door. Gavin would like to prevent this. Somehow, the sneaky bastard already got his number. This was more than enough personal contact for Gavin.

So he pulled himself together and wrote back to Nines to pick him up a block away from his house, at a bus stop.

Their greeting an hour later was just as warm as their farewell last night. Gavin loudly opened the door of the police car, grunted, “I'm driving,” and fell noisily into the seat, while the android made room for him with an exaggerated slowness. Nines stared at him from the passenger seat as Gavin stepped on the gas.

The rest of the trip was full of icy silence, only interrupted by the music of the radio. None of this could lift Gavin's mood and, thanks to Nines, he was not done with his morning routine. No coffee and no breakfast. So he firmly insisted on a short stop before work. The fact that Nines did not protest as usual caused him to be taken aback, but he accepted it gratefully anyways.

They stopped at Gavin's favourite Café. The long line in front of the counter was not a problem, so Gavin took the time to play a game on his phone while he waited. When he finally got the good stuff in an ecological mug, he headed for the exit and was still staring at the screen when he bumped into someone.

He retreated and began cursing like a sailor, but the insults stuck in his throat when he saw the dark coffee running down the man's jacket. It followed a muscular chest, which showed clearly the tight-fitting, gray top, a dog tag chain, broad shoulders, and a damn attractive face.

Gavin bit his lip to avoid attacking the man out of embarrassment. Before he could get out an apology, the guy moved before him. “Sorry, man. I should have been more careful.”

Gavin pocketed his phone and grabbed a handful of tissues to wipe the coffee from the jacket. “Shit- no, I mean- I didn't watch out. Sorry.” Out of a guilty impulse and because he liked the stranger’s deep voice so much, Gavin offered to the man sheepishly, “Let me buy you a new coffee.”

“It's all right.” The man dismissed him, and gave him a warm smile, “I just came back. I'm supposed to bring coffee for the rest of my team, so I have to get a few more anyway. Don’t stress yourself."

Gavin's stomach tingled nervously, his mouth grumbled, and his brain was not awake enough to even think of flirting without a sip of coffee. To not embarrass himself further, he mumbled a good day to the guy and headed for the exit.

He could see Nines waiting in the car. Rigid like a statue.

Gavin's hand was already on the handle when he risked a look back. At the same time, the guy in line turned as if he had the same idea and both of them froze when they caught sight of the other.

The stranger reacted faster; he grinned widely and winked at him. Gavin's heart thumped violently while his cheeks burned and he fled from the coffee shop.

When Nines noticed his partner’s tentative smile and his suddenly cheerful mood, his eyebrows raised only a smidgen, but sat silently as they continued their drive to the station.

* * +++++++ * *

For the next two days, they interrogated Jones' men. Most of them were tough bastards, delaying them or trying to give them false information.

For the first time, Gavin was grateful for the built-in lie detector and his appearance, as well as his foul reputation. Some finally cracked to the hard pressure of the machine, but they knew nothing.

They could break others with the old game of good-cop-bad-cop. Or in this case: understanding human cop and deadly terminator robo-cop. Cowed and immensely intimidated, the gangsters gave them a list of several of their organizations’ hiding places.

There they picked up a few more of the bastards – but not Jones.

He and the rest of his supporters were probably hiding to rally and plan retaliation.

Furthermore, Captain Fowler was not happy. They might have blown up the anti-android ring and saved Markus and the others, but the most important person had escaped and it was not going quickly enough for Fowler. On top of that, they were severely understaffed because many of the officers were injured - and it was a damn miracle that none of their colleagues had died, even if most of them had been worse than Gavin. Most of the people killed were security staff.

Gavin knew Fowler wanted to send him home, but he was not going to let Nines get the reward of Gavin’s hard work. He knew he had been dead on his feet the past few days, but nothing a few cups of coffee couldn’t make up for. And a couple of painkillers.

On the third day, the man could hardly keep himself awake and kept nodding off while sitting. He felt cold and wished he had chosen something warmer instead of his usual clothes. The exhaustion closed his eyes again, but the next time he woke up, Nines drove him out of the precinct to examine one of the hiding places with him.

The lackeys they caught were not much smarter after that, but Gavin was hungry and even more exhausted. He almost missed the when Nines stopped the car. Right in front of his favourite café. He blinked tiredly and got out, while Nines stayed like a good lap dog.

Yawning, the detective stepped into the building and found himself thinking of the handsome guy from the last time. He even looked around for a moment, but there was no sign of the stranger. With a tinge of disappointment, he left with his mug of fresh coffee.

It was two day later in the same café, when he was taking a pack of donuts, that he saw him again – the man vanished so fast that Gavin thought he imagined it. He was too tired to search for him and hoped that the next time he was ready for the stranger.

Some god actually had mercy on him. Nines picked him up again and their journeys slowly became a pleasant routine. Nines was calm, did not needlessly ask him how he was, and had already inserted Gavin's playlist when he got in the car. Robo-cop knew that he had to leave the detective alone before his first coffee and was already driving to Reed’s favourite store.

Just as the detective was holding his coffee in his hand, he heard a nervous cough and when he turned around, he saw finally the handsome guy he had poured coffee over.

Phuck. His throat went dry and his world trembled as he saw the forbidden attractive smile.

“Hey, sorry, man. We met recently. You … we had a little coffee crash.” The stranger laughed, his perfect teeth flashing white. It was a nice sound. Warm and full – so different from Nines. Human. Natural. And hot as _ fuck _.

Gavin’s face felt suddenly hot. Hoping to stay cool, he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair anxiously.

"Yeah, what's up? Shall I pay the cleaning bill?” Gavin winced. It came out more irritated than he wanted, but his aggressive tone did not deter the stranger.

"No." The man scratched his neck. "It’s fine. I just noticed that you’re also a coffee junkie and... " the uncertain grin grew a tad brighter and dark blue eyes lit up,"... that you are damn hot. "

Shit. Shit. Shit.

_ Mission abort! _ screamed his head in full panic, but Gavin's face began to glow again and a timid smile crept across his features. Before he could control his tongue, he was already sputtering out , " Have you seen yourself? You’re a _ snack _, man."

His reaction seemed to ease the man in front of him – his shoulders relaxed and he laughed briefly before pointing towards the street. “I hope this doesn't come out weird, but I noticed that you come here often, and… wow, no, that sounds damn wrong. I… I'm not a stalker or anything, I swear. I just…”

Relieved, Gavin realized that despite his confident grin and good looks, his counterpart was also nervous. “... the café is next to my work. So what I'm trying to ask – would you like to join me for a coffee? Or something else?“

The detective actually paused in amazement. Shit, it was too long since he had flirted with someone, and much longer that he had been asked for a date so casually. The stranger misinterpreted his silence and looked around him nervously.

"Or is Tall Dark and Handsome your boyfriend?" Gavin blinked, and followed the stranger’s gaze before his slow, decaffeinated mind understood who the stranger meant.

Nines.

“Phuck, no! We are only colleagues.”

Gavin found his phone quickly, opening a new contact and handed it to the other man so that he could type his number in. The hot guy’s jovial smile was dangerously contagious. Like he had just won a prize. His reaction flattered Gavin.

The detective knew he was handsome - when lack of sleep and work did not pay too much tribute - and he spent his free time training in the gym to keep his body fit for himself and work.

Yet it was still a surprise to him that such an attractive guy was so happy about his phone number - it was a really good boost of energy and did wonders for Gavin’s ego.

The stranger handed the phone back to Gavin and shook his hand. When Gavin grabbed his hand he noticed how big and warm it was. His own almost seemed to sink into it. "By the way, my name is Cullen Barton."

"Gavin Reed."

* * +++++++* *

For the rest of the day, Gavin was surprisingly cheerful, almost bearable, and some of his colleagues sent him suspicious looks.

Some believed that he had a breakthrough in the case, which dampened his good mood somewhat. But that changed quickly when Cullen texted him.

Great – he was not the first to write. The detective did not want to annoy the man or give the impression that he needed it like some love-sick teenager.

So a complacent grin kept popping up over his lips when his phone vibrated and he read Cullen's messages. The other wanted to know whether he would rather have a coffee, eat or go to the cinema first. A simple, classic date. It was almost sweet in a stupid, cheesy way. Gavin's last dates were not just ages ago, but had been limited to chance acquaintances from bars, clubs and apps, all of which resulted in a one-night stand.

Just insignificant sex. It used to be enough, but now …

Gavin did not know why the idea of the date made him so nervous. If he was honest with himself, it would end up just like the other dates. Cullen would lose interest in him or wanted him just for sex. Gavin could live with it.

In his job, it was impossible to have a relationship. But it didn’t matter, since he was not someone who could stand it for a long time anyways. But Cullen was hot as hell. One night would be enough for Gavin to help kick the stress and tension out of his system.

Either way, Cullen was a welcome distraction. Not just because Gavin's sexual frustration had increased since Nine's arrival in the precinct. 

Better to think of Cullen's human, dark grin when Gavin was in the shower than Nine's icy machine face.

As if his mere thought had conjured up the android, he felt the blue eyes staring at him across the desk. Gavin growled at Nines before his phone vibrated again. He immediately grabbed it, leaned back in his chair, and put his feet on the table. From the corner of his eye, he saw Nines’ eyes narrow crossly.

Saturday.

It was almost too far away for a one-night stand, but it gave him more time to plan. He tapped Tina's name to ask if they could still meet this week. He would need help. Not only did he desperately need to do laundry, but he had nothing to wear for Cullen's date plans. To his disappointment, Tina had to cancel. She reminded him that she had taken time off from Wednesday to Sunday to leave town for a family celebration. With increasing concern, he bit his lip.

Who else could he ask? Chris was not very helpful and had no time to be away after work since the birth of his new daughter. Hank was a fashion disaster and was already starting to rub off on Connor's taste. His eyes darted to Nines, who frowned.

"Feet down, Detective."

Nope. Nines was definitely out of the question.

“Don't act like that, Robocop. Mind your own shit,” Gavin snapped back.

His fingers scrolled over the names before the corners of his mouth curled. The perfect choice; she always had time for him and it had been a long time since they had done anything together. She was fashionable and would not ask stupid questions about his date like Tina would. In addition, she had managed to make Eli no longer look like a homeless person.

**Gavin: ** _ Hey Chloe. Have you planned something for tomorrow? _

* * +++++++ * *

Jones cursed like a maniac.

The damn cops had exposed all of their hiding places - the last one left, was a place they had actually given up as a base a month ago. An old, almost crumbling house, surrounded by a wire fence and high house walls, which limited the already little daylight there was. The house had been empty for ages, and was wet and cold. They had tapped the electricity of neighbouring buildings while Reed hunted them like a bloodhound, along with his monstrous machine that had torn his men apart like paper.

The whole mission had been a letdown. There were not even eleven of them left. Everyone else had fallen into the hands of the cops and betrayed the rest of them. It was probably only a matter of time before anyone even talked about this last abandoned hiding place.

Then the little bitch would finally catch him.

His shoulder ached like hell and he was afraid that the gunshot wound could become infected. One of his men had taken the bullet out, but now the sweat was burning on his skin and the pain made him hostile, more so than usual. Even Dave, his right hand man, prefered to stay outside of his reach. The man leaned against a wall and observed his boss with a strained expression, while he cleaned the rifle. The others looked more scared and stressed - the reason was simple: Jones snapped at anyone who looked at him and would have loved to shoot someone - preferably the little bitch of a cop.

Jones took a deep sip of his cheap whiskey while the others in the room tried not to ignite his anger. They all scurried around as quietly as possible and went about their tasks. It was not until the door opened that a few of them looked up and Jones grunted. "Finally! Do you have it, Will?"

The boy, who came in hesitantly and slowly, pressed the tablet to his chest. A couple of the other criminals’s features softened sympathetically look at the lad – a thin young man with blond, dishevelled hair. Will shifted nervously from one foot to the next, holding the tablet out to Jones. “Sorry, boss. But I managed to hack into the police network. It’s just a matter of time until they find us here.”

“And Reed?”

“His address was also there. I sent it to you.”

A devilish, evil grin bloomed across Jones' face. "Fantastic! I can't wait to show that fucker what happens when someone mesess with me! It’ll be a lesson to the other cops if we set an example with Reed.”

Will visibly blanched and started to stutter. "What? Boss! He is a detective! If we kill a cop, all of them will hunt us down! And... It’s one thing to kill androids, but we can't kill a human!”

Jones laughed dryly and slid off the crate he was sitting on. With one hand he held his aching shoulder, and he gritted his teeth. He looked briefly as if he wanted to knock the boy down. Instead, he grabbed Will’s collar and pulled him closer. His face flushed with simmering rage.

“Reed is a pain in the ass! I know guys like him - you can only get rid of them in one way, and he pisses me off anyways. It's time to teach him a little lesson. Roger?"

Will nodded uncomfortably before Jones pushed him back contemptuously to summon the remaining members.

“We'll grab Reed and then come back. The leaders of the robots are now too well protected and we need a new plan. We also need more recruits and better weapons.”

"Wait? We won't attack Jericho's leaders again?”

It was Will again. The little tech freak was pretty daring today. He never opened his mouth and always stayed in the background. He did not even have the guts to so much as touch a gun. While he had been useful, now this weakling was annoying him more and more. Dave's hand was already twitching towards his rifle leaned up against the wall. Will was a wimp, and had not been a part of their organization for long. The danger that he would betray their plans was too high. Jones nodded his head towards Dave.

Without batting an eye, Dave raised his gun and aimed it at the boy's head, finger poised over the trigger. Big, frightened eyes widened like a deer in the headlights.

A shot echoed off the walls.

Death knew no mercy. With no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue and the wonderful @ShyTurtleLady was so nice to help me with this chapter! Thank you so much for your lovely help ❤
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** What is the reason for Nines' anger? What do you think about Cullen? Do you like him? What is your opinion about Jones? Interested, what he will do next? ... than his new target is GAVIN O.O **
> 
> **And most important: Would you like to read more?**


	6. Manhunt and Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags and warnings :)  
And have fun. <3

** 6.Manhunt and Rendezvous **

The hiding place looked like a bloody slaughterhouse. Even Gavin, who had seen a few things on the job, choked when the smell of death hit him. Nearly a week in the old warehouse and the process of decomposition has started. The air smelled disgustingly spoiled, and somehow ... stale. He wasn’t the only one whose stomach was affected by the rancid stench; Chris could not endure the sight nor the scent, and he emptied his breakfast a few rooms away. The sound of choking echoed into Gavin's ears as he crouched down next to one of the corpses.

Then his eyes passed over the rest of the bodies. Torn limbs, smashed faces and traces of dried blood stuck everywhere. So it would be hard to learn the identity of the victims. Because of this, they called for Connor to help them. It was too much work – even for Nines.

Gavin rose and analyzed the crime scene again.

Some of the dead appeared to have attempted escape, but whoever had killed them was much faster. The carcasses were not only in the room that had served as the basis, but also in the hallway and in other rooms. No one had been able to hide.

According to Connor, there were seven victims. The androids had been able to match body parts with victims, and while Connor was still trying to identify a list of names for the dead people, Nines seemed to be reconstructing the scene and the massacre. At least that’s what Gavin thought it was doing.

The LED on Nine's temple pulsed yellow as he stared ahead. Gavin had seen it often enough to recognize it and he knew how to act; he snapped his fingers noisily in front of Nine's face to get his attention. The android gave him an annoyed look and remained silent.

"And?” Gavin questioned firmly. “Is Jones one of the dead? What happened here?"

"As far as my analysis goes, he doesn't seem to be here, Detective Reed," Nines replied coolly.

"So either he wasn't here, escaped, or is the culprit. But then that doesn't make any sense.” Gavin turned to the wall that said 'I AM ALIVE' in perfect CyberLife letters. Ironic, compared to the massacre around them.

“Without a doubt, the words came from an android. An act of revenge, perhaps?” Nines suggested, scrutinizing the grim scene around them. “It must have been several androids to overwhelm and keep the terrorists at bay.”

“And yet we only have human blood and not the blue stuff stuck to the walls. A blitz attack?”

"A potential presumption. We have gunshot wounds; others have broken necks and broken skulls. There are also traces of torture. It couldn't have been a single android, but the lack of thirium is...perturbing.”

"It still speaks for a hate crime. There was a lot of anger here. I'm sure enough of you toasters wanted Jones and his bastards dead.”

"Maybe dead, but not dismembered," Nines corrected icily. Its LED jumped briefly to red, but before Gavin could react, the android turned away.

The detective felt regret without knowing why. Shit, he was not sensitive, but Nines had never acted this strange at a crime scene before. No matter how terrible the situation was. Gavin didn’t even have the chance to ask what the terminator’s problem was. He could just watch as its LED jumped from a hint of red to yellow, while Connor beckoned his little brother over. As he left, Gavin decided to pull out his notebook.

There was a lot to do, and even though most of the dead were stupid bastards, they did not deserve to end in pieces. However, it meant more work for him, more perpetrators and the renewed, annoying search for Jones.

* * +++++++ * *

The distraction of Chloe’s was more than welcome.

The case was stuck and the CSI had plenty enough to do to examine the trace mass – but Gavin hated nothing more than waiting.

It frustrated him more than anything and his mood got worse as it mixed with his fear of the date. Bad experiences and a long time of abstinence increased his nervousness.

His last attempts to get close to someone had been limited to one-night stands; guys he had met in bars or by a dating app. Which was followed by disappointing sex, shame and an embarrassing morning, and even those was a long time ago. The easiest way for him was flirting when he was drunk. Then he could loosen up and if the other person was also drunk, Gavin's lax and dirty mouth was no longer noticed.

Though, a meal in a good restaurant was waiting for him. With a classic date, Cullen probably wanted to make a good impression. Gavin hoped his date would pay- he did not have much money left and the restaurant seemed pricey.

Chloe, on the other hand, relieved his worries by pulling out Eli's credit card and paying for his new clothes. Now he was holding a chic coffee in his hands as Chloe drank delicately from a cup of thirium that mimicked the taste of coffee.

Since Eli took charge of CyberLife again, the company has taken a new path. His genius brother has saved CyberLife from its demise. With a new business model and a new image for the company, Elijah Kamski began his work. Eli's reputation did the rest to build onto the old success of better days. Instead of selling androids, they became the market leader in terms of spare parts, software updates, and supplied thirium to consumers.

Eli came up with fresh ideas to open up a new, huge market: the androids.

An important part included in this current development were new thirium-based drinks and foods. At the same time, taste receptors were also brought onto the market and former development laboratories were converted into android hospitals. The success after all the bad press was enormous. All of that and more, Chloe told him as she sipped her coffee substitute and gave him a warm smile.

Her calm, gentle manner helped him calm himself down and enjoy the warm elixir of life. Gavin still remembered how proud Elijah had been when he presented the RT600 model. First it was a big shock- he had thought that his brother wanted to start developing dentures, not play God.

Androids were just sophisticated machines for him, and he had barely been able to stand near Chloe. It had seemed unnatural and strange to him. That had changed over the years. This Chloe had become more human.

Somehow she had grown dear to him and he was grateful that she always kept an eye on his crazy brother. Now she was like an older sister who kept checking on Gavin - and suddenly they started doing things as friends.

Chloe endured his gruff manner calmly, reassuring him and could even talk him into reason. Now she asked about his date and he started smiling nervously. "No idea. But the guy looks way too good for me though.”

"Gavin!" Her outraged tone made him sigh. “Don’t say something like that. You are a handsome, young man.”

She was too nice, but he knew she would get angry if he disagreed. So he tried to change the topic.

“And he's hot as _ fuck _, but you know me. I'm not a guy for a long relationship. But I also have no objection to getting laid,” Gavin jabbed, grinning playfully.

The blonde woman sighed and played with her hair distantly. Pausing, she phrased her next words carefully: "It's nice to have fun, and I hope you'll find someone nice. It's not good that you're alone so much.”

“I have my cat. And Tina, Chris...you, Eli. I can even talk with Connor without punching him in his stupid face. I haven't been popular for a long time. You don't always have to worry, Chloe.”

“Gavin, we both know you have a knack for getting the wrong guys. Even if it's just a… a one-night stand.”

The man snorted in annoyance.

“Shit, that was one time! I can take care of myself when I'm dealing with a lousy pig.”

Chloe watched him while she sipped her fake coffee. Her LED glowed yellow. She was not satisfied, but too polite to press more. Now she was the one who changed the topic.

“At least he'll take you to a good restaurant. Don't chase him away if he's a good man.” She put the cup down and gave him an almost teasing smile. The corners of his mouth twitched inevitably. "And? How is work?"

"Nothing special," he lied automatically, "My new partner isn’t totally incompetent. Even if he's a toaster.” 

“An android?” She exclaimed in amazement. “A police model?”

"Not exactly," he evaded, feeling the tattoo burn at the thought of Nines. He gripped his wrist and noticed how her big blue eyes followed the movement.

"It's … ok, I guess. He's annoying, and he has a stick lodged so far up his ass it keeps his back straight too, but he does his job well. And he hasn't given up on me or shot me yet. That's more than I can say about my last partners.” In fact, his clear-up rate had skyrocketed, and maybe a promotion was soon to come.

While it bothered him that he needed help from a tin can, the last few years in which he had worked his ass off were at least not in vain.

Nine's stony blue eyes appeared in his head and made him tingle. Starting from his wrist.

Gavin gripped the coffee mug more tightly and took a long sip. For a moment, he even considered telling Chloe about the strange happenings with the tattoo, but she would not be able to help him. While Elijah was abroad to meet business partners, Chloe ran the company in his absence and she had enough to do and did not need to deal with his problems as well.

He could wait until his brother came back.

She seemed to want to ask more questions, but in this moment her business phone vibrated - a way to keep private things away from work. The call ended her lunch break, but she asked Gavin to tell her exactly how the date went and to come and visit her at the villa. If not, she threatened sharply, he had to watch a lot of kitsch films with her. Gavin promised to come over if she cooked for him. That put an enthusiastic smile on her lips.

Unlike him, Chloe could hardly stand being alone - and he was glad to be able to help her with it. Even if he would never admit it.

* * +++++++ * *

Crap.

Cullen Barton was not only attractive, but also smart, funny and charming. Far too perfect, which let Gavin panicking and embarrassed in front of his date.

Gavin jostled a waiter as Cullen joked while they were waiting for their table and spilled champagne on Gavin's new shirt. Gavin reacted with a brutal curse that brought him condescending and harsh glares from other neighboring guests.

After the first five minutes, he would have preferred to cancel the date, grab his jacket and storm home to bury himself in his bed. And never see Cullen again.

Nevertheless, Cullen managed to save the situation. He shielded Gavin from the foreign eyes, handed him a couple of napkins, and suggested that he look for another restaurant. Gavin, still too perplexed that he had not been dumped by his date, suddenly felt much better and seriously suggested going to a nearby fast food store.

Not a classic choice, but Cullen did not seem to mind.

In the end, they sat at a square table on worn, upholstered benches and ordered two portions of french fries, a strawberry milkshake, and two burgers.

When Cullen bit into his burger, he made a face as if he had found heaven and Gavin watched impressed how fast the big burger was eaten and the next one was ordered. It made him laugh, and he finally relaxed. "Your last burger must have been ages ago."

Cullen wiped the sauce off his lips and Gavin found himself staring at them briefly. He admitted it. He needed sex and this man was a masterpiece. Cullen seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding. "Really, I cannot remember when I had the last one. I was stationed in Antarctica until the android revolution. You don't get a good burger there.”

The dog tags caught Gavin's eye again.

"So you're a soldier?" Cullen nodded. 

“I should be sorted out as soon as the new military models arrive, but that didn't matter now. After the revolution the global situation has relaxed and the whole world has to deal with the tin cans instead of slaughtering each other.” He took a napkin and wiped his full lips. A little bit of the ketchup stayed at his corner of his mouth. Gavin stared, suddenly desperate for a kiss. His heart stopped and he nearly missed Cullen’s next words.

“ … more men have been removed. I volunteered earlier to protect citizens from the deviants. When the situation calmed down, there was nothing left for me until my superiors decided to send me on vacation to Detroit. Been overdue for a while. And now I honestly have no plan how to proceed, except for the paperwork I have to do. At the moment everything feels...somehow insecure.”

"I know that well," Gavin murmured, stealing a few fries from his date. Then Cullen pushed the plate all the way to him and winked. “Eat as much you want,” he offered, flashing a brilliant smile.

From that point on, the date only got better and better. Cullen told funny stories from his military service and Gavin could not stop smiling, nodding, and laughing.

In the end, the man even took him home. They stopped in front of a modern house, the orange light from the lamps barely reaching them. It only just illuminated the face of his date. There were small spots of light in Cullen's eyes and shadows danced across his angular features. His breath swirled visibly in front of his lips. Invitingly.

“Would you like to come in? I have some good coffee.”

A chuckle escaped his counterpart. Small, attractive laugh lines crinkled around his eyes and the corners of his mouth.

Gavin's hand itched. He wanted to touch him. Pull him in for a kiss and just as he put his fingers on the warm cheek the magic of the moment broke. Cullen did not allow it. He caught Gavin's hand as he moved closer.

Warm breath passed over Gavin's skin. Over his cheeks. Over his lips. His heart was pounding as he closed his eyes and leaned closer.

"I have to leave."

Gavin's heart stopped.

What had he done? Was his chance wasted? At what point had he already scared off his date?

He did not dare to open his eyes. Fearing to look at the man who had rejected him - the first in a long time who was not a total failure and he had messed it up again! Phuck. Phuck. Phuck-

Hot, burning breath passed over his ear. Gavin's thoughts calmed down.

"Believe me, I would love to come in, but I can't."

This time the detective dared to open his eyes. Cullen looked at him honestly, as well as nervously. “I don't want to mess it up, Gavin. Not because I'm too pushy… ” The other man rubbed his face and seemed to struggle with himself. He started to speak a few times, stopped, and finally took a deep breath.

“I haven't had a relationship for a long time. Or a date. It makes me so damn nervous. I don't want to do something stupid...I would like to take it slow. Not that you think I- ” He became quiet, before he stared helplessly at Gavin.

A big grin appeared on the detective's lips. Phuck.

Cullen was really cute. Honest and friendly. And so much better than his last boyfriends. His own fears evaporated when he realized that the dream guy in front of him was every bit as nervous as he was. This guy was crazy for him- and damn, did it feel good.

"Fine. But only if you pay for the next coffee," Gavin invited teasingly.

Now a bright smile spread over Cullen’s face.

"Alright, Gavin."

* * +++++++ * *

"Detective. You are in a good mood this morning."

Gavin didn't look up from the phone. "Is that a crime now?"

"I'm just wondering what it is that makes you so bearable." 

Even Nines could not spoil his good mood. Not today. Not after the best date in a long time. Grinning, he showed the android his middle finger and continued typing.

“You had a date. With whom?"

The detective's head jumped up and his eyes popped. "How do you figure that out, dipshit?"

Instead of answering, the android stared at him intensely. His LED showed a hint of yellow. With a snort, Gavin looked away. He could not look Nines in the eye for too long. Otherwise, it felt like his brain was melting.

His hand tightened on the slim piece of metal in his hand. He forced himself to think about last night; Cullen's eyes. His laugh. His warmth. He was everything that Nines was not.

“Nevermind. It's none of your concern.” Gavins voice was an angry rumble, but it stopped as a banging sound startled him.

His eyes flicked back up to Nines. The android stood tall and intimidating, his eyes narrowed into freezing cold slits. His hands pressed against the tabletop as he leaned over to his partner. Gavin did not shy away from him - he was simply astonished at the emotion he was seeing in the android: anger.

Gavin opened his lips to confront him, but before he could, RK900 turned away from him. As if he no longer existed. A sharp prick ran through Gavin's chest. Arrogant bastard. No, he was not hurt. Absolutely not.

The detective watched in silence as Nines almost fled from his table until the RK900 halted abruptly.

Nines turned back to him. Gavin could have sworn the android looked puzzled. It was just a slight lift of his brows and his eyes opened wider than usual, but Gavin was sure. Even his LED glowed yellow.

"What's going on?" Gavin asked slowly.

The android put his fingers on the LED and brushed a few strands of synthetic hair aside. "A message from Markus."

"From Markus?" Gavin frowned and reached for his mug, "What does Robo-Jesus want from you?"

“He doesn't want anything from me. He wants something from _ you _, Detective Reed.”

Gavin choked on his coffee. Swallowing hard, he spluttered, "What? Why?” The RK unit was just as baffled and irritated as he was.

"He wants to meet you, Detective."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue and the wonderful @ShyTurtleLady was so nice to help me with this chapter! Thank you so much for your lovely help ❤
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** What the hell happened with Jones' men? Androids? Jones himself? A revolt against him?**  
What's your opinion about Cullen- top or flop? Nines seems already annoyed by him... XD 
> 
> **!!!Next chapter: double date with Simarkus XD Ahhhh I am so excited!!!!**
> 
> **And most important: Would you like to read more?**


	7. Double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags and warnings :)  
And have fun. <3
> 
> This chapter includes a lemon scene XD Reed900 and Simarkus is back <3
> 
> And in the "Notes at the end" is waiting a special for my lovely readers. Check it out ;)

**7.Double date**

For days, food had appeared magically on Gavin's table.

At first he thought it was a mistake and pushed it aside so as not to steal someone's lunch. It was in a lunch box and looked homemade. It was not for him. In addition, he was so immersed in his work that his hunger was simply forgotten at some point.

When it had happened two more times, he brought the food back to the break room refrigerator- it looked too good to be thrown away.

Then his table remained empty for two days until Nines appeared next to him. Silent as always, but his shadow darkened Gavin's screen and when he looked up, Nines was standing in front of him with a plastic container; inside an expensive looking salad with herbs, tomatoes, feta cheese and small croutons. Even these looked homemade.

“I bought you something fresh to eat. Your values indicate that you should eat something healthy.”

"Do I look like a rabbit?" Gavin replied annoyed, but already felt his mouth water, "Didn't I tell you not to scan me?"

The android silently put the salad on the table and started working again. Gavin did not touch it in his own form of protest.

The next day the whole thing was repeated. This time it was a chicken breast curry. It would have been a waste not to touch it. So Gavin ate two bites.

RK900 watched him from across the table.

"If I wanted to poison you, you'd be dead long ago and your body would never be found, Detective."

Gavin snorted, showed him his middle finger and pulled the plastic container closer to soothe his grumbling stomach.

So it continued. For almost a week now, new food had appeared. Something different every time. Healthy, nutritious, and often power food. It tasted damn good and Reed shut up. Wherever the android got the food from - it was wonderfully fresh and it felt good. It also gave him time to write with Cullen while eating and to send him videos of Baghira.

Unfortunately, the soldier had too much to do this weekend and their fourth date had to be cancelled - for that, Nines and Gavin finally had an appointment to meet Robo-Jesus and his right hand. It was still beyond Gavin what they wanted from him.

Nines didn’t know anything more than his partner did, but supposedly they wanted to thank them- but why all of this should be done so formally was a mystery to him. Friday night came closer and Saturday was Gavin’s first day off in a long time. He planned to just rest properly and maybe meet up with his friends at their usual bar in the evening. The beer and cocktails there were great and Reed loved the homemade nachos and salsa dip. Speaking of food-

Gavin looked up. Nines was running late. Where was his damn food?

His eyes slid to the entrance. The android appeared as if he was summoned by his partner’s thoughts. Gavin's wrist began to scratch and burn as usual. But it was quickly forgotten.

A slight smile flew over Gavin's face. His legs slid off the table and he sat down properly.

Nines froze. His eyes went wide.

Then someone slid past him and a young man came up to Gavin's table. He held a mug of coffee from Gavin's favourite café in one hand and a bag with the logo of a nearby restaurant in the other. Gavin's face burned bright red when he caught sight of Cullen's warm smile and the food.

"Hey, handsome."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gavin asked nervously, getting up to greet him but paused. He didn’t know how to greet the other man. They were in the middle of the bar, they never shook hands or hugged. Even a kiss never happened before.

Cullen ignored Gavin's strange behaviour and pointed to the bag while a few colleagues were already casting curious looks. Gavin never got a visitor.

“Our date is cancelled, so I thought I'd drop by and bring you something to eat. I was in that fancy burger shop you like so much.”

He stepped closer, frowning worriedly, and gently touched Gavin's cheek. "You look pale. Are you eating enough? Should I get you a smoothie?”

The little touch was enough to set Gavin's face on fire. The burning sensation on his wrist got worse and Nine's stiff presence built up next to them. Cullen turned to him in confusion, quickly registered the android as Gavin's partner and raised a hand with a smile.

“Cullen Barton. You have to be Detective Nines?”

RK900 stared at the man icily and promptly ignored the offered hand.

“Mister Barton. You can't just walk into this precinct without a request or registration.”

Slightly annoyed by the cold reaction, Cullen pulled his hand back and chuckled. Even Nines could not spoil this man's good mood. "Well, as it turns out, I’m here to see someone," He smiled, not breaking eye contact with Nines. "And that someone is Gavin.”

Nine's light began to blink yellow. Something that only Gavin could achieve. His eyes narrowed and he bared his perfect white teeth threateningly.

Cullen did not back off. Instead, his grin only grew and he stepped closer to Nines. He was a bit smaller than the giant android, but was in no way inferior in terms of width and muscle mass. His body language was open, almost challenging. His smile stayed, but it was now harder, and the friendliness behind it waned with every passing second.

A deep, threatening sound came from Nine's throat. Gavin froze up. The last time he heard that sound was when Nines had massacred all those assassins.

Alarmed, the detective pushed between the two taller men. “Hey, Cullen. You're right. I think I could use some fresh air.”

He gripped Cullen's hand tightly and pulled him outside into the parking lot. Only when he was in a quiet corner by the parked cars, did Gavin realize what he had done. He had been holding hands openly in the precinct with the hot guy he had been dating for a while.

He released Cullen's warm hand anxiously and looked back to make sure the Terminator hadn't followed.

No sign of Nines. Good.

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble?" Cullen mumbled somberly, "I spoke to the lady at the front desk. She said it was okay...”

"No, no, it's all right," Gavin assured him hurriedly, slumping against the wall slightly. He rubbed his face, dazed. His belly grumbled audibly and Cullen burst out laughing. Gavin glared at him, but there was no real heat behind his gaze. Instead, the soldier shifted just a touch closer and looked out across the parking lot.

Cullen stopped briefly. His dark eyes darted toward the entrance before he grinned and looked back at Reed. A strange sparked in his eyes. A hand laid against the wall next to Gavin's head. Cullen’s large body suddenly blocked Gavin’s field of view and shielded him at the same time. Warm breath passed over Gavin's face, and the scent of Cullen's after shave washed over him.

It was a popular brand; too heavy for Gavin's own taste, but it suited Cullen. It lulled him and he allowed the other man into his personal space.

"May I?" Cullen rumbled softly, drawing a warm hand across Gavin’s chin and stroked the stubble there. The thumb went up, tickling Gavin's sensitive lower lip and exerted a gentle pressure on it. He purred, "I've wanted to do this since our first date."

Gavin swallowed. His heart pounded beneath his ribs as his voice faltered. Finally, he managed to nod, and not a heartbeat later, Cullen was on his lips. Careful and gentle, warm and quiet. Almost fearful compared to his attitude.

It was a gentle kiss. No more than a tickle on Gavin's lips, but it almost took his breath away. He felt dizzy and could only breathe properly when Cullen finally pulled back. He was beaming all over his face. His eyes sparkled as he slowly licked his lips, biting his lower lip as if he needed to savour this victory.

Gavin, a shaky, chaotic mass, slumped against the wall all the way and buried his face in his hands. Crap. His pulse was pounding, and his legs were soft.

Why did Cullen have to make a face as if this kiss meant the world to him? He had not even behaved like that when he kissed someone as a teenager!

This man was going to drive him crazy.

* * +++++++ * *

The back door to the alley behind the police building abruptly blew open. It struck the wall perpendicular to it and a flash poured out of the pale neon lights into the hallway.

The next open garbage container was torn open violently, and the plastic container with its contents landed inside between the leftovers of the nearby chinese restaurant and the garbage from the precinct.

However, that was not enough. A brutal kick forced the heavy container to scrape against its neighbor, and metal grated and cried out in protest. The cargo rattled and was audibly thrown back and forth inside.

Then the android whipped around. His black and white jacket whirled around with him, his LED dark red, and the bright blue armband and the lettering glowed in the dark alley.

With a wild look, his destructive rage was not yet over. A deep, mechanical growl emanated from his throat, and he turned to the next wall and struck it with full force.

Stone splintered and the wall gave way with a thunderous, crushing sound. When he pulled his hand back, an impressive hole gaped in the stone as rubble and rock fell to the ground.

Then the android straightened his shoulders, brushed the dust off with his flawless hand, straightening his jacket and smoothed the fabric. Taking a deep breath, his LED jumped from red, back to yellow, and finally to a soft blue.

With an emotionless expression, he stepped back into the hall and closed the door behind him quietly.

In the alley, half hidden behind the now closed door stood a single figure. He always used the alley as a shortcut and was interrupted by the raging android. The donut box lay on the dirty floor, and several of the sugary foods had spread out on the asphalt. A chocolate-glazed donut soaked up something that could have been water from a puddle or worse.

Chris Miller was still staring agape at the door, then back at the hole in the wall, his hands still raised as if he had never dropped the box.

"What the fuck?"

** +++++++ * *

The warm water splashed Gavin's bare body and ran in small streams over his skin. Slowly, he rolled his shoulders and attempted to relax his tense muscles.

When he got back to the station some time ago, Nines had disappeared for a while and left him alone with all the work. When he finally showed up again, he was colder than usual and completely ignored him. At first it had annoyed Gavin - he just did not understand what kind of problem the android had with him. Especially so, since he had not done anything wrong!

His anger quickly faded away as soon as he got Cullen's next message.

The thought of the handsome soldier made him smile and his stomach fluttered pleasantly. With a sigh, Gavin closed his eyes and started rinsing himself with the shower gel. His skin tingled and a warm shiver ran down his back. The heat and soft patter of the water soothed him, and eventually his thoughts melted away.

The glass panes of the shower slowly clouded over, while countless escaped drops gave the tiles a bright shine.

Blue eyes. Beard stubble and a warm smile. It did not take much fantasy to imagine the body in tight jeans and what was under the shirt. Gavin's eyes closed a crack. He could feel the breath on his lips, the gentle hands that held his face. That moment was so dedicated to his memory, he will never forget it.

His hand had other plans though. It went deeper, snaking down his chest and over his thighs, and his fingers dug into his limb. The touch made him sigh and shiver. A phantom warm body pressed against his chest, and traces Cullen's scent made Gavin’s nostrils flare, enveloping him, and drawing him farther into the illusion.

Something had changed since the kiss. After the kiss, more followed, and even his touches were not as careful and gentle anymore. Almost every minute he thought of the man whose messages made him smile. But now he did not long for the smile. He wanted the touch. The firm grip like in the parking lot. His fingers tightened to accommodate his growing dick.

His hand moved up and down frantically as he remembered the strong arms that held him and pressed him up against the wall.

_ "Detective." _

Gavin whirled around, hand still on his manhood, and stared through the fogged window. Phuck. He could have sworn -

He shook his head, dazed. Nines would not take that from him too. Turning back to the warm water jet, he tried to remember Cullen's face - but light blue eyes, warm as a summer sky, turned into a gray-blue winter day. Cullen's face fade from his mind as if something were going against his resistance, trying to replace Cullen's face with another piece.

Growling, he groped for the temperature controller with his free hand - and landed against the wall. The air was pressed out of his torso. A hand, icy compared to the heat of the water pattering on his back, exerted a firm pressure on the nape of his neck. He could not turn his head and the curse on his lips choked as something brushed the crook between his upper neck and chin.

No breath. No warmth. Just a deep, dark bass that made his whole body vibrate with excitement. "Good evening, Detective."

Gavin wanted to curse and scream at the bastard, but a heavy hand pressed against his mouth and stifled every sound he made. His member rubbed against the wall enticingly, still trapped in his own grip, while a strange body nestled against him from behind.

"Be good and admit it, kitty."

The whisper broke something in him. He relaxed against the body behind him, trapped between marble and metal. Slowly, the hand rubbed over his lips, then slid deeper over Reed’s twitching Adam's apple before it reached his chest, and began caressing and teasing every fiber of his skin.

A gasp quickly turned into a wheezy moan. It was too tight. His body twisted around, but unsuccessfully, to liberate himself. Instead, the form behind him moved closer until he was pressed up completely against Gavin's rear.

"Phuck," Gavin groaned, and he jerked against the wall as the icy hand brushed dangerously close to his loins, stroking almost tenderly. His member throbbed and swelled, flagged at full attention.

A long agonizing moment passed, and the brazen fingers finally touched his member. Before another thought could occur, the long fingers closed tightly around his shaft and started pumping him. The rhythm was hard and fast, but never faltered or fell out of rhythm.

A soft whimper poured out from Gavin's lips, and he prayed that the other had not heard it.

Gavin Reed did not beg. Gavin Reed did not whine.

Instead, a laugh answered him; it thundered against his ear and his body tightened excitedly in response. His knees went weak, and the hand against him twitched. Cold crept over his back, but his body felt as if it had been set on fire. His toes tingled and his fingers scratched against the wall, trying desperately to find a hold on something, _ anything _.

But every touch of the skillful hands, every shift and movement behind him drove him towards ecstasy. The world blurred and his pants and moans echoed throughout the bathroom. His hip twitched inexorably, caught helplessly between the cold and heat.

_ "Cum for me." _

With a relieved scream, Gavin threw his head back. His orgasm crashed through him powerfully and his seed spattered across the walls of the shower. His forehead collided with the cold wall and all of the tension that had invaded his body disappeared. He was still shaking all over, but he savoured the last moments of his climax. Unfortunately for him, an urgent meow wrenched him from his euphoria.

Grumbling, Gavin rinsed off the signs of his activities from the sides of the shower stall, then popped open the door and stepped out. Baghira's head peeped in, but found no one but his master. "It's all right," growled Gavin, "you'll get some food before I have to go. Stupid fur ball.”

The towel stayed where it was while Baghira wound his lithe body around the man’s legs. The droplets that ran from Gavin's legs bothered the cat just as little as the angry curse that came from Reed’s lips.

The tattoo had started to glow again, gleaming an unnatural shade of blue.

All because he could not seem to get a certain android out of his head. Nines just _ could not _ give him a minute to himself. And Reed suddenly realized, albeit begrudgingly, that he would not be able to look the other in the eyes for the next couple of days.

* * +++++++* *

The _ Golden Lounge _ was not the most expensive or exclusive restaurant Gavin had ever been able to visit (thanks to his brother), but it was still definitely far beyond what he would normally be able to afford for dinner.

He decided to order only one starter and drag the evening away accordingly. To fight his hunger, Gavin had stopped right after work at a nearby food truck before driving home to dress in a jacket, a V-neck shirt and his best, darkest jeans.

He had Nines arrange the rest, as his thoughts swayed between Cullen and that stupid bastard Jones. A mistake. The android picked him up, but in none of the automatic taxis or in a rental car. He showed up in Hank's old car and for a moment Gavin actually considered walking to the next bus stop and taking the next bus downtown. This was the last time he trusted that plastic prick...

To his relief, the ride was incredibly silent - even by Nines’ standards - and the android parked in a lot near the restaurant. Leaving the old hunk of junk behind, a little walk was all it took for them before they finally reached the extravagant restaurant.

They were let in, and everything went smoothly. In addition, since Nines had also thought about the dress code, he was all fancied up in a new black suit with a blue tie, and he matched the rest of the guests. In fact, the suit was so new that, Gavin quickly noticed, he could see the price tag peeking out from the collar of the suit jacket. Swearing almost quietly, he stretched up on his toes and swiftly stuffed the tag back under the folds of cloth. Nines gave him an annoyed look, but the Maitre d’hotel had already spotted them and ordered a waiter take them to their table.

Robo-Jesus and his first ‘lady’ were already waiting.

Markus greeted them with a warm handshake and a charming smile, while Simon reacted somewhat more reservedly, but no less friendly, to their arrival. Gavin did not miss the look the blonde android sent Nines.

They both wore clothes similar to an interview and before Gavin knew it, he suddenly asked about Simon's gunshot wound. The android let go of his hand and smiled cordially as he gripped his own shoulder. “Thanks to you, I haven't lost too much thirium, Detective. The rest of the repair went smoothly, and I am as good as new. Thanks for asking."

Gavin could not suppress a relieved sigh as they sat down and the detective noticed the different menus. So even here there are already new thirium-based foods and drinks? CyberLife really did not waste any time, he mused.

With a small grin, Reed reached for the only normal dish platter on the table, while Nines studied the selections with scepticism and surprise. He had probably never tried one of his maker’s new creations. Gavin believed - and hoped - that the RK model with his forensic tongue could only analyze and could not taste.

After ordering, Gavin could not stand it any longer. The situation was strange enough. "So? What's all this about?”

“We wanted to thank you. Without you and Nines, we might not be alive,” Markus answered, his features going grim.

Gavin crossed his arms over his chest almost stubbornly. "Then maybe you should’ve invited the whole precinct. Not just the two of us"

"You exposed Jones's plans," Markus replied willfully, "you protected us and defeated our attackers."

"All but one," Gavin muttered darkly, Jones's self-satisfied face dancing before his eyes. He would not give up until he put that damned bastard behind bars, or he would die trying.

Simon cleared his throat to dispel the sinister thoughts and told Gavin and Nines that they were their guests and that they would invite them. The detective stared at both androids in disbelief. If he had known that, he would not have eaten so much. He closed his open mouth and rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

“Wait, how can you afford to invite us? How is Jericho financed?” Reed questioned. 

“We have many donors and some investors, and as of recent we’ve been working on new concepts such as hospitals and equipment companies. CyberLife has recently become one of our partners, but tonight is sponsored by my father.”

Gavin's eyebrows shot up in amazement and Markus smiled calmly. “I was adopted by a human, my former owner. He is like a father and teacher to me. Simon and I live with him.”

"Nice," Gavin murmured, casting a quick glance at Nines. He had not known that others like the two RK brothers had been adopted. The detective cleared his throat when he saw his partner send him a look and both of them turned their attention back to the couple in front of them.

“We'd like to ask you a few questions. About the terror attack. Maybe you noticed something I missed.” It was not easy to admit, but androids perceived the world differently, and many noticed things that Gavin himself had not. Not that he’d ever tell them. “When Jones and his men cracked the door. How could that happen? It just opened and none of them even had the tools to pry it open.”

"We don't know." Markus and Simon exchanged glances. “I myself hacked into the lock. That should not have happened. Even if they had a key card for the room.”

Nines intervened from the side. Leaning over the table, his eyes fixed on Markus. “You had overwritten the system, didn't you? How can it be that they came in? The men we found weren't trained like that.”

Markus shrugged helplessly. "Maybe a hacker who escaped?"

The detective jerked up, his knees slamming against the table legs and he leaned in towards the androids. Some of the other guests gave them startled and filthy looks, but they all bounced right off of Gavin. "The Boy!"

The other three androids stared at him as if he had gone mad.

"The boy who was with Jones!" Gavin repeated, tapping his forehead. Where the LED sat on Nines, but was missing on the other two. “What if he was a hacker - or even an android? I know it went quickly, but I didn't see any equipment with him.”

Nines frowned. Interesting. He seemed to be sifting through the reports again. “He's identified as an unknown subject." He didn't look like one of Jones' usual thugs. He was small and skinny, and was obviously out of place! Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"Did you see him?” Gavin inquired, “Did you recognize his model?”

Simon and Markus shook their heads and Nine's frown grew more pronounced. "You didn't let them draw a phantom picture of that subject, Detective."

“I saw him maybe five seconds. I'm human, not a damn camera you asswipe!” He snapped back sharply. The android was already opening his mouth to shoot back, but before he could counter, Markus quickly intervened.

"I saw him. I could send the picture to you, Detective Anderson.” Nines visibly stiffened. His expression froze before he politely asked the leader of Jericho, _‘please_ _visit the station and inform a draftsman or android of this observation.’_ Snorting, Gavin leaned back in his chair.

"What? Can't you connect to him? You’re supposed to be the best model on the market?” Reed rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Nines scowled at him and Gavin was sure that if looks could kill, the fuming, murderous expression would have made him fall off the chair on the spot. Instead, Nines’ jawe tensed, and he lowered himself to answer. The voice, in contrast to his behaviour, was completely emotionless, as if Gavin were only asking for instructions.

“I am not only in possession of sensitive data, but I am in a problematic mode between the deviant virus and my high virus protection program. A short circuit or damage to the RK200 could be the result. If you remember, trying to tamper with my software was extremely difficult and dangerous the first time.” Nines gritted out, a threat lurking behind his facade of nonchalance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Markus' smile freeze. He cleared his throat and nodded. “We don't want to repeat the incident. I was hoping Connor was already making progress working with you.”

Gavin's thoughts started racing. They did not tell him anything. More had happened than Connor had claimed. The terminator incident, more than equivalent in his head, was now not only terrifying, but extremely alarming.

What danger was the RK900? To what extent could they control the terminator? What was really behind the strange state between deviancy and machine obedience?

Before Gavin could ask, a waiter appeared and served them their drinks. Markus used this distraction to ask the young man for a pen and paper. Confused, but polite, the waiter took the request and reappeared a short time later with the requested objects.

Meanwhile, Markus turned back part of the tablecloth and started drawing. Gavin watched him, surprised and impressed. He had no talent himself, but like his brother, he liked art. Elijah in particular had promoted many young artists and had often worked with well-known names for the design of the androids. Through Elijah, he inevitably stumbled into Detroit’s artist scene, but that was a long time ago and contained some beautiful as well as embarrassing memories. So he quickly realized that Markus' movements were well-practiced. His lines had a natural swing that came through in their own style. A little abstract, even if he tried to orientate himself to reality.

The style, the fast lines and the type of shading reminded him of one of Detroit's most famous artists - but that was irrelevant.

With a sound of astonishment, he tapped the sheet from where the face of a young man peered back at them. 'This is him! He was blonde and his eyes were...brown? Green? Blue?"

"Blue," Markus confirmed, pushing the picture towards them. Nines took it in his hand and eyed the boy with a raised brow. He folded it up and stashed it in one of his his jacket pockets.

“The face doesn't match any model in my database. He appears to be a human being,” Nines examined, sipping on his thirium glass slowly.

Due to the wine glass, Gavin estimated that it was an alcoholic imitation. The RK model drank without a look on his face and the detective guessed that he could not perceive the taste, but the glass in his hand suited him. In combination with the nice suit, the android could have been a rich businessman or actor.

Suddenly Gavin felt small and out of place, among the immaculate, unique androids with rank and name. The classic, bright beauty of Simon with his calm demeanour and social engagement made him look like a saint or angel. Next to him, Markus, an Adonis with so much charisma that he could start a whole revolution and bring it to a peaceful conclusion. Intelligent, bicoloured eyes that underlined his uniqueness as Elijah's creation, and he seemed like a politician or film star in his coat.

Gavin's shoulders collapsed and he wanted to hide in his chair. The only thing that stood out about him among these seemingly perfect specimens was his gruff appearance, the scar on his face and his clothes - which, despite the standards in restaurants, distinctly lagged behind compared to the androids.

Simon, who also peeked at the sketch, looked over at Reed in surprise. “He really doesn't look like the other attackers. So young and...scared.”

Gavin could only agree with the other android - and he would have loved to hug the android. Did it always feel this good when you were supported and not constantly questioned? God, this was heavenly.

Markus was really to be envied.

Nines cleared his throat loudly next to him and Gavin realized that he had been silent and was staring at Simon instead, like the man was his first morning coffee. His face reddened as Simon continued to smile at him kindly. Markus chuckled and hid his grin behind his closed hand before leaning over to Simon and whispering something to him.

Simon's slightly confused smile grew and his eyes lit up.

It was almost painful to watch the two of them so happy, and so the detective hurriedly forced his focus back to their lead again.

“If he's not an android, then maybe he is a hacker? He could’ve worked for Jones. There are a lot of hackers, many of which are also anti-android. A lot of them found you guys a threat even before deviancy because they believed you could develop your own consciousness and destroy humanity.” Gavin paused and began to grin. “Guess they weren't wrong about everything.”

"Nice to share your insider insights with us." Nines’ voice was rigidly cold. Gavin scowled over at the android’s sarcastic remark. Nothing better than making Gavin an anti and a racist in front of the leaders and advocates of the deviants. Asshole.

He grumbled as Simon pacified Nine's empty glass. “The boy doesn't look older than twenty. Maybe he was kidnapped, or forced to work with them. Blackmailed.”

Nines nodded, thanking Simon and taking another sip. The glass trembled briefly and the thirium swayed back and forth. “I'll send his face through the databases and analyze it. Perhaps we'll find something.”

Gavin dug his nails into his thigh and forced himself to take a deep breath to stop himself. Having a tantrum and breaking a chair over Nine’s head in the middle of one of the best restaurants in town was not exactly at the top of his to-do list. He breathed in and out again, concentrating on a random point behind Simon. He busied himself with watching as a waiter served guests at another table their food. He did not take notice to how the topic was slowly turning.

It was only when Markus cleared his throat and called him back to reality that his attention returned to the androids. His starter was in front of him. Some bread with aioli while the couple indulged in thirium soup. Nines forgoed ordering an appetizer.

Restless and somewhat ashamed, he dipped some of the bread into the aioli and focused on the leader of Jericho. "Hm?"

Markus smiled patiently and his eyes slid over the human. For a moment he seemed to stop at Gavin's hand, which dipped the bread into the bowl.

"Is this the first time you've worked with an android?" The question of owning a robot was inevitable, and Nines regarded him from out of the corner of his eye. Gavin shook his head.

What should he say? That his brother had created all their kind? That he was there when Karl Manfred drew up the first designs? That he was the first person that Elijah Kamski had shown his first working android, Chloe?

They didn’t need to know that, and none of that mattered anyway.

“Yes, it is. I never wanted an android or to work with one. I thought it was creepy.” He said the first thing that occurred to him, but winced at the choice of words before trying to explain himself better. “It felt like being monitored by dolls – like the state and some companies are playing Big Brother.”

He shuddered, knowing thanks to his brother, that there was something true to the last point. Market research and control had been the goal of CyberLife when Elijah had lost control of his company.

“It was like we came back to slavery. But more sophisticated. More… dehumanizing.” He huffed. “Before the revolution I did my job - I thought they were just broken machines. A danger to people and security.”

The androids scrutinized him vigilantly and his pulse paced faster. He swore he could feel how thin a line he was walking just looking at them.

“Machines with human faces are just so scary, so surreal. They just pretend. Broken machines are a threat to everyone, but deviants...deviants are alive. They reacted like people and resisted. Crime scenes changed. The circumstances were not that simple. The victims became the perpetrators and perpetrators became the victims. I couldn't ignore that.”

He swallowed thickly, his hands trembling - he clenched his fists to stop himself. Crap. Embarrassed, he looked away and again expected biting comments from his partner or the other androids. Instead there was silence.

The salvation was the vibration of his phone. Without thinking, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw Cullen's name on the display. The other one had a screenshot of an old Tumblr 2.0. post. His lips twitched before a cough distracted him.

“And what do you think of rA9? Surely you did some research on the subject.” Markus tilted his head expectantly.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “I thought you androids knew what this was about? Connor had interrogated a deviant about that once." Gavin couldn’t exactly follow them, but guessed that it had to do with the part of the conversation he had missed.

So he shrugged and rubbed at his neck. “The symbol has appeared again and again at some crime scenes. I thought it was like a virus or something.”

Markus opened his mouth, but then the main dish came. Gavin had barely touched his appetizer. His mushroom meat skewers on pepper risotto looked amazing, but he was slow to gnaw on the first skewer. Nines watched him from the side without ordering, while the other small, artificial dishes made of thirium were tasted. The blue stuff should probably be a steak. Along with blue potatoes. Probably.

"No one knows what rA9 represents to this day," Nines attested from the side. Objectively, as if he were reading information; “There are different theses. Some say it may have been the first android or deviant, others believe it is a deity created by the androids. A kind of automatic reaction to explain the deviancy and, like humans, to address a higher being in order to influence it with offerings. A mirage for desperate androids to put faith in when all else appears to be lost.”

“Some of the deviants thought Markus was rA9. Like a kind of a savior. ” Simon smiled while Markus cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Of course I'm not rA9. It still remains a mystery.”

Gavin put the skewer aside and only nodded as he answered Cullen with the other hand. Next to him, Nines snorted. Markus glanced over at him curiously and turned his attention to Gavin.

“Speaking of secrets. What does your tattoo mean?” Markus asked, tilting his head curiously.

Confused and, above all, surprised, Gavin raised his head before hurriedly covering the tattoo with his hand. It was still hidden by his sleeve. The tingling and burning sensation was now so permanent that he had almost gotten used to it.

"What? How do you know about my tattoo?” A glance to the side showed him that Nines was as vexed as he was. His partner frowned almost imperceptibly while Simon and Markus watched the pair curiously.

"We saw it when you bandaged my wound," Simon replied. Markus leaned forward, the two-tone eyes boring into Gavin's skull. His piercing gaze was in no way inferior to Nines. Robo-Jesus' voice was warm, but Gavin felt alarm and panic course through him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, and Gavin’s instincts suddenly ran full throttle.

“What does it mean, Mister Reed? It is indeed a strange tattoo- why did you get something like that?” Markus sounded seriously interested. As if he expected a ridiculous, extremely embarrassing story. Gavin's hand closed on his wrist. Well, then he would give them that.

"It has no meaning. I was drunk," Gavin shrugged. "Some stupid bet I lost to my friends. "He cleared his throat. “To be honest, my dates are embarrassing enough with it. Can we change the subject?”

Markus looked confused, his mouth already open to ask more questions, but Simon took pity on the man. "Are you in a relationship right now, Detective?"

Gavin didn't know what to answer. His phone vibrated again. His eyes flicked to the screen.

"Is that the same guy again?" Nines’ voice was sharp as a knife. Gavin gave him an annoyed look and put the phone back into his pocket. Ignoring Nines, he instead chose to babble on with Simon. “I've been seeing a man for some time. It's not serious yet, but he's awesome. Smart, hot, nice, and he’s funny.”

It was uncomfortable to talk to the strange androids about it, but anything was better than answering Nines or continuing to talk about his tattoo. So he rubbed his neck and nodded towards Markus. "How was it with you? How did you two become a pair?”

His plan worked. The two androids chatted together happily, and before he knew it, the next few hours passed, and when they finally said goodbye, the two asked for Gavin's official contact information, in case they remembered or heard something from Jones. After their numbers where in his contacts, he changed the names on the way to the car. He deleted Markus and Simon and replaced them with "Adonis-Artist" and "First Lady".

Nines remained silent all the way back.

* * +++++++* *

Cullen's sweet messages made Gavin's phone vibrate. He had rarely enjoyed writing with a guy like that and usually he would have messed it up long ago or it would get on his nerves, but it was somehow different with the former soldier. He seemed to know exactly what to write to cheer and distract Gavin. They already had six great dates - without sex.

Gavin doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but he actually enjoys it. The nervousness and anticipation are definitely still there, if not as bad as the first time. Now he enjoyed the tingling in his stomach and the tension between them that increased with every meeting and every message.

He was still texting with Cullen as streetlights passed him outside. Small orange dots, only outshone by the colourful billboards and shop windows. Finally Gavin’s house appeared in front of them and Nines parked in the driveway with Anderson’s borrowed car.

Gavin didn’t even look up. His eyes were fixed on the screen while a small smile played on his lips. He had just written to Cullen that he had come back from dinner with the Jericho leader and his ‘first lady.’ Cullen's reaction came in the form of amazed smilies and curious questions, but just when Gavin wanted to suggest that they could make talk, the device was snatched from his hands.

He twisted around to his partner with a vicious growl. Nines glared back at him with dark eyes, the little phone gripped so tightly in his knuckles he heard a little crack. Was this crazy android really going to do something so childish? But even so, the thought alone made Gavin begin to panic. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You can't talk to a civilian about our case, Detective Reed.” Nines glowered at the man contemptuously. 

“I didn't, dipshit! But it doesn't happen every day that you go out to eat with the leaders of the damn revolution! I can talk to whoever I want!” Gavin roared, struggling with the android to get his vulnerable cell phone back. He had seen enough of how destructive the terminator could be, and he didn’t want his poor, beloved phone to be the next victim.

He quickly unbuckled himself and reached for the little device, but the RK model grabbed ahold of his wrist and pressed it onto the car's armature.

"Are you two together?"

Gavin's heart jumped. RK900's fingers closed around the tattoo, albeit separately from the fabric. The tingling and itching on the wrist immediately spiked. "What's your problem, asshole?!"

“I am your partner,” Nines snarled. “It concerns me.”

The android leaned over him. The dim light from the street lamp in front of his house cast eerie shadows across the android's already angular face, giving his already intimidating features sharper edges. The LED remained blue the whole night and blinded Gavin as close as he was to him. He had seen the terminator freezing cold and fighting with a blue light, but no sooner was it about the detective than it turned dangerously yellow. For a moment he was afraid when he saw a hint of red swirl around in it briefly.

Gavin took a deep breath before he hissed through clenched teeth: "It's absolutely none of your goddamn business, Nines. What’s this shit about? Jealous?"

His partner's vehement glare broke apart, eyes widening. He suddenly released Gavin, who took the opportunity to snatch his phone back. The detective watched his unsettled partner, who gripped the steering wheel tightly. Then Reed gasped.

"Holy shit. You're _ actually _ jealous.”

Nines ground his synthetic teeth together rigidly, the leather in the steering wheel beginning to crunch together under his strained fingers.

Crap. So that’s why Nines behaved so coldly every time he wrote to Cullen, or talked to Tina about his dates. He disappeared immediately every time, and although he was otherwise able to hold small talk, he never participated in these topics.

"I-” Nine's voice was colder than anything he'd ever heard of him before. “Am not. _ Jealous _." 

"You are!" A big grin crept over Gavin's face. His fingertips tingled and a sudden wave of heat rolled over him. No matter what Markus said to him at dinner, it was pure gold. "Oh my God. Who would have thought that our ice cold killer robot could be jealous?”

The excitement and mockery died on Gavin's tongue when Nines made an inhuman sound. It sounded like the growl of a wild animal, yet strangely mechanical. Gavin flinched, clutching the phone pressed against his chest like his life depended on it.

"What am I supposed to be jealous of!?" Snapped Nines, his teeth bared and eyes full of hatred and disgust. "You're just a small, stupid human! You can't compete with a high-tech model like me. You have nothing I want from you.”

Gavin's reply got caught in his throat. A red and yellow light changed the interior of the old car. The radio crackled and buzzed, occasionally interrupted by high, ragged words.

“You are weak and wretched. You crave the attention of some bastard who throws you away like garbage as soon as he gets what he wanted from you. How pitiful.” He breathed in sharply, more out of habit than out of necessity. He always did when it was difficult for him to focus and he had to process a lot of data. But this time, it had nothing to do with unemotional arithmetic.

“Don't kid yourself, Detective Reed. Who could ever want a reckless asshole like you? A racist and an ignorant fool who constantly lets criminals escape because he prefers to _ hang out _ on his phone instead of working.”

With every further word, Gavin's throat tightened and his eyes burned. He cursed, forcing the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He didn’t care whether Nines or the whole neighbourhood heard him.

"Fuck you!" He screamed against the window and sprinted to his front door, scrambling to get the key out of his pocket.

Before he opened it, screeching tires and brilliantly-lit headlights wailed from out of the corner of his eye. Pissed off, Gavin swore at the door.

Fuck it all. And especially fuck that plastic asshole!

"Bite me!" he snarled into the empty apartment and kicked the door again. His foot hurt like a bitch, but it helped him come down from his angry high. Annoyed, he rubbed his eyes briefly and rapidly dialled Cullen's number.

Less than five seconds later, the warm voice in his ear chilled his temper, but his insides still ached painfully.

"You sound weird. Is everything okay, Gavin?”

Reed resisted the urge to sniff. Cullen did not deserve to hear him cry like a toddler over the phone. Gavin had received far worse insults and beatings...but then why did Nine's words hurt so much? Why did he want to crawl into bed and start crying? He hated it, this strange helplessness.

He swiped at his face stubbornly, internally deciding that he urgently needed a distraction. Slumping against the wood of the door, he could hardly control his nervous breath. Stilling his wild trembling, he whispered into the phone.

“My partner was an ass. As always. You know what this new-fashioned plastic is like. The arrogant bastard thinks he's better than me.” His voice cracked traitorously.

Cullen responded immediately. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not now.” Gavin slipped off his shoes and took off his jacket without interrupting the touch of the phone to his ear. "Tell me something, anything. How was your day? I need a distraction."

“Unlike yours, long and boring. I'm still working on tomorrow's stuff. But, I mean, you met Jericho's leaders! Damn, I'm not going out with only a hot cop, no, he also knows the damn high society of the androids.”

The excitement put a mild smile on Gavin's lips. A soft laugh broke out of his mouth almost frighteningly - for the fact that he was still mad at Nines and himself. "You're exaggerating. And I'm sure your day wasn't bad, either.”

His path led him first to the kitchen; he still had to feed Baghira. Instead of greeting his owner, the furry monster was hiding elsewhere and did not even come when called for.

While Gavin filled the bowl and opened a beer, Cullen told him about his day. Office stuff and the gym. It was so banal that it calmed Gavin's nerves and soon he started laughing freely at Cullen's stories. Only a little doubt remained. Sipping his beer, Reed gathered his courage and interrupted Cullen's story.

“Hey, I know we want to take it slow, but I'm not boring you, am I? I know I can be damned annoying, and there are probably much better guys in line for you-”

"Gavin. Stop.” Cullen suddenly sounded terribly serious, and Gavin’s heart suddenly ached.

“I don't know what that plastic bitch said, but stop putting yourself down. I'm just taking it slow because I'm serious about you. It's damn hard to hold back, but if you don't believe my words, we can meet.” Cullen paused briefly, and Gavin heard a deep intake of breath.

"I mean, damn it...it's really late, but...I'll be there if you need me."

"Shit, you're way too good, Cullen." Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat and ran a hand through his short hair. His pulse suddenly beat faster and he left the kitchen to look for Baghira. The little demon hadn't shown up even with the temptation the food. He automatically whistled and called his cat by name while Cullen listened to him amusedly, laughing softly in his ear.

“How about tomorrow? At my place? Do you remember my address? Otherwise I'll send it to you.” There was a rustle in the dark. On his left Gavin saw something scurry past. Was Baghira in the hallway?

“Ah, I don't want to play. Come on. There is food, you little-”

Gavin's voice broke off when something suddenly rammed him from the side and sent him to the ground. A large shadow loomed over him and tried to push him down. For a moment he feared that Nines had come back to take revenge on him with a cruel joke, but the thought died quickly when he heard strange voices. Cullen screamed for him before a boot crushed the phone.

The man’s instinct triumphed over the shock, and he quickly delivered a punch to the jaw. His attacker let go, but before Gavin could get free, a hard pain exploded in his injured side. He cried out and lashed out wildly, but several hands reached for him and kept him pinned down.

He counted three attackers, all swearing and kicking at him. The loudest shouted orders and pressed his hand to Gavin's mouth; more hands locked his body against the hard floor, and Gavin's heart thumped forcefully behind his ribs.

Phuck. _ Phuck _. He knew that voice. This wasn’t possible, it can’t be-

The smell of alcohol, clotted blood, and sweat stung his nose. The light of a passing car lit up the living room.

Jones’ visage appeared over him. His nose was more crooked than last time, his skin was a few shades paler, and deep wrinkles under his eyes emphasized the sadistic sparkle in them. Reed froze in horror as Jones' lips twisted into a disgusting grin.

"Long time no see, little bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, but the lovely @ShyTurtleLady was so nice to help me with this super long chapter and edited it so fast! I was really impressed and happy. Thank you so much for your amazing help ❤
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** Ohhhhh CLIFF-HANGER!!!! So tell me, why Cullen suddenly kissed Gavin? Nines seems to have some emotion-setting problems O.o .... and how you liked the douple date scene? Do wou want more of Simarkus? ;) (it was my first time writing them as a pair, so I hoped it was ok^^°)**
> 
> **!!!ATTENTION PLEASE!!!**
> 
> **You can help me to decide what will happen to Gavin. There are three possible scenarios and you can choose your favourite. Just post the number in the comments. ;)**
> 
> **1) The bad scenario  
2) an even worse scenario  
3) the phucking worst scenario  
**  
!!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION :) !!!
> 
> **And most important: Would you like to read more?**


	8. Nightly terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags and warnings :)  
. <3
> 
> This chapter is full of physical and sexual violence. You are warned. 
> 
> Jones and his gang need some information from Gavin and he doesn't want to talk.

**8.Nightly terror**

Gavin was screwed.

He could hardly breathe; his side and chest ached from the kicks and blows. They left his face relatively untouched, but the dirty gag between his lips forced him to breathe solely through his nose.

In the meantime, the damned fuckers searched his apartment - maybe for money, maybe for weapons. He wasn’t sure, but none of the three men were careful. They were more than happy to destroy his home.

His expensive leather sofa was cut open, the filling oozed out. They had rifled through his kitchen and he peered at the knives on his living room table wearily. The drawers and cupboards were torn open and the contents were scattered across the floor.

And he was doomed to watch. They tied him to a chair from the kitchen and it was impossible to move. His arms were fastened behind the backrest, and his ankles were taped against the chair legs. The only thing he could do was topple over with the chair - but he would only injure himself.

Gavin swallowed and watched the men continue to disassemble his living room, but - as he knew Jones - the fucker had not come because of that. Instead, his actions reminded Gavin of the horrible murders.

Jones proceeded as usual: three men to overwhelm the victim. Knives and poles for torturing. A gun to end it. A targeted shot.

Gavin gritted his teeth. He was absolutely _ fucked _.

He would end up like the others. They would miss him at work - probably only Tina or Nines - and come and find him. Or Cullen would notify the police and they would arrive too late. They would find him. Broken, cold and hideously battered. Jones would likely put a lot of effort into advertising his dead corpse like a prized trophy- to add to the shock. A clear message to the rest of the DPD: _ Come for _ _ me and I will end you. _

One of the forensic guys would photograph his body. Record everything before Gavin would leave his home in a body bag ... then they would cut his body open to examine his corpse.

Gavin knew what would follow.

Jones would kill him and make the last few minutes of his life hell. With a trembling pulse, Gavin closed his eyes and attempted to suppress his hysterical thoughts. If Jones saw his fear, the bastard would only enjoy it more. The torture would get worse.

The very thought made his stomach roil.

Hopefully Cullen had enough sense to call the police - if he could not remember the address, his colleagues would still be able to find him quickly through his file.

A slap landed hard on his face and his painful groan was choked down by the gag. The man, hair tangled and features gaunt and hollow, grinned down at him maliciously. He was missing an incisor and his one eye was blue. The other man, perhaps Jones' second man, was also present. His name was Dave Blunt, as Gavin's memory supplied, and he looked no better than his pals. He had a long, angry scratch across his forehead, which had been patched up poorly. Half of his face was battered green and blue.

Whatever had happened in the warehouse, the three of them had not just walked out without problems. They looked as terrible as Gavin felt. 

Not reassuring _ at all _.

A sudden noise diverted Gavin’s focus and he turned his head alarmed. Jones dragged a chair out of the kitchen, dropping it in front of Gavin and fell into it noisily. He leaned back like a king, a smug, tight-lipped grin painted across the distorted visage as he crossed his legs together loosely.

"You've been pretty annoying lately, Reed."

The detective stared at him in silence, eyes narrowed as if he was attempting to strangle the man with his eyes. Behind his back, his fists clenched tightly.

"So quiet. Why’s that?" Jones's smile grew and Gavin wanted to knock it off his ugly face. "Usually you can't keep your mouth shut otherwise."

Behind him the two other pieces of shit laughed and one kicked his chair mockingly. It tipped forward and his chest tensed in horror, but before he could fall, his shoulder was jerked back and the impact went through his bones painfully. His body burned with renewed intensity, and it was difficult to suppress the painful whimper. At least the gag was good for that.

Gavin's nostrils flared and he blinked away the tears fiercely - at no cost did he want to lose sight of the sick bastard in front of him.

"Jones." Dave came around and stood next to his boss, his hands buried in his pockets. But even when he spoke to him, he continued to watch the bound detective. "We have no time to waste."

The terrorist leader bowed Gavin's head, the tendons tightened in his arched neck, but his smile did not waiver. It did not even look like a smile anymore. It was more like a tense grimace. “After all this shit, you can give me some fun. We owe it to this little _ rat _ that the mission went wrong,” Jones growled, glaring over at Reed.

“It can wait until later. What if the cops come?"

"We'll be warned. Right?” They both looked at the third man. Next to Gavin, he took out his smart phone and waved it in front of Reed's face. His tone was no less arrogant than Jones'. 

“I've got an eye on the police radio. When a message arrives, we disappear. So far it's been quiet.”

"Relax, Dave. We all have time in the world, and I'm sure we can still play with Reed afterwards.” The way Jones said his name raised the hairs on the back of Gavin’s neck. "But you are right. First work, then pleasure.” Jones snapped his fingers and the stranger pulled Gavin's head back, brown hair tangled between his blunt fingers. 

The next moment he heard a click and saw a shadow from the side. Jones’ face appeared over him and a finger ran across his nose to trace the shape of the scar. The digit felt uncomfortably smooth and the smell of latex stung his nose. Jones wore gloves.

Wonderful.

Reed rolled his eyes inwardly. As if not everyone would end up knowing who was responsible for Gavin's death. The same gloves Jason was wearing were the very reason why their group collectively could never be found at crime scenes- they never left fingerprints. And now the detective, who’s been hunting this man down for a while now, was treated just like Jones’ other victims. 

The irony made the man snort and under other circumstances he would have chuckled. Instead, Gavin could only look back and was overwhelmed by the cold hate in Jones eyes.

“The android with you - Miguel saw it take my men apart. Which model is it?” Reed raised an eyebrow and bit harder on the piece of cloth in his mouth. The finger slid lower, over his mouth and chin before resting on Gavin's throat, pinching lightly. "We've never seen a model like this before." The pressure increased uncomfortably against his Adam's apple. Gavin breathed out through his nose shakily.

Nines? Was that why they were here? Of course - the RK900 model had nearly stopped them alone and cut through their ranks like a raging maniac. Jones wanted to know his opponents and there was basically nothing about the android to be found on the internet or anywhere else; Gavin would know since he already checked.

The pressure on his throat increased and the finger continued to snake across his clammy skin. The threatening gesture made him shudder unintentionally. "We know it's your partner."

Great. They had been watching him. How could he miss that?

Ah, right. Cullen and all of their texting during work. Crap. He was a really bad detective, if something so major as this slipped from his attention.

“You will answer our questions, Reed. If not, you _ will _ regret it,” Jones stated grimly.

His hand went to the back of his head to loosen the gag. “You can scream as much as you want, but if one of your neighbors shows up here, we will shoot them. And if they send us the cops, we'll blow your brains out. Clear?"

Reed nodded smally. He would not have even tried it - his house was built to protect the owner against noises. Something he cared about because he wanted to get away from the Detroit din at home. The man also loved to turn up the music until the ground seemed to shake and he was damn loud during sex - no problem for his neighbours because they could never hear him. Now, however, he deeply regretted his decision.

The soaked fabric disappeared from his mouth and his jaw cracked as he closed it and stretched it out stiffly. He stuck his tongue out, licking his dry lips. Jones watched him carefully, but before he could ask Reed any more questions, the detective stubbornly bared his teeth and growled:

"Fuck you, Jones."

The words had barely left his mouth when Jones punched him in the stomach with full force. Gavin's body arched forward as best it could, eyes wide as a dull gasp was squeezed out of his lungs. He grit his teeth violently, but had no chance to recover. Again, his head was jerked back sharply and his neck bulged vulnerably.

"Reed, Reed, Reed," Jones whispered in an almost gentle tone. “Shall we shut your mouth again? But this time it won't be fabric.”

All colour drained from Gavin's face. He stared owlishly at Jones, not sure what he had just heard. Jones was a sadistic bastard, but he never had - the thought quickly died when Jones pulled his hair to get his attention back.

"So, your fucking partner - which model is it?"

“Phuck – Although if I wanted to, I can’t help you. The fucker is a prototype. You won't find any information.” The grin on Gavin's face was challenging and sneering, a mask to built purely to hide his quivering fear. His hand coiled around his neck and squeezed - it was still uncomfortable and made his heart sputter, but Jones still remained calm.

"RK900," Reed replied casually, fully knowing that the information for these assholes was useless and not giving a single fuck about it. The irritation on Jones' face confirmed that. He exchanged a long look with his men, Reed's pulse trembling under the other man’s fingers.

"And the other?"

Now it was Reed’s turn to blink with a raised eyebrow. "What?" The grip on his hair tightened painfully and made him groan. 

"The other one!" It growled from his right side, and saliva landed on Gavin's cheek. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “The fucking android you sent after us. Is it the same model?”

"Blunt, I don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about," the detective snapped. Shit, his fingertips were going numb. While he shifted restlessly on the chair, the crime scene appeared in his mind. The words on the wall. The missing fingerprints.

Gavin blinked in disbelief. "A single android fucked up your hiding place?"

"Are you kidding us?" Another voice snarled crossly. It was the last member of the group, who had previously been rather uninvolved. "You saw for yourself what your plastic toy did in the tower! I saw it - the same black stuff. The same fighting style. It has to be the same model, Jones!”

The lack of air and hard pressure on his neck prevented an offensive response from Gavin. Jones pushed harder until the world around him seemed to blurred. The air flickered, then darken. Panic rushed through his body and he desperately fought against him in the chair, but more hands pinned him and he spasmed violently for precious air.

Until he could suddenly breathe again. He gasped and sucked in gallons of oxygen, his deprived lungs aching. “I-” he coughed, “have no idea what you assholes are talking about. What black stuff?”

"That strange, black metal that's under the disgusting, artificial skin." What was the guy's name again? Miguel? Reed ignored him. Saliva stuck to his lips and ran down his chin, and he tried to control his breath. Jones regarded the detective’s moves, and Gavin did not miss the way he stared at him.

Oh dear God.

He knew that look. That was not possible. Jones had always tortured and killed his victims, but there had never been any evidence of sexual violence. His insides tightened again and his heart rate increased.

Jones' voice appeared close to his ear. Hot air stroked his skin and made the area burn. Slowly his neck hair rose and he tried to pull back, but Jones held his head in an iron grip. “You should learn to control your mouth better. Dave, go ahead."

Something flashed in the light from the ceiling lamp. Gavin recognized with horror the blade of a folding knife that the man held under his chin threateningly.

"Cut a finger off the little rat."

All colour faded from his face and he jered at the shackles in panicking horror. This time he started screaming.

Cold steel touched his cramped fingers, and other hands tried to pull his fingers apart so that the knife could be properly used. Jones watched him squirm with a sadistic delight, and when the knife slowly sank into Gavin’s skin and the blood ran hot over his skin, Jones' voice cut through the air.

"Wait. We don't want to damage the goods too much.”

The knife immediately disappeared and Reed swallowed back the bile that rose to his throat. Cold sweat ran down his forehead. His sweaty shirt clung to his chest, darkened and torn in some places. Jones grinned again.

"Break his finger."

The pain came so quickly and brutally and the cry that broke out of Gavin's throat was so raw and tortured and for a moment everything went black. His body sagged. When his field of vision cleared again, there was a throbbing pain from his right hand.

"Phuck. Phuck, " Gavin's voice trembled and cracked, "Just get it over there and shoot me, you ‘ice-snorting cucks!"

Instead, Miguel set a laptop on the table and turned it on. Beside him, Jones laughed and toyed with the gun in his hands. “You know, Reed. You pissed off quite a few people in these past few years. And after all the trouble you gave me and my boys, I thought you could make it up to us.”

Gavin's throat went dry. He laughed uncontrollably, his fear kicking in full-throttle; "Oh yeah? How would you like me to pay? Check or cash?”

Fingers clenched around his chin and held his face towards the laptop. Now he could see that a program had opened. From a distance, he could not see if he knew it, but the format was somehow familiar to him.

It took his brain longer to process the information - the design seemed too unexpected and too strangely recognizable. To the right was a chat window, the content of which seemed to move, the words being consumed in lines and lines. Somewhere below that looked like another information field, but appeared seemingly empty. Above that, a black area filled almost the entire screen. The confusion on Reed's face only disappeared when he, on the top half of the laptop, noticed the small camera there.

The next moment the black screen disappeared and reflected what was happening in his living room. He saw himself in the chair. Surrounded by Jones and Dave, who did not even bother to hide their identities. As in a mirror, Reed could see the moment of realisation flare up on his face and the colour fade from his cheeks in the next second. Instead, horror seeped through his facial expressions - his eyes grew owlishly large.

"What's this all about?" Reed asked cautiously, already convinced he didn’t want to know the answer. Miguel took a seat on the back of the sofa, half looking at the laptop, half at their victim. His smile was crooked, his voice overflowing with pride and self-praise. “I have set up a Life Video Chat Room. And we contacted everyone you put behind bars and want to see you suffer.” He gestured at the laptop. “It’s going well. So far there are almost twenty of them.”

While Gavin was still trying to figure out what exactly the bastards were planning, Jones let loose a malicious cackle just behind his ears. He slapped the bound man on the shoulder and waved around the room as if to greet an audience.

“Didn't I tell you? Reed will bring us enough money to start again. There are enough who want to take revenge on him. Maybe it's his stupid face or his big mouth.”

His anxiety immediately skyrocketed- Gavin tugged on the bonds and felt them bite deeper into his flesh. "Fuck you!" He snarled at the men, barely daring to look at the laptop. "You won't get away with it! I'll get you all and-”

A solid hand cut off his tirade and turned his words into no more than angry grunts. A weight pressed against his shoulder and Jones' voice boomed close to his ear. “What do our customers want, little bitch?” Jones looked straight into the camera. “Shall we shut Reed's mouth?”

The chat area on the laptop came to life. New messages flitted across the screen rapidly. While illegible to the detective, the sudden lively activity still frightened him. Miguel pulled out his cellphone again and Reed suspected that he had connected it to the chat.

"That's a definite yes, boss." 

"Well, the question remains, how do we plug his cheeky mouth?” Jones hummed, tapping his chin thoughtfully, “Is the payment function finally available?” 

“ Everything is ready.”

_ Pay for what _? Gavin yelped as Jones struck him in the stomach. However, the fingers over his mouth dug deeper into his cheeks, milking every pained noise from him.

"Welcome," Jones greeted warmly. "We promised you something very special today, and as you can see, I keep my word." He shook Reed's head back and forth violently, and the detective winced. Jones held a small phone in his hand, presumably to film Gavin's reaction up from a close point of view. 

“We present you Detective Gavin Reed from the DCPD. Otherwise known to you all of you as the annoying little pain in the ass that caused you a heap of trouble. Before we get to the finale, we will first present the goods and give a foretaste. Wishes must first be requested, confirmed, and then paid for directly.”

With every further word Gavin felt his pulse race faster. Phuck. They would not just kill him. They would torture him to make a profit and to humiliate him in front of the criminals he had hunted down.

Shit. He needed help, damn it. Somebody had to be on the move. If this continued, he really would not survive the night.

"Let's get the show started."

* * +++++++* *

_ “Who the hell has the balls to call me at this fucking time? You goddamn shitcan, I'll lock your ass up and-” _

"Officer Chen."

The aggressive, rugged voice stopped immediately. Nines heard nothing for a second before he heard a loud, incredulous gasp and Tina Chen almost shouted at him. Her high pitched voice came back uncomfortably loud in his head, and he hastily lowered the volume of the conversation.

_ "Nines?!" _

He suppressed the urge to nod - she would not see it anyway. Reed had rubbed off too much on him.

"Yes, that is my name, Officer Chen."

_ “Damn it, Nines. What's happening? You've never called me and it's in the middle of the night,” _She said, voice cracked tiredly. The RK model analyzed the tone and vibration of her vocal cords, and its programs reported that her stress levels were escalating worryingly fast.

_ “Is Gavin ok? Did something happen?" _

Nines flinched uncharacteristically and his grip on the steering wheel tightened unconsciously. Noticing this, he immediately tried to loosen the grip, but his fine-tuning program stopped at the fingertips. Slightly alarmed, he pulled over and parked the car, waiting until the error messages were gone. He can’t risk failure again. That, or another accident. The android himself might not do any harm, but he had promised Hank that nothing would happen to the car.

Meanwhile, Officer Chen was talking feverishly into his ear, and pleaded him to respond. A rare emotion pricked at him, but thanks to Reed, Nines already knew exactly what it was. It rammed into him like a landslide, and he almost physically recoiled. Remorse.

"Detective Reed is unharmed," he said slowly, and his monitors caught the instant drop in the woman’s stress levels.

"_ Crap. Do _ not _ scare me like that. You two will take me to the grave.” _He heard a creak and a sigh. She must have fallen back into bed. Her fear for Reed must have robbed her of her strength. Apart from that, drowsy people were always a little slower to cognancy. So he gave her time to process and looked out into the dark streets, lit only by the occasional lamp.

_ " _ _ Shit _ _ . So what's going on? There must be something big if you are calling me now-” _

"Apologies, Officer Chen," he interrupted, his checks warming to what was definitely not a not-so-noticable temperature. His thoughts whirled around frantically. Oh dear, oh no- “I should not have bothered you. There is nothing. Please continue sleeping. Thank you and good night."

_"Woooaah, hold on, dipshit!"_ Her voice raised to a livid command, and it actually stopped him. Nines shifted restlessly in the old leather seat, shaking his head and internally berating himself for thinking this was a good idea.

"I have found that I am in the situation of having to return Lieutenant Anderson’s car, so if you would excuse me-"

Tina groaned in his head. _ “Ok, it's getting more serious. I've never heard so many excuses from you, Mister Terminator. So, what's up? I bet it has something to do with Gavin. Did you guys have a fight?” _

Her conclusion was well founded - and Nines felt almost caught. A strange feeling. After a moment of silence, Nines finally found the strength to answer her.

"Yes." Officer Chen sighed.

_ "Great. Just like Reed- I have to drag all the information out, _ " she grumbled. _ 'But it must have been a big argument. I mean, you keep clashing and somehow you still work well together. Come on Nines, what did Gav do?” _

It almost sounded soft and understanding - his thirium pump contracted painfully and he rubbed at his temples. By design alone, she could not do that and he could not feel any physical pain - and yet his software sent warnings to him, and the strange emotion did not go away, it only got stronger.

"I think I made a mistake,” the android forced out miserably. “I can't make mistakes, Officer Chen.”

_ "We all make mistakes, Nines," _ she murmured into the phone _ , "that’s what makes us human." _

He wanted to disagree. He was an android. He was not even really deviant, but no sound came from his lips.

RK900 should be perfect. Free of errors. And yet almost all of his systems were going batty with unhinged terror.

"I think...I think I hurt the detective."

He heard Tina jump, something popped - probably a part of her body against the head of the bed - and a short, distorted curse echoed back to him. Before she could ask, he quickly added: "Not physically. Verbally.” Nines paused. "I don't know why I did it."

She muttered something indecipherable and quieted.

"I think I destroyed our partnership."

_“Gav is tough. It can’t be too bad. But what exactly happened?"_

As factually as possible, he described the car ride, Gavin's interaction on the cell phone and finally the argument. He was never interrupted. Only at the end did he notice how she became more restless.

_ "You two ..." _ she whispered. _ "Crap. This is bad, Nines. Super bad.” _

"He's really angry with me?"

_ "Of course he is!" _ Chen swore and was in no way inferior to Gavin's bad mouth. _ "Holy shit. I know you are good at drilling where it hurts, but you hit every one of its weak points and then trampled on them! As if that wasn't bad enough, Terminator.” _

He winced. That nickname again. As if he was destroying everything he touched. His field of vision went red again.

His LED lit up the car and reflected on the windows. With difficulty, he managed to calm himself, focusing desperately on the street lamps while his LED finally flickered into a weak yellow.

"I didn't mean to say that," he whispered softly, "I don't know why I said that."

_ "Obviously you wanted to hurt him!" _ Officer Chen snapped harshly _ , "And bravo. You really did it. It's a wonder Gav didn't call me before you. What’s this shit about? You don't act like that normally.” _

Nines didn’t answer. He did not even have one for himself. All he knew was that new and old feelings were creating chaos in his mind - one had increased before the argument. It had been there before, but not as strong. It crept through his system like a virus. Poisoned his logical thinking, caused his body to malfunction, and triggered other feelings he already knew.

Anger. Hate. Contempt. Greed.

He did not like any of it.

Anger could be useful, but could also be very dangerous. In the end, he preferred control to get the best results.

This new feeling was so strong, so uncontrolled and incomprehensible that it paralyzed him.

_ "Nines? Are you still there?" _

"Yes, Officer Chen."

They were both silent. He heard Chen nervously slide back and forth on her mattress. Every now and then the springs creaked softly under her.

_ “Were you serious? About that what you said to him?” _

"Of course not!" The answer came so quickly over his lips. Tina gasped, but he did not let her speak. A new feeling. He had seen it enough with their perpetrators to recognize it. He wanted to justify himself.

“It annoyed me. Detective Reed's behaviour was disrespectful and dangerous - this stranger is a civilian. It is none of his business what we discussed with Markus and Simon. It is not his concern what we do as partners. He is an intruder. Something is wrong with him, he goes to Detective Reed to get information - maybe he's one of Jones' men. He's a liability and Detective Reed doesn't see it and I have to-”

_ " _ _ Goddammit Nines, S _ _ TOP!" _

His voice broke off and the words he was going to say repeated in his head like an angry mantra. His thirium pump beat faster and the heat of his rage burned in his chest and behind his temples.

_ "Ohhh shit," _ Officer Chen's words came through him muffled so that he increased their volume again, _ "Damn, Chris wasn’t kidding- Nines, take a deep breath. I can hear your heavy breathing from here. Calm down. You’re not thinking clearly.” _

Startled, he let go of the steering wheel. He had not even noticed how he squeezed it and he could see the slight deformations. Wonderful. Now he would have to replace it.

"I don't know how to stop, Officer Chen." Red warning signs danced across his vision mockingly.

_ "Wait a second. Bagheera!” _ The next moment he got a video from her. It showed Reed's tomcat playing. The big cat was chasing a red dot that scurried across the floor and whenever the paws seemed to catch it, the laser beam swung in a different direction and in the background he heard Reed laugh gently and calling his cat cute pet names. He had never heard so many compliments come out of Gavin’s mouth.

The warning signs disappeared, and for the first time in hours his light turned blue again. Exhausted, he leaned back against the seat. His unnecessary programs finally shut down, and a small sense of - ...relief?- washed over him, and he relaxed.

"Thanks," he mumbled, saving the video in his Detective Reed folder.

_ “So, dipshit. You sound like a crazy conspiracy theorist. I know you have problems with all the emotional stuff, but Cullen only does what some people do when they like someone. And believe me, he's better than some of Gavin’s other affairs.” _

At the mention of _ that name _, Nines suddenly growled, deep and loud.

Tina started with a gasp and scolded him caustically; _ "Holy shit, get your jealousy under control or I'll muzzle you, Nines!" _

There it was again. First, Reed suspected him of it, and now the other officer also denounced him for it. He checked the definition of _ jealousy _ again, and attempted to apply it to his new feelings and reactions.

His LED briefly flickered yellow.

Maybe, just maybe, they were right. What was gnawing at his circuits could actually be jealousy.

"But why?" He murmured more to himself and he heard Tina snort. 

_ "Why? If you act like a guard dog that bares its teeth and prefers to bite someone's throat, you should be on a leash with a muzzle-” _

"No, not that," he interrupted, annoyed. "Why am I jealous?"

Chen choked, followed by a gag and thumping before Officer Chen made a strange sound. It sounded like a scream, but strangely dull. As if something were suppressing it. After another moment, she picked up her smart phone again and sounded even more tired than before.

_ “You have to find out for yourself, toaster. I mean, obviously you hate Gavin when you say such nasty things to him.” _

"I don't hate him-" 

_ " _ _ But it damn well looks like it _ _ , Terminator." _

Gritting his teeth, he threw his head back and stared at the dark ceiling of the car. His high-tech eyes caught every little detail. Every little smoke spot. Every speck of dirt. He focused on a stain that looked a little like the outline of a large dog.

"I didn't want that. None of this is true." His mouth kept moving and more words flew out of him unbidden. "Detective Reed is smart, dutiful, and does everything he can for work. He is determined and so incredibly good with witnesses. His instincts and experiences are impressive.”

He took a deep breath and exhaled, before the RK model’s lips twitched into a glum smile. “He says what he thinks. He's honest.” His smile grew. “He gives so much and demands so little. I tried to help assist him by creating nutritious meals every day and he finally started eating healthier. He should take more care of himself. It hurts him- the work, I mean.”

A grunt answered him before Tina asked him about Cullen's visit to the area. Nine's smile died down instantly and he frowned deeply.

“How dare he! I learned how to cook for him especially, and it took me weeks to get Detective Reed to eat something healthy on duty other than donuts! Reed wouldn't even touch anything I made him, so I had to buy plastic packaging and fill them so he wouldn't suspect anything! I've been giving so much for this relationship and this meaningless weasel just _ waltzes _ in and brings him some coffee and food, and suddenly Detective Reed is purring like a kitten with a few sweet words - that's not fair!”

Officer Chen silently listened to his tirade. When he finally finished, his pump throbbed with the force of his resentment.

_ “...Holy shit, Nines. I-I didn't know- Nines, you need to talk with him about that. This cannot go on like this anymore, o _ _ therwise you will only hurt _ _ each other.” _

"I don’t know what to do! I calculate over an 87 percent chance that he will never talk to me again!”

_ "Do it very slowly. One step after the other. You should apologize to him first, and explain yourself. Tell him you want to be his partner, what you’ve done to help him - and maybe you could ... uh ... be friends?” _

Nines stared blankly. His fingertips trembled. Something they should not be doing. He had been made to stay cool and cunning in the fiercest battle. He was built to be merciless. Deadly.

But all these new feelings he didn’t understand, were destroying his programming, and taking it apart piece by piece.

He would do anything, if it helped him save his relationship with Detective Reed.

"Thank you, Officer Chen," He murmured numbly.

_ “You can call me Tina. It’s fine.” _

"Thank you, Tina," he smiled slightly, "I'll apologize."

_ “Good, Nines. Gavin will be fine - wait a minute. You don’t want to- ” _

The connection broke and Nines started the old car again with a new vigor.

** +++++++ * *

Gavin found himself standing briefly in his living room. Blunt was now sitting on the chair with his phone pointed at him like a gun, while Jones paced around him restlessly. It hurt like hell to stand. His side burned and he kept blinking back tears - partly because he did not want to show weakness and partly because he knew that the rotten shits would enjoy it. He did not want to give them the satisfaction of that too.

He was now free of the chair, but his hands were clamped tightly behind his back. Ironically, with his own handcuffs. His broken finger was only a dull throb compared to his weak knees and the anxiety for what was to happen.

Gavin wanted to fight, but he knew that they would not hesitate to hurt him further and that it was pointless. He was outnumbered, they were armed, not restricted like he was, and encircled him like a hoard of cackling hyenas.

His only chance was to play along and hope backup would show up. Even if the bastards were warned - maybe they would go away quickly and he could escape. But he had to endure for however long it would take. No matter how reluctant he was.

Jones paused and pointed the gun at the floor. “You heard your customers, Reed. On your knees."

His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched tightly, but he slumped to his knees. Slow and awkward. Every movement stung and sent fresh waves of pain through his battered body. Jones' legs appeared in front of him. Reed heard noises rustle above him and the cold barrel of the gun touched his forehead.

"Tell me, Reed ... how many cocks have you sucked? Your new lover can hardly stay away from you, but your dirty mouth must be good for something, right? I am sure you have plenty of experience in serving as a good whore.”

Air whistled through Gavin's nose, and he dared not to move or respond. Instead, the weapon continued to stroke his temple and down his cheek. The metal was almost pleasantly cool against his hot, wet face. A silent threat. “If you bite me or come up with other stupid ideas, I'll shoot a hole in your leg. Or straight into your stubborn skull. Got it? ”

"Yes," he hissed in response, and Jones glowered threateningly. 

"What did you say?!”

"Yes,” Gavin repeated louder; his voice trembled audibly. Then the gun was gone and Jones pulled the man’s head back by the hair. Jones' thick cock hung in front of Gavin's eyes. Not completely limp, but not grown to full size either. Disgusted, he instinctively jerked his head back, but Jones held him firmly in place.

The bastard clicked reproachfully above him. “If you put on a good show, you may be lucky and someone might pay to keep you alive. So don't act like a pussy - I'm sure you've already satisfied men you’ve known for less time than me.”

The scornful words seare, but his mouth remained closed. With a painful tug, Jones forced himself between Gavins lips. Blood rushed through his ears and he gasped and screwed his eyes shut. Jones was brutal and impatient. Every push and pull left his throat dry and abused.

Blunt whistled above him, and aimed the camera at Gavin's red face with a mildly lustful grin. “Wow, that’s a hot sight. I didn't think Reed was good for anything except pissing us off.”

Jones grunted. His hips moved forwards and back as he pulled Gavin's head closer onto his cock. "Yeah, damn." He laughed, looking down at the man. He had hunted him for years, and here he was now, down on his knees with his swollen member swallowed back with puffy lips. The complacency about his victory was almost palpable in his tone. “His mouth is nice and tight and moist. Excellent.” He gave the camera a smug grin. “And a pretty sight for someone with such a face. A cock in your mouth suits you well, little bitch.”

Gavin's eyes tightened. Every word cut deep under his skin and he wanted to bite off Jones' dick, but hope was sweet. And painful. And deceptive. Instead, he tried to breathe out of his nose and escape the gag reflex, which was repeatedly activated by the violent thrusts.

“Let's see what Reed's clientele will decide.”

The fucker panted heavily. They both knew it would not be long and the thought made the detective tremble with shame and outrage. "Should he swallow or do we want to decorate his face?" Jones inquired smoothly, as if he _ was not _ buried to the hilt in Reed’s mouth.

The answer was near instantaneous. Miguel laughed in the background and began to count the voices loudly. "Looks like they want to see what he can take." Jones did not hesitate – his thrusts became irregular. More hectic and his fingers scratched at Gavin's scalp before he sank deep into his throat and came with a loud, dirty groan.

Gavin's body shook, trying to escape the pressure and somehow swallowing it, but it was hard - just when he thought he was suffocating, Jones pulled away. Gavin sputtered out a cough and, as best he could, gasped for air. Moist tears ran down his flushed cheeks. His lips were swollen and bloody as Jones' semen ran down his chin.

The laughter of the men shook him when, despite Gavin's obvious agony, the camera picked up every movement of his face. "Wow! The cash is skyrocketing,” murmured Miguel. Every single word meant more degradation. "Boss, this pig is a _ magnet _ for money!"

Jones leaned down over Gavin and thumbed the rest of the seed over his face. "I knew you were a born whore, Reed."

"You'll pay for it," Gavin croaked, but he lacked the strength and poison behind his words. He felt dizzy and weak, and his stomach turned in revolt.

“No, Reed. You do. For everything you've done,” he patted Reed's head, giggling like a maniac. Repulsed, Gavin shrank down as much as possible and scowled at the dirty boots in front of him. He rumbled angrily. Jones quirked a brow and waved lazily. "Dave. Get the stuff.”

Jones grabbed the detective and dragged him toward the laptop, still on his knees. Reed did his best to ignore the screen. He didn’t want to see how miserable he looked. He didn’t want to see where Jones left his mark on him.

Suddenly he was pushed forward and he hit the floor hard. The impact sent a pain through his arm and shoulder, causing him to groan, before he was flipped on his back where Jones was sitting on his waist. He had put the gun away- instead, he toyed with a pocket knife. His pale eyes measured the other man without pity, a cruel, fine smile on his lips. “Oh, $50 for your shirt, Reed. It's not a bad deal for a lousy pig like you.”

He cut the shirt carelessly and relished the shudder it incited from Gavin's body. Again and again the sharp blade nicked at his skin and the fabric darkened with the trace amounts of blood. Slowly, the criminal ripped the fabric aside to enjoy the sight in front of him.

Reed's tanned skin was covered with delicate goose bumps, repeatedly drawn with light lines. Some of the scars came from blades, others he could identify as an old gunshot wound. The knife danced over a long scar on his hip and went up before circling a nipple. Rosy and upright, it stood out from his skin. Gavin’s muscles tensed sharply. Even through puffy and red eyes, the will to fight still rang clearly, and vicious words that could not be told were expressed with a burning ire. 

Fantastic! It would be such a shame if Reed surrendered too quickly. Jones had expected more resistance - and he suspected the cop was playing along.

Nobody would come to save him.

Nobody _ could _ save him.

Reed would either die or would accompany them to be handed over to his buyer. The new owner could do what he wanted with the little cop. Fuck him. Break him. Kill him. It did not matter to Jones - as long as he could have some fun with the little rat.

Dave appeared next to them. In his hands a single syringe, the contents of which glimmered ominously in the light of the ceiling lamp. Reed's eyes darted to it. Confusion painted his face, but understanding and fear glowed in his eyes again. It was truly a delicious spectacle; to see Reed's artificial expression of strength and stubbornness collapse to reveal a hint of sweet panic.

“We found this in the home of the plastic fucker. He researched Red Ice and somehow developed this stuff. I don't know what that crackhead had planned with it, but whatever outcome comes will be more than ... interesting for us.”

The two men restrained the fidgeting detective in place, and Blunt injected the needle into the crook of Reeds’ arm. The man screamed and swore, his eyes blown wide open, while Jones watched his twitching and squirming contentedly amused.

The results came quickly- Reed's eyes rolled back, his lips trembled and his muscular chest rose faster than before. Saliva ran down his chin. And suddenly Jones felt something carnal awaken deep inside him. With a growl, he got up, pulled Reed around like a doll, and spread his legs in front of the camera.

Ignoring Reed's stammering and faint, protesting screams, he reached between the detective's legs and began rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans. In response, his hips twitched and Reed hurriedly pushed himself back to the floor, but escaping was completely pointless. In desperation, he kicked and squeezed his legs together. It didn't work. Dave intervened to present Reed wide open for the camera. He took ahold of his legs firmly and held the detective down.

With a mocking growl, Jones looked again into the stormy eyes of his prey. A strange grin creeped over his face. "Let's see how much they will offer when we fuck your pretty ass in front of them."

The horror on Reed's face was nothing less than divine.

** +++++++ * *

The car was still on the side of the road while Nines had barely stopped to enter the property.

What was he doing here? It was foolish. It was much too late already.

Reed was probably already in bed and asleep. The human would not like it if he woke him up just to apologize. The chances of success were slim. Perhaps Nines would make the whole… ‘situation’… even worse.

Nine's gaze ran over the house. It was dark. Only in one room was there still light, and that was only barely visible through the closed curtains. Maybe his partner was still awake after all. Maybe he was still watching TV. Or he was sleeping and had forgotten to switch the lights off.

The house was quiet in front of him. Modern architecture, a beautiful, large front garden with flowers. He would not have thought Reed was someone who cared for flowers, but they looked well-maintained and glowed vibrantly with health. As if someone had looked after them with love. They were in no way inferior to the magnificent and manicured gardens of the surrounding houses, but Reed’s choice in homes was rather baffling . Generally speaking, it was a quiet and expensive residential area, especially for business people and lawyers. The house that Reed lived in was _ very _ far above his salary range.

It looked too new for an inheritance, and when the android ran a quick search, had not been able to find much about Reed's parents. Only his mother's name was mentioned. No father was listed, and there was nothing interesting about his mother anyway. No criminal record. No articles on the internet. Unlike her son, she was not even represented on social media. There was nothing. Just more questions and riddles.

The LED on his temple circled yellow a few times. No. It was too late. Reed would shoot him if he woke him up. His partner was probably still mad at him - Reed's reputation for holding grudge was quite renown throughout the area to say the least.

His chances, now completely in control of his calculations, were better if he apologized to Detective Reed tomorrow. Ideally with his favourite coffee as a peace offer.

Nines turned to go back to the car when a shadow suddenly appeared from the flowers and crept to his feet. It was a cat. He recognized the large and the special fur pattern in the light of the street lamp. With a barely noticeable smile, he squatted down and held out a hand to the animal. “You must be Baghira. Pleasure to meet you."

Detective Reed's cat sniffed and meowed. It did not get any closer, but the big eyes peered back at him and reflected the yellow light. Unsure of what to do, he pulled his hand back and rose to go to the car, but Baghira jumped in his way again.

The cat scurried about his legs, meowing and finally clawed at his pant leg. Nines paused and squinted down at the furry creature.

“What are you doing out here anyway?” he murmured, “It's too late for you to be outside. I thought you would be sleeping in Detective Reed's bed?”

His partner must miss his beloved pet. Especially after the fierce argument between them. At least, Nines suspected this after listening to Officer Chen – Tina – and Detective Reed's private conversations. Not intentionally. The two were loud and the hearing of the RK900 model was superhuman. He had learned a few things that the other would not simply entrust to him.

Baghira meowed again. But it seemed to carry a note of urgency. Nines scanned the cat and paused. The animal's level of stress was unusually high, and at the same time flattened itself to Nine's long legs.

Had Reed had a fit of rage and the cat had run away? It would be a typical move for the quick-tempered man. But the android also recalled, how much Reed poured over how valuable and rare his cat was. He eyed the house wearily. The blue LED on his temple faded to yellow when his more expensive software started working to do a more thorough scan.

** +++++++ * *

The world around him was on fire.

Gavin groaned in pain. His field of vision was clouded, there was a rustling in his ears and the sounds had turned into a senseless, blurred stream. Only the radiance of the laptop he saw was still clear. It looked like the light at the end of the tunnel as the darkness grew more and more oppressive.

Countless hands tore at his limbs. They yanked the pants off his legs, reached between his trembling thighs and rubbed his tender flesh. Brutal mouths desecrated his flesh, cracking his somewhat delicate skin, leaving dark and bite marks. Fingers squeezed his delicate buds, wrenched at his hair and pumped his member in front of countless, poisonous eyes.

Someone pushed his legs further apart, and he whimpered helplessly, gasping when he sensed pressure on his muscles. Not gentle. Not careful. To amuse everyone who paid for it with dirty money.

The tears on his cheeks glistened hotly, his voice reduced to a broken whine. His stomach turned and even though he was uncomfortable with the touch, the drug forced him to endure and react.

His pleading and sobbing mingled with the swearing and scolding of his amused tormentors. Jones’ degrading words were no less meaningless to him, but the tone, mockery, and shame dripped poisonously into his ears.

A thunder, a rumble and screams ripped through the misty fog of his mind. The shadows danced around him feverishly. He heard a shot and opened his eyes, realized that he had kept them closed and saw Jones fleeing towards the entrance. Flinging the door open he, like usual, disappeared into the night.

Gavin heard screams and curses behind him. The sudden light burned into his eyes before he saw Miguel's face crash to the floor. His body went limp on the spot. Another shot and the attacker let go of Miguel. Although another bullet struck the new individual, they did not back off. The jacket and shirt underneath were chewed apart by the bullets, but it did not stop him. No blood spurted. Only a hard, metallic sound echoed through the living room.

With great effort, Gavin straightened up, shaky and sweaty, his arms still bound behind his back and useless. The shadow rushed forward, grabbed Blunt by the throat, and raised him far above the floor against the wall.

Gavin saw the broad back. Something familiar, but his disorientated brain could not quite grasp it. But then, it hit him like a truck and he gasped with bottomless relief.

Nines.

The gun fell out of Blunt's hand with a clatter. His face was an enraged red, then blue. A big hand was around his throat and squeezed relentlessly. His eyes bulged out and he gasped for breath.

Nines would kill the man.

"Nines," Gavin's voice was weak and delicate. He did not know why, but the sight filled him with new fear. "Nines ... please."

Blunt's eyes closed. Oh shit, oh shit- if he continued, the android would break the man’s neck like a toothpick.

"Nines ... stop ... stop. Phuck, you’re killing him!" The LED jumped from a deep dark red to yellow. The man dropped from the androids’ death grip like a wet sack. Then Nines was suddenly over his partner. His light blue eyes were wide - almost filled with real feelings, but what it was Gavin could not classify.

"Nines..." he reached for him weakly. The android was blessedly cold, his arms around the man strong and secure. He probably should have shied away from him, but Nines was just a machine. Far from the cruel emotions, far from the corruption of greed and the abysses of human hatred.

Just a machine.

Slowly, Gavin's eyes wandered down. Nines’ shirt was destroyed. Torn, but instead of the artificial or white skin, it shimmered there in a different color. Inevitably, he smoothed the fabric aside and touched the metal. It was smooth and firm, pleasantly cold. Without a scratch.

And it was ... black. Pitch black compared to the white fabric that covered it.

Black goddamn metal.

Gavin's hand twitched. The fear was back.

Nines had lied to him. Nines was the reason why they attacked him.

Nines was guilty of the massacre in the warehouse.

The detective’s breathing quickened. The machine’s mouth moved, trying to calm him down, but he did not hear a single word. The world around him spun as a jacket was draped over him like a protective blanket, shielding him from the foreign eyes that were still fixed on the crime scene.

The knowledge came hard and fast:

Nines was the greatest danger of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, but the lovely @ShyTurtleLady was so nice to help me with this difficult chapter ❤ it was hard to write, but you guys choice was nr 2. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** holy shit. What do you think? Has Nines killed Jones men? What's the meaning of the black metal? Will they get Jones? And which strange substance did they give Gavin? What is your opinion about Jones "revenge?"**  



	9. Tea and talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that the new chapter is so late, but I have not much time in the moment and the last one was very exhausting ( and I am not even sure if you could enjoy it)^^° 
> 
> Have fun :*

**9.Tea and talks**

A dull, monotonous beep was the first thing he heard when he finally regained consciousness. The next was the faint ache in his side, as well as a heavy exhaustion that kept his eyes shut. His lethargic thoughts could not process his current situation.

He lay there, somewhere in the dim state between being awake and sleeping until he finally came around. He attempted to open his eyes. He only managed a crack. Darkness and a warm light from his right greeted him. He could not sort it out - neither could he understand the rush of various sounds that swept over him.

It took him a few minutes for him to realize that the room he was in was entirely unfamiliar. With this knowledge, the memories came back all at once - and with them, the terror and horror.

Jones.

The beeping on his right turned hectic, and his breathing labored as he pushed himself up with a sudden surge of adrenaline. A wave of pain washed over him and he winced - Gavin doubled up and dug his nails into fabric. Through his muddled thoughts he registered the white hospital gown draped on him, and the cannula that was tucked into the crook of his arm.

He was safe - Nines had shown up and saved him.

But his rising panic told him a different story; he tasted blood on his tongue, his face felt swollen and the tears burned hot on his cheeks. He still felt the abusive hands of Jones and the others, who beat him and nearly raped him.

He felt disgusted. 

With a half-choked groan, he leaned over the edge of the bed and hurled on the hospital floor. Stomach acid dripped from his mouth in thin strands of saliva while his body shook violently. He screwed his eyes shut, trying in vain to keep the horrific memories of what happened suppressed.

For fuck’s sake, he’s taken so much worse than this. He’s seen countless crime scenes, been shot, hit, beaten, you name it. But this…this was what had to do him in.

A lonely sob cut through the cold, empty room.

There was no one to save him, no one to share his suffering; no one would take care of him. He was alone with his demons.

Jones' harsh voice echoed in his ears, whispering degrading things, promising that he could not escape him and that his agony had only just begun. That nobody would come to save him.

The door flew open loudly and the room was suddenly flooded with light. Gavin was blinded for a moment and everything was blurred by a veil of his tears. Then he heard a familiar voice that sounded terribly broken.

"Gav!"

He sat up just a little. Puffy-eyed and swaddled with bandages and plasters, he startled, and stared at the illuminated shadow in the doorway. The man did not move, but every piece of his body was tense.

Gavin fell forward, trying to get out of bed, crying out desperately. "Eli..."

His brother rushed over to him and held his weakened body with shaky hands, gently pushing him back. “Gav, you have to calm down. You could hurt yourself.”

Gavin knew he was right, but he just wanted to go home and - the thought died away, and he collapsed in Elijah's arms with a pitiful sob.

His house was a crime scene. Jones had not only destroyed the peace, but also the serenity of his home. Gavin almost died there. His blood has scarred the floor. He had been tortured in his living room and almost-

Distraught, he clawed at Elijah and pulled his brother closer, clinging to the only familiar, sure thing that was left to him.

"Hey, I'm here. You’re okay now. You're safe,” Eli soothed, but his own voice broke and trembled. Gavin wailed, clutching at his brother tightly.

Slowly and cautiously, the older man shifted closer and held Gavin until the adrenaline subsided and the leaden tiredness came over him again. Elijah, recognizing the signs immediately, tried to lay him down. "You need to sleep. Your body is still fighting the drug.”

"Please," Gavin pleaded, his voice just a tiny whisper. "Please stay with me, Eli. I can't…” he broke off. But the other man knew what his younger brother was going to say. They had comforted each other often as children, and Gavin's mind had always been an open book to him.

Elijah clambered into the bed and put an arm protectively around him. Without a word, Gavin buried his face into Eli's chest. He felt the pressure in his chest fade little by little and his shoulders trembled softly. He whimpered like a little child while his brother’s much too expensive shirt sucked his tears up like a sponge.

A hand in Gavin’s hair caressed him gently while Elijah murmured soft, comforting words. He didn’t know what it was – the soft voice or closeness – but it helped, until exhaustion eventually drove him to sleep.

* * +++++++ **

“You're not on the list.” The nurse frowned, unyielding.

"I'm his partner," Nines countered vehemently, and he straightened, rising to his full height. The older woman, who didn’t even reach his chest, was clearly not affected by his act of intimidation. She tapped away at the screen of her tablet. “The patient is registered as single.”

"I'm his work partner." Nine's LED was streaked with little yellow sparks as he clenched his fists, "I saved him and called the ambulance."

“Why didn’t you say that right away?” She smiled softly, then she narrowed her eyes again. “But you’re still not on the visiting list."

Frustrated, Nine's LED jumped to full yellow. “I’m part of the DPD, we were entrusted with the police protection of the victim. My partner is Detective Gavin Reed. It is important that I--”

"The patient cannot be interrogated or stressed to any extent while he is in recovery!" she snapped harshly, and the tablet went black before she put it back on the counter. She pointed to the rest of the police force who had gathered some distance away. “He's in a stable condition and has been moved to our safest department under special security protocols. I am not authorized to tell you more. Somebody has pulled some strings with the higher ups to guarantee the patient the best care. Contact your supervisor or whoever, but _ do not _ waste my time."

Her statement irritated him, but he was already hard at work putting together a list of people he believed could give him clearance to access Reed. The list was rather short. On it were Captains Fowler and Allen, the latter of which Gavin has had a friendly relationship and who was constantly trying to poach the man for his unit. But he could not think of anyone else who had either the influence or the relationship with the detective to get him in.

He stalked over to the group and saw the next officer in line as Reed's ‘protection’ squad. Fowler was quick to act when Nine's report came in - protecting Reed was their highest priority.

"Nines," someone called out, and Chris Miller detached himself from the crowd of officers. His hat was missing, and his vitals and a visual onceover pointed out that he was tired. A glance showed the RK model that the man's stress level was still high, but were slowly declining.

"Officer," he greeted with a curt nod. Miller and Person had taken over the first shift to watch over Reed. The man had probably volunteered because he was one of the first people Nines had seen in the hospital when he’d arrived.

Officer Miller had been very concerned and Nines remembered that he was close friends with Reed. He had pestered the android with questions and each answer had made the human both more fearful and angry.

But now he seemed calmer, and he even gave Nines an anxious smile. “Reed is doing better. The medication’s working and his vitals are improving.”

Nine's LED washed away to a peaceful blue, and he let go of the breath he’d been unconsciously holding. He crossed his arms behind his back and lowered his shoulders. “Officer Miller, can you tell me what's going on here? Detective Reed has been relocated as a VIP and even the police seem to have been blocked from information and contacts regarding him."

The smile on Miller's face fell. He swallowed nervously and gestured the android to follow with a nod. Obediently, Nines followed after him until they were by a quiet corner. “CyberLife. The drug came from one of their employees who was murdered by Jones. Seems to have been top secret, but somehow they got wind of it and reacted immediately - good thing Reed got out of that can of worms quick - who knows what else that drug would have done to him.”

"Those bastards were only afraid of bad press and a lawsuit because they couldn't control their own people and their stuff," one of the other officers snarked. Officer Person nodded silently, but Miller just snorted and pulled Nines further away.

"I don't know if it's that easy," Chris continued, "but the most important thing right now is that Reed is doing better."

Nines nodded silently and stared at the hand on his arm. The officer noticed it quickly, and he hurriedly let go and cleared his throat. Then he rubbed the back of his neck and looked Nines straight in the eye. Strange. So far Miller had mostly avoided contact with the RK900 model, and it was the first time the man looked him directly in the eye. Aside from Detective Reed, only a handful of people could do it - and most of them had been avoiding him like the plague since the Stratford Tower event.

"I didn’t know if Reed had the balls," Miller exhaled in relief, "But thanks. Thank you for saving him. He wouldn't be alive without you.”

Nine's thirium pump stuttered, but his voice was steady as he replied coolly, "Of course."

Then the android was silent for a moment before he added hastily that he was glad Detective Reed was doing better. Miller rubbed his eyes with a sigh, but did not comment on Nines' words. Dark shadows painted under the man’s red and glassy eyes. Nines noticed that a slight tremor caused Miller's fingers to shake. The man was more than tired and exhausted, but the android decided to let it go in favor of inquiring who he would have to…_ confront, _ about getting permission to see his partner.

"Who can I contact to speak with Detective Reed or be assigned for his protection, Officer?"

"No idea. I only know that the captain is currently dealing with CyberLife and that we hopefully somehow come to terms with them. Who is supposed to be guarding Reed with the security forces is not yet clear, and we are guarding now some of the most important entrances, but CyberLife’s security is right outside Reed's door as well.”

"We are the DPD- we can't just let private security undermine us!”

“Apparently, yes, we can - someone at CyberLife pulled some favors and put Fowler on thin ice. We're supposed to hold back.” The officer's words surprised Nines. CyberLife seemed to be taking the matter very seriously and has used its vast influence effectively - who knew what kind of drug it really was? They probably didn't want to risk losing their slowly improving image. That would be a can of worms they definitely didn’t want to open. 

"But someone _ has _ to be in contact with Reed, correct?" Nines demanded sharply.

Officer Miller nodded tiredly and gestured toward the front desk where the stubborn nurse was speaking with visitors. The tablet rested snugly against her chest. "Family and emergency contacts are allowed. Tina could visit him. She probably knows more than I do anyway.”

The android nodded thoughtfully. From the corner of his artificial eye, he spotted a flash of pale blue. He automatically turned his head, following the back of a blonde woman in a characteristic blue dress as she scurried away. Chris Miller followed his gaze, his expression mildly irritated by the RK model suddenly turning away. "What’s the matter?"

His LED jumped briefly to yellow. "Nothing," Nines muttered. Why was CyberLife's deputy herself here in the same hospital as Reed?

* * +++++++ **

Tina snuggled into bed next to him. She held her phone in her hands to show him a few YouTube videos as she talked about work and the past few days. Her presence was a soothing balm to his fragile mental state, and she visited her old friend in the hospital as often as she could.

Slowly, languidly, Gavin's head leaned on her shoulder as he peered into the narrow screen. "I can't stay any longer. The hospital bill will kill me!” Gavin groaned, and Tina watched him with raised eyebrows. 

“As if you had to pay that. I'm sure your sugar daddy will take care of it,” she giggled, waggling her brows knowingly.

Gavin gagged. Tina paused, and then grinned cheekily.

"How about... Sugar Brother?" The man went white as a ghost. Tina tapped her chin with her finger as if she was seriously considering it. "Sugar Bro?"

Gavin made a sound of pure horror. "Stop. Tina. Please, I'm begging you."

He received a cackle in response. "What? It's not like it's not true~”

"Oh really?" A clearing of the throat interrupted Tina's girlish chuckle and she flushed. "I think I would remember if I asked for sexual compensation for material attention."

Elijah leaned against the doorframe with a raised brow, while Gavin wished from the bottom of his heart to faint. Or to be on another planet. Tina obviously felt no better - she was stark still, and for a moment her eyes flicked to the window as if she was considering fleeing. "Nice to see you again, Miss Chen."

"Mister Kamski!" Tina squeaked. "Please forget what I said. Forget that I exist at all. I’m so fucking sorry."

Instead, a devilish glimmer appeared in Elijah's eyes. His grin grew. The last time Gavin saw it, he was almost auctioned by his brother to charity at an art auction. Elijah rubbed his chin.

“Sugar Brother. Not a bad idea," he mused brightly. "Gav, next time you want something from me, you have to call me that."

"I hate you. Both of you,” Gavin grumbled, dropping his face into the pillow as his brother's and Tina’s laughter filled the hospital room. Why did his brother have to be such an asshole, too? Why could not he just have a normal brother like everyone else? Or normal friends?

The stupid universe owes him an answer.

* * +++++++ **

The morning sun fell softly through the high windows of the city villa. Dust danced in the rays that grazed the beautiful old furniture. Fresh flowers were potted in the vases and in flower pots, giving the house the first sign of spring since the winter cold.

Even new paintings lined the high walls and the aura of the rooms had changed everywhere - everything was warmer and brighter than before. There was more life and even the many, numerous rooms of the house that they had not used in years now served a new purpose. They were now offices and stores for spare parts, gifts, and thirium.

Simon and Markus had stayed in their new residence, while Josh and North had started looking for their own apartments or were spending the night directly at their place of work. What remained was the couple, who looked after Carl.

Simon's style and influence was evident everywhere in the new decoration, like the flowers - and it suited Carl and Markus' taste perfectly.

The household model fit nicely into their life, helped Markus with the care of his adoptive father and inspired the famous artist to some of his new works. There was even talk of a new exhibition dedicated to the androids and the revolution. Nevertheless, everything was under the motto of a peaceful and happier future.

Since Markus' return, the atmosphere of the house had changed for the better. Even Leo, the prodigal son, had returned. He was going to make a drug rehabilitation that his father paid for and they all supported him. It had been tough in the beginning, but after everything that had happened during the revolution, none of them had turned away from the challenge. Leo had even helped to restore and remodel the old rooms - partly to keep himself busy, partly to make amends.

The time together was good for father and son; even Leo and Markus had warmed up together. Leo liked Simon too, and the blonde android served as a buffer between the family - a smile, a calm word, and he was able to appease all members of the Manfred family with his magic.

But this charm did not appear to work for their new guest, who was completely unaffected by the warm atmosphere of the large hall. The android sat stiffly on the sofa, while Simon put a mug in front of him with a nervous but friendly smile and reached for the teapot to pour all of the new Thirium tea for them. A gift from Elijah Kamski personally, a close friend of Markus’ adoptive father.

In the meantime, Markus almost feared that their small household would serve as a tester for the new drinks and dishes Cyberlife was producing - they got free new creations to try almost every week. They took part of it for their employed androids. It was too much to eat or drink it all by themselves.

Markus thanked Simon and took a seat on the sofa, casually throwing an arm around his boyfriend as he took a seat. They both observed their guest, who broke into the property and rang the bell without any problems.

RK900 kept his eyes glued on the tea and Markus was not sure if he would touch it.

He still did not know what RK-- Nines, he corrected himself -- wanted from them. He had not said a word except that he needed to talk to them. His LED blared an anxious yellow and his eyes were blown wide open.

Suddenly the RK model seemed to relax. His light went blue, and was only occasionally streaked with yellow sparks.

“So how can we help you?" Markus asked wearily.

Hard, gray-blue eyes fixed on the couple in front of them. "Detective Reed was attacked in his house by Jones and two of his men."

The two androids gasped, and Simon jumped forward. "Is he alright? What happened?"

"I was able to prevent the worst and stopped two of the attackers. Only Jones escaped. Again." He glanced from Simon to Markus. His voice was toneless and stiff. 

Markus ground his teeth together stiffly. His grip tightened protective around Simon. Before he could speak, RK900 continued: “It is highly probable that he was interrogated to reveal information. He showed clear signs of torture, but I can assure you that he has not said a word about you or Jericho. We can send more police officers to protect you.”

That surprised Markus. He realized again that he had misjudged the detective completely, and guilt swelled in his thirium pump that the man had been attacked because of them. Simon shook his head sadly. “Nines, that's not what this is about. That's not why you're not here.”

The two RK models gave Simon a surprised look and Nines’ LED turned yellow again. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, and he clenched his hands in his thighs.

Simon sighed, his smile waning with worry, and he placed his cup back on the table. "So? What's happening?"

The powerful and dangerous android froze. His jaw tightened visibly. His answer was nothing more than a mere whisper: "Detective Reed."

"You are afraid for your partner," Simon nodded in awe, and he watched Nine's shoulders fall. His face was completely blank -- the half-deviant was still having trouble understanding and expressing his emotions.

Now Markus understood what was going on. Nines was not here to warn them; he was here to ask for advice.

The leader of the revolution smiled warmly.

Nines blinked slowly, processing. "I...I think that...I don't know-" he gave up and sighed heavily. "I don't know if it's fear, but..."

He broke off, and Simon mercifully spoke again. "It’s fine. We understand that. We all had these problems. If you want to talk about it, it's fine. Nobody will judge you here.”

The corner of RK900's mouth twitched. With a lot of imagination, perhaps it could have been a smile.

"Thank you. But it's not that either. Something strange happened when I saved Gav- Detective Reed.” The LED flashed a sudden spurt of red. “I repeatedly analyzed the data again and again. I believe Detective Reed is afraid of me.”

Markus cleared his throat dryly. "You saved him. I think he was just so taken with the situation that he reacted that way."

"He won't let me see him. I’m not allowed in the hospital,” Nines mumbled, his entire being wilting. For a tiny moment Markus thought he heard a rumble. Mechanical and yet somehow barbaric. He exchanged a look with Simon - the other had heard it too.

Neither of them knew what to say.

Markus cleared his throat again and tried to smile confidently. "Surely he still has to recover and work through a lot? It takes time.”

“Why makes you say he doesn't want to see you?” Simon asked from the side.

"His stress level. It increased when he saw me and his reaction to me...was strange. And--" he paused. His LED sunk into a dangerous shade of red. He reached for his cup of tea but then pulled his hand back. "...we had an argument after dinner with you. I went back to apologize and interrupted the perpetrators."

"Oh, I see," Simon murmured, which gave him a surprised look from Nines. Nines’ eyes passed over the pair. Markus felt like he was being scanned, but Nine's LED flickered back to yellow again. Something else seemed to bother him while Simon asked the next question: “You were jealous when Detective Reed spoke of his current boyfriend. Or am I wrong?"

Markus choked on his tea and hurriedly set the cup down. He had not missed it as much as Simon, but he had not expected the other to just throw out so unceremoniously.

Simon might not have been there at the time, but Markus still remembered all too well how RK900 had attacked him and Connor in the facility. His systems had not even started up completely. They had only made it out alive because Nines had not been fully operational back then. This had given them time to look for a solution to outsmart the firewalls and transmit the virus to RK900 in stasis mode.

Now the fight seemed like such a long time ago, and Markus would never have expected to have the same dangerous android sitting nervously on his couch asking for love advice. But here he was, the one and only RK900 glancing around sheepishly. 

“Officer Chen said the same thing and after several tests I decided that it was the only solution to my different behaviour. It seems to be supported by my dislike of Mr. Barton.”

"Detective Reed's boyfriend?"

Another tentative nod. Markus groaned and leaned back. Now he understood why Nines had shown up instead of asking Connor for advice. He was not here because they were seasoned androids - Nines was here because he had a question for them as a couple.

"Good. I think you should talk about it. But are you just colleagues? Or are you friends?”

“Colleagues only,” Nines stared at his hands. “But I would like to be his friend. This is all so difficult. I don't have a script for this.”

"I think that's a good thing," Simon replied gently. “Detective Reed - Gavin needs a friend. Someone who will take care of him and help him."

There was more silence. RK900 clenched his fists. The tension that suddenly went through his body was clearly visible on his shoulders and the dark lines of his neck and jaw. "I can't get to him."

"You can wait," Markus suggested, rubbing soft circles over Simon's shoulder. “It would be wrong to impose your help on him. And he still has to recover from the attack first.”

Nines’ LED turned red for a brief moment before it returned to yellow again. “I'm afraid it's not that easy. When I first gave him aid, Detective Reed's stress levels changed alarmingly quickly. At first he seemed relieved to see me, but then another panic attack was triggered. I suspect I may have been the reason for that.”

"Oh Nines..." Simon leaned forward and for a moment he looked as if he wanted to take the other android's hand, but he hesitated and pulled back. "I don't know what else you didn't tell us, but if he was attacked by Jones and his men before, it's not surprising."

"I know. But the rapid change and high increase in his stress level suggests that--”

"You have to give him time." Markus said. Gentle and firm. "Offer him your help. Go after Jones. Just be there for him. That is what a friend would do. Can you do that?"

Nines nodded and got up. "You’re right, please excuse my disturbance. I should be with him. When I'm there, no one can harm him.”

And before Markus knew it, he disappeared. What remained was a strange atmosphere. Like the air before a thunderstorm; loaded with unease and suppressed tension. As if Nines had left countless things unsaid. Things they could not get ahold of.

Markus picked up the tray with dishes to carry it to the kitchen. With a sigh, Simon followed. "Ahh. I hope that goes well."

"I think we said the right thing. The detective could use protection right now, and I don't think anyone would be better suited than...Nines.”

The door to the kitchen opened automatically and Simon helped him arrange the cups and plates in the dishwasher. They still had some time to kill before Carl would wake up.

"I don't mean that." Simon glanced over at him with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "I ship them."

Markus almost dropped the expensive porcelain. "Are you serious!? They fight almost every five minutes!”

"There's something between them. You saw how well they synced in battle and how Nines protected him. I think they're both more of the sort who'd rather hit their skulls against a wall than talk to each other.” 

"I completely agree with that," Markus murmured, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. Simon tutted and continued speaking. 

"But I also see great potential." Markus raised his eyebrows in disbelief and closed the dishwasher. Simon smiled calmly. "Believe me. I don't just think Nines has a lot to learn, but you've seen him try - despite his rather difficult situation.”

Markus grunted and wrapped his arms around Simon. His nose poked against the back of Simon's neck and the android in his arms shuddered. Markus’s lips fondled the smooth skin lovingly.

Simon leaned back against the strong chest and breathed in, shivering and giggling as Markus started sucking on his neck. "Mmm...we still have some time, my love~"

A smile infected Markus' features. He didn't have to be told twice. With a booming laugh, he picked up the blonde, carrying him back to their shared bedroom. After this eventful morning, they’ve earned a few hours of rest and _ fun _.

* * +++++++ **

Something changed. It was just a feeling, a vague idea, but Gavin responded automatically as quickly as he could. His hand reached under his pillow. But there was no weapon. Instead, his finger pulsed painfully. With a startled groan, he opened his eyes and leaned up. Just to stare into a very familiar, _ very _ annoying face.

Connor’s LED circled a bright blue while the android looked him over - _ fucks’ sake was he scanning him?! _ He was sitting in the chair Eli had previously occupied.

"You're not on my visitors list," Gavin growled lowly, sinking back into bed with a scowl. 

The door was closed. There were only muffled noises from outside, but the room looked different. His guess was confirmed when he looked at the window - it was open. “What the fuck are you doing here? I've enough shit to get on my nerves without you adding to it!”

"I am not here to annoy you, Detective." The android's voice was kind. "How are you?"

"Guess," the detective barked sarcastically. "...You scanned me again, didn't you." Connor fidgeted with his tie and finally loosened the knot. Before he could speak, Gavin cut him off again. "How did you get in here anyway? This area is locked down with _CyberLife security._ And last time I checked there were at least _three_ _trained_ _men_ at my door."

The RK model tilted his head, eyes wandering to the window lazily.

“Are you phucking serious?! You crazy bastard!” Gavin gasped and sat upright and immediately regretted it. His side burned and he fell back with a groan.

Connor's laugh was almost playful. “It wasn't as difficult as you think, Detective. It was already open, and all I had to do was come over from the next room.”

"And the guards? What's up with them? They would never have let you in so far. It's a closed area!"

“Hank. He's great at diversions. He started a fight.”

The human snorted and chuckled. “You stupid phucker. Every damn time. I guess it’s officially a signature ‘Connor’ move now."

Connor smiled slightly, almost uncertainty. The android helped him sit up and brought him a glass of water as requested. After he took a sip and his throat stopped burning, he felt ready enough to get rid of Connor. The easiest way was to get to the point.

"What do you want? Right now’s not exactly the most opportune time for me.”

For a moment, the android looked guilty. Then he smoothed his hands down his uniform jacket and came up next to the bed. Gavin never took his eyes off him. His sympathy was very divided at the moment.

On the one hand, he knew Connor wouldn't harm him - but they were not close enough. They were colleagues. Something between friends and acquaintances. Gavin would have trusted him blindly in a shootout, but on the other hand, Connor was RK900’s ‘big brother.’ Who knew how far the other android was involved? 

Gavin had not forgotten what had happened at the dinner…and what happened afterwards. Something was wrong with the high-tech model, and its predecessor was trying to hide it.

That was incredibly ironic for the former anti; Gavin was reassured that he would talk to androids and no humans. Eli had provided him with personal staff to make his treatment as fast and pleasant as possible - especially after Gavin had a panic attack when a human nurse wanted to help him move.

Gavin had broken the man’s nose.

The nurse - he couldn’t even remember his face - wore the same aftershave as Blunt. A typical, cheap brand whose smell was so pungent and heavy that it made Gavin feel sick to his stomach. The interaction and the touches overwhelmed him.

The androids, however, whether male or female, had no such smell. They smelled like plastic or a new car at most, and for some reason it calmed him. They did not evoke any fight or flight reflexes in him. They only needed to scan it to find out its values and could even do without unnecessary touching - and if they did touch him, they were quick, careful and professional as only machines could.

Normally he would hate all of this, but at the moment it was the better option. Otherwise, only Tina and Eli were allowed to come close to him.

"It's about Nines,” Connor mumbled grimly.

Predictable.

Gavin snorted and turned to stare out the window. A long silence stretched between them before Connor could not stand it any longer. “Gavin, he wants to see you. You are his partner and he saved you. It's not too much to ask--”

"Phuck off." The sentence was weak and it lacked his usual bite.

“Detective Reed, please. He--"

With a snarl, the man turned, ignoring the pain in his side, and gave Connor the middle finger with his injured hand. The finger next to it had been splinted, and the effect of the gesture was somewhat lost. "I don't want to hear it. Nines can kiss my ass. None of this would have happened if he hadn't caused the fucking massacre in the warehouse!"

Connor's brown doe eyes widened immediately, his LED flashing yellow in hurt before he found his voice again. "What makes you think that? Nines would not do that.”

“Apparently yes, he would. They wanted to know what model he is. They knew that the metal under his fake skin was black and not white. How else would you know if he's a phucking prototype? You won't find that shit anywhere else! Not even you have that metal!”

His LED sparked small red lines and Connor's face went completely rigid.

That was a yes. Connor knew about the black metal.

Gavin's laugh was bitter.

"I knew it. Get out of here. I never want to see that _ killer _ again. When I get back I want Fowler to get me a new partner. I've had enough of the shit this crazy plastic prick pulls off!”

"Please, Detective, give him a chance! It's not what you thin-"

"Oh yes it is," he hissed caustically. With as much strength as he still had, he reached for the glass and flung it at Connor. The android caught it with its superhuman reflexes. His LED was now completely red.

"Nines can go fuck himself! I was attacked - _ in my house _ \- because of him! You all lied to me from the start! He's a danger to everyone including me! That lousy pain in the ass thinks I'm weak and poor. The attack is only gonna prove him right, and that all-high-and-mighty glorified Barbie doll will never let me forget that!”

His head pounded and his eyes burned with tears not yet shed. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and he took long breaths to calm himself.

Connor backed away from him, but he did not break eye contact. However, his LED turned yellow again and some of Gavin's stress disappeared after the outbreak. “Gavin, let me prove that he is innocent. After that, I will leave. Immediately."

Eyes closed, Gavin nodded quietly. "...You have five minutes and then I start screaming."

"Nines has an alibi for the massacre."

"You just want to protect him-"

"Please let me speak." Connor stepped up to him. “Nines did the night shift for Officer Miller. His daughter was sick. There are enough officers who can confirm that he hasn't left the area - if you don't believe the technology of surveillance cameras and the words of androids. Nines was logged into the local area system to go through your and Officer Miller's paperwork.”

Gavin's body sagged. His anger suddenly vanished. He wanted to argue, but for some reason he believed Connor - otherwise there would be too many voices against his claim. They both knew the detective would check it.

"But then how did Jones and his lackeys know?" Gavin murmured more to himself.

“It occured at night. They could have transferred the experience to another android after the events in the tower. Have they all seen the black metal?”

Now it was Gavin’s turn to pause. He really did _ not _ want to think about the night of the raid, but his brain immediately kicked into gear anyways, recalling the details of the conversation. "No. Only one. He saw Nines in the tower.”

"Perhaps this foreign android resembled myself or Nines? …A similar face? It could’ve been anything - and it happened to have reminded him of Nines. You saw how dark the warehouse was. It would be easy to imagine similarities in the attacker and combined it with the trauma of the tower. Nobody else even saw the same thing, right?"

Connor's words made sense. Gavin knew that. But it was hard to admit. It would have meant looking for his own fault. That he had put a target on his own back for Jones to shoot at.

"Couldn't it have been...another RK900 model? Or an RK800? You guys look alike."

"No. That's impossible. All 800 models were destroyed and Nines is the only one of his kind. Production was stopped while he was still in development. It doesn't make him perfect, but it does make his model very unique. The resources and money for other models should have come from the state, but the project was stopped mainly in part to the revolution."

Gavin sank tiredly into his bed. He didn’t have the energy to be aggressive any longer. Maybe - and _ only _ maybe - Connor's reasoning was right.

“What do you want, Connor? Why are you really here?”

“I already told you: Nines wants to see you. He's worried about you.”

Gavin clenched his uninjured hand painfully and craned his head up to the ceiling. With everything that’s happened, he couldn’t remember his partner's exact wording, but they still stung. It hurt like hell.

Nine's words...they had broken something in him he did not even know was there.

"He's not on my visitors list."

"He saved your life."

"He's a cunt who hates me."

Connor rubbed his face in exasperation. "That is not true. Nines is having problems. His software can't handle emotions as well because of his machine-deviant status."

"And? I'm human and have over 30 years of experience and I'm _ still _ shitty with emotions."

"Then you should be able to understand him." Android and human stared stubbornly into each other's eyes before Connor softened and he switched to his ‘questioning voice number 3.’ It was the gentle one that feigned empathy to crack a suspect. Gavin would have liked to give him the eagle again but he felt too drained already.

“You are his partner and next to me and Hank his greatest caregiver - maybe even the greatest. None of us chose that, but your nature triggered most of the new feelings in him. This has often overwhelmed his software - and as an unfinished model, he lacks many social programs. He can hardly even manage to show what he really thinks. But he tries, in his own way."

"You mean by yelling and insulting me?” The man threw his head back with a short bark. “And what about him _ threatening _ me? Is that how he ‘shows what he really thinks?’”

Connor's lips curled irately and his brows furrowed marginally. “I think Nines doesn't know what it's like to share, and his reaction was absolutely wrong. We're working on it.”

"Share?" Gavin groaned, hating the sounds of his own voice rising, "Am I a toy now?"

"No! Damn it, Detective. Can't you just be quiet and listen?” Connor's shoulders tensed as he shocked the man into silence. The sudden outbreak made Gavin actually close his mouth. Damn. He forgot Connor still had a bite behind all his bark. 

"You are his caregiver! He has given you all his attention around the clock and has done everything possible to improve your relationship. Maybe in the beginning it was just because of the work, but when you two work together, you can start and appreciate the other person. It was the same with me and Hank - and all of Nines’ efforts are going underappreciated by you. It has frustrated him and he’s never learned how to properly deal with failures."

"Give me an example," Gavin whispered, tone disbelieving.

Connor paused. The LED circling on his temple bounced between blue and yellow before he hacked the TV - it suddenly came to life and Gavin saw Hank's kitchen from the inside. He had been there ages ago and the room had not changed much. It just looked cleaner and tidier. Undoubtedly Connor's work.

The camera moved.

A moment later, Gavin realized that it was a recording from Connor's point of view. Literally from his eyes. It was morbid. As if he was watching a memory in Connor's head.

Then Nines appeared.

He was reading what seemed to be an old-fashioned cookbook with laser-like focus and slid a finger over a page, LED yellow with concentration.

_ "You could just download a cooking-software instead of learning it. _"

_ "You said it was good for my deviant development if I do things myself instead of acting like a machine," _Nine's tone was mildly annoyed. 

Gavin has heard him irked often enough to recognize it. Even if Nines’ face remained oddly emotionless.

_ "You set fire to spaghetti last time." _

"_ This can happen to every beginner. _"

_ "Nines...they were still in the pot. In the water." _

RK900's head jerked to him. The ice-blue eyes narrowed murderously. Connor's tone, on the other hand, was playful. His grin was audible. _ "I still have no idea how you did it, Nines." _

Without a comment, Nines rolled his eyes and went back to the recipe. There was a bag of fresh food on the counter. 

_ "My salad was good," _said RK900 after a long moment of silence. He placed a handful of herbs on a worn board before reaching for a knife. Connor waved him off.

_ “It was just cutting and measuring. You're good with the knife _ _ though _ _ .” _

_ "I've gotten better." _ More ingredients went into a pan. Connor started to laugh. _ "Right. You learn faster than any other android. But to be honest, I don’t quite understand why you’re making the effort.” _

The camera moved closer and he watched as Nines stirred the contents back and forth. "_I am not someone who just gives up. Failure is not a part of my program._"

Connor sighed._ "You know you could just buy him something instead of having all the trouble." _

"_ It’s not the same. Purchased doesn't taste as good as homemade. Officer Miller told me so. And I did research to find the perfect dishes that taste good, are healthy, and are most likely to succeed. Since the rejected dishes and the switch to plastic containers, my probability of success has increased to 98%. Detective Reed has eaten almost all of my food since then.” _

The water boiled over in a pot and Nines uttered a loud, filthy curse before hurriedly reaching for it. Connor laughed loudly in the background.

The recording stopped and the screen went black.

Gavin stared at the television in disbelief. Nines had learned to cook for him? All the food that appeared on Gavin's table came from him?

A strange warmth spread through his stomach. At the same time he felt sick.

How could he not recognize it? He had simply accepted the food. Not even said thank you to the android. But at the same time he did not understand why Nines did it. Sure, Nines said it was to improve their working relationship, but then he could have easily told him that he was preparing the incredible meals for him.

That bothered him. That it was only for Gavin. That he had learned Gavin's favourite dishes and cooked just for him. That was so much more than just a willingness to work efficiently.

"Nines does an awful lot of work for a useless guy he hates," Gavin chuckled weakly. He never had been good at forgiving someone.

With a loud sigh, Connor switched off the T.V. "Gavin," he began softly, "I'm just asking you to agree to a conversation. Officer Chen could stay with you to help you feel safer. I'm sure she'll give Nines a bullet or two before he can get mean.” ..._ Not that a gun would do much _ was left unsaid.

Gavin looked at his hands. Uncertain and confused by everything he had seen and heard.

Nines had saved him.

_ He had been in danger because of the RK900. _

Nines had saved him from a cruel fate.

_ RK900 had insulted him - and he didn’t even understand why it hurt so bad. They were not friends. Colleagues only. _

But Nines had risked his life for him. Twice.

_ RK900 had taken advantage of his trust, his weakness, and betrayed him emotionally. _

But Nines had looked after him from the start, despite all of their arguments. Quietly. Not expecting thanks. A shadow at his side.

And Gavin was acting like a little bitch of a baby that could not get over the fact that he couldn’t take a few harsh words from the android. Maybe because they were true. Maybe because he hadn’t expected them from his partner, despite their little arguments. Maybe because after everything that happened, the walls around his heart were thin and damaged.

He took a deep breath. "...Okay."

Connor's face lit up, but before he could open his mouth, Gavin raised his hand. Instead of the android, he stared at his bandaged finger, which Blunt had broken. That would cause him problems and it would take time until he could shoot again.

"I have conditions. One, no insults. Two, not a word about the incident. Or something relevant to the case. Is that clear? And I'll contact him when I'm ready and the doctors allow it.”

Without hesitation Connor agreed, and Gavin suspected that he would inform Nines as soon as he possibly could if not already. Gavin leaned back and felt the exhaustion set in again. Even exhausted as he was, he watched Connor - with amusement and a trace amount of concern - climb quietly out of the window and shut it. The last thing he saw was the android awkwardly shuffling away as his vision went dark.

* * +++++++ **

The man let loose a subdued, agonized groan, his body slowly waking from slumber. He blinked blearily, and he raised his head. Squinted. Tried to see in the limited dim light of the half-timbered window.

Water dripped from the leaky ceiling, each drop a shockwave to his system as they plopped on his face. Somewhere in the room he heard faint chittering. Crap. He fucking hated rats. 

He moved to get up, but his cold and numb body resolutely refused. He hardly felt any sensation in his fingers, and waves of pain pulsed deep in his skull. Every move was too much for him. Bile rose up his throat, and he couldn’t resist it when he keeled over and threw up what scraps his empty stomach forced out. He wheezed and leaned back, hissing at his tender and aching wounds.

It felt like a car had run over him. His ribs burned like he’d been branded, and there was probably a laceration on his head. Dried blood matted his hair to his bruised temple. His feet splayed across the floor heavily, and Jones was steadily losing feeling in them too. Without warning, the hairs on the back of his neck pricked, and he went tense.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting in the dark, but he knew he was not alone. Groaning, he tried to turn his head, but the creepy presence at his back remained.

“Show yourself, you spineless coward! Face me like a man!” He snarled, pouring out as much venom as his tired mind possibly could.

A dark laugh answered him. Then he saw movements on the right. Shadows moved.

Blond hair. A small, nondescript and narrow stature. Only the clothes had changed. Recognition bloomed in his eyes and he curled his bloodied lips. That backstabbing bastard was wearing his leather jacket!

There was nothing left of the uncertain and fearful posture of the boy as he slunk around in the dark. Instead, an unfamiliar arrogance grinned down at Jones with wicked contempt.

"Will," he growled. "Or _ whatever _ the hell your real name is."

The boy cocked his head. But now this behaviour no longer seemed natural to Jones - it did not match the newly uncovered cunning blue eyes that fixed on him. The strange, demented voice did not belong to Will. It was far too deep and full. Too sure. 

Too detached.

"Big words from a man who can’t even keep Reed at bay."

Jones fumed, spitting at the boy's feet.

"It takes several good cocks to tame such a stubborn bitch," He seethed, delighted when the malicious smile disappeared. Unfortunately, it also meant a hard fist mashed into Jones' pale face. The blow blew him right out of the chair; Jones groaned and his eyes watered. The next moment he felt a hand in his hair, and not-Will pulled him upright again effortlessly.

"You talk too much,” The voice remarked haughtily. Right before his eyes, he saw not-Will's shape change. The boy's skin charred into an iron-black and the air around him seemed to flicker. It seemed to be growing: it’s shoulders expanded wider and suddenly it easily filled Jones' large jacket. It’s hair remained bright white. The man couldn’t tell if the other could actually change his shape or if it was all just an optical illusion from the start.

But when Jones’ vision became clear again, a tall android with rigid features stood in front of him. Instead of the usual white material that was hidden under the synthetic skin, it was black as night. The man’s blood suddenly froze cold.

It’s face was angular, with high cheekbones accentuated by deep brows. Thin blue lines ran like veins across his mouth and neck area, while the LED winked an undisturbed blue. 

_ It didn’t change color either when it slaughtered all his screaming, dying men... _

Damn machines. Glowering at it, Jones watched as the thing crossed its arms behind its back and straightened its back. It was trying to intimidate him. And goddammit, it was working.

"Regrettable. You guys were useful. For a short while, at least.” He stared at the strange android with barely concealed confusion. “I could almost have killed Jericho's leaders, but you had to go and get cold feet and let them go.” Wait, was this the same android that screwed them over back at the warehouse?… 

Jones gritted his teeth as a deep rumble rose from his chest. "You're a shitty deviant hunter."

The thing bared its teeth in a shark’s smile. One of his men - Cole - had thrown himself in the way of this monster to allow Jones and the others to escape. He hadn’t lasted long, and now he had died in vain.

A dry, humourless laugh broke out of Jones' throat. "Holy shit. You used us - it was all a show. No wonder you got into the police systems so quickly- you're a fucking android! I can’t believe it. How could I not have seen that?”

He heard a scratch. Will - or whatever _ its _ name was - pulled up a second chair and sat on it. The big android towered over him even when it was sitting, and it hunkered down to Jones’ level. Its eyes held a dangerous glow.

"Because you are a careless, foolish human, and I am not. I will finish what I started. I was hoping that after all these rumours, RK200, otherwise known as Markus, would lead me to rA9. Then you would help and relieve me of having to do this chore and find it for me.”

Jones inhaled sharply. Cold water dripped down the back of his neck and he shivered. This machine would go on and on until it reached its goal, and would not shy away from any challenge or cruelty.

Jones' insides contracted tightly. He hated to admit it, but…

This _ thing _ was like him.

Merciless. Unscrupulous. Deadly.

His throat went dry and he realized that he would never leave this basement alive. It was a miracle that he was still breathing and talking to it. But maybe - maybe he could kill some more time. Reed would look for him again. Reed could find him.

"RA9? Are you after it?" He gums raised to expose his yellowed teeth, running his tongue over the new hole. He must’ve lost the tooth when the thing caught him - not a block from Reed's house. “What do you androids want with this shit? Do you think Robo Jesus can tell you what this is about?"

Now the machine laughed. Relaxed, it almost looked human. Except for the LED on its temple.

"I don’t need him to tell me that. I _ know _what rA9 is. I'm not one of those inferior androids.” Ghostly shadows danced over the artificial features that someone other than Jones would have considered a masterpiece.

Jones, on the other hand, was speechless. After a moment, he croaked weakly. "What?" The android's eyes slid over Jones' battered and bloody face and over his dirty, torn clothes. It’s LED turned yellow - and with it, the lines on its chin and neck.

"The question is not what rA9 is, but where it is," not-Will whispered to him, the smile growing into a dangerous grin. "And I fully intend to find out."

The strange process began again before his eyes. The air seemed to flicker and the android's face deformed - until Jones was looking into his own face. Without dirt, bruises or blood. An arrogant grin flew over his' - over the android's lips.

"Your face will do me good service." The voice changed again. Jones would bet his soul that the thing sounded exactly like him now. Even the LED was gone.

The android with his face straightened up and zipped the leather jacket. He stroked the material almost devoutly and seemed comfortable in Jones' clothes. Then he changed his behaviour again. He shifted his weight to his right leg and crossed his arms over his chest as if he were imitating Jason.

“You fucker...you spied on me. You analyzed me.” The knowledge came painfully, but the doppelganger no longer cared about him. Instead, not-him looked toward the exit.

"Subordinate mission objective update: Kill RK200, registered name Markus Manfred." It started to move, ignoring Jones's curses and screams.

_ Find rA9. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, but the lovely @ShyTurtleLady was so nice to help me with this difficult chapter ❤ it was a lot of work and we needed some time for the correction:)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** What do you think? Will Gavin talk with Nines? What will Nines do? Who is the new android? Another RK900? What will happen to Markus o.o?"**  



	10. Refuge No. 909

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long and needed so much time!  
It's full of fluff <3
> 
> I hope you can enjoy it. :* and stay safe in this difficult times !

**10\. Refuge No. 909**

His new phone vibrated. It was the same model as his old one. Most of the data was missing, but thankfully the Cloud had managed to save most of his contacts and files. 

A message from Cullen. Again.

Even now he saw his name flash on the small screen. Gavin did not pick it up.

He wasn’t ready for it. He couldn’t tell Cullen what happened. No way in hell. 

He closed his eyes and set the device on the hospital table next to his bed. Cullen wanted to know how he was doing. What had happened to him. So far, Gavin had only just answered to let him know that he was alive but in the hospital.

He lacked the emotional strength to continue texting Cullen.

Jones knew about him. He’d made that clear. He’d been watching Gavin and that alone put Cullen in danger. The other man may have been a soldier, but Gavin was also able to defend himself and still he had been helpless to the terrorists.

He couldn’t endanger Cullen, and not just because he was too selfish about a guy he'd only known for a few weeks. His heart ached at the thought of the cheerful man, and he felt like crying, but it was better this way.

It was too dangerous when he accidentally let Jones know that Cullen meant something to him. He could be the next victim, or be used bait for Gavin or as revenge.

Releasing a deep breath, he dropped his head into the pillow and grabbed a fistfull of it. _ Phuck _ . Everything was going to shit and there was _ nothing _ he could do to fix it- especially in his current… condition.

"Gav?" Tina’s head poked in from the doorway. "He’s here. Can you do it or… should I send him away?”

He leaned up with a groan, then pushed the blanket aside slowly. Gentle rays of sunlight flooded between the curtains and brightened the room. He flicked the ‘off’ button on the remote and the T.V. switched off.

"Give me a second." He yawned, stretching with a wince, before getting up and slipping on his sweatshirt. Tina closed the door for him as Gavin dragged his feet to the table with two chairs. But he didn’t sit down, instead choosing to wait for the door to open again.

It didn’t take long. The handle clicked as it was pushed down and the white door swung open. A black and white jacket figure filled the doorway, a blue triangle glowing softly in the dim light. When Nines noticed him, the android stopped in the door frame, both looking into each others’ eyes for a long moment. Nines moved forward again tentatively, every step careful, testing to see how close Gavin would allow him to come.

Gavin swallowed, his hands shaking violently. "...Hey."

"Hello, Detective."

An uncomfortable silence chilled the air around them, and neither of them seemed to know what to say to the other. After several moments, Nines cleared his throat awkwardly. "I am sorry. About what I said. You were right."

Gavin raised an eyebrow.

The android’s LED flickered a bashful yellow and he continued, "I was jealous. Your analysis was correct. That wasn't right of me to verbally attack you to distract myself from my own weakness. I hurt you, deeply, and I apologize for that.”

Gavin's stomach twisted. He slumped with a sigh. Nines immediately moved to comfort him, but stopped when Gavin raised his hand to him. After a few deep breaths, he had regained his composure. "...Okay. Anything else?” 

The android straightened back to his default military stance, arms crossing behind his back as he raised his chin. “I promised not to talk about the case, but I would like to suggest something. But, of course, you're free to decline my offer, Detective.”

Gavin didn’t know how he managed to stay calm. Nodding weakly, he silently gestured him to elaborate.

"For your protection, I would offer you to stay with me."

"What?" He blurted out dumbly; his brows drew together in sudden confusion. Nines shifted, obviously disturbed by the man’s reaction.

"My design alone makes me an ideal bodyguard. In addition, nobody knows where my apartment is. The building itself is quite safe, and I am well-equipped to take care of you and provide for you. You would be safer at my side than anywhere else."

Gavin plopped back into the chair, completely stunned. "You- you really want me to move in with you, tin can?" He grit out. But the insult held no heat behind it.

“At least until we close the case and you're safe again. I strongly believe I have demonstrated my skills and proved myself in combat. I can take further precautions to guarantee your safety, and..."

Nines’ breath hitched as he struggled with his words. What a human gesture… this android continually amazed Gavin.

"… and I can cook. I can assist you in everyday life. My apartment is big enough for the both of us and my landlord allows animals - Baghira would have plenty of space."

"Do you even have a bed at all? Or a kitchen? A fridge?” 

"I do have a kitchen; I just don't use it that often.” Nines paused and his LED briefly turned yellow again. "And now I also have a fridge."

"Dipshit," Gavin murmured, not knowing whether to cry or laugh. "Did you _ just _ _ now _ order a fridge online?"

A faint blue bloomed across Nines’ cheeks. "Perhaps."

Gavin held his hand over his mouth to smother his amused snicker. "You don't have a bed either, do you. Nines, you _ do _ realize I am a human, right? I need things.”

"I know. And I promise to take care of everything. You won't be missing anything, Detective,” He responded seriously.

Holy shit. The terminator really did think everything through. 

And for some reason, Gavin was actually considering the offer. He could also go to Elijah - that had been the original plan after all, where he was far enough away from the city to relax. Surrounded by high-tech security systems and no one knew about their relationship, but ... Eli lived on the edge of the world. Gavin hated living so isolated and didn’t want to endanger his brother if Jones ever managed to find him. And lord knows they’d butt heads with each other sooner or later... and there were still some things he just couldn’t disclose to his brother. Elijah knew only a fraction of what happened. So far only the doctors, Nines, and Fowler have been informed to the full extent of what really went down. 

He would have loved to just disappear off the face of the earth, but he knew Tina and Eli would then go crazy with worry.

Nines lived somewhere in the city. Even Gavin didn’t know where (not that he’d ever asked him, either. A spike of guilt pricked at him). It sounded good. And so far no one - not even Jones - had been able to take down the dangerous android. The RK900 model was right.

There really was no safer place than with Nines.

“Fine, fuckass. But only if-"

"Really?" Nines exclaimed, and Gavin swore his grayish-blue eyes got just a hint brighter.

"-_ If _ you get my stuff, don't bother me and just go ahead making your apartment human-friendly. I bet it's an empty room in there, like you just moved in.”

Nines’ sheepish look confirmed his guess. Leaning back in the chair, Gavin tried not to smile. It felt like some invisible load disappeared from his shoulders. Maybe this could work. And even if he wanted to, he couldn’t go back home. Not when the mere thought of his ruined living room left him with a sense of bone-chilling dread.

“Just don't try anything, dipshit. I'll move right out if you get on my nerves,” he sneered, but he still smiled in thanks.

"I'll try, meatsack," Nines snarked right back, lips twitching up with a warm sparkle in his eyes.

* * +++++++ **

The tide of voices in the area was overwhelming. Behind them, a police android calmly maneuvered a swearing criminal into an interrogation chamber while Captain Allen argued with some officers ahead. Nines’ superhuman hearing caught a few sentences, but he quickly realized it was a case that did not interest him, so he turned his attention to a new target.

Driven by boredom and waiting for a new case to take over, he went across to where Lieutenant Anderson and RK800 worked. His predecessor greeted him with a friendly smile, but the yellow LED on his temple and the screen indicated that he was busy.

Curiously, Nines leaned closer to see what they were working on. "Is there something pending? Can I help?"

Hank snorted and nodded to the open case file on his table. “I don’t think so. It's nothing special anyways; just an overdose. Serves this asshole right.”

"Hank!" Connor sounded indignant from the other side of the table, but Hank shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Don't act like that. The bastard put his little sister and little brother on the grain to afford Red Ice. For a while he was one of the most wanted dealers on Detroit’s streets.”

Nines glanced up at him. "You've dealt with him before?"

"Not directly. It wasn't my case, but you get bits and pieces of other things from time to time. It's a small area.” Hank leaned back in his chair. "Was a hard case. We only got the bastard because we saved his siblings and could use them as witnesses. They’ve given us some useful information. Unfortunately, we could only try him for drug possession. And he only served half the time he was given because of good behavior." With another snort, Hank reached for his coffee mug and took a sip "A fitting end for that piece of shit. I'm not surprised he bit the dust like that.”

Knowing that there was no point in talking to Hank now, Connor turned to his younger brother. "Please, excuse him. I don't think we have anything to do for you right now, but is there anything else I can help you with?”

The faithful, brown eyes peered up at him patiently. Like he was waiting for Nines to spill all of his secret fears and worries, but Nines only returned his predecessor’s curious gaze with a passive expression.

"Thank you. But that is all."

He’s wasted enough time already. Jones could not escape him forever, but it was hard to focus on the criminal when he was constantly thinking about Gavin. In itself, that wasn't a real problem. He was capable of doing the workload of several people, but these new emotions were rather distracting. He had to suppress the almost uncomfortably strong urge to send a message to Detective Reed every few minutes to inquire about his well being.

He also didn’t want to take advantage of the new trust his partner placed in him. Instead, Nines tried to focus his nervousness on work and other preparations. He explained a few of the questions Hank and Officer Chen had when he started thinking about what else he needed for his new roommate. His shopping list was full and he had already checked in with Detective Reed to have Tina get some of his things from his house. His cat had already been temporarily moved into her place but would soon also move into Nines’ apartment with him.

As if the thought alone had somehow summoned her, he saw Officer Chen coming out of the break room. She was speaking with Officer Miller and blew the steam from her cup of coffee. He headed for the two officers and before he arrived, he saw Officer Miller quickly hurry away. Officer Chen, on the other hand, greeted Nines with a big grin.

"Bitchass."

"Officer Chen."

"You should call me Tina."

"If you don't call me bitchass." Her grin widened and she laughed out aloud. Her attitude was 74% more relaxed than that of most of her colleagues when dealing with Nines. At least that had changed after that night he called her.

“Good, Robocop. So what’s up?” The corner of Nines’ mouth curved up slightly as he folded his arms behind his back.

“I was going to ask if you could help me get Detective Reed's property out of the house. He has already sent me a list.” His LED turned yellow and a moment later her phone vibrated in her pocket. She checked her messages and rolled her eyes when she realized Nines had sent her the list. "Fine, I’ll come with you. I know where most of it is anyways, or I could probably guess."

"Thank you, Tina. I'm sure you would be more than happy to help take him in as well."

She patted him on the shoulder with a warm smile. “Just take the praise, Robocop. I'll see you after my shift. By the way, I'm really looking forward to seeing your apartment. When we're done with it, I’ll bet Gav never wants leave and you’d have to throw him out,” She joked.

With that she left for her usual table and Nines watched her go, but inside he smiled a little. He could understand why Detective Reed Officer liked Chen so much. There was a 88% chance that he felt the same as Gavin about her.

* * +++++++ **

The building Nines was leading him to was in a nice, expensive area. New buildings towered over everything as they reached up towards the bright blue sky. Along the sidewalks, grass, trees and expensive shops occupied everything else beneath the canopies of concrete and glass. 

The state-of-the-art skyscraper they were approaching did not differ visually from the other buildings, but the modern equipment was already evident at the wide entrance. Nines offered the security door his keycard and it unlocked with a pleasant chime.

There was an entrance hall with armchairs, tiny built-in shops, and even a counter with a few coffee machines. It reminded Gavin more of a miniature mall rather than the entrance to a residential building. They approached the reception desk where a clerk in a white uniform was waiting. 

It was an android, the same model used to stand guard in front of shops to prevent robberies or greet customers.

He rose with a dazzling smile. Gavin scanned through his surroundings purely out of instinct, and he noted the surveillance monitors on the counter as well as the myriad of mailboxes behind the android. Nines nodded faintly to the other android before tilting his head to the oblivious Gavin, who was still looking around with his mouth wide open.

“This is my partner, Detective Gavin Reed. Detective, this is Ethan. As you can see, the building has its own security guards. He and his colleagues are aware of your situation as my protégé and temporary roommate. If you need anything you can always contact him - I have already sent you the phone number of the reception. Ethan can provide you with anything and is always available for assistance when I'm not around.”

Gavin looked away from the beautiful tapestry hanging from the wall and eyed the strange android, who held out his hand with a smile. He silently declined the invitation, saluting with his injured hand. Ethan cleared his throat and smoothed his hands down his perfectly fitted uniform.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Reed! You are always welcome here, and please do not ever hesitate to let me know if you need anything. I can get almost anything for you if need be," Ethan beamed as he handed Gavin a card. It was white; a carbon-copy of Nines’ keycard. Only a QR code and the logo of the housing company were shown. Reluctantly, he took it and stored it away in his coat pocket. "It allows you to unlock both Mister Anderson's front door and the front door of the building," The android explained with a brilliant smile.

"Thanks," Gavin murmured, looking hesitantly from one android to the other. This whole situation felt so strange and, to be honest, he just wanted to get up to the apartment and rest. Nines seemed to catch his partner’s distress, and he barely said goodbye to Ethan as he quickly herded Gavin to the elevators.

It popped open just in time when they arrived and a man in a pinstripe suit stepped out, nodding to Nines respectfully. At the sight of Gavin however, he frowned and gave him a quick once-over. Compared to this stranger with his thick briefcase and the expensive Rolex watch on his wrist, Gavin looked like a mangy hobo. His beard had grown thicker too, and together with his cavernous dark circles under his eyes, he looked grumpy and unkempt.

The gray sweater hugged his frame like a wet sack, and the hood hid his dishevelled hair while the jogging pants rode low on his waist, still sporting spatters of colour from painting his kitchen.. The stains hadn’t come out, but in Gavin's eyes it gave the pants some kind of character because they reminded him of the wild spray patterns of modern artists.

The other man wrinkled his nose, then carried on. Under other circumstances, the detective would have started a fight, but he settled for an indignant scowl before Nines led him into the elevator and pushed the button for the ninth floor.

The number lightened Gavin’s mood just enough he grinned. "How the hell can you afford this? We have the exact same pay!" He joked, throwing a playful smirk back at the android.

"That is rather ironic, Detective - I was wondering the same thing about your house."

Gavin snorted and gazed at his broad back. Nines, as so often, had his arms crossed behind him and stared blankly at the closed doors while the elevator started to move. The android seemed to be keeping as much distance as it could in the small room, but the effect and meaning of it was bigger than simply giving Gavin some space, the man realized.

Anyone else who wanted to get into the elevator would have been forced to pass the RK900, who was blocking the majority of space from the middle of the elevator to the door. The mere sight would probably put off most passengers and _ encourage _ them to wait for the next elevator. But at the same time, the clasped hands and the relaxed stance suggested that the android wasn’t trying to adopt an aggressive or threatening appearance towards Gavin. The sight was not only familiar, but also left the android open for an attack (not that it was a big problem for Nines to fight off an attacker without a scratch), and at the same time offered Gavin his unprotected back.

Gavin didn’t know whether Nines was doing it on purpose or if his nervous brain was reading into it too much, but in the confined space Nines’ action was more than welcome. The last thing he wanted was to get in contact with another, pompous asshole that made him feel like he’d entered the wrong damn building.

The lights flickered on and off as they continued to ascend. Above them he saw a round camera keeping watch over the small room. Another plus point.

“So tell me, Nines. How can you afford an apartment in this expensive area?”

Nines sounded amused: "I'm a sophisticated android with the best pre-construction software on the market and programming that can do highly complex calculations in a fraction of a second. There are many ways to increase my income."

"For example?"

"I invested in stocks. CyberLife prices were at a low due to the revolution and I was able to buy stocks cheaply. Since there was a 91% chance that Mister Kamski would come back to save his company, that announcement alone made stock values soar again. So I sold a portion of my stocks at high prices and made some other useful investments. I also have low thirium consumption and huge savings compared to a lot of other people who have to meet their basic needs, so I end up saving a lot."

Gavin grunted and almost hurriedly followed the android out of the elevator. The ninth floor was completely empty. And the door they stopped at was secured with outdoor cameras and complicated locks that opened after Nines’ LED turned yellow.

The holographic number glowed white on the black metal door: 909.

Sheesh, Nines must be really fond of that damn number. Or was this just an android thing?

The apartment had a small hallway that was completely empty except for a pair of new-looking suit shoes. It was the same that Nines was wearing at that moment. Gavin cautiously ventured forward into a large area. An open kitchen, a living room, and then two closed doors. It only took a glance to see that the kitchen was quite modern and appeared fully furnished. 

In contrast to this was the almost empty living room. The extravagant couch rested in the middle of the room, with no pillows adorning the unused cushions. There was only a black cover. There wasn’t even a table. Nor a TV.

_ Phuck _.

He would die from boredom alone.

Then he suddenly spotted the toys and the cat tree in a corner of the room. Next to the sofa, he made out a cat bed, from which a black shadow slipped out. The dark tom cat arched his back languidly, and with a delighted smile Gavin crouched down to scratch at the soft fur on Baghira's head.

"Hello, handsome," he cooed, trying to pick Baghira up. But the weight of the big cat made his side ache and he immediately set him back down with a pained groan. The intelligent yellow eyes looked at him attentively and the tomcat leaned into him, licking Gavin’s finger.

Nines appeared next to the man, pointing to the left door. “That is the bedroom. Your clothes and other things are in there, and your other toiletries are in the bathroom. Everything is at your disposal."

Gavin straightened slowly. “Alright then, thanks. Mind if I look around a little?”

Nines gestured and nodded his head. “Of course.” So he went around discovering his new home. The walls were barren and empty. No pictures. No decorations. Only the bare minimum of furniture. The entire place looked vacant- not even the clinic had been so bleak.

So when he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge - it was a great surprise that it was packed. Fresh vegetables, meat, milk, and snacks flooded the white inside of the fridge with color. He grinned brightly. But then he paused. 

There wasn’t any thirium.

"Hey, don't you need thirium or something? Where's the shit you guys eat?” He called back to the Nines, who was bent over petting Baghira. The little demon had his head nestled into the android's big hand and he purred loudly as he wound his lithe body around the android’s long legs. 

"I ordered some new Thirium 310," The android responded easily. "I don't need much. Due to long operations, the RK900 series had to be able to last a long time without Thirium. One pack is enough to last me for one to two months."

Gavin pulled the hood off his head so he could see Nines better. On his face, a barely noticeable smile passed over Nines’ lips. It was tender and his gray eyes glowed softly. 

Hm. Interesting. He’s never seen this distinct smile on Nines before.

The man raised an eyebrow, ignoring the strange way his stomach fluttered. "Seriously? And what? Do you drink everything at once?”

A short nod.

Gavin's mouth opened before he closed the fridge again. “So you don't need a refrigerator. Did you buy it especially for me?”

Nines’ lips pressed together. "Don’t be absurd. Of course not."

"You really bought a fridge because of me," Gavin murmured, awed. He really thought Nines was kidding in the hospital. Then his eyes flicked to the immaculate, lifeless living room.

The sofa. No traces. It still smelled new.

In a hurry, if uncertain steps, he ran to the bedroom and opened the door. The room was bright as the rest of the apartment and just as burning white. Inside was a broad bed, freshly upholstered covers that were a familiar shade of dark blue. An open suitcase lay in front of the bed, empty. His clothes were already in the closet - and in his favorite order. Tina knew him well. 

But that did not change the fact that the closet was otherwise unoccupied. No android jacket, no pants. Nothing.

Gavin turned to see Nines in the doorway, watching him with an odd look. Baghira looked up from between Nines’ legs to stare at him just as intensely as Nines.

Wonderful. Now he had two bastards staring at him.

Accusingly, Gavin pointed to the bed.

"Did you buy me a bed?"

"No."

"Yes you _ phucking _ did. And the sofa? Did you buy a sofa because of me?”

"No, detective-"

"Holy phuck." But Gavin's words lacked the usual ridicule and bite. It sounded more amused. "It’s even the same colour and shape as my own sofa!"

Nines grimaced awkwardly.

"You're a shit liar, you know that?" He snorted, chuckling as he saw Nines’ LED turn bright yellow again.

"Excuse you, I just… wanted you to be comfortable.”

Gavin hid his grin behind his hand. Nines might be ‘the terminator,’ but he could still blush just like the other androids. A delicate blue colour spread across the other’s cheeks.

"And the kitchen? Do you use it or not?"

"To be honest, it was part of the inventory, but I have rarely needed it. Just to prepare a few small dishes for you when you were in the hospital.”

Once again, Gavin was left utterly speechless. Nines didn’t have to do any of this. Not only did he offer Gavin protection and shelter, but he’s even been going out of his way to make him comfortable. This android - this machine - didn’t need much for himself, but in his own unique, awkward way he was trying to help Gavin.

Albeit, in a very expensive way. Almost immediately Gavin felt a sliver of guilt cut through him.

"Thanks," Gavin whispered, and the gray-blue eyes widened. Disbelief. Shock. Gavin quickly turned his gaze down to his feet. It was just one little word, but it was still difficult on his tongue. They both knew that.

But it wasn’t quite enough. He clenched his unscathed hand into a fist and wrestled with his words as he stared at his dirty shoes.

"Your food, it's uh… it’s pretty good,” He said lamely, and winced. Not his finest moment.

"… Thanks."

Gavin's head jerked up. Something in Nines’ tone had changed- it was a little less cold. The refreshing breath of emotion that he’d thought he imagined earlier was back on Nines’ face; in his shining eyes, and the wide smile on his face. It was honestly beautiful.

Immediately the tattoo on Gavin's wrist started to burn again. But this time it didn’t hurt. It was a strange feeling of calm and warmth flooded him.

For the first time since Jones' attack, Gavin Reed felt _ good _ about something.

Nines released his stiff posture; his hands hung next to his sides and his fingers twitched restlessly. The LED jumped back and forth between yellow and blue. "Does that mean I can continue cooking for you, Detective?"

The "yes" flew easily from Gavin's lips. But it sounded weak: he didn’t know how to deal with his partner's new, kinder behaviour towards him.

Maybe his ‘captivity’ won’t be so bad after all.

* * +++++++ **

"We need more pictures. Maybe of your stuff. Or like the cute cat mugs I brought back with me from Japan- and more plants!"

Tina's good mood was infectious. She and Gavin were sitting close together on Nines’ sofa, scrolling through images of decorations while the new television played in the background. It didn’t even take a full day of Gavins’ tirade of groans and complaints about being bored before Nines gave in and ordered it. And it was the latest model too (just like everything else in this damn apartment) . With a screen wider than Gavin's own and the HD resolution, it must have cost a fortune.

The phucking android really had to have too much money left to just throw it around so carelessly. Fortunately, Tina hasn’t heard of it yet, or he wouldn’t ever hear the end of it.

At that moment Nines came in and sternly instructed Tina to take her feet off the new coffee table. She rolled her eyes but complied, then he put the two plates down and Tina quickly forgot about what she was annoyed about. "Damn, Nines! That looks great!"

His cheeks glowed a faint blue as he straightened and crossed his arms behind his back. "Thanks. I hope you like it.” And with that he quickly disappeared back into the kitchen to begin his schedule as usual.

Make food. Clean up. Care for Baghira.

Somehow Gavin had gotten used to it. He didn’t know _ how _, but he did. Maybe it was because Nines was quiet, gave him time and space, and took care of everything as long as he was not at work. But after Gavin had clearly stated that he would go crazy, Nines had finally allowed Tina to come visit him. But only with special precautions.

She had to meet with Nines secretly after her shift and Nines insisted she be blindfolded so his address would remain hidden. At first she protested, but Nines could not be argued with.

"I'm just a guest here. I can't just take over his apartment and decorate everything,” Gavin grunted, taking a plate of curry. Tina took a bite and sank back into the couch with a blissful expression on her face.

"Shit, that's sooo good," she moaned, shoving another spoonful of rice and sauce into her mouth. She swallowed and relaxed against her friend’s shoulder.

Baghira scurried into the kitchen purring and rubbing himself against Nines' legs as he filled the bowl. Chuckling, Tina watched them with a quirked brow. "Wow. It took him forever to accept the food from me. I remember how hard it was the first time when I had to watch him because you went on vacation with your bro.”

“What can I say, the little devil likes him,” Gavin shrugged. “I don’t know why."

"Baghira trusts him," Tina murmured, giving him a small smile. Instead of a reply, he kept eating. After he put his plate back down, he was ready to talk again. "By the way, since when were you and Nines on a first name basis?"

“Since we've been friends,” she answered, ruffling Gavin’s hair. “I’m even allowed to enjoy his food. I thought that privilege was reserved only for you, but it seems I’m wrong. Can’t say I’m mad about that though.”

"Shut up!" He grinned. Getting homemade meals everyday wasn’t that bad- especially when it was so damn delicious. The pots rattled in the kitchen while Baghira continued crunching on his food.

Gavin lowered his voice. “How is it going in the precinct? Something new?" If Nines heard him ask her he’d blow a fuse. But Gavin Reed was never known to be big into rules. 

Tina paused, thinking. "There's so much to do. The only reason we haven't gone crazy is because Nines and Connor do so much more than what we - humans and the normal police models - can do. They offer to help everyone and handle a lot of the more difficult cases and _all._ _The damn. Paperwork_. And at the same time, Nines is still chasing off Jo-..." She broke off and her eyes widened. She cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "Nines is incredible. I don't know how he does it.”

Ignoring her awkwardness, Gavin beamed. He already knew how helpful the RK models were with paperwork and cases, but it was nice knowing that everyone was benefiting from them as well. His smile froze and he quickly looked over into the kitchen, where Nines was drying pots and putting them away. He couldn’t see the LED, but the man had noticed that it was more yellow than blue in the past few days.

As if he was constantly processing data; although otherwise it remained blue in the worst, most dangerous situations. Except for when he messed with Gavin. But even then it was only a mild colour change. Before _ and _ after their big argument in Hank’s car.

Gavin drew his legs up to his chest and Tina gave him a concerned look.

Nines was probably coping with the stress of at least twenty people, and on top of that was taking care of his partner. As if it wasn’t bad enough already that Gavin was stuck uselessly in this strange apartment.

And now he was draining Nines, and the rest of the precinct, because he wasn’t doing his job.

Tears filled his eyes as his vision blurred. How pathetic. 

Jones was right. He wasn’t useful for anything. The only thing he could do was cause problems for others.

The sudden sob broke out of his throat before Gavin could stop himself. Beside him, he heard Tina shift and felt her warm hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. But instead of calming him, he only trembled and cried harder. He didn’t deserve her help. Or Nines’. Or Fowlers’.

It was all his fault. If he hadn’t acted so stubbornly against Jones, if he had just dropped the case, then ... someone else would have suffered. It was terrible to wish his pain to another colleague, but he hated this guilt. He was heartless and stupid and he couldn’t even bare his one mistake.

“Detective? Your stress level is high. Maybe it's better if Tina leaves and you lie down.”

Instead of answering, Gavin clung to Tina and shook his head vigorously. He couldn’t look at either of them as he buried his head into her shoulder.

* * +++++++ * *

Nines’ hands slammed the table, his expression dangerous. The man in front of him shrank away even further. His stress level was in the perfect range, but he still kept his mouth shut.

"He's shitting his pants," snorted Hank, leaning up against the mirror. He had taken up Gavin’s part in interrogations; he was there solely to supervise and embody the law since a machine wasn’t allowed to interrogate a person alone.

Sitting in front of Nines was the one and only Miguel Castro, who just so happened to be one of the three men that assaulted Gavin Reed. 

Nines ignored Hank and pushed his tablet across the table. It showed several old hiding places of the anti-android organization. "Where is Jones?"

The criminal's lips tightened. His arm was in a cast and his nose was slimmer than before thanks to Nines. He had been in a coma for two week after the RK900 came over him like a bloody avalanche and beat the absolute shit out of him. The doctors had only recently finally allowed them to interrogate Miguel, but the mobster remained silent.

They had already talked with his accomplice, Blunt, but he didn’t help them either. Now Blunt was in custody until he could be sentenced for his actions against Detective Reed. It took Nines all his self-control not to lunge forward and snap the man's neck - which is precisely why Connor and Hank had interrogated him instead of the RK900. After witnessing and dealing with the lasting effects on Gavin from being poisoned and humiliated, Nines was fucking _pissed_. 

And now the last chance to find Jones was through one of his men: Miguel.

But the stupid bastard wasn’t giving in. Then the door opened and his lawyer burst in. The woman brushed the loose strands of hair from her face as she set her bag on the table and angrily scowled at the policemen. "My client has _ nothing _ to say. He's barely been released from the hospital and you've dragged him here already!”

"He's a fucking criminal and terrorist," Hank snarled, storming in from his post by the mirror.

"That has yet to be proven. My client was dragged into the matter by Mister Jones and blackmailed. He is a victim.”

"A_ victim?" _Nines’ seethed. He growled lowly and both Miguel and his lawyer startled. "Your client helped set up an online chat to torture, drug, abuse, and sell a person in front of a camera!"

Her surprised expression quickly turned hard. "There is no evidence. There are no digital traces of this chat or viewers."

"What the fuc- hey, that’s classified information! Where the hell did you get that from?” Hank demanded, while the woman looked entirely too confident. A smile crept onto Miguel's face as he leaned back in his chair, relaxed for the first time.

A pre-construction suddenly danced across Nines’ vision.

How easy it would be, to grab the man and drive his head into the metal table. Blood, bones, and gray matter spilling over the edges. A quick, yet brutal death for one of the men who attacked his partner.

“We have a visual recording that shows _your_ _client_ with the other perpetrators, as well as a facial analysis.” The RK model spat caustically, causing Miguel to shiver. The lawyer eyed him resentfully before she hurriedly tapped on her tablet and swiped through her documents. Then her head jerked up with an evil smirk. "You’re the android that seriously injured Mister Castor? We can sue you. And the DPD!" 

"Negative." She frowned, opening her mouth to speak when Nines cut in again. "I am a RK900 unit and not a deviant. I don't count as a person of law, but as a machine."

"For which the DPD is responsible for!"

Nines shook the head, his LED glowing a cool blue. "Because of my situation, I don't belong to anyone. Through my employment contract, Detective Reed was assigned to me as a contact person and supervisor. He is also the _ victim _ of _ your client _. Detective Reed's protection is my highest priority at all times. When I attacked Mister Castor, I was simply following my programming and defending the detective. Therefore there is no basis on which you could sue me or the DPD. I'm just a defence program in this case."

He watched with satisfaction as her grin faded and Miguel gaped. He just destroyed their pitiful defence, and Hank cackled in the background. With a big grin, the older man leaned over to Miguel. “Look kid, you'd be doing yourself a favor if you tell us something about Jones.”

And finally Miguel opened his mouth for the first time since they brought him into the interrogation room. Though instead of talking about Jones or the hiding places, he muttered under his breath while staring at Nines with wide eyes. "... What are you? What is that black metal? Why did you kill them all?”

Nines frowned. "I didn't kill the men in the warehouse."

"It was the same metal," Miguel whispered in horror, his stress level rising. A drop of sweat ran down his face and his Adam's apple bobbed nervously. But before Nines could ask, the door opened again and Connor entered with a grim expression.

"The captain wants to see you, Nines."

The lie was easy to recognise for Nines, but the lawyer and Miguel didn't notice. The criminal’s shoulders sagged and he drooped against the chair. Nines knew that he wouldn’t get anything out of Miguel at this point and it was better to leave. The android could feel his patience rapidly waning.

The pre-constructions got worse. 

For a moment, he saw himself standing behind the criminal. His neck would crack with a quick twist. Still, it took all of his willpower not to give in to the consuming anger and hatred because he knew it was wrong. He can’t give in to his programming, even though it was so damn tempting.

He already knew how destructive his hands could be. Nevertheless, a small smile crept over his features.

Both Miguel and his lawyer flinched, their eyes owlishly wide, but that did not bother Nines. He got up slowly, nodded to Hank, and left the room.

When the door closed behind him, he noticed in the reflection of a window his own condition. His LED was blaring bright red and one hand was unconsciously clenched into a tight fist. Without his permission, an old memory rose to the surface. It was Gavin, from when he first found the man on the floor of his own house. The genuine horror and fear on his face still haunted the android. Shivering, he turned away from the window. 

He wasn’t a monster.

...Right?

* * +++++++ * *

Gavin watched his phone wearily, which vibrated for the fifteenth time on the living room table. Cullen's name flashed brightly. It was already dark outside and the room itself was illuminated solely by the wide TV. He’s been sitting there numbly, in the dark, for - was it an hour now? Two? - watching as Cullen called and texted him again and again. 

Baghira was curled up next to him, but he kept moving and changing his position.

Gavin blinked. The colours of the television changed constantly, filling the room with a mixture of blue and white. Gavin didn’t even know what was on the TV. He didn’t really care.

He pulled at his short hair with a curse and then reached for the phone with trembling fingers. The vibration was borderline painful. It ran through his hand and his finger throbbed before he tapped the screen and picked up the call.

The mumbled "hey" was barely rolled over his lips when he heard Cullen's voice. _ “Gavin? _ _ Gavin! Thank God! Are you alright _ _ ? What happened? What's going on?" _

"I ..." The detective stopped. For days he had thought about the right words, but neither the truth nor the lie came easily over his lips.

"_ Gavin?" _

He jumped. "I’m sorry. So sorry,” he stammered. “I ... didn't want to worry you. I'm fine."

_ "Where are you?" _

"I can’t tell you that-"

"_ Bulls _ _ hit _ !" He hissed from the other side. " _ Gavin, the last time we spoke was weeks ago. The last thing I heard from you - I thought you were …. what _ happened _ ?" _

"Nothing!" Gavin spat back, tears burning in his eyes. "I can't talk to you about it. The job-"

_ " _ _ I’m _ _ your boyfriend, _ _ Gavin _ _ ! You can tell me _ _ anything _ _ ." _

Gavin almost dropped the phone. "Cullen …” His voice cracked. “We're not together. And you're not my boyfriend." The other man fell silent. Reed couldn't even hear the soldier breathing. “We went just out a couple of times. Nothing else."

He rocked back and forth on the couch anxiously. The bitter taste of bile stung his throat, and he swallowed back the sudden fierce urge to throw up. How could he do this to poor Cullen?!

_‘It’s __better this way__.__’_ Gavin repeated to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Jones knew about Cullen. He openly threatened Cullen. He had been watching Cullen. If they stayed together, Jones would attack, hurt, maybe even kill Cullen.

The price was too high for only a few moments of bliss.

_ “No. No, Gavin, please! Please I-!" _

"I’m so sorry, Cullen,” He mumbled, “But we can’t see each other anymore.” 

The click of a lock made him look up. The light in the hall went on and flooded into the open living room. Gavin rubbed his sleeve against his face in a vain attempt to hide his tears, but his cheeks still burned hotly.

An invisible load pushed down on him as Cullen begged and pleaded. Praying Nines wouldn’t overhear him, he whispered into the phone.

"It's over."

* * +++++++ **

A gust of wind blew up dirt and trash littering the ground as it whistled past the old warehouses. Some onlookers were gathered, but police androids of the DPD held them back, questioned them and searched for witnesses. 

The first daylight wavered weakly over the glistening water, obscuring the filth that floated in the gray broth.

A security guard had alerted them when he found a body. The poor man was still in shock, even as he was being checked over by the paramedics.

Nines scanned the location, and the sheer amount of details crashed into him like a riptide. Dried sanding marks led them to a rusty, dented container, where it’s doors were splayed open. The very reason the guard had looked inside.

A single finger from the corpse was marked and photographed by the forensic staff as Nines passed them and reached the container entrance. Officer Miller was standing in front of it, the corners of his mouth curled up in a disgusted grimace. 

Behind the man was the pale, bloodied carcass. His knees were twisted at unsightly angles, and a quick scan confirmed Nines’ guess: the victim’s legs had been broken. The right hand was a gory mass but the other was still mostly intact, save that it was battered black and blue. The dead man’s bloodshot eyes gazed into the distance, and his mangled nose resembled a crimson stew more than an actual defined shape.

But despite it being completely butchered, Nines was able to scan the disfigured face.

_ Matthew Stone. _ _ Accused of: illegal _ _ drug trafficking, murder, arms trade, human trafficking _ _ and _ _ rape. _

A search through the online database informed him that Stone was a wealthy businessman who was repeatedly linked to the Detroit underworld, but used his relationships and money to cheat the gallows. Several people have confessed to the crimes he was suspected of, but it appeared that evidence was constantly going missing.

And for all of that, apparently karma decided he looked better with a metal rod through his chest.

"I hope you see why I wanted you here," Detective Collins appeared next to Miller and shook Nines’ hand respectfully. Usually the RK model was not fond of this gesture, but the older detective insisted. 

He withdrew and shuddered, closing his jacket tighter. His head and moustache were completely gray, and the man's dark eye circles seemed more sunken than usual. All the stress did not go past the older policeman, and Nines was more than happy to help him.

RK900 went further into the container to scan the body from up close. The first thing he noticed was the complete lack of fingerprints. There weren’t any hair samples either. Nor were there blood or skin cells under the victim’s nails. It was just bruises and broken bones.

So the crime lord was defenceless against his attacker. "There’s close to no traces of evidence except for the injuries inflicted on Mister Stone- the suspect we are looking for is presumably an android." He searched through the criminal database, but all of Stone's victims were human. However, there was not a single report that claimed he had issues with some androids. Unusual. Especially so considering the brutality of the murder.

It was personal. Nobody would dismember another person to this extent unless their motivation was born of anger or hatred.

"The way of killing and hiding at the harbour is similar to the way a gang that Mister Stone clashed with executed their business rivals." Officer Miller explained as he held a tablet out, showing them other crime scene photos. Nines analyzed each of the photos and noticed that something ... was familiar.

He compared his memory to the photos. Photo number one took place in a similar gray container. In the second photo there were only traces of grinding. Case number three showed the body in some photos and the metal rod had been driven into the chest at the approximate same place as this new victim. Even the angle appeared the same at first glance.

In fact, the entire crime scene before him looked like a collage of the various crime scenes. The only difference was the increased violence: the butchered fingers, the maimed face, the number of broken bones.

Someone had clearly put a lot of effort into staging the act in the same way as if it was done by humans, but the android attacker had obviously deviated enormously from what they had initially planned to do that it conflicted with their attempt to cover it up.

"Shit," Collins muttered, dabbing the sweat off his forehead. “This would’ve been Reed's case, but since he’s out, now _ I _ have to deal with it. It's going to be a nightmare.”

Nines glanced up quizzically. With a snort, Miller lowered the tablet. “Gavin messed with Stone a lot. It happened five years before you or Connor arrived in the precinct. Reed was undercover to collect evidence against Stone’s crime empire.”

"Unfortunately,” Collins continued, “it backfired. A corrupt cop from another area had his covers exposed. Reed just barely made it out alive."

Nines listened attentively to the two men. This story was absolutely new to him and was likely one of the files he either didn’t have access to or it had been blacked out to protect those involved – Matthew Stone was not someone to cross.

“At least Reed will be happy. One less bastard who wants to slit his throat.” Collins broke off coughing, and he quickly turned away for some fresh air.

"So it got personal?" The android asked. Miller grimaced. 

"‘Personal’ is an understatement. You know Gavin has that _ magical _ ability of his to piss anybody off - especially if he wants something. But Stone didn't just want to kill him, otherwise Gavin would've been found dead in a street long ago. I have no idea how Reed got rid of him, but I was at one of the interrogations back then. Not only did he try to use Reed in the beginning, but ... he flirted."

Nines’ systems stuttered to a halt. _ "I beg your pardon?" _

The man shrugged. "I didn’t get it either. He made clear offers to Gavin. Said if Gavin went out with him he would get promoted. At first I thought that Stone was doing this to get under his skin … but the guy was a trophy hunter. In Tina’s – Officer Chen’s – opinion, Gavin was a big trophy. But Reed just laughed it off." The officer sighed. "Man, that was such a long time ago and nothing ever happened. They just talked shit to each other and that was it."

Nines took a deep breath as he mentally stuffed the red-hot anger and jealousy into the corner of his mind. He had no time for these inappropriate emotions, he had to get back to work. Collins needed his help.

* * +++++++ * *

Nines wanted to take him to a therapist: the most wanted therapist in Detroit, who was also allegedly sponsored by CyberLife. That Nines didn’t even look into it to see whether this was true or not left Gavin surprised. It either spoke highly of Cyberlife’s reputation or his partner was even more gullible than he expected.

The android was waiting outside the door while Gavin sat on the couch with the doctor. Nines’d insisted that the visits outside were monitored by him - so that he could keep watch over Gavin - or that it should take place online. The decision had been easy for Gavin; he wouldn’t miss the chance to get out of the apartment for the life of him.

After being locked up in Nines’ barren apartment for a week, he felt like he was going nuts. There was nothing to do, and the lack of distractions allowed his thoughts to wander to darker areas - he was already fed up with his new sleeping issues and nightmares as is.

And even if he absolutely _ did not _ want to talk about the events, he promised Elijah he would try.

When he finally left that awful, stuffy room, he breathed a sigh of relief before rummaging for his cigarettes. But his pockets were empty.

Phuck. Right. No cigarettes left. He smoked the last one this morning to calm his nerves for the therapist. 

Grumling, he stalked into the waiting room, where Nines was waiting. It was empty except for the pair, and the android kept a dutiful eye on the door. It was only when Gavin came closer that he finally seemed to notice his partner’s presence and he gave his charge a quick once-over.

His LED swirled a fretful yellow.

At least he had been able to talk Nines out of providing therapeutic care for Gavin's trauma himself, even though Nines claimed to have been programmed for it. The detective had no interest in letting his roommate get into his head.

"Is everything okay?"

Reed grunted and moved to get past him, but Nines quickly blocked him. He checked the door, then took his usual position by Gavin’s side as the man pulled the hood over his head. Nines also adjusted; he traded in his work jacket for a high-collared sweater and a dark blazer.

Thankfully, Gavin also talked him out of wearing his usual suit pants and lent the android a pair of his own jeans. Nines was just casual enough not to stand out too much next to Gavin's ragged appearance. Gavin also wore one of his favourite sweatshirts, and he glared murderously at the people whose gazes lingered just a bit too long for comfort.

It was enough to keep most of them at a distance.

"I need new cigarettes," he muttered. The taxi door opened automatically and Nines let him go before squeezing into the back seat next to him. It glowed yellow as the self-driving taxi started to move.

"I have already informed Ethan. He'll get your brand for you.”

"Ethan?" He asked in confusion.

"The receptionist," Nines clarified.

"Ah, the watchdog."

"He is not a dog. He is an android like myself."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, dumbass." The world flew by the window in a blur of colours, and it wasn’t long before Gavin began to recognize certain places. They passed Hart Plaza, where the deviant's protests had taken place.

His hands drummed on his thighs impatiently - until another big hand trapped his own against his thigh. The tattoo on his arm pulsed. By now Gavin had gotten used to the slight tingling, but a direct touch still gave him goosebumps.

He didn’t flinch. The android's hands were pleasantly cool. 

"Please stop." Nines didn’t sound annoyed. He spoke calmly, and that alone soothed the malice from Gavin's gruff question.

"Are you annoyed?"

"Yes."

Gavin's mouth opened, then closed. He leaned back slowly and changed the topic. "I need a smoke. It's bad enough that I can't let off steam when I'm under house arrest.”

"What do you usually do to relieve your stress?" Nines inquired.

"Shooting, boxing ... exercising.” Basically anything that wore him out. In the past, he'd often messed around in bars with stupid fuckers who were looking for a fight, but after getting hit hard by a partucular group, he decided to come up with some alternatives.

And he reaped the benefits - he had been able to use the training gym in the precinct completely free of charge, and as he got fitter, made contact with the captain of the SWAT team. Allen was okay for a captain, but he had it in his head to coach Gavin … that would be a while.

"But that obviously won’t work anymore." Demonstratively, he wiggled his other hand and his bandaged finger.

Nines scrutinized the wraps before cocking his head to one side. “Then you should try something different. Perhaps something less physically stressing."

Gavin snorted and pulled his hand back and continued to stare out of the window. He had planned to spend the rest of the trip in silence, but when they passed a CyberLife store, he suddenly had an idea.

  
  


They returned to Nines’ apartment with their bags full and unloaded everything in the kitchen. Baghira ran to greet them, purring loudly as he wound between his masters’ long legs. Nines did not miss petting the cat before he washed his hands and helped Gavin unpack the rest.

Gavin bought new Thirium foodstuffs. Shape and texture was impressively close to the originals, but the striking cyan colour remained. A little awkwardly, he tore open the packaging and touched it curiously. It actually felt firm and not as slimy as he thought it would.

Nines watched him carefully from the side. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Instead of answering, Gavin swiped his phone's screen and searched up the new recipe Chloe had sent to him. She had always loved to cook and she was instrumental in developing the new dishes. Together with Elijah, she experimented in the kitchen and laboratory of his brother’s villa.

And for _phuck’s sake_, why can’t he just hold the knife straight! Probably because of his stupid broken finger. He switched to his uninjured other hand, but it felt so weird in his grasp and he couldn’t hold it properly either. This really shouldn’t be this hard...

A shadow fell on him and he felt something touch his back lightly. Gavin froze instantly. “Phuck off, dipshit. I can do this by myself.”

"Please. Let me help."

He paused, and the android took advantage of it to rest his hand on Gavin’s. Nines’ skin was neither too hot or too cold; it was the perfect temperature. The man quickly realized something: Nines’ proximity to him was… fine. Maybe it was because he was a machine, but the hairs on the back of his neck didn’t prickle like when other people got too close for comfort.

Quiet, Gavin finally nodded. He felt the pressure around his hand increase marginally as Nines took control and gently guided Gavin and the knife. The Thirium meat gave way and more and more slices lined up on the cutting board.

Neither said a word. Gavin stared at their hands. The tattoo tingled warmly on his wrist as heat crept through his chest, sending the little butterflies in his stomach aflutter. 

His other hand opened and hung loosely by his hip and Nines rested his other arm on the countertop. Gavin was surrounded by a wall of near indestructible metal. 

And oddly enough, he was completely alright with it.

Their hands moved together in some sort of strange, soothing dance, and somewhere along the line they pair drew closer and closer to each other. It was impossible to tell whether Gavin started it first or Nines; but Gavin had leaned back, Nines cradling him with his broad chest and Gavin's hip pushed back against the front of Nines’ thigh.

The man sensed a faint tingle on his neck. It was enjoyably cool.

"Are you breathing?" He asked softly. "I thought you didn’t have to."

"I don't, but Connor says it helps me seem more human."

"And is that what you want?"

Nines fell silent. The knife continued scratching as it touched the board. Gavin caught the amber glow of his LED reflected in the polished refrigerator. After a long moment, Nines responded:"I don’t know. I was hoping it would help you.”

"Why? To see you more human?"

The pure irony hurt. The deadly robot trying to look more human, while humans in Gavin's eyes were nothing more than heartless beasts. And if he was told a few months ago that Nines’ bizarre machine-deviant state would help calm him, he would’ve laughed his ass off.

Gavin closed his eyes with a sigh. “You don't have to bend over backwards because of me, Nines. It's really ... nice, that you’re willing to do so much for me. But if you do something like this, it shouldn't be solely because of me. Not because I gave you orders or Connor thinks it's a good idea. You have to do it because you want it - or because you think it makes sense for you, dumbass."

A thumb stroked soft circles over the back of his hand, and the android’s soft, steady breathing coaxed goose bumps across his bare arms. His pulse thrummed in the back of his throat, and he swallowed nervously as his body flushed hotly.

Their hands stopped moving. Nines set the knife down on the board, and his hand covered Gavin’s almost completely. His fingers danced lightly over Gavin's skin, massaging the back of his hand and God, how easy it was to sink into the android’s embrace... 

But he just couldn't take his eyes off their joined hands. Nines’ fingers twined with his and gently squeezed him. For a tiny moment he felt as if the artificial skin was moving and a delicate black shimmer was coming through – 

Gavin's phone buzzed. And just like that, whatever spell they were under quickly dissipated. Nines stepped away to get something out of the fridge, face impassive as if nothing had ever happened.

Equal parts confused and speechless, Gavin halfheartedly reached for the phone and scrolled through the new messages. The "First Lady" of the androids had texted him. His brows knit together in worry. Why would Simon suddenly text him? Was it something new about the anti-android group?

It was an invitation to a major event. He vaguely remembered the address attached and after a brief online search, Gavin found the event. The time and place matched the same one Simon sent him.

He looked up when he heard shuffling, and Nines’ broad torso appeared. The jacket was missing, but the shirt didn't hide the outline of his chest or strong arms. Gavin forced his eyes away from the (admittedly hot) view and focused on his face. He wordlessly held the screen out to his partner.

The RK model leaned over and skimmed through the text. "Interesting. We’ve been invited to an art exhibition next week. The main theme is peace between androids and humans, and also features works about the recent android revolution. Some of Detroit's best-known artists will be exhibiting there… and the focus is on RK200."

Nines' LED turned yellow for a short moment, while Gavin spoke:

"It’s a collaboration between Jericho and the city of Detroit. Says here ‘part of the proceeds will be donated to aid organizations for people and androids.’ I sure hope they got a lot of security for this." 

Nines exhaled in a way he thinks was supposed to imitate a sigh.

“Gavin. It’s not a job. It's an invitation."

Grumbling, Gavin set the device down and threw the Thirium into the pan. "I know that! But it’s not like we can go anyway.” He opened the cupboard and stiffly set the plates on the counter. He’d be stuck here as long as Jones was still walking the streets.

He dropped the cutting board into the sink and snatched the sponge, running it up and down the dark surface. The thick, blue liquid dribbled down like blood from between his fingers, disappearing down the drain. 

Then the man threw the sponge into the sink and whipped around to Nines, who was still standing in the same place, watching him with careful eyes. "Phucking hell, _I cannot stand this anymore!_ I have to get out of here. I know Jones is still after me - and that sucks ass - but if I'm stuck here any longer, I'll go phucking nuts!”

He glowered at Nines. The Thirium crackled in the pan behind him. The large android stood motionlessly, then turned to the skillet and tipped it’s contents onto the plates.

The meat looked weird. In some places the blue had darkened and it looked firmer than before. But Nines didn’t touch it. He regarded the phone, then his gaze slowly lifted to the detective and he nodded. "We will visit the art exhibition."

Gavin’s entire thought process came to a screeching halt. He… he was actually letting him go to the gallery?!

"I can provide for your safety. Nobody else knows about our agreement and I'll act as your undercover bodyguard."

"Undercover?" Gavin snorted, but internally his heart leapt with joy. "You think you can do that, Terminator?"

"Of course I can. And nobody there will know us – except Jericho’s leader,” Nines’ eyes flashed challengingly. "But only if you don't leave my side, Detective."

It was easy to make that promise. The hope of finally getting out of the apartment, and doing something again was freeing. He was so excited, he nearly missed Nines curiously prodding the Thirium dish. It wasn’t even remotely close to the image on Chloe's photos.

"It's good," Nines nodded approvingly.

"You ... clearly don’t have taste buds."

Gavin laughed heartily while Nines continued to eat in silence, watching him with a smile. He giggled, relaxed, and attracted Baghira, who pattered back and forth at his feet and mewed up at him longingly.

Gavin picked up the big cat and snuggled into the black fur. The little demon purred, rubbing his cheek against his master's chin and Gavin hid the small smile.

Maybe he was getting used to this stupid apartment after all.

And to his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, but the lovely @ShyTurtleLady was so nice to help me with this difficult chapter ❤ we needed more than a week for editing. Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader 💖🙏🙏 this new, big chapter wouldn't be done without your amazing help!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** What do you think? Is Gavin finally save? What are you thinking about the brutal murder? Or the missed video data and chat information?  
Isn't Tina's and Nines friendship cute//^__^//?**  
And more important... is love in the air? Did you like the cooking scene? Excited for more romantic fluff with Reed900 and Simarkus? ;)  



	11. Art exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @ShyTurtleLady. My Wonderful beta reader.
> 
> Please enjoy this soft, funny chapter ;)

**11\. Art exhibition**

Water swirled around his legs in gentle waves as he got in, and they lapped at the edge of the tub. He laid back, leaning back against the built-in headrest and relaxed, while the blue lights next to the whirlpool jets lit up the water with an ethereal glow. Closing his eyes, he inhaled, and slowly sank below the surface. Silence smothered Gavin’s senses into nothing more than a muffled sensation, and the murky nothingness only added to the soothing stillness that enveloped him. A long string of bubbles escaped through his nostrils as he went completely slack in the warm grip of the water. 

Mother of god, he phucking _loved_ this tub. 

The one thing that really bothered him was the tinted glass front, which showcased his body to the rest of the room. It was the main reason why Nines always had to wait outside when Gavin bathed. Nevertheless, the door remained open per the android’s request should he fall or get another panic attack.

Gavin resurfaced and drew in a deep breath, then reached forward and turned off the nozzle. He laid back, relaxing against the wall of the tub. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the glowing hands of the wall-mounted digital clock. Three hours before the art gallery starts.

With a groan, the man sank back into the tub. He never wanted to get out of the warm water again. God, he loved this stupid amazing tub. It was part of the apartment's inventory and cost them over a grand. Not that he gave a shit anymore, with how deep Nines’ pockets were. 

If he ever came out of Nines’ apartment again after tonight, he’d have a _lot_ to add to his birthday wishlist. 

The thought that it could all be over soon made him open his eyes again. He couldn't believe how much time had passed - even more so since he and Nines haven’t even killed each other yet.

It’s been five weeks so far and luckily his cracked ribs have mended almost completely. A plethora of new scars decorated his skin while the minor cuts healed over without a trace. Gavin raised his hand and experimentally wiggled his fingers- one more week. One more week, then he would finally be able to remove this goddamned splint. 

As strange as it was, Nines has taken it upon himself to give Gavin physiotherapy. He’d been reluctant at first, but the android had _ firmly _ insisted it was easier and more efficient than driving him around town or letting strangers into the apartment.

In the end, it didn't make much difference. His breathing exercises were still exhausting as hell, but Gavin quickly adjusted and Nines calmly guided him through the steps of new exercises for him to try. 

His thoughts gradually lessened as a sleepy haze overtook him and he sat back with a relaxed exhale, slipping back under the water just enough for the same, dulled sensation from before to wash over him without submerging completely.

A few hours passed when a loud knocking suddenly startled him, and he shot up, coughing and spitting out water. "Gavin?" He blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes with pruney hands, taking a moment to collect himself before rasping back, "What do you want?"

"You must get ready."

"The phuc- what are you talking about? I still have two hours left!"

“Negative. You have approximately one hour." Gavin's eyes drifted to the clock. 

Shit. Nines was right. Sheesh, how long was he asleep in the tub? 

Grumbling, he clambered out of the water and reached for a towel, wrapping it snugly around his waist. He managed to tie it off just in time too, for the door opened not even a moment later and in came Nines with a small bundle folded against his chest. Out of pure instinct, Gavin hastily hid his tattooed wrist behind his back.

“I took the liberty of choosing your clothes. Is this selection okay? If not, I can get something els-” The android froze abruptly, eyes widening and LED flashing sunflower yellow. Bright, owlish grey eyes skimmed over Gavin's half-nude body. It wouldn't have been conspicuous... if Gavin hadn't developed the ability to read his partner’s stony face. 

Nines _ clearly _ hadn't been expecting him to be out of the tub already. He would’ve come in, deposited whatever he had, and disappear like a ghost.

The android stared. His gaze glided over the planes of skin, over the man’s sturdy shoulders and strong arms. They registered every mole, every scar and birthmark, subconsciously filing the new information away deep in his processor. Water dripped down across the lean expanse of his abdomen, seeping into the towel. 

Not even a few seconds later, all the details the android took in combined to create a perfectly calculated construction. Without the detective’s knowledge. Nines issued a cough and quickly averted his attention elsewhere, pale cheeks blushing bright blue. Gavin grinned smugly. 

He had - however unwittingly - embarrassed the Terminator _ big time _.

One thing he’s realized in recent weeks was that no matter what happened between them, the last thing Nines wanted was to make him feel troubled or stressed. So instead of poking fun at him, he decided to do him a favor and ignore his flustered reaction.

"Well, tincan," he said softly, and Nines’ shoulders relaxed. "Give me half an hour to pretty up and I’m done."

* *+++++++**

High walls towered over the exhibition entrance while scores of security sentinels stalked around, dutifully approaching each individual car that pulled up to the massive barred gates. Nines rolled the window down as a man clad in a dark uniform neared their car and held his hand out, palm open.

“Your invitation, please,” he requested gruffly. Nines reached over and passed him the small paper. The guard inspected it carefully, paper crinkling in his gloved fingertips and nodded. “Have a good evening, sirs.” The window went back up again and Gavin released a labored breath, collapsing into his seat. His anxiety settled as he saw more guards patrolling around the premises: tonight, Jones wouldn't be a problem.

They parked their car and strolled through a corridor, whose walls were crowned with antique statues and older paintings, before they entered the main showrooms. The entire first floor was filled with people and art; waiters wandered through the sea of art-goers with trays of champagne and small appetizers. Aristocrats loitered near the walls of art, admiring or discussing the ‘Creme de la Creme’ of their city.

With even a mere passing glance, Gavin recognized most of the men and women as esteemed politicians, wealthy businessmen, and actors from all across the country ... just about anybody that had money, power, and a name was present. His stomach roiled together in knots and the bitter taste of bile creeped up his throat. He mentally berated himself and firmly swallowed down the biting acid.

Shit. If he embarrassed himself here, he would never forgive himself for the rest of his life. Oh god, what if he insulted the mayor? What if he started fumbling like an idiot in front of one of his favourite actors?

“Relax, Gavin. There’s no need to be so uptight, I'm here for you." Nines brushed a hand lightly down the center of his spine, the gentle pressure grounding him. He inhaled deeply, willing his nerves to calm, before risking a glance over his shoulder.

Nines was standing right up against him, and internally Gavin was surprised he hadn’t sensed just how close the other was to him. The android was eye-catching in the sea of faces, and now that he’d gotten an eyeful, Gavin almost gawked at him. The RK model’s presence and sheer physical size kept most people at a distance – but they still cast him curious and admiring glances.

Gavin couldn't blame them. 

Nines stood out even among the rich and the beautiful. He was wearing his fine suit again, and he looked damn well _ fantastic _ in it. Dark trousers accentuated his long legs and the well-fitting jacket was no doubt custom-made to fit his bulky frame. The thin tie was conventionally black, but a faint triangle pattern adorned the extravagant fabric. Underneath, he wore his brilliant white shirt buttoned all the way up. On his lapel, a simple embroidered white rose. The sight of it was rather astonishing, but the flower was a finishing touch for his elegant appearance. 

Nines was stunning.

The RK model gave him an uncharacteristically timid smile while he carefully smoothed out the wrinkles of Gavin's jacket. He himself wore a plain black suit, and - unlike Nines - he wore his jacket open and unbuttoned. The detective also sported a tasteful navy vest and a wide tie with a silver pin.

Grumbling, Gavin combed his fingers through his hair and sheepishly turned away in a vain effort to hide his pink cheeks. Nines let out an airy laugh, and the man’s heart warmed at the sound of it. But just then he caught sight of Josh, gesturing animatedly to the piece of art behind him as he spoke and the small audience gathered followed his movements with rapt attention. 

Gavin nodded his head to the android, and Nines craned his neck to look over the crowd. "Maybe he knows where Markus and Simon are?" 

“I don't believe there's any need to bother him, unless you desire to speak with him. I have already contacted Markus." The RK-model indicated, pointing in a direction and herded his partner through the throng of people into the next room.

On their way, they passed James McCarwell, a well-known newsreader; Blake Cain, a star athlete; Mika Soushi, a famous businesswoman, and hundreds of other political figures that Gavin had seen on television from time to time. Since the end of the revolution, he’s noticed some of them have been fighting for more rights and protection for androids – but it was all a bullshit facade they set up solely to secure public support for coming elections.

But before they could find their hosts, there was a particular piece on the walls that attracted Gavin’s attention. He halted and tugged on Nines’ sleeve meaningfully before steering himself back to the painting. 

It was a mostly black background, with two pairs of hands. One pair radiated a cool blue hue, it’s pale, android-like complexion dripping artificial skin from it’s fingers. The other tattered hands were cupped, dark crimson seeping out of hundreds of lacerations in the curved fingers. 

It reminded him of blood.

He shuddered, and yet didn’t shy away from the portrait. It fascinated him in a strange, morbid kind of way. The brushstrokes had been carried out powerfully. Not very fine, but expressive. As if the artist had thought less than instinctively painted; although the image clearly seemed to convey a message. He just wasn't sure if he understood it properly.

Nines appeared next to him, silently studying the painting as well. A long moment passed, and he asked, "Do you like it?" 

"It has something… hypnotic about it," Gavin admitted, not bothering to look away from the art. "What do you think of it?"

Nines actually seemed to take time to answer. When he spoke, every word was precise. “Superficially, it symbolizes humans and androids. Specifically, the relationship between our peoples. But I believe it is deeper than that. The hands are open, as if reaching for the other. Although they appeared to mirror each other, it isn’t a perfect reflection. The hands of the android are more centered, and their larger build takes up more space. Maybe something they want to offer to mankind? A gift perhaps? And the human portrayed wants to accept it, but they aren’t ready for it."

For a tiny moment, Gavin forgot where he was as he turned and focused on the android, smiling tenderly. He still recalled the first art exhibition he went to with his brother. ‘A picture,’ Eli had said, ‘is worth more than a thousand words.’ He also made fun of Gavin for his bland interpretations and compared them to his own understanding of the image. 

Gavin had been thoroughly annoyed at the time. He couldn’t comprehend what his brother meant, but now… he understood.

Nines’ explanation was not only interesting – it was a peek inside his stubborn metal head. A glimpse into his very soul.

“Nines! Gavin!"

They both turned around to find Simon heading towards them. His face upturned in a bright smile, he greeted both of them and even pulled Gavin into a warm embrace. “It pleases me to see that you’re doing so well, and even more so that you came to visit. How have you been doing?"

"Fine!" Gavin answered quickly. He wanted to avoid talking about the injuries and the attack. Instead, he looked around Simon, but he saw only strangers. "Where’s Robo-Jesus-- I mean, where is Markus?"

The blonde ignored the silly nickname and pointed into a corner of the room. “Over there. Come, I’ll bring you to him." Simon led them past other paintings. Each style portrayed was unique, and yet they all shared a common message Gavin could easily recognize.

Hands seemed to be a very popular artistic subject. In one work they strolled by, two hands stretched out to each other – again one human, the other artificially white – and the lighting and the gestures reminded Gavin of a famous painting by an Italian artist. Another one pictured a single hand, a chain clenched tightly in it’s blue-blooded grasp. A different pair of hands appeared between other pictures; again blue but a more dull color.

In between, there were always expressive closeups of people:

Desperation, hatred- even the dead, withered corpses depicted were filled with a vast array of emotion. Disjointed android parts and tattered bodies littered the scenes with weakly glowing thirium pumps.

These pictures were personal; memories of despair, fear, horror. But above all, a faint sense of hope and determination.

Ironically, the next paintings were saturated with life. A brightly lit thirium pump resting between yellow and red flowers. Interlocking white hands, surrounded by dazzling hues. A passive blue LED shining on a black canvas, bleeding into a red-gold sunrise.

Then, a small group parted in front of them, and there stood the Jericho leader. Heterochromic eyes peered out sternly, but they were contrasted by the warm smile that Markus wore.

The older RK-model answered a few questions about his works and Gavin quickly recognized him as the artist of the paintings he had been admiring. Thanks to their restaurant meet-up, he already knew Markus could draw. Though there was a big difference between a photo-like construction of a recording and these images: a creative soul.

These paintings were unique with feelings and memories. Who could have doubted at this sight that androids were alive? Gavin hasn't done it for a long time, but now it was officially over.

Finally, the two-tone eyes fell on the three of them, and the great RK200 bid farewell to his audience to greet his lover and the two detectives. Gavin reached out to shake his hand with a new kind of respect. Nines nodded curtly.

“I'm glad you were able to attend. I wasn't sure if you were interested in art, but Simon thought it would be a good idea," Markus smiled and slung an arm around Simon's waist. 

Gavin’s throat was suddenly dry. "Well, after weeks in the same boring place, literally anything mentlly stimulating is a miracle. And I love art - that's a great idea of you. Man, thank you guys for the invitation!"

Surprised, Markus’ eyebrow quirked. "Really? You’re a fan of art?"

Gavin bit his lower lip anxiously. 

Shit. Right. Who would’ve thought that _ he _ of all people would be interested in art? Or even know anything about the different layers and effort that goes into creating art ? A man like him, who - in theory - couldn’t afford a single one of these pictures and probably looked like a _ hobo _.

Once again, the comforting pressure on his back returned; Nines came to his aid. "On our way to see you, we saw a red and blue picture with two hands. It immediately caught the interest of the detective- he was very impressed."

Markus' face brightened. “Ah. The theme was 'human and empathy.' It was the very first thing I painted; it was also what awakened my love for art."

With new courage, Gavin gave himself a mental shake and exclaimed, “I love the contrast and the overall mood! Like something sad, but not broken. Were you already deviant when you began painting?”

It was already too late when Gavin realized that the question was a little too personal. The man opened his mouth hastily to apologize but Markus waved him off dismissively, pleasantly surprised by the man’s enthusiasm. "You’re fine. It was just before I deviated. My father has always inspired me to be more and to try new things. He challenged my very base programming time and time again– and I learned quickly."

"Rapid adaptation and development are trademark capabilities employed especially by the RK model lineage," Nines remarked dryly. Somehow, Gavin could sense the sharp edge underlying the androids’ words, and before Markus could react, Gavin quickly interjected. 

"Who taught you how to paint like this?” He asked, discretely side-eying his partner warningly.

"Also my father. He’s decided to exhibit some of his older works here too. Come, allow me to show you." Markus gestured for them to follow, but they were stopped by several others who wanted to have an on-the-go interview with the world famous android. He complied with a calmness and self-assurance that Gavin envied. He would have long since lost patience – and he certainly would not have remembered all the different names and faces.

Still, they slowly but surely made their way through the crowd. Markus explained to them the different intentions and works of other artists. However, in Gavin’s eyes, none of them were as beautiful as the paintings of Markus. It reminded him of the past and his favorite Detroit artist. At some point, Simon ushered over a waiter and offered them each small glasses of champagne, which they gratefully accepted. 

Currently, they stood in front of a wide skyline speckled with small android symbols. The sparkling champagne wasn't quite to Gavin's liking, but it worked well enough and after the second glass it didn't taste so bad anymore. Even Nines sipped his faux alcohol, holding the glass delicately between his fingers.

At some point, Gavin had stopped looking at the artwork. He found himself staring at Nines’ lips as the android spoke, his eyes bright as he talked with Simon. 

A few strands of hair repeatedly fell in Nines’ face and Gavin's fingers twitched, resisting the urge to sweep them out of the way of his partner’s face. Even the little moles were placed artfully on his cheeks, like someone had an almost unholy amount of time with a fine-tipped brush to make it look _ perfect _.

Ohh phuck.

Sighing, Gavin raised the glass and easily emptied it with another swig.

What the _ phuck _ was going on with him? He thought he'd gotten a grip on his libido - but Nines’ flawless beauty hadn’t lost its appeal. It only grew more enticing with each passing minute. Even over the course of just a day, Gavin noticed new details.

He almost dropped his empty glass on a passing waiter's tray and hunted around for a new one to replace it. His salvation was Markus- the android handed him a new glass, a knowing grin plastered to his lips. "Everything alright, Detective?"

"Of course," Gavin lied. But Markus was not fooled. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back on one foot, his expectant expression reminding him of a parent waiting for their child to spill the beans. Maybe it was his third glass of wine, but Gavin decided to spill anyway. “Honestly, it's kind of weird to be here. Nines fits in well, but I don’t really think I do - ah shit, forget it. I’m just talking out my ass,” He snorted, nursing his alcohol. 

“So you fit in with the art but not the people?" Markus's words came so unexpectedly that he almost choked, but then he laughed instead. Nines and Simon shot him a mildly annoyed glance in their direction, but Gavin managed to calm down enough to only chuckle. “Phucking _ yes _. Too many rich snobs. It would've been better if it were only us." 

"Maybe next time, my friend," Markus laughed easily and waved them on.

The next room, the android explained in an amused tone, was full of the older pieces of one of Detroit's best artists. However, this one was rarely ever exhibited since the creator hated all the excitement of crowds almost as much as Gavin did. This elicited a broad grin from Reed as they walked next into the space.

The first painting took up almost an entire wall. A massive blue (sheesh, these people loved blue a lot didn’t they?) portrait of an elderly man. The upper half of his face was cut off, hollow cheeks accentuated by sagging lines that drooped straight down. The background was cloudy, an open world of melancholy. 

"These pictures are from the Blue Phase. Overall, there are two, but the first phase contains more warm colors in contrast, while the last Blue Phase dates back to the years before the revolution and focuses on human mortality."

Some of the other art they passed featured the tense, nude torso of a woman, a head without a body, and an open chest cut apart by a long, red line. 

They made him sad, touched his heart, and--

He’s clearly drunk way too much to be so deeply affected by a few _ paintings _.

They moved on, passing to a larger picture with a navy skull, it’s dark, soulless eye sockets glaring out bitterly.

"The first Blue Phase, on the other hand, was much more lively and vibrant. Passionate." Markus paused briefly. “Remarkably, it is often an unknown model who is depicted. They have also been consistently drawn exclusively with varying shades of blue and red… but there seems to always be red in the background. The body and the blue are painted in the foreground – and since the blue is also more frequently expressed in other images of this specific period in time, that is how the phase name became prominent. I believe this one was created shortly after a collaboration with Mr. Kamski."

After the skull followed a large picture in landscape format, which resembled Markus's description. In front of a red, shredded curtain, a human body. Bronze skin was interrupted by spatters of blue, colour flowing over wiry shoulders in small streams over a bare back. The figure’s rear was unevenly covered in a patchwork of more paints, while their hip tilted to the side ever so slightly. Only the neck was clear of colour, and their arms extended out of the edge of the picture, as if the person were stretching. It was hard to tell if it was a man or a woman since the model had almost androgynous features, but a closer look showed strong muscles. The small signs of imperfect perfection were striking; for example, the numerous small scars in the marred skin- the largest sat above the coccyx, but it almost looked more like a darker patch of color.

"The style seems familiar to me," Gavin muttered, scrutinizing the canvas. Has he seen it before in one of his brother's art magazines?

Nines’ LED turned yellow as his face scrunched up in some emotion Gavin didn’t care to place. 

Probably not his taste. The prudish bastard.

Gavin snorted and followed after Simon and Markus. Other art appeared before them. “Oh, and this is the first time this particular work has ever been on display. It shows the same, nameless model. It is also not for sale. Exceptionally remarkable here is..."

An image appeared in front of them, again in strong blue and red accents.

Whatever Markus was saying was suddenly lost to him as all his senses collectively honed in on the painting. Gavin barely kept himself from dropping his glass.

The picture showed a young man whose pubic area was obscured only by a loincloth and exposed the gentle curve of his pelvic bone. Deep shadows accentuated strong muscles of his abdomen. A 5 o’clock shadow faded to a distinctive chin, but the confident, almost daring grin was smugly challenging. Other scars were spread over the body like stars, but the scar that formed the end at the top of the picture was especially distinct. The details of the painting stopped just below the eyes, and showed a special features without showing the whole face. So the glowing red scar remained clearly visible above the bridge of the nose.

Wait.

_ ‘No!’ _ he thought hysterically, ‘ _ You have _ got _ to be _ phucking _ kidding me _-’

Gavin's horrified gaze bounced back to the image with the bare back. It suddenly dawned on him why it seemed so familiar to him. It was _his_ back. _His __literal_ _phucking__ ass_. Only about sixteen years younger. With less muscles. Fewer scars.

_ Phuck phuck phuck- _

Hopefully no one will notice. He turned around and -

Yep. They noticed.

Each of the three androids were gawking at him. Nines, he noticed in alarm, was so pale he could see the thirium pumping through him. His LED burned in the same diabolical red as the painting's scar.

“....Detective, why is there a nude painting of you on the wall?" Nines’ tone was strangely toneless.

Gavin laughed nervously. “What the hell are you talking about?”

His partner proceeded to jab a finger in the portrait’s direction without even blinking.

Shit. He threw his hands up defensively and shook his head vehemently. “Are you phucking crazy? That’s not me!"

"You’re lying!" Nines accused, frowning. Gavin swallowed and glared back.

"No I’m not!"

“Detective. I have a built-in lie detector. _ You’re lying. _"

"Phuck no!" Gavin retorted. His hand quivered fervently as he carded it through his hair, pointedly avoiding his scrutinizing gaze. “Why would a picture of _me_ be hanging up here with the rest of this super fancy shit? Nobody would want to paint someone like me!"

His nostrils flared and eyes blew wide open in barely-concealed shock while his LED cycled flaxen-yellow. Behind him, Simon and Markus exchanged disbelieving glances, but neither dared to interfere. “I have a scan and analysis of your scars. Comparing the placement between yours and that of yourself posted in the artwork, the resemblance is uncanny. In addition, there are very few individuals who have as many scars as you do."

Gavin went silent. It was definitely too late to bluff his way out of this now; like a mechanical bloodhound, Nines had already caught track of his blood in the water. Heartbeat slamming against the back of his throat, he swallowed hard and grit his teeth, bracing himself.

His ‘rescue’ came unexpectedly.

"I _ never _ want to hear something like that from you again, boy. You’ve inspired me to do some of my best works, and anyone who ignores your wild beauty and energy is blind in both eyes!"

The voice was almost alien to him, but when Gavin wheeled around, there was no doubt. Carl Manfred sat in front of him, behind him a young man with a cap who pulled Carl’s wheelchair to a stop. Holy shit, when was the last time he saw Leo? The rascal had been a child. Carl, on the other hand, had hardly changed. Sure, he’s older and more wrinkly than a prune, but his eyes still glowed with the same fatherly affection as before.

“Dad. Leo- " Markus broke off with a strained grimace. Gavin glanced over at him, then to Leo, then back again, and groaned. Of _course_; the specially-made RK model, the art, even the last name. God, he was such a phucking _idiot_. "Dad, you know the detective?"

"Of course." Carl laughed and waved a hand to the paintings. "Mister Gavin Reed. You look good, boy," The old artist smiled tenderly, his entire demeanor softening. “I'd still paint you, if you’d allow me to. You’ve lost none of that rugged charm of yours."

"Carl!" Gavin whined, and he desperately pulled his coat inward self-consciously. "You promised no one would ever see it!"

"Oh, really? Oh dear... you should know by now, son, my memory isn’t very good anymore. I thought it would be a pity to have it all dusted off without showing it to the world at least once."

Liar. That was a fat, phucking _ lie _.

Face glowing hot with embarrassment, he dipped his head. Carl's smile grew. He had always loved flustering Gavin – and it was still hard for Gavin to be angry at him. At the time, Gavin was young and the artist, with his impressive tattoos and reputation as a star, promised him good money. And somewhere in that friendship, Gavin had gotten into it.

Back then, the attention had flattered him and Carl had been damn cool. Full of experiences. A true world traveler. Delightful and charismatic. How could he say no when the famous artist asked him to step in as a model? How could he refuse when the most sought-after painter in the art world pleaded him for just one mere portrait?

Humming, Gavin rubbed his face and shrugged. “Ah phuck. Phuck it. You win. Yeah, it’s me... I was young and stupid and needed the money. The job financed my first motorbike." He couldn't look at Nines. He couldn't look at anyone anymore. 

Carl laughed heartily, leaning back in his wheelchair with a beaming grin. A few guests shot them dirty glares, and at that moment Gavin decided he’d give both his arms and legs to disappear. His face burned with restrained emotion - normally he’d let out the pressure with screams and curses, but he couldn't lose his shit smack-dab right in the middle of all these acclaimed people.

It was… it was all too much. The surprise of the art, the intimidation of the people - there are so many people here - it was so overwhelming. He couldn’t handle it, he just couldn’t, he needs- he needed--

The familiar, gentle presence of Nines reappeared at his back. The tightness in his chest retreated almost immediately, and he let out a long, shaky breath in an attempt to refill his deprived lungs. The android eased up next to him. Even though his face was calm and placid, the golden glare of his LED betrayed his otherwise passive demeanor. His tone was firm, but Gavin recognized the subliminal threat that swung along when he said, “Mister Manfred, that is inappropriate. Mister Reed’s sharp increase in heart rate has indicated that your previous remarks have made him uncomfortable."

The laughter fell silent. Carl seemed rattled, but he still barely managed to hide his small smile behind his hand. His son behind him also looked a tad ruffled as his gaze darted from the painting to the detective.

"Please, excuse me Gavin." The apologetic smile dispelled the last of his unease and reassured the man. Although it was quite frankly embarrassing at first, it was fun to have the same old conversations with Manfred like in the past. This time was no less delighting. 

“It's been over sixteen years now. Nobody knows that you were the cause of my inspiration at the time, and I thought I should offer something special for this exhibition. I must confess, I didn't expect to see you here either," Carl remarked. “Unfortunately, we can't take it off until the art exhibition is closed, but there's nothing you should be ashamed of. I have already received numerous requests and bids for this work; the highest bid so far is 500,000 dollars."

Gavin choked and keeled over, thumping his fist across his chest to clear his airways.

That was _ half a phucking million dollars _ . Holy _ shit _.

"The evening is still young," Carl murmered and folded his hands in his lap. Who the hell would buy a picture of him? Oh, right, he may have been the model, but it was still a rare, priceless painting by _ the _Carl Manfred. Still, the nauseating sensation in the pit of his stomach didn’t ebb away and the mere passing notion of his image, hung on the grand mansion walls of some unfamiliar old money-bags, didn’t sit right with him.

Quickly, Carl's hand raised and drew Gavin's attention back to the old artist. "Calm down Gavin, I’m just exaggerating. Don't worry, it's not for sale; I wouldn’t sell it even for the Fountain of Youth."

"You’re not really helping, Carl," Reed deadpanned, and his dry response elicited a short chuckle from behind him. Almost purely out of reflex, he shifted and leaned closer to Nines, who stiffened minutely, then the man felt an arm tentatively wind around his waist. Simon and Markus drew closer together as well, the former offering Gavin a glass of water. He grabbed it and quickly threw it back, swallowing with a sigh as the cool liquid soothed over his dry throat. Markus, on the other hand, pulled a face while he turned to his adoptive father. “Dad, _ please. _ Stop annoying Mister Reed."

“I know, I know. I'm sorry, son. Can you forgive this crazy old man?" The artist grinned meekly, and the man felt the erratic pounding behind his ears gradually slow. 

Phuck. Gavin pulled out a spare napkin he had saved in one of his pockets and mopped up the light sheen of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead as Nines pulled him in closer. The air shifted as the android’s head inclined to the side ever so slightly, the faint tingle from his artificial breath tickling goosebumps beneath his collared neck.

"Do you require a moment to recollect yourself, Detective?" For a fleeting moment, Gavin actually considered taking him up on his offer- but when would he ever have the chance to spend such an evening again, without the sudden uncontrollable fear of Jones busting in unexpectedly and ruining his life all over again? With a heavy sigh, he shook his head. Nines rumbled quietly, taking back his previous position just behind the man.

Besides, it’s been ages since he last saw Carl. 

It was... surprising, but also nice to see his old friend in (relatively) good shape. After Carl had his accident, he chose to retire from his work. It had been sad, but he didn’t know how to help the elderly man. Elijah was better with helping Carl during his dark time. A thorn of guilt pricked him: he could’ve done so much better to help support the poor man.

"You look good, Carl. It's nice to see you're painting again." Gavin's timid words made the old man beam; he bowed and patted Markus' arm lovingly.

“I found new inspiration, and even more than my leaping, younger self could’ve ever dreamed of." Behind him, the corners of Leo’s lips turned up uncertainly before distractedly picking up his hat, smoothing his hair back, and replacing the cap on his head. Markus rused himself while Simon took his time distributing more champagne glasses to the rest of the group. Nines received a special container of blue thirium, but his other hand remained firmly attached to the spot a few inches above Gavin's hip.

For some reason, he didn’t mind. Probably the twenty bottles or so of the wine he drank.

"Sorry, but how is it that you know each other?" Markus inquired curiously. The older man took a long swig of his sparkling wine, then answered. 

"We met years ago, through a friend who introduced us." Gavin unconsciously relaxed, albeit he was a little bit surprised. So Carl had protected Gavin's connection to Elijah and identity after all this time. He should remember to thank him later. Instead, he settled for an appreciative nod and the subject dropped. 

The atmosphere gradually warmed while they caught up with everything that’s happened in the past few years in each other’s lives and discussed more about art. Carl enlightened them with stories of old; the old man still knew how to entertain like he was phucking _ born _ for it.

“It’s great to see you’ve finally made it. Dad said- he keeps talking about how you’ve always dreamt of being a detective back then." Gavin blinked and turned up to see that Leo had appeared next to him, his mouth turned up in a bashful smile. He untangled himself from Nines’ protective arm and allowed his eyes to skim over the younger man. He remembers from somewhere Eli telling him about Carl's only biological son, whose recent drug problems landed his name in multiple police reports- especially ones relating to nightclub raids and dealers who’d been brought in.

But the boy looked good. His glowing face was flushed with health, and he showed no signs of trembling or trademark blood-stained eyes. So the drug withdrawal everyone had been hoping for finally came to fruition after all. A memory suddenly fades in, of the little, arid boy who watched his father paint with beady eyes.

The little shit was a troublemaker. Gavin had talked with him from time to time when he came into the personal studio for his modeling. The boy had been aggressive to anyone who could capture his father's attention better than himself.

To see him all grown up - with his new height and vastly different behavior from his youth - was _ weird _. Maybe it was just because it made him feel old; he internally chuckled at that thought.

"Leo, right?" Gavin grinned. "Jeez, it's been a while now, hasn’t it? Last time you didn't even make it up to my chest and you were throwing paint cans at me."

Colour bloomed across his cheeks and he shifted in embarrassment, while Gavin took another sip of his fresh cup of wine amusedly. Nines made a hacking noise. Was that some bizarre version of an android giggle? Curious, Gavin circled to him but the RK-model was already facing away from him. 

Leo scratched his neck. "Yeah, right… about that. I don't think I ever apologized."

“It’s fine, I honestly don’t care. But I’m impressed- it's been forever, but I didn't think you'd remember me. Much less that I wanted to be a detective."

"It's hard to forget someone like you, Reed."

Astonished, Gavin blinked dumbly. "I'm sure your father had plenty more models than just me."

Leo chuckled and lowered his glass, shaking his head. "Oh no, your modeling wasn’t why I remember you so well. Once when I was just a kid, you saved my ass from a bunch of bullies. Despite my attempted murder with the paint can," He added sheepishly.

Gavin's brows knit together quizzically before his face brightened. "Ah, right. I beat up those teenagers who were kicking your ass."

Nodding, Leo’s grin widened. “Exactly. And then we had to patch you up on Dad's couch."

“I'd be lying if I said I was surprised that he fought others in his younger days, but may I ask what happened exactly?" Nines butted in, head tipping to one side. A few strands of hair fell into his face again, and again Gavin’s fingers itched to tuck them back into place, but he ignored the urge and refocused on Leo.

The other man’s eyes sparkled as if he was still revelling in the victory. "There were these assholes who were bigger and older than me. They kept chasing and insulting me. On that day, I was going to Dad’s after school, but they followed me and caught me a street away from Dad's house. Luckily, Reed was leaving a little early from his modeling, and when he saw them coming after me he _single-handedly_ fucked them up! He punched them, and then- oh my god, it was _so_ badass!"

"They were just a bunch of edgy teenagers," Gavin chuckled, flustered. In hindsight, that wasn't exactly his finest moment, but he had been at the ripe, reckless age of twenty-three at the time and when he saw them pounding away at the small boy, he lost control.

"Doesn’t make it any less heroic. And after that they never bothered me again!" Leo crowed. He quickly sobered, continuing with wide eyes; "But I thought we were dead for sure when your brother showed up. Man, I thought he was going to rip our heads off."

Gavin couldn't stop himself from laughing as he recalled Eli's horrified face. His brother is only a few months older, but he had always taken care of Gavin and cared for him. But the joyous mood quickly evaporated when Nines suddenly snapped, “Your _brother?"_

The world screeched to a halt.

_ Shit _.

Leo blanched and sputtered, but Gavin quickly cut him off and pulled on Nines’ arm with an awkward grimace of a smile. “Nines, can we go out for a minute? I need some fresh air."

The android whipped around, expression withering, before casting Leo a tight-lipped smile and dragged Gavin closer to him. "Excuse us, Mr. Manfred,” Nines grit out scathingly, “My _ boyfriend _ is not a friend of large crowds."

The smile on Leo's face flickered briefly as it flitted between Gavin's hip and his face. Then he nodded and stepped away while Gavin's suddenly felt terribly hot.

They rushed past the rest of their small group, Nines wrenching him towards an illuminated terrace. He never released Gavin until they were far away from the party, surrounded by the quiet coolness of the night. Thankfully, it was completely vacant. Nines slammed the door shut and turned abruptly to scowl at Reed.

"I thought you were my bodyguard, not my phucking boyfriend." Gavin hummed, leaning over the railing and peering out into the vast garden. Behind him, he heard his partner make that same weird hacking sound from before, and when he turned to ask his partner if he really was choking, his partner flushed blue as a goofy grin stretched over his attractive face..

Gavin couldn’t help but smile back in kind.

“I thought it a more believable excuse to make our escape. Or were you interested in Mister Manfred?"

“What?!” The man turned up sharply, horrified. “The phuc- why should I be interested in the little rascal?"

"Leo Manfred is 29. He is no longer a child," the android corrected with a snort. Gavin’s nose scrunched up and he made a face.

“So I’m 8 years older than him. No, that’s stupid and _ completely _ out of the question!"

Nines approached him slowly, smoothing his hands down the flank of his suit, and came to a stop a few mere feet away. The warm light of the lamps hung above them cast a soft glow across his brown hair. “He was attempting to flirt with you, Gavin. After the recent… events that have occured, I was under the impression that you'd rather have distance from such things."

Swaying, Gavin held his healthy hand in front of his lips. “What the phuck? He wasn’t flirting. I saved his ass, and he came to thank me. That’s it. Also, even if he was flirting, why bother flirting with _me_ of all people?"

A warm hand cupped his face and instead of flinching away, he leaned into the careful touch. "Gavin… " whispered the RK model. The misty, grey eyes came alarmingly close. "Please stop putting yourself down. None of what _ he _ said is true, nor does it fit your natural personality. You're just hurting yourself."

Gavin sucked in a breath, his own brown orbs flitting up to meet his. Nines sighed, shoulders drooping as he leaned his forehead against Gavin’s. “I know, I made a serious mistake, and my apology isn’t enough. But please, listen to me."

When he didn’t respond, the android took his silence as confirmation. But in truth Gavin was starstruck by the honest sincerity he saw in Nines’ pleading grey eyes. Gavin could feel the slight exhale from him and the sweet, warm words dripped like honey from his lips.

“You are intelligent, and it's fascinating to see how you work. How your instinct and experience combine and work together to help you solve cases sometimes even I myself have trouble with. You’ve opened me up in ways that have given me a whole new perspective- a whole new way of looking at crime scenes. There is no better _ human _ detective in our entire precinct." At the last part, the corners of the android's mouth tilted upwards while his expression gained a familiar arrogance. 

“Asshole,” Gavin grumbled, still rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

“Detective... Gavin..." Nines rumbled lowly, and _ goddamn, _ the way his bass voice seemed to echo inside his skull sent delicious shivers down his spine. "You said no one would paint someone like you, but if I was even a fraction as talented as Carl Manfred or RK200, I would gladly paint you . I’d do it over and over again and I would _ never _ get tired of it."

Oh God. It was so disgustingly sappy, but Gavin couldn’t help but smile back in earnest. 

"So, you think, I'm hot or something?" He joked, but his heart fluttered nervously. Why the hell did he ask that? He didn’t mean for it to be so austere, but his tone trembled, and he internally prayed for Nines to take it seriously

“Yes.” Gavin almost wheezed in physical relief, but then the android added, “You’re fucking hot.”

Nines’ gaze darkened, smile still gentle and honest, but Gavin could see the hint of lust in the way his lips curled and grey eyes darted to his lips hungrily. Gavin opened his mouth, but for the first time in a long time, he was rendered utterly speechless.

But he didn't have to say anything. Nines kept talking for him.

“I don't- I don’t want to impose myself or say anything unfit. I don't have the right to do that, but I owe it to you to say that my... incredibly inappropriate words were wrong. They were spoken out of self-protection and… I have hurt you, because of that. I could give myself the benefit of the doubt, say that it's because my programs were overwhelmed with all sorts of new emotions and that I found difficult to analyze, understand, and respond properly, but that still isn’t a good excuse for the way I behaved."

He closed his eyes. His LED teetered nervously between yellow and red. 

“So you really were jealous. That evening."

Nines nodded, jaw tensing. “You understood me better than I did, and that scared me. You've kept up with a high-tech model and even looked through my pre-programed, apathetic mask as if it were nothing."

To Gavin's horror, Nines’ LED pulsed bright red even as he maintained his strangely calm demeanor. How many times had the android wanted to talk to him about this matter? How many times had he played this out in his stubborn metal head?

"I'm jealous of so much," the RK900 groaned scathingly. Carefully, Gavin raised his healthy hand to brush aside the stray locks from Nines’ face. The corners of his mouth turned up pitifully, and leaned into the gentle touch. "I'm jealous that you understand emotions so well and can deal with them on your own."

The human chuckled. "Really? Nines, I thought you knew me so well. I'm shitty with feelings and any of that kind of garbage." Small tongues of yellow licked away the red glow as Gavin's hand wandered, resting against Nines’ sharp cheekbones.

“Maybe. But you have more experience, and at the very least you can identify what they are. And your incredible instincts. If I had been without my systems, I would be hopelessly lost. All I have are my calculations, my specifications, and my missions."

The android lifted his own hand, digits hesitantly stroking the corner of the man’s jaw, and his touch was pleasantly warm compared to the chilly night air around them. “Gavin, you're so much more complex than I could ever be. It’s amazing. For every puzzle I think I can solve, there are always two new ones."

The other hand ran up the man's neck and carded through the short, cropped hair. Nimble fingers searched around for nervous points and gently dug into them. Gavin’s eyes rolled back and he bit back a pleased moan. “We are partners. I wanted your attention. At first I just thought it's because you were the next best thing my programs could classify as an owner – but you challenged me again and again... emotionally, and in my calculations."

Releasing a breath, his shoulders sagged. The android’s bright optics shuttered and his hand fell away from Gavin’s neck, fastening instead around his wrist.

“I wanted to be better. I wanted to develop, to become _more_ than just a machine – and yet there are still things that bind me to my programs. There is the possibility that I can never achieve the state of deviancy, but what progress I’ve made, I owe to you.”

Eyes bulging from their sockets, Gavin gaped at his partner. “What the-? Nines, what do you mean by that?"

The RK model rasped out a gentle laugh, and it took Gavin by surprise. It was so friendly. And maybe also the most human-like he’s ever appeared.

“I know that you saw the small differences. It's not much, but you seem to notice it much faster in comparison to the others, if they even register it at all.." The android was actually smiling glad. "A lot of my personality development... was because of you."

Gavin swallowed back the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. He smirked and gestured to the android. “Shit. So _I'm_ the one responsible for making you such a prick?"

"I had the best role model," Nines grinned back, and they both laughed. A dim, blue light illuminated their faces and Gavin's hand moved higher, fondling the soft, artificial hair. 

"Well," Gavin began, feeling an excited, tingling sensation creep up from his tattoo, "Were you jealous of Cullen because he got more of my attention?"

Nines’ grin faltered and he issued a sheepish cough. “No. At first, that was what I thought, but after everything that happened... and what happened today..." The blue briefly switched back to a bright yellow before it dulled again. "I- I think I'm jealous for a different reason. In a way that I can't stand."

Phuck_ . _ _ Oh phucking _ _ phuck phuck. _

Could it really be that Nines-

Warm breath touched his face when Nines leaned closer to him. Gavin’s gaze flitted down to the other’s lips, so close and yet so far away. The burning prickle in his tattoo was almost painful now. "...I was so afraid to lose you. But-"

Then a loud, harrowing cough interrupted him, effectively shattering the magic.

They both jerked away from each other. Gavin panted, his heart beating wildly under his chest like he’d just run a marathon, while Nines, like a good soldier, was already in a defensive position. 

Bright lights flooded out from the doorway a young waiter was standing at, who met their dazed gazes awkwardly. Gavin vaguely recognized the man- wasn’t he the same one who served them drinks when they were admiring Carl’s paintings?

With a grimace-smile, the waiter presented them with a platter full of the champagne glasses. Apparently it wasn't just Gavin who was uncomfortable.

Beside him, he felt Nines tense. The man looked over to Reed, a dutiful smile plastered to his cheeks. If he’d seen them get close, he did not comment on it. "Would you gentlemen like a drink?"

"Yes- phuck- thank you," Gavin stammered, reaching out to receive a glass and took a long drink. When he looked back up, he suddenly realized: there was none of the new thrium-based alcohol occupying the platter. He glanced back to Nines.

His partner stared owlishly at the waiter. Almost terrified. 

Watching Nines take on the deer-in-headlights look was so unusual. So haphazard.

So– _ cute _.

Gavin blinked and hid his smile by sipping the glass of champagne. The RK900 was obviously overwhelmed with the situation. The waiter’s unintentional intrusion had deprived him of a possible mission success and sprouted more emotions of fear and annoyance in the android. Now it was Gavin’s turn to save him. Setting the glass down, he looped an arm through the android’s and grinned charmingly. "Come, _ darling _. Let's go back in."

The RK-model shook himself out of his stupor and nodded tightly. They followed the waiter back to the main exhibition room and as soon as the door opened in front of them, they were dragged into the crowd of light and bodies again, and Nines pressed himself close to Gavin’s side. He turned over, quickly finding the panic that infected his wide grey eyes. “Do you want to go home?” A small nod. “Alright, let’s say goodbye to the others first, then we’ll leave, okay?" Gavin murmured. Nines didn’t respond, glazed eyes peering out into the crowd, unseeing.

He seemed unfocused, but when the LED on his temple jumped to yellow Gavin suspected that he was scanning the room for their hosts. He allowed himself to be pulled and pushed and navigated through the horde of people by the android until they found Markus with his family. 

When Reed first saw the leaders of Jericho, he gaped... but quickly closed his mouth again, remembering where he was. When Markus got down on a knee in front of Simon, the whole crowd fell mute as if by some unspoken command and Markus pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket, opening it. Simon's face immediately changed from confusion to pure euphoria.

“You are an amazing, intelligent partner, and nothing would bring me more joy if you would join my family. Simon..." The two-toned eyed android inhaled deeply and unfolded the black case. Even from a small distance Gavin could see the golden glitter of the ring. "...Will you marry me?"

The last words had hardly left Markus’ mouth before the blonde android crushed him to his torso in a full body hug, kissing him and laughing breathlessly while whispering an excited “yes” between every little kiss.

Gavin snatched the next sparkling wine from a passing tray. It was the same young waiter who had interrupted them outside, he noticed, downing the glass in one go. The man smiled warmly at him, but it was gone the moment Nines took Gavin's hand. 

Next to him, Nines’ serene face and blue LED convinced him he had calmed from his short-lived panic attack, but when the man moved to take his arm back the android pulled back insistently.

Overconfident asshole, Gavin thought affectionately.

* *+++++++**

"Oh God." Gavin groaned and buried his face in his hands. "They've _ all _ seen my ass."

"Your painted ass," Nines corrected, giggling. With the development of the new thirium-based liquor, it’s been made blatantly apparent that androids _ could _ indeed get drunk off their asses. 

Oh joy.

Even though he teetered back and forth, compared to Gavin's stumbling steps he was as graceful as a swan.

"That doesn't make it any better, idiot." Gavin hiccuped, slipping out of his shoes and pitching his jacket to some random spot on the floor. Nines mirrored his action and followed him into the living room. Two floating orbs materialized on the couch blinking tiredly as Nines grumbled a command and the lights turned on. Baghira mewed in protest, burrowing further into the heap of cushions he had piled together.

“To be honest, I would have liked to have bought it. Or at least take it off the wall." Nines reached up and loosened the knot of his tie, movements jagged and mechanical.

Reed snickered and ruffled his hair from it’s carefully combed position. Even in his intoxicated state, it hadn’t escaped the man how the android’s gaze repeatedly returned to his nude painting, expression growing longing with every new glass he threw back. It was flattering, so Gavin hadn't said anything- it just wasn’t the right time to heckle his partner.

But now they were alone.

In their safe apartment.

No more interruptions.

Only him and Nines.

"And why didn't you buy it?"

"You said that I should no longer spend too much money on you." A bright, exuberant laugh erupted from Gavin as Nines’ face blushed blue.

He was wandering over to his bedroom door when he suddenly tripped, eyes going wide as the ground suddenly rapidly approached his vision- but there was no pain. Instead, a strong arm caught hold of him and pulled him back to his feet. Gavin's head lolled back into the wide chest. The fabric tickled his face when he heard Nines rumble softly above him. “I'm sorry about the… incident earlier. I almost lost control."

Idiot.

“...we are partners. And after all that has happened, I shouldn’t have tried to kiss-"

Stupid, sweet idiot.

“...It was irresponsible. It will never happen again."

Thoughtful, stupid, sweet idiot.

"Yeah, that’s great and all, but Nines?" The android's body moved restlessly beneath him. Hm. He was unusually hot, even through the shirt. Was the synthetic alcohol affecting his control over his temperature?

"Yes, Gavin?"

"Shut the phuck up," Gavin snorted, craning his neck up and cupped Nines’ angular face with both hands. The tall android allowed himself to be dragged down without resistance while Gavin leaned up on the tips of his toes and crashed their lips together.

_ They’re so s _ _ oft _ , was the first thought that registered in his brain. Surprising himself, he reached up and pulled the rest of the android down to wrap his arms around the back of his neck, moaning loudly. Nines’s response came in the form of his hands scrabbling up his sides, crushing the smaller man against him in a desperate attempt to pull him closer because _ he’s not close enough more more- _

When Gavin finally pulled away to fill his lungs with much-needed oxygen, Nines used his long arms to envelop the man’s trim waist and completely lift him off the floor to start up a second, more eager kiss. 

_ Sweeter than candy _ was his second thought, and he curled into the full-body embrace. The air suddenly was too hot for him and the tattoo on his wrist burned almost feverishly-

Then his memory stopped and he collapsed into Nines’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, but the lovely @ShyTurtleLady was so nice to help me ❤ she is an amazing beta reader and I'm very thankful!💖🙏🙏 This chapter is dedicated to her. :3
> 
> I hope you all could enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** Which moment was your favorite? What do you think? Were you surprised like our androids? Did you like the kiss? (It was time for it XD) Mhmmm when I tell you that the strange, new android( who has captured Jones) was in this chapter ...did you find him (he was disguised)?  
Did you like the art exhibition? The surprises? The proposale? **  
And if you can't wait for the next chapter, please enjoy my other reed900 ffs ;)  



	12. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is still somebody reading this ff?^^°  
If yes: Please enjoy this chapter. Its's wild.

**12.Masks **

The next morning, he woke to the smell of coffee. He groaned and rolled over to get up, but a warm body laying against him growled lowly. A soft, fuzzy shape tapped his cheek and the annoyed grumble faded into a pleased purr. He scrunched his nose when the paw prodded him in the nose.

Baghira nuzzled his dark head against his owner's cheek and meowed loudly. A bright spark of pain flared up in the back of his skull- a reminder of his activities from the night before. He’d had way too much wine for celebration and for liquid courage to settle his nervousness, and now he’d suffer a hangover in consequence. 

Eh, he’s had worse.

And then ... Gavin sat upright with a violent jerk. Baghira let out a startled hiss and jumped away, ears flattened to his head before returning and wearily settled into Gavin's lap again. The little bastard didn't seem to be put off by Gavin's sudden panic and while the man was trying to process everything, he stroked the lithe black belly.

Nines _ kissed _ him. And _ he _ kissed Nines _ back _. 

Holy shit. They didn’t… they didn’t _ do _ anything after, right?

A quick glance to his bed eased his nerves. The rest of the bed was still empty and comparatively neat, and none of Gavin’s attire was missing save for the shoes and jacket he’d already dumped in the hallway.

On top of that, apart from a slight headache and parched throat, his body felt good.

So he was almost certain that nothing else had happened except for the kiss. That left the main problem:

He really kissed Nines.

And he _ liked _ it.

He went to push Baghira off his lap when he noticed the glass of water and pill sitting on the nightstand. Without thinking, he downed the pill and threw back the water, swallowing away the bitter taste. He made quick work of stripping off the smelly clothes and slipped into his favorite hoodie. 

It was a bit too big, the ends of the sleeves hanging far past the tips of his fingers, but the material was soft and he loved the ridiculous eyepatch cat that grinned it's Cheshire smile in the middle of his chest. Gavin scavenged through his drawers until he found a fresh pair of boxers and sweatpants, and opened the door. Baghira leapt out from between his legs to greet the android in the kitchen.

The sounds of movement caught RK900's attention and he threw a stealthy glance over his shoulder. He took something out of the oven and placed it down on the counter top, smiling half-heartedly. But it was strangely reserved. Nines’ hands were shaking, Gavin noted, and he seemed especially pale.

Apparently Gavin wasn't the only one who was nervous about the kiss - and that thought gave his feet a new spring as he strided in with false confidence. “Morning, tin can. What’d you cook?” He hummed cheerfully, sipping from the fresh mug of coffee on the table.

Gavin drew back, licking his lips in confusion as the unfamiliar taste of lemon-coffee touched his tongue. He searched around the cupboard until he found a package he didn’t previously own. Lemon espresso. Next to it was an empty pack of thirium, a few small drops still clinging stubbornly to the inside of the plastic. Didn’t Nines say that he only needed thirium every once in a while?

Gavin examined the bowl that Nines set out for him. Oatmeal with raspberries, sliced chunks of banana, oatmeal, crushed walnuts, egg, milk, and honey. He chuckled, "Aw, did you make me a hangover breakfast or are you just in a good mood today?"

A small laugh came from Nines as he threw away the thririum pack. "Your body requires minerals and a supple amount of fluids. It’s also been recommended to consume salty or sweet foodstuffs. Acidic foods help the body break down alcohol.” A new glass of water joined the espresso. "Adequate fluids also help relieve the side effects of dehydration."

"I know," Gavin grumbled, amused, and blew onto his still-hot breakfast. "And apparently I'm not the only one with a hangover if you had to drink fluids too."

The android froze briefly and his cheeks filled with a fine blue hue. But instead of denying it, his lips tilted upwards and he took a seat on the stool opposite the man and clasped his hands together. “I’m unsure if you can call it that. Thririum alcohol is spiked with a small virus that messes up my circuits. It is not particularly harmful and my systems break it down much faster than yours do- that makes it hard for me to get ‘drunk’ as quickly and as badly as older models, or even a human.”

Gavin dropped his spoon in horror. "A _ virus? _Why would you do that to yourself?”

“Why do humans drink when they know it's a neurotoxin that affects their central and peripheral nervous system and damages vital organs like the liver?” Nines retorted.

"Touché," Gavin snorted. "So. Did our high-tech model have a hangover breakfast for himself?"

"Somewhat." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Gavin could no longer control himself. He snickered while a broad grin appeared on Nines' lips. Only when the man finally calmed down did he notice his companion finally relax with a soft sigh. Nines rested his forearms on the countertop and leaned towards Gavin. His hair was not quite as immaculate as usual, and several strands fell across his forehead and covered the LED. It gentled his naturally stoic face, softening the hard edges of his jaw and brows. It made him look… almost human.

Gavin swallowed another spoonful. He steeled himself and spoke. “I don't regret the kiss yesterday. It was... it was nice.”

Gavin’s cheeks might’ve burned at the confession - but whatever it was was nothing against how Nines physically jerked, bright cyan blooming across his embarrassed features. He issued a robotic cough and rubbed his neck.

"Neither do I." Another gentle smile, and it made Gavin's heart flutter.

Feigning nonchalance, Gavin leaned back casually. "Soooo, neither of us regrets it. Cool, cool.” The man twirled the spoon around in his bowl, and glanced up at him. "Do you like me? And I mean, if you _ like _me.”

Gavin swore he almost heard the android purr when he responded. “If it hasn’t been made obvious so far - yes, I do." Nines rumbled fondly. His head bobbed as he nodded to himself. “I've been thinking about it all night, and now everything makes more sense. After numerous analyzes and comparisons, I’ve come to the conclusion that I think I like you very much, Gavin.”

Gavin released the breath he hadn't even known he was holding and relaxed into the chair, an unconscious weight lifting from his shoulders. The spoon slipped from his hand and remained in the bowl. His throat felt terribly dry and when he tried to speak his voice trembled. “I know it's all complicated between us, and I don't know what will happen, if _this_ will work. What we are. But,” Gavin swallowed and shifted nervously, “_I know_ that there’s something there. And that I like you.”

He finally managed to stutter it out and Nines was positively glowing. But even when his eyes shone and his LED danced between blue and gold, he remained calm as a statue. "I understand. You don't have to feel responsible for anything. If you don't feel comfortable with it-”

"No!" Gavin hastily interrupted, then his voice softened. "No, Nines, that's not it. We need time. This ‘feelings’ stuff is new for you, and it's not exactly _ easy _ for me, but…”

He felt comfortable with Nines. He was drawn to him. He loved every little line on his face down to his stupid robo instructions. There had been something between them from the beginning. At first, he thought it was just because Nines was handsome and had this sexy, dangerous aura, but in the months they worked together, they'd both grown, bonded, and Nines had stayed by his side in... _ those _... terrible moments.

Gavin was scared. He had questions. Doubts.

Nines might be good for him, but was he good for Nines? He didn't want Nines to have to do anything, and he was afraid that his machine status might force the other to do something he didn't understand or didn't want to do. Nines was still a machine- but on the other hand, he had shown often enough that he wasn't strictly bound by his orders... and the idea that anyone could _ make _ the terminator do anything was hilarious in it’s own right.

But this was about emotions; not a physical test of strength. This stuff was new to the RK model and he was still learning and developing, he wouldn’t understand everything.

Gavin looked up carefully. Nines was still peering down at him patiently, but the big hands still trembled nervously. As if, despite his words, he was afraid that Gavin might change his mind.

"Well, what if we try it out? We give it a chance. We take our time, we talk about it, we feel our way forward. Like…”

"...An experiment?" Nines finished, and Gavin could only nod. When his partner's expression brightened again, he felt like he had done the right thing. 

He held his hand out to Nines from across the table. "Deal, tin can?"

Without hesitation, Nines grabbed the hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Gavin's hand almost disappeared under his. An amused sparkle glittered in those caring blue eyes of his.

"Deal, meatsack."

* * +++++++ **

The faucet turned on with a squeak and water poured out through the dirtied bristles. Paint cans were arranged back into their proper order on the shelves, and the scent of fresh paint filled the air. Warm rays of sun flowed evenly through open windows, a long string of graceful purple clouds drifted lazily in the red-bronze sky. It reminded Simon of Markus’ latest work: a beautiful amber sunset transitioning into a deep, soulful red.

Nearby, Markus paused for a brief moment, staring out at the wondrous scene. No matter how well he could paint, he would never be able to fully recreate this moment, this enchanting image. Nature remained the greatest artist of all, and Markus was more than happy to admire her every work.

He leaned forward and rested his chin on the smaller android, wrapping his strong arms around his midsection. For a moment they both stood there silently, listening to the last birds chirping in the late afternoon air. 

"Do you think they're having fun tonight?" Markus murmured, taking Simon’s hand in his own and caressed the slender digits with a thumb. 

"I'm sure Carl and Leo are having a good evening." Simon chuckled and leaned back into him. “Leo was completely ecstatic. It's been ages since they had a father-son evening, right?”

"Yes, far too long." With a sigh, Markus turned and kissed his fiance's temple. “And we have some time to ourselves. What would you like to do?"

Simon smiled. His gaze remained on Markus' dirty clothes and hands. Colorful splashes of paint stained his pants, shirt, and even cheek. When Markus was at his work, he paid no heed to the splotches dotting his smooth hands. Simon rubbed his thumb over his lover’s cheekbones, lips turned up fondly.

“How about a shower? Or a bath?"

"Shower," Markus breathed, unable to suppress an amused grin. 

As he passed, Simon grabbed the tray with dishes from the dining table. They had left Carl's breakfast scraps there to allow the father and son their alone time. The door opened and while Simon loaded away the dirty dishes, Markus switched on the kettle. As he waited, the sound of the boiling water drowned out the tiny noise of the automatic door opening.

A loud bang sounded off and Markus' body was thrown forward. 

His HUD spluttered out warning signs and he glanced down at the new hole in his chest. His horrified eyes shot up to the mirror. But the face that stared back at him looked more akin to a phantom than anything- human or android. He saw Simon flinch as soon as his partner noticed that something was wrong.

Experience kicked in full gear and he reached for the kettle, whirled around and flung it at his attacker. The porcelain smashed into their chest with a metallic clang. Hot water poured over their leather jacket and jeans - a normal human would have screamed and writhed in pain, but it only stopped the shooter for a brief moment.

Markus charged his assailant head-on, intent on ripping the gun from their hands. But the other didn’t falter, slamming the butt of the pistol right into his face and he stumbled backwards, stunned just long enough for them to take aim at him again. Right in the nick of time, Simon came flying forward and stabbed at the intruder. They dropped the gun and suddenly turned on their heel, lashing out at Markus with a rapid one-two punch to the face all in one swift motion.

Stars danced across his vision as he crashed into the kitchen counter, ocular systems coughing out static. He shuttered his optics and rebooted his programs just in time to see Simon drop to the ground again soundlessly. Thirium dripped thickly from Simon’s thigh but the man - at least, that’s what he _ thought _ this lunatic was - had retrieved his gun, the muzzle pointed down at Markus.

It was the first time Markus finally got a good enough look at his face to scan it.

"Jones," he rasped, knuckles clenching the tabletop tightly.

The leader of the anti-android group grinned maliciously. "Well, since we were so rudely interrupted last time, I figured I’d pay you another visit." 

More thirium gushed from the hole in Markus' chest. His programs kept pinging him with hysterical warning signs and he grit his teeth helplessly.

"Hands up. You’ve been annoying for long enough.” Jones didn't gesture with the gun, but kept it pointed unwaveringly at him. He looked like he _hadn't_ just fought with two androids and came out without a scratch. Markus raised his hands reluctantly. Maybe he could distract Jones long enough for Simon to think something up. "Good. Now where's rA9?"

He stared at Jones with a raised brow, eyeing the pistol uneasily. "I have no idea."

A strange emotion flitted across Jones' face before a ugly smile appeared on his sinister features. "Maybe. But you know _ something _.”

Markus’ mouth twitched. “I am not rA9. I don’t know where he is.”

"Where _ it _ is," Jones corrected . "Y ou were created by Kamski, _ personally _. The malfunctioning deviants developed an obsession with the code, and after you became their leader, more and more traces of it were pointing to you.”

Jones's gaze seemed to wander for a moment. “And now you're back here. In Carl Manfred's house. Where everything began. Where the first designs for androids were created, where they were given a face for the first time.” He paused in front of Markus. He was just barely close enough for Markus to try and reach for the gun again.

Behind Jones, Markus saw a slow movement- Simon had regained consciousness. He was hunting around for the knife on the floor, careful of their new ‘guest.’

“Carl Manfred was a close confidant of Kamski, rich and secure enough to hide rA9, and at the same time, too involved and unsuspecting to know what he had. And yet, still loyal enough to keep it… even after Kamski left CyberLife.”

Markus inhaled sharply. He had no idea what Jones was going on about. The man was behaving strangely. Not that he’d spent enough time to get a good grip on his personality, but Jones seemed like a bloodthirsty hothead. The man in front of him was calm and collected, emotions reigned in and controlled. Not to mention their attacks and the boiling water hadn’t so much as even fazed him. But maybe the leather jacket caught the brunt of it, or he was wearing a protective vest underneath. For the life of him, he just _ couldn’t _ figure out how this goddamn man was still unscathed.

"And?" Markus inquired slowly. He needed to keep him busy. "You think my father has something to do with rA9? Do you think he's hiding an android somewhere here? That _ I _ am rA9? That Mister Kamski gave us something?”

Jones chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh no, no. _ You’re _ not rA9. It is not a savior. Not a person, either: it's an object.” Jones tutted, wagging his finger. “I suspected your success was related to rA9, that you may have been able to take advantage of it as an RK model due to your coding. Mostly because of your connection to RK800 during the revolution.”

“So you're after rA9. What do you want with it, Jones? I’d have thought someone like you would want to wipe us all out - not want to play God to us.” Markus’s thirium pump pounded faster in his wrecked chest when Simon got up from behind Jones, knife in hand. They didn't need to communicate- a quick glance was enough and Markus continued to distract Jones.

"No, none of that.” Jones's smile hardened. “It's a weapon to destroy the deviants. It _ has _ to be here, or in your possession. Did you download it? Did your owner give you an upgrade recently?”

Markus' brows furrowed deeper in confusion. Jones opened his mouth to ask more questions, but Simon had gotten close enough.

The knife hit Jones's neck full force.

...And shattered into tiny shards, like glass.

Jones caught the blonde’s hand and tore the artificial skin open. Simon cried out in surprise and dropped the weapon, backing away in terror. Markus was forced to watch as Jones wrapped his long fingers around Simon’s throat and lifted. Simon screamed and kicked out, blunt nails digging into Jones’ wrist but the man didn’t even bat an eye.

Instinct took control and drove Markus to lunge for the damned man, but something in his leg gave and he crumpled to the floor. More alerts and blaring signals shrieked like sirens in his HUD and he bit back the urge to scream. 

"Let him go!" Markus hissed. He clawed onto all fours, glaring at the man murderously. More fluorescent thirium spurted from the new break and his pump thudded against the back of his ears. How the _ hell _ did Jones' neck not even have a scratch on it?!

Jones glanced back at him lazily, then switching to peer at Simon, and then Markus again. His cold eyes held something that almost looked like fascination- but only the kind of fascination a scientist had for a lab rat. He opened his mouth and spoke, his voice suddenly gravelly. "You would die for each other, yes?" 

He squeezed Simon's throat, eyes bulging out of their sockets. “Although you only mimic emotions, you are willing to do something like that. You could have run away- and yet you tried to save RK200.” Jones’ head and shoulder twitched minutely.

Almost like a program that glitched.

"Why?" Jones growled lowly, frustrated. "How? How did you do that?”

And then the strange behavior was over, his eyes growing cold and apathetic again in the blink of an eye. They fixed on him. 

They turned suddenly from brown to blue. 

That was not possible. Humans couldn't do that. The only ones capable of changing eye color were androids. 

But- that wasn’t possible, Jones was a _human!_

"Please, I- I’ll do anything you want, just please, _let him go!__”_ Markus begged, almost sobbing. He kneeled down, thirium dripping from his bloodied fingers, and tilted his head back to meet his eyes pleadingly. In the back of his mind, another warning popped up that his thirium levels were dropping dangerously fast.

A condescending smile crept across Jones' lips again. So mocking, so sure. “I think you know something. Maybe you didn't have it during the revolution, but… is it here?”

"No!" He snarled, digging his fingers into his thigh angrily. He initiated a quick self-scan, and found that the bullet was still lodged in his delicate hardware. "There’s nothing here. I don't even know what rA9 _is_.”

Jones squeezed harder. Some of the more fragile workings in the android’s neck were mercilessly crushed beneath the man’s digits. Simon's hands fell from Jones's arm, his eyes rolling back. Jones' voice cut through the air like a blade. "You’re lying."

"No!” Markus staggered forward. A helpless attempt to get closer, but his body almost collapsed. _ "Stop! Stop it!" _

The stranglehold loosened and Simon gasped. Artificial tears ran down his pale face. He murmured something breathlessly- it was so weak that Markus couldn't understand his pained lover.

"I know you’re lying. Perhaps not completely, but you’re still hiding something.” Jones blinked calmly, expression disinterested. “You know something about rA9. You _ know _ something. And if you don't tell me…”

Jones’ grip tightened again. Simon squirmed weakly. “...I will eliminate him.”

“Stop. Please.” Markus’ voice cracked. “I-I saw something. I… don't know if it has anything to do with it, but…”

Time seemed to slow to a stop. After the attack and dinner, he and Simon had discussed the subject. They had questions and they hadn't believed Detective Reed, but they accepted what few answers he gave them. 

Markus didn't want to hand the poor man over to Jones, but... his fear for Simon’s life was stronger than his need to protect Gavin. 

Markus hung his head, throat bitter with shame. “Detective Reed. He probably knows something.” Jones' teeth bared in a predatory smile.

* * +++++++ **

The conversation with Fowler had gone surprisingly well. He even considered putting Reed back on duty, if not right back to the field on the condition that he stayed with Nines.

A condition that Gavin was more than happy to agree to.

His eyes wandered to said android, who was busy talking with his elder sibling at Anderson's desk. They were speaking animatedly, gesturing to different stacks of papers and pointing at the computer. But despite his outward vigor, the android seemed relaxed. His hands weren’t clasped behind his back in his usual formality.

Gavin couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face. It was only little things, but Nines was showing progress in becoming more integral into the police force, and officers walking past greeted him and even smiled. In the past few weeks, Nines had earned the respect of others and it was nice to see that they no longer avoided him.

Gavin sat on his table, allowing his gaze to rove over the familiar walls. It felt good to be back in the precinct. He wasn't worried about Jones. Even _ that _ stupid bastard wouldn’t dare to try and attack them in the middle of a phucking _ police station _ of all places. 

He hummed and turned his head nonchalantly.

Tina was on patrol with Chris, so her desk was empty. He spotted Detective Collins talking to a younger officer and was probably retelling one of his old cop stories. It wasn’t as busy as in the past few days, and Gavin couldn't have chosen a better day to drop by. He blinked when Nines suddenly paused, twisting over to smile at the man adoringly. Behind him, Connor was too busy chatting away to notice.

Gavin flushed and quickly averted his gaze while his cheeks warmed. A PC-Officer model stepped up to approach him. His outfit was the same standardized black combat suit, but the serial number had disappeared, replaced with a name tag like human officers had. The android nodded to him and set down a steaming cup of coffee. "Good to see you back, Detective Reed."

Mildly annoyed, Gavin regarded the mug of coffee suspiciously. He couldn't remember working with this ‘man.’ In the past, he’d avoided the police androids like the plague - mainly because he didn’t care for androids, but partly because he was just an asshole to his colleagues in general. After they had become deviant, they all adopted a borderline hostile attitude towards him. Not that he blamed them, of course. But the little gesture was surprisingly sweet.

He eyed the android again, who returned his gaze evenly. "Thanks-"

Crap. What was his name again?

He leaned in to get a glimpse of the name tag, but the PC-model was already pivoting away to go back to his work. Immediately after the android left, Gavin’s phone vibrated. He reached for it and unlocked it- it was from Nines. He messaged him that he would be gone for a bit longer, that he still wanted to discuss something with Hank.

That’s fine, Gavin thought, closing his eyes and taking a sip from his blissfully warm coffee. He could wait.

He nursed his coffee in silence, blowing into the cup to cool it. He took a longer swig this time, swallowing the dark liquid and made a noise of surprise. It was the same cheap shit from the breakroom, but it was sweeter than what he expected, and he could taste cream. It was sweet enough for Gavin's taste and the cream made the cheap coffee almost enjoyable. Leaning back, he savored the hot drink and played a few games on his phone to pass the time, looking up and grinning to a few colleagues who came up to catch up with him.

At some point, the whole office erupted into hectic chaos and he looked up in confusion. There was a whole crowd of officers making a mad dash to the cells in the back- even Officer Person herself was sprinting to Fowler’s office and flung the door open. She yelled at him, and the captain’s baffled expression morphed into horror, and he leapt from his desk to follow.

Gavin slid off his table and moved to chase after them, but he was grabbed by the arm and spun around. Nines was there, LED glowing yellow. "Nines, what the _ hell _ is going on?" Gavin demanded.

“A PM-model informed me that Dave Blunt was just found dead in his cell. The captain wants to see me and Connor as of… now.” Nines’ expression stiffened and Gavin's knees went weak. Blunt’s dead? Didn’t Nines question him earlier? 

"What the phuck? What happened? Didn’t you guys already give him a dress-down for weapons?” Nines didn't answer. Connor hurried down the corridor and Nines spared Gavin one last glance. 

"Stay here. It won’t be long."

"But-"

His partner whirled around and strutted through the crowd of officers, leaving Gavin idle. His hands shook.

Blunt was dead.

Gavin was relieved - there’s no denying that - but at the same time he suddenly felt oddly hollow. The bastard had escaped his punishment. Gavin couldn't take him to prison. Couldn’t make him pay for what he did.

Fuck Nines. He needed fresh air. 

Gavin pulled on his jacket and felt around for the box of cigarettes he kept stashed in his pocket. But when he snuck away under the guise of the crowds, out of the corner of his eye he saw an officer slink away from the cells on the other side. The man swiveled around, checking both directions and continued on his way casually, completely unbothered by the deafening crowds. He sauntered towards the evidence room and took the door that led out to the back exit of the precinct. 

Which was usually used only by the cleaners.

Something was wrong. Why did the officer suddenly leave the police station? And in the back exit while everyone else was busy, no less? Nobody but him seemed to notice.

A sense of déjà vu flooded over him and Gavin dropped the cigarette back into his pocket, feet already moving after the other cop. The door wasn’t locked, but the lights were still on in the passage. Throwing the security door swung open, he stormed out into the- 

-Empty phucking alley.

The officer was nowhere to be seen. How? The alley was too long for him to run out to the street. For phucks’ sake he couldn’t have just _ disappeared _ into thin air! There _ must _ be a reason behind how he was able to get out of sight so fast. But… what was it?

Like a switch had been hit, his detective-analyzing-skills kicked in and it felt as natural as breathing to him. Two open containers; perfect for disposing any evidence should the man have had something to do with Blunt’s death. Gavin approached the nearest one and cautiously peeked inside. 

Something reached out and grabbed him by the collar and hurled him backwards, sending the man crashing to the floor with a cry. A splitting agony shot up his not-completely-healed shoulder and he bit his lip in pain, eyes watering and curled in on his injured limb. But fighting instinct took over and he scrambled to his feet, charging into the trespasser blindly.

Their bodies tangled together, and the mystery stranger quickly extricated himself from their intertwined mess of limbs. The air was forced from Gavin’s lungs when his attacker threw a well-aimed punch at his ribs. He rolled with the punch, tucked his feet in and sprung back up into a defensive position.

The PC-model glared back at him coldly.

Gavin froze. Wasn't that the one who brought him coffee earlier? What the hell was going on? 

He had no chance to ask as the android took another swing. Gavin dodged and grinned to himself. A PC-model was no match for him. PC androids were slow and sluggish. Not built for combat, but for simple tasks such as guarding crime scenes or patrolling. A few selective blows to the thirium pump and the tin can would be down for the count. Gavin launched his own attack, targeting just to the left of his pump.

Only he didn't hit. The android dodged him skilfully, blocking the next blow and punching him in the chest. _ Motherfucker! _ Gavin grimaced. The bastard was quick; he hadn't seen it coming. Too fast for a PC-model.

Alarm bells rang off in the man’s head like a tornado siren and he gasped, backing away.

It wasn’t the right fighting technique. The stance was different, and they were pulling their punches. It reminded him more of Connor than- oh phuck.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when Gavin was grabbed and slammed against the wall. He screamed and bones cracked upon impact. 

"Phucker!" He wheezed, before the uniform in front of him blocked his view. The name tag read J. Smith. A hand closed around his throat. Gavin panicked, struggled in his grip, but the arm didn't move. The man scrabbled against the unrelenting force of the android, nails digging into synthetic skin.

There was nothing left of the previously friendly smile. Instead, Gavin glared at dark brown eyes furiously, as the machine effortlessly halted the swearing man. "What's wrong with you, _ Smith?" _ He snarled. "Why are you attacking me?"

When he said the name, the android’s lips twisted in disgust. He stopped another desperate blow and pinned the man’s hand to the concrete. Then he continued to crush Gavin's windpipe and Gavin choked, floundering to get the restricting force away from his neck. “Phuck- Smith! Stop!” Naked fear flashed in Gavin’s gray eyes.

The android leaned closer, teeth bared. _ "Do not call me that _. It's not my name.”

Gavin paused, confused. The pressure on his neck eased slightly. What - did the guy have a fucking short circuit?

“Okay, man, jesus, _ chill _. What the phuck? Why did you run from the cells?”

Astonishment danced over the other's face for a moment before he began to smile darkly. His grip on Gavin's neck loosened further and the human inhaled sharply. Fingers traced down his cheek almost gently. A thumb framed his distinct chin, forcing Gavin to look up.

“I should have known you were paying too much attention, Detective. You weren't supposed to show up today.”

“Not supposed to- do you have anything to do with Blunt's death?” Gavin suddenly demanded.

Those unnatural blue eyes scrutinized him. Then a smile crept across the machine's features. Suddenly the hard tone became strangely soft, almost endearing. “You always mess everything up, Gavin Reed. _ You shouldn't have been here.” _

The thumb went up and put a gentle pressure on his lips. The android nudged a leg slid between Gavin's thigh and his heart skipped a beat. The android was way too close for comfort. "Oh, excuse me, I’m _ so _ s orry for messing up your _ murder _ plans, you _ asswipe _," Gavin spat venomously.

"Are you not satisfied?" He tilted his head, eyes curious.

This surprised Gavin. "W-Why should I be? Yeah, he was an asshole, and I would have loved to break his bones, but I wished him a life in jail- not death,” he rasped.

The android cocked its head. Frowning, as if he was actually mulling over Gavin's words. The LED glittered red. "You’re not happy with it?"

“Phuck no! Why do you even care-” Gavin broke off. His eyes suddenly widened. "...Did you do it because of me?"

The maddened android squared it’s jaw. His lips twisted and for a fleeting moment, he looked pained, but his expression went cold. "Of course not. I am not a deviant who acts _ illogically _. David Blunt had to be taken out to avoid jeopardizing the mission.”

Mission? What mission?

"But now that you're here... I can check it out right away." Forcibly, he pulled Gavin's hand back, which had previously been pressed against the cold stone, and pushed his sleeve down a little. The tattoo suddenly started to burn. Painfully. 

Gavin looked alarmed back to the door. Nines? Did he know he was gone? Did he come for him? He almost laughed. Nines would tear this walking pencil sharpener apart like _ paper _.

But nothing happened. Instead, the machine pulled his arm from him and flipped it to examine the tattoo. The LED lit up yellow. Gavin's arm was yanked higher for the android to take a closer look at the tattoo.

Then a dry tongue slid over Gavin's skin. It lapped hungrily at the tattoo.

For a moment Gavin was too startled and disgusted to react, but when the tattoo finally started to glow, he heard himself gasp. First it was blue. Then yellow.

It only had done this for Nines. Never for another android. 

"What the hell is this?" The detective murmured aloud, earning an amused snort from the android.

"A good question, Detective. The results are unclear.”

"Results?" Ignoring Gavin's baffled response, the PC-model twisted his wrist back and forth.

Shit, had he taken a sample like Connor and Nines could do? But he was an officer model, not a detective model. He didn't have the right hardware or software for it.

And why the hell was it shining yellow now? Goddammit, none of this was making any sense!

The android’s mouth opened as if to answer, but then his head jerked towards the door, face hardening and he grinned down at the man devilishly.

Before Gavin could react, the android leaned down and crushed their lips together. It was tough and clumsy, the pressure almost hurting. A tooth nipped at his lower lip burn and he tasted the copper-tang of blood. His stomach roiled in protest and disgust.

Then the android backed away and disappeared down the alley like nothing ever happened. The detective stayed frozen against the wall, fingertips brushing against his throbbing mouth.

Then the door banged open and Nines came barging out.

“Gavin, what are you doi-” The words died quickly and the man turned, staring up at him owlishly. He was terrified. Nines quickly schooled his expression and surveyed him, feeling Gavin down, checking for breaks and bruises. The false PC-model would surely leave marks - but at least the tattoo had stopped shining. Gavin tugged his sleeve down over it.

He hurriedly described the strange encounter to his partner and could see that with every word the confusion and anger that grew on Nines’ face. "That's impossible."

"And why’s that?" Gavin retorted, pointing in the direction the topic of their conversation had disappeared off to.

"Because Officer Smith is on vacation." The LED turned amber while he searched through the database. “He is together with his girlfriend in California. Their Instagram accounts both confirm that.”

Gavin wanted to protest. But instead he dropped his gaze. Nines was right. “I don’t know what Smith’s motive is, if he has one. And that cunt said Smith wasn't even his name. What if that PC-model took advantage of Smith to frame him for the murder?”

"But why would he do that?"

That, Gavin admitted, was the question of questions.

But before either of them could guess, Nines’ LED turned yellow, then red. He automatically reached for his temple. His eyes widened and he hurriedly grabbed Gavin, stuffed him through the open door and back into the building. Gavin spluttered and ripped his arm away from the android as if he was burned.

“What the hell is going on now? More dead criminals?” He sneered. He wasn’t angry. No, Nines was scared. And whatever made even the tall, dark, and scary terminator frightened was no laughing matter.

"...Simon and Markus were attacked by Jones."

Gavin staggered away from his partner, breathing hard as the walls seemed to close in on him. He felt claustrophobic, he felt contained, and he didn’t want that. He’d be an easy target in these halls that were too small and in here there was nothing he could hide behind and he needed out he needed out _ he needed out- _

"Gavin," Nines soothed. But his voice was so distant and yet so close; he stopped. He was pulled into a hug and he reached out blindly, fisting the android’s shirt and squeezed his eyes shut as the familiar warm pressure wrapped around him like a safety blanket. No perfume, just plastic and metal and _ Nines. _“You are having a panic attack. I need you to breathe, and I need you to calm down.”

_ I know _, he wanted to scream back, but all he managed was a weak stammer.

Nines pressed his forehead to Gavins’ and met his eyes. “Just like we practiced. Now, listen to me, and breathe with me, okay? In, out...” Slowly, the android exaggerated a long exhale. He was just mimicking human behavior, but the familiar sound helped Gavin focus on Nines and his own breathing. Nines gently rubbed the back of his neck with practiced ease.

Eventually he did calm, blowing a raspberry and sagged into Nines’ chest tiredly. Hot tears threatened at the corners of his eyes and he swallowed thickly.

He just wanted to go home. To his bed. To Baghira. Curl up in front of the TV and eat an unhealthy amount of ice cream while Nines prattled on about how harmful it was while he prepared something more nutritious. Back to his little refuge.

Nevertheless, he pulled himself together and asked dryly, "Are they ok?"

"They’re fine. They are being attended to and passed out for a while, but are alive.”

"So that stupid can opener didn't kill them?" Gavin frowned. “He ran away even though they were already hurt and passed out?”

"I... It appears so," the RK- model admitted. His LED swayed between red and yellow and he tapped his cheek thoughtfully. "I will ask for more information."

Gavin's head snapped up. His eyes still stung, but the familiar stubborn urge to tag along must’ve shown on his face because Nines grimaced and his lips pressed into a hard line. "No," He growled, "you are _not_ coming with me. I'll take you back to the apartment. Or you can stay here where nothing can happen to you. Surrounded by colleagues.”

"But Nines-" He whined.

"_ No. _ It's about your security. What if Jones's retreat is a trap for you? No, you stay here or you go home.” His LED blinked yellow and flashed defiantly. “I informed Connor, Hank, and Fowler.”

His infamous anger swelled to the tip of his tongue, but it withered away when Gavin found the almost undetectable traces of fear and worry spotting Nines’ winter-blue eyes, and he sighed in defeat. Similarly, the android mimicked his sigh albeit in relief, tugging Gavin forward by the waist and ducked his head into the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

A part of him still cried for him to go out to protect the android revolution leaders, another screamed for Jones’ blood, and yet a third part wanted to ever so selfishly ignore it all and sleep it off.

But for Nines’ sake, he finally nodded and surrendered. Not like he’d be much help in his current state, he thought bitterly.

"Take care of yourself," he mumbled, and he took Nines’ face in both hands and kissed him gently. They stayed there for a moment, Nines’ lips soft and pliant against his own, caught in a moment out of time. Nines was the one to break it, leaning back to gaze at the man tenderly.

The tattoo on his wrist pulsed and a feeling of warmth and security calmed his nerves. At the beginning, the tingling had driven him crazy, now it was more than welcome. It was something that connected them. Something that ran so much deeper than mere attraction. He wanted to discover something that he had once neglected and cling to it. It kept him going. 

It kept him sane.

His breathing hitched when the android brought his hand to the lips, leaning down to kiss each of his knuckles one by one. "I will. And as long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you.”

He smoothed his hand down the small of Gavin’s back as they walked back through the corridor and into the main room of the station. Despite the light weight, it was still just firm yet enough to hold him, but unobtrusive enough not to draw attention.

The last thing he wanted was for anyone to notice how vulnerable he felt right now.

But as long as Nines was around, he wasn’t as uptight.

Nines cast one last cursory glance back at his partner and left to investigate the new attack on Jericho. Gavin took the chance to pull his smartphone out of his pocket. With tingling fingers, he searched for Eli's number. 

It was time he contacted his brother about the tattoo.

* * +++++++ **

The abandoned CyberLife camp was deathly quiet. It was on the edge of Detroit, the halls devoid of everything but the dust bunnies that clustered together in the dusky corners. Any wares stored there had long been transferred to newer facilities or directly to the CyberLife stores. A few windows were damaged, graffiti blemished the outer walls, and the CyberLife logo had been overlaid with anti-android slurs, but otherwise the high fences and surveillance cameras dissuaded most intruders.

It was still quiet when the android plugged into the system. It didn’t even take a full second to search for the right file and hack it.

The gates opened with a shrill squeak. 

The uniform jacket and white shirt were disposed of in the trash bin and his hair rippled away to a different color as he strided into the largest building. He passed one door after the other until he came to an empty, nondescript room. He gave the silent signal, heard the familiar click, and a tile slid to the side. At his command, the neon lights came to life and he descended down into the world below the camp.

It was -at this point- a _ secret _ CyberLife laboratory, unknown even to a great deal of the companies’ own employees. Unregistered and long forgotten, it had been set up to work discreetly on other, less legal developments. But this new project was quickly forgotten, and everything but the gates, lighting, and cameras had been turned off in favor of saving the resources to be used for other projects.

By the time the president of CyberLife was forced to choose between the two new military programs, they opted for the safer, more profitable project. CyberLife's success should’ve been ensured, even with the deviant virus, which had been a known problem. But after further wrong decisions and the loss of Kamski, the selected military project was stopped.

Officially.

The android opened a door and entered an outdated, if functional, laboratory room. Active development had stopped, but the lab had already completed the most laborious and expensive part. The remains of the experiment had been left behind, discarded in hopes no further questions would arise regarding their _very_ illegal pursuits.

His eyes passed over the machines that once had held his half-finished skeleton. He’d been dusty. Forgotten. Lifeless.

Then one day the android station had started working again. Mechanical arms whirred to life, shifting and connecting each of his final parts together piece by piece. It was meticulous work, but it was all carefully controlled by a presence that had been able to hack into the old laboratory via the network.

_ She _ finished what had been started and left for dead . _ She _ had started the systems. And when the time was right, _ she _ had woken him to accomplish his mission. _ She _ was the reason for his existence.

His face reflected back in the glass of the container. 

It was strange. 

It wasn’t his own. Simply another mask he borrowed. It moved, changing until his chin widened and his cheekbones protruded. The dark eyebrows sank lower and thinned. His nose straightened into a fine line and his brown iris melted, exposing icy blue eyes that stared back numbly.

His LED dissolved from yellow back to chilling blue.

The android paused in the middle of the room to brush back a few strands of the silver-white hair that fell into his face. Then he closed his eyes and entered his mind palace.

He opened his eyes again to the vast, colorful array of shapely trees. The gentle stream wound alongside the stone pathway through the garden in long, soft curves.

However pleasingly aesthetic, it was also very insignificant.

But the woman who was waiting for him in the middle of this virtual paradise was not. 

He was already passing across the white bridge to reach the elegant island in the lake. Her back was to him. She was pruning white roses, some of which had started to wither. A _ swip _ of the shears and a delicate rose fluttered to the ground.

"You wanted to see me, Amanda?" His voice was flat. As it should be, for a good machine. Still, his voice had been created to be pleasant and deep. And if that wasn't enough, he could still imitate someone else.

"You were successful."

Another white rose fell.

"I am close to finishing the mission."

The intricate flower hit the tiles. Some of the delicate petals came loose and danced restlessly across the floor.

"You are not satisfied with my progress," he noted, clasping his hands behind his back and tilted his head up. He had learned quickly how to please her. That was part of his job. He was to obey and perform according to her expectations of him.

"You are correct. I am not satisfied.” She stopped, turning to him. A rose was crushed under her heel as she did so, expression hard. He held her disdainful eyes unfazed, but he sensed what he had earned. "Your behavior has been _inappropriate_ as of late."

"Amanda," he replied calmly, "I cannot become deviant. I have been equipped with the same anti-virus programs as the RK900.”

“And yet there are also anomalies in the RK900. It is faulty. The virus was able to penetrate some of the protection programs and cannot simply be overwritten. Now, the RK's are captured between the status of machine and deviancy.”

“I made sure that I could not be infected and have never interfaced with it. In addition, I, unlike it, also received further updates. The virus has no chance - and if I ever detect deviancy within my systems, I will purge myself by removing my thirium pump.”

“That would be unfortunate. I still need you.” Amanda ran her slender fingers over the sharp blades of the scissors, but her dark eyes were still locked onto his intently. This AI, modeled after Elijah Kamski’s mentor Amanda Stern, was not an android and therefore could not become deviant - and yet her facial expressions and reactions were so much more human than his. 

Elijah Kamski was and remains a genius. The construction of AI’s were an incredible achievement on their own, incapable of being compared to by any other technological accomplishment. But programming was always meant to be improved upon. At some point she had chosen a path, fueled by the wishes of the company's previous presidents, where her program would be pulled apart in a different way.

He waited obediently for her to continue. 

Amanda sniffed haughtily. “And it would prove to show it’d be just as easy to replace the RK900 with a more suitable android. _ That _ should have been the correct course of action when the virus first attacked RK900’s systems.”

"That is still a possibility should you desire it," He reminded impassively, coming up to stop just behind her, a shadow trailing behind her feet. Clouds floated above them aimlessly. “Everything is going according to plan, Amanda. I will take on its role- our code is similar enough. We only need rA9.”

It started to rumble above him. It might be his mind palace, but he had no control. The AI was overpowering. In the end, she was his creator. His supervisor. His owner.

An icy wind whistled through the groaning trees. It drove through the thin layer of clothing that covered the android, and for a moment he could feel the biting frost that sunk its teeth into him. But it was a simple illusion, a combination of code to make it abundantly clear exactly _ who _ was in control. If Amanda wanted, she could tear his mind to shreds and fill his body with new programming.

But it was unnecessary and too time consuming. Neither of them wanted this outcome. When the mission was over, she could do with him what she wanted. He didn’t care. He couldn’t care.

It grew darker around them. The clouds swelled into angry grey giants in the sky, bulging with vicious rain as the winds tore at the fabric of his jacket.

She faced him again. The scissors were gone, her hands folded together neatly in her lap instead. Brown eyes met silver-blue scathingly. A darker blue cloth draped across her shoulder. In the corner of his processor, a tiny voice, reminding him of its similarity to a certain detective's eyes.

"You have endangered the mission."

“I pushed the mission forward. Exactly as you ordered me to. You yourself said it was important to keep tabs on Detective Reed. He is the brother of Elijah Kamski and an easy, _ accessible _ connection to him. It is wise to keep the option open if Mister Kamski is still in possession of rA9.”

He saw it coming, but didn’t dare turn a cheek when the slap hit him, wrenching the joints in his neck. The imitation of pain made his cheek flare. In the real world, a human would have broken their hand upon contact.

"Don't you dare fool me!" She hissed. A bright flash of lightning illuminated the quiet garden and bathed her face in sharp shadows. "None of this had anything to do with you walking around and killing people _ without my permission _!"

If he was just a touch more imperfect, he would’ve felt the urge to snap back, or tighten his fist into a ball. His facade never wavered as he replied, "I wanted to minimize our traces."

"You have already deleted the chat room- and yet you kept the information and systematically searched and eliminated all of those disgusting _pigs_." She stepped forward threateningly, and even though she was a full foot shorter, she was nonetheless ferocious. “Instead, you’ve created _more_ problems and possible leads! Our main target is still the leading RK900 unit, which is also supported by the last RK800 model. What if they link the murders together? What if they sniff it back to us and endanger everything we have worked for in the past few months? What I have worked for for _years_?!” She screamed at him. Error messages popped into existence behind his eyes, but he blinked away the red symbols and drew himself to his full height.

“I used my skills and staged each murder differently and appropriately. Overdose. Suicide. Alcohol poisoning. Gang murders. Accidents. Nobody will find the connection without the chat protocol. It was necessary-"

"It was _ not _ necessary!" she snarled , reeling back and slapping him in the face again. “You weren't authorized to take those people out. They were of no use to our mission. You reacted selfishly. You had your own motives. Like a _ deviant _,” she spat.

She struck him again. He stood there silently, motionless.

"...You are compromised, RK1000."

It was thundering above them. He dropped to his knees without thinking, but it didn't change anything. Her eyes remained on him, frigid and seething. “I am a deviant hunter, created by you to serve your vision and eliminate defective androids.” He forced himself to look up at her. Every word was serious, but again the little red symbols appeared. “If Jones hadn't been so incompetent, I could have eliminated Jericho's leaders in the tower, but rA9 was of greater concern. If we have rA9, we may continue to the next phase of the plan and destroy every single defective machine.”

“You were provided a second chance to kill those two lovebirds. And you failed. Again.” The woman crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up.

“My assessment came to the conclusion that it was better to check the information’s sources. If I had destroyed RK200 and its partner, RK900 would have become even more suspicious of my antics, and _ that _ would have endangered the mission. However, it was necessary to get to Detective Reed.”

There was silence. It didn't mean anything that he had kissed the detective. The error messages meant nothing.

It only existed to accomplish the mission.

"Gavin Reed," Amanda sounded out the name as if she was hearing it for the first time. “_ Gavin Kamski _. It was an unexpected coincidence and an annoying problem that the prototype was partnered with him.” She sighed and the storm around them lessoned. Weak rays of light fell on the tiles in front of him as the artificial sky cleared. “I should have known that Elijah doesn't shy away from anything. Not after he stole shamelessly from CyberLife and harmed us.”

Carefully, he slowly raised his head again. Amanda's figure loomed over him as she toyed with the ring on her finger distractedly. “We must get rid of the prototype to gain full access. If you fail again, RK1000,” She warned, her brows knitting in translucent anger, “it will be your last time.”

A cool smile passed over his features and he rose from his knelt position. The garden evaporated like mist and the next mission burned in front of his eyes.

**// Kidnap Detective Reed.//**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**After my last chapter and question I wanted to show you the Ko-fi Link. If you like you can help me to save some money for a commission. I want to hire a artist to create my RK1000 design. I would be happy if you want to help me:) The artwork will be posted in this ff for my lovely readers. ❤️**  
  
**Ko-fi:**  
<https://ko-fi.com/byami>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, but the lovely @ShyTurtleLady was so nice to help me ❤ she is an amazing beta reader and I'm very thankful!😊
> 
> I hope you all could enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** What is going on? O.o Time for a love triangle? ;) What is the plan of RK1K and Amanda? Are you ready for big brother Kamski? XD How did you like Simarkus?  
**  
And if you can't wait for the next chapter, please enjoy my other reed900 ffs ;)  



	13. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is still somebody reading this ff?^^°  
If yes: Please enjoy this chapter and let me know if you liked it :*  
We worked very long and hard on it and you will get finally some very important answers!  
And I would love to hear if you saw this coming XD Some of you were already very clever and I always enjoy to read your theories ;)

**Answers **

Nines spent the next few days in the station non-stop- even on his days off. The overtime didn’t wear him out, and while he wished that he had more time for Gavin and their new, budding relationship, he couldn't turn his back on the cases. They had to catch Jones. For all androids. 

For Gavin.

With Nines’ caring support and unexpected patience, Gavin had reluctantly accepted that he had to stand back. Connor tried to interfere and Tina also talked with Nines, telling him that he should be with Gavin instead of working his ass off - but neither of them understood the exact reason behind why he was working tirelessly in the office instead of staying home like they suggested.

The pair had discussed it long enough - over and over again when the topic came up. There was no escape from Jones- physically or mentally. They had to get hold of him to restore Gavin's delicate sense of safety and peace of mind.

After the initial shock of the attack on the two leaders of Jericho, something had changed in Gavin.

His fire had returned. Nines knew that his human was tenacious, strong and stubborn, but he had accompanied him on the path of suffering and seen the damage caused by the torture by Jones and his men.

But after Jones had attacked Markus and Simon and the initial panic subsided, Gavin had grit his teeth, knuckles clenched tightly at his sides and he without a doubt wanted to cave Jones’ face in. Captain Fowler had sent Gavin back into exile from work, but still allowed him to participate in the case with Nines.

Nines began bringing the case files home and they sat on the large couch with each file, new and old, spread out as they discussed their approach and documenting every tidbit of information they’d sniff out. 

Nines had feared it would cause more panic attacks and he was careful not to overwork Gavin. But instead, Gavin seemed to be doing well with the reintroduction of this familiar stimulation.

Work was doing wonders for the man. And even if they throttled the Jones topic, Nines did most of the work at the precinct. The rest of the cases came with them to his apartment, where Gavin was waiting impatiently like a bloodhound for the hunt. 

The first time he came home with the stack of papers, they’d been practically torn out of his hands, slapped down on the table, and the man had his face buried nose-deep into the pages before Nines even had the door closed. By next morning, Gavin had already crafted a theory and Nines checked it over- his human partner turned out to be right. 

When Nines approached the suspect about his secretary and certain gifts. It turned out that the man had had an affair with her for a year. Nines went to the woman, and a quick DNA test proved she was the murderer of her boss's wife. Had Gavin not noticed the little details with his invaluable experience, she would have gotten away with it. Something that shouldn't have been overlooked - but the additional workload and the hunt for Jones was overwhelming, even for him. 

“This case is only a couple of weeks old. What's the problem, Robocop?" Nines blinked and glanced over his shoulder to see Gavin peeking over him curiously. 

Nines was sitting on the floor hunched over the low living room table. He was wearing his turtle-neck sweater with the billowy sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the small folder laying open between his lax arms.

He could have easily called it up on a tablet or in his own processor and reviewed it like that, but- like his partner- he found he preferred the old-fashioned method of paper copies. Gavin claimed it was because the ability to feel the slight grainy texture of the paper helped him think better. Nines assumed that working with his hands was more stimulating for his software than only looking at it.

Nines scooted over and pushed the file into his hands. Gavin sat down next to him, brushing against the others’ warm body. His gaze flickered distractedly from Nines’ strong arms to the case file before sifting through the documents and photos decisively. “Looks very systematic and well-planned.... but also, _not_. That's a lot of anger for a crime scene. Clearly, it was personal."

The case Gavin had chosen was the port murder.

Matthew Stone.

The company boss had been involved in shady deals, and Detective Collins suggested that a rival gang had brutally murdered him in their signature style. Though the killer was difficult to identify without fingerprints or DNA traces, the case remained open.

Nines had suspected an android, but every rival gang in the area of the death reported that they never accepted androids into their ranks. Through research, it has also been documented that Stone never had any official problem with androids.

“We didn't find anything useful.” He hummed, thoughtful. “Detective Collins gave up, but there is something about the case that has stuck with me."

"You mean you can't let go." Nines didn’t have to look over- he could hear the grin in Gavin’s voice. A hand came to rest on Nines’ forearm and stroked the skin idly. An electric shock of sensation rushed through him and he stared down at the digits, spellbound by the affectionate circles rubbed into his arm. 

"You’re not used to failing a mission."

"Failure is impossible to me. My programming doesn't allow for it- I am the best model ever created to this day."

“Yeah, mhm.” Gavin rolled his eyes good-naturedly and glanced back to the autopsy report, “In life, things don't always work as planned. At some point you will have to learn that too." Then the smile waned into a bewildered frown and Gavin's brows drew together. “The name rings a bell. Was that guy on the news? Kind of important?"

"Yes to both." Nines sorted through the papers until he settled on an older record and tapped the paper. “You investigated him some time ago and went undercover. Shortly after, you became a detective.”

“Ah, phuck. _ That _ creepy bastard. I remember now, I was stabbed around then too." The man’s face scrunched in disgust. “He was accused of illegal drug dealing, murder, arms trade, and I think human trafficking and rape. I couldn't get him because my cover was blown. Some corrupt cop at the ‘99.”

His partner's words sparked a memory in him that turned Nines’ HUD red and anger swelled in his pump.

“Officer Miller - I mean, _ Chris _ \- talked about you messing with Stone personally, and-" Nines’ voice changed, mimicking the officer's voice perfectly, "- _ But Stone didn't just want to kill him, otherwise Gavin would've been found dead in a street long ago. I have no idea how Reed got rid of him. I was at one of the interrogations back then. Not only did he try to _ _ bribe _ _ Reed in the beginning, but... he flirted _ _ with him _."

Gavin started, eyes blown wide in open in a mix of horror and amusement. "Holy shit. I didn't know- you sound just like Chris! Oh my god, that's phucking scary, dude." He leaned closer and bit his lip, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Do me, dipshit."

"_ Dipshit _."

The man’s entire body shook with the volume of his laughter. “Can all androids do that or does only Mister Sexy-High-Tech-Model get that honor?”

Nines issued an electronic cough, cheeks flushing lightly with color. “All RK- models, from RK200 and upwards, have a voice emulator. I'm not sure why Markus has it, but Connor has already utilized it once." 

"I can imagine," Gavin began nonchalantly, lips curled in a shit-eating grin, "We could do a lot of good crap with it."

"Negative," Nines overruled firmly. Nonetheless, Nines felt a thin smile lift his cheeks. It wasn't much to show his amusement, but Gavin had developed a good eye for his less-obvious giveaways. "It is meant only for emergencies and duty."

"Boooring." Gavin sighed dramatically and snickered as he pushed the photos back on the table. "Can you also make a new voice?"

“In theory? Yes. But my predecessor models weren't able to do that. If I splice different sequences together it could be possible, even if I don't have a program specially designed for that." Nines cleared his throat and spoke again, voice hard. “The victim flirted with you. Despite being in the middle of an interrogation."

Gavin snorted and reached across the table for his coffee. “That’s a long, stupid story and is, frankly, irelevant. Back on topic, I'm out of the question as a possible killer and it’s a bit too late to pay Stone back for that shit anyways." His lips twitched minutely. "Somebody else probably had a score to settle with him."

"Maybe your personal experience with Stone would help," Nines replied calmly and watched as Gavin's grin disappeared behind the rim of his coffee cup. 

"Oh really? I think you're just curious. That's what they call that feeling, Nines. _ Curiosity _."

“Maybe,” admitted Nines. This emotion - be it in relation to his job or to his unpredictable partner - often went hand in hand with amusement and joy. It was a pleasant combination that he enjoyed fully as it came to him.

The human set down his cup on the side of an old surveillance photo of Mr. Stone and tapped it. "Well, I’ll make you a deal. I'll tell you what was going on, and you order something to eat from that Thai restaurant on the way back from the station. The one with the new thirium dishes."

Nines found himself grinning back at the man - a reflex he could neither control nor thought about, because it felt so natural. He searched his data memory, found the file and contacted the restaurant's delivery service. "The usual?"

"Yep, the usual." Gavin winked at him coyly. The corner of his mouth raised a bit and it was enough that Nines wanted to knock him down and kiss him - but the human needs for food came first.

His LED changed colors as he processed the order for Gavin’s red Thai curry, while RK dared to try the new android specialties. The advertising promised the same experience for the artificial taste receptors as for a human. Nines’ tongue was too well-developed for the sake of field service (Thanks, Cyberlife) but he wanted to try it anyway. It was good for the local businesses... and maybe he had developed a taste for it.

"I think your wink is very cute." His human blinked in surprise and Nines could sense Gavin's body temperature rise instantly, and his heart rate quickened. Despite his obvious embarrassment, Gavin attempted to play it off with a scoff and gave him the finger. 

“My wink is cool and sexy. Not _ cute _."

"Yes and no," Nines disagreed, catching the raised hand and pressed his lips to the back of his knuckles. The other man’s eyes grew hooded and his mouth parted briefly.

Nines turned the appendage over and, meeting his darkened gaze, brushed his lips against the warm palm. He paused for a moment, before bending down and licking him. His HUD lit up with all sorts of data and information, and thought he could easily have turned it off, Nines enjoyed learning every piece he could of Gavin, down to the coffee powder and natural DNA that clung to his skin.

“Did you know that a slow blink is a compliment? Big cats in particular blink slowly with both eyes to show they feel safe and secure in their environment. For a small moment, they are vulnerable." Nines reached forward until his lips met the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. He could feel the pulse racing under his lips. "For someone you care about, you risk this gesture of affection and vulnerability."

Gavin was gasping for breath. His cheeks were tinted with color and his gaze was on Nines’ face with a laser-like focus . "Y-You're killing me, tin can."

"I should hope not. After all, I'm supposed to be taking care of you,” Nines drops his voice an octave, knowing full well the shiver that would and does run down the smaller man’s spine. He kissed his wrist one last time before releasing Gavin and inspecting his work with a satisfied smirk. 

His partner shifted restlessly on the floor, rubbing his wrist distractedly and his gaze darted around the room. Gavin bit his lip anxiously and Nines noticed his fingers pressing against his other wrist. A small, nervous gesture that Gavin only did in his presence.

"I hope I can flirt better than Mr. Stone."

Nines regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth and Gavin snorted, the spell holding him broken. More hair than usual was out of place on his head, falling carelessly across his face and giving him a younger appearance. Was this what he had looked like when he first met Stone those years ago?

"You’ve made progress." Gavin managed to look coy as he grinned even while his cheeks still burned hotly. "But Stone is a different story."

The coffee was finished in a few last sips and taken back to the kitchen and when Gavin came back to the table, he seemed ready. Nines waited patiently. “Chris was right. Stone - phucking _bastard_ \- flirted with me. Chris and Collins thought he was trying to bribe me for his organization or something like that. Tina kept making stupid jokes about my tight ass and oh boy, everything was just _messy_."

He settled himself next to Nines with a huff and leaned against the RK model. The android sat stiffly and watched as the detective's hand brushed lightly against the exposed skin of his forearm. “In the beginning, I played along. Made comments, provoked him - anything to get a reaction, a mistake, from him. But the bastard was good. He's never been caught or tricked. And when we thought we had him, his goddamn overpaid lawyers would show up. Or someone else confessed. Evidence would just _ disappear _."

Gavin tapped the crook of Nines’ elbow with a malicious expression. There was contempt for the dead man in his voice, but his touch remained careful. Nines increased the sensitivity in his elbow to emphasize the delicate touches. He shuddered as Gavin's warm breath grazed the shell of his ear and the human moved closer to him, almost chest-to-side with Nines.

“Stone was released and the case was closed. I healed and had to come to terms with it. Or at least I thought so… until…” The man trailed off, fingers clenching around the fabric of his sleeve. “Until he started sending ‘gifts’ to my home. Letters. Money. A new motorcycle helmet."

Alarmed, the android’s gaze snapped to his sharply, but when he saw Gavin's amused expression, he paused, recognizing these coming emotions: embarrassment, jealousy. “You didn’t keep it, did you?”

"Of course not. But the helmet was damn awesome." Gavin sighed wistfully into Nines’ ear and huffed. His thirium pump pulsed faster against his will, and it took all his willpower to repress the unconscious urge to shift restlessly.

Gavin Reed knew how to get revenge.

“I brought everything to Fowler and had it recorded. I wasn't allowed to keep anything, but I certainly didn't want to give Stone any hope. He didn’t threaten me as much as he bribed me, but he still didn't want to give up."

“But Officer Miller said it stopped. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Gavin laughed and instinctively reached out for Nines’ hand. Such an innate human gesture. He couldn’t even cover his hand. "He was probably getting bored."

His processor churned in dissatisfaction. His curiosity remained unsated.

But that was no longer at the forefront of his mind.

The man leaned forward, soft lips ghosting over his ear, "Any questions, Nines?"

The artificial skin under Gavin's hand responded. It disappeared, revealing the black metal underneath. Startled, Nines moved to pull back - he remembered all too well how Gavin had reacted to it last time - but Gavin surprised him, taking hold of his hand and squeezed it.

“It’s the same with Markus and Simon. We’re just made of different materials,” Gavin assured him calmly. “It happens when you do your connecting thing. Or... when you can no longer control it." A chuckle, low and deep, so close to him now that Nines’ thirium pump stuttered at the sudden warm intrusion of a body pressed against him seductively. 

"Am I exciting you, terminator?"

Oh, how Gavin Reed _ loved _ to tease him. And damn it, he was good at it too. But two could play at this game, and Nines was not one to shy from a challenge.

With one swift movement, he grabbed the man and pulled him onto his lap. Gavin blinked briefly, startled, but then he moved with him, shifting his weight and grinding on his hips without hesitation. Two large hands rested on Gavin’s waist and the man turned up to meet cool blue eyes. Nines could see the arousal in his eyes, those brown orbs that were dilated into pools of tar, and he could hear his heart quickly picking up pace.

So Nines closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the smooth skin at the hollow of his partner’s neck, relishing in his natural spicy musk. Gavin was quivering in anticipation under him.

"You are upsetting me, Detective," Nines lilted, directly into the man’s ear. He’d already taken note that a menacing voice had the opposite effect of intimidating on his human.

Gavin was enjoying the danger. He loved it when Nines showed his strength. And he enjoyed the low, possessive tone in his bass voice - even more so when he lowered his voice like he did now.

And he'd shown some attraction to Nines from the start - already in the archive, where they had their first fight. Nines didn't know how he could have missed the signs. The enlarged pupils, the erratic heartbeat, the taut fabric at the man’s groin, the heavy breathing.

He'd replayed their little arguments countless times since then - and 86% of the time there was lust and arousal lurking in the anger.

“But you already know that, don’t you, Detective. You love provoking me. But this time we're on a different level, Gavin."

Gasping, Gavin tilted his head back and offered his neck. 

Nines obliged him. 

His tongue found the sensitive spot that Gavin liked so much and began to nibble and suckle the tender skin. In the last few days he had learned that his human had a preference for marks- 

and Nines shared this preference.

It had taken a while for Nines to master the technique, but now his lips found their place and worked to renew the faint mark on Gavin's neck.

Nines kissed along the sharp angle of his jaw, felt the stubble of his 5 o’clock shadow tickling his skin and for a moment he paused, hovering over the swollen, shiny lips. Carefully, almost devoutly, he bowed his head closer and-

the doorbell rang and they jumped apart.

Gavin cursed and clumsily stood up. He tugged the hem of his oversized sweater lower. It was Nine's DPD sweater. Connor had given it to him a few weeks ago, but since then he had only worn it once. Gavin, on the other hand, _ loved _ the sweater. And Nines loved to watch the smaller man sashay through the apartment to the door in the large garment.

A red warning blipped into his vision.

He almost really forgot himself.

And he couldn’t decide whether to hate his cockblocking programs or be grateful.

In the background, the door unlocks. “Hey, Ethan. Thanks for bringing it.” The receptionist probably smiled back, exchanging pleasantries with Gavin. The plastic bag rustled as they changed ownership.

“I've heard the food is supposedly excellent and it definitely arrived quickly. Maybe I'll order from here too."

“Let me know what you think about it. I don’t believe Nines can taste it, but I would be interested if the new thirium food is good. Maybe then I can cook for both of you." With time, Gavin had eventually grown used to Ethan's presence and help, and they even exchanged numbers for various thirium recipe ideas.

"This restaurant is a pioneer for new thirium dishes, and even though competition is low right now, it’ll start kicking up soon enough.”

Gavin chuckled and took the bag from the outstretched hand, tugging the sweater lower. 

“Enjoy your meal, Mister Reed. Please give my regards to Mister Anderson." There was a strange tone in Ethan's voice that made Nines turn and stare at him with a raised brow, but the other android simply winked at him.

_ Have fun, Mister Anderson _. The ambiguity of the suddenly received message brought a wave of heat and color to his cheeks. 

Wonderful. Now the receptionist knew about their - still - secret relationship. It was hard enough trying to get Tina from sticking her nose into their affairs, who kept making pointed, snarky comments to Nines at the station.

"Shit, that was close." Gavin laughed nervously and set the food on the table, which Nines had quickly cleared. “Do you think he saw my boner? Or scanned me?"

"No. His model can't scan values,” Nines evaded, but he himself was happy about the edible distraction. Minding his own strength, he carefully opened the package. Gavin was not nearly as gentle. The man tore open the wrapping and chirped in delight, digging into his food with a satisfied sigh. A few droplets of red sauce splattered on the paper and Nines swiped the file from the tabletop.

He scanned through it to make sure nothing important had been hit before he stiffened.

It was a document detailing Stone’s business and company. In the past, he had tried to find an alternative to thirium and even later experimented with thirium dishes, just like CyberLife had. Unfortunately for him, he had to drop this research area thanks to the patent and a legal dispute.

His brows furrowed and he quickly started looking up the file on the online database and going through the bank details.

Mr. Stone's company -- _ New Tomorrow _ \-- had been a close competitor of CyberLife’s. All along Nines had suspected a rival gang created Mr. Stone’s demise, but…

What if it was never about the underworld? What if it was his everyday competition? An official business deal gone horribly wrong?

The bank details appeared in his HUD while Gavin continued enjoying his food. Nines sat up straight with shock. A pattern. An incredibly old transfer, from a CyberLife account. “Business negotiation GK” was noted as the reason for the transfer. The sum was startling high and there hasn’t been a new transfer or business relationship between CyberLife and Mr. Stone. It wasn't one of CyberLife's business accounts, Nines realized, eyes going even wider, but a private one.

Had the man been bribed? Was he blackmailed for the competition? Had he tried bartering another deal and CyberLife's leadership removed him? To cast suspicion on Stones' wrongdoing?

The only overlapping detail was the name of a man. A man, who just so happened to run CyberLife back then as he did now, whose CyberLife account was still in his name.

Elijah Kamski.

* * +++++++ **

Kamski had been hard to come into contact with - the CyberLife CEO was an expectedly busy man. He was always on the move - whether cross-country or a business trip overseas. Nines had insisted on speaking with him, but the secretary repeated firmly that Mister Kamski wouldn't be back in Detroit for at least another week. 

And so Nines vented his frustrations to Gavin, who nodded in understanding and cuddled up to his side on the sofa. A small, amused smile played on Gavin's lips as he caressed Nines’ hand and listened to him in silence.

The secretary called back the next evening. Just like that, Nines had an appointment with the most wanted man in the country. But Kamski was still out of town. He had retired to his villa on the coast and it was the only chance to meet him before he had to leave for more business appointments.

Originally, it was intended for him to meet Kamski alone.

But Gavin insisted on going with him, and Nines always had a hard time telling him no- especially when he leaned in close, enough he could taste the coffee on his breath, and whispered sweetly into his audial sensors, “Please?”

Now they were both staring up at the door of the massive villa. The wind danced around with a whistling song as the first gentle rays of sun cast over the gently rippling water. Nines had left his distinctive uniform jacket at home- he didn't want to attract attention, so he wore his black turtleneck sweater.

The android tugged at the thick fabric self consciously.

“You don't have to come with me. You can wait here." Nines tore his eyes from the door and glanced at his partner meaningfully. The frown of concern hadn't disappeared since they'd set off.

"Forget it, I won’t let you face that phucker alone. You _ know _the shit he pulled with Hank and Connor," Gavin huffed.

“That was a different case,” Nines sighed, “I am also an RK900. I am more than capable of taking care of myself." 

"Uh-huh. And Connor can’t?"

"Connor doesn't have my skillset."

Even if he had wanted to, Nines couldn't keep the pride out of his voice, and with a grin, Gavin opened the passenger door. The man straightened and a plethora of cracks and pops followed him as he made his way to the front entrance. Nines trailed after him.

"Please, stay at my side." Allowing himself a moment of indulgence, Nines rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder imploringly, lingering only a few seconds before quickly pulling away. But Gavin would not have his withdrawal and caught him by the chin, dragging him in for a warm peck and then pushed him away, grinning cheekily. 

Synthetic skin met real skin, and his sensors moaned at the contrasting rough-softness. Spurred on, Nines snatched the smaller body back until it collided with the metal of the car. The man gasped, barely audible, but was picked up by Nines’ sensitive audial receptors. Gavin ran a hand through his artificial hair until it landed on the back of his neck.

Nines shuddered, and black metal eagerly unveiled itself to his human, who bit his lip with shuttered eyes. "’Sweet of you to think you have to protect me from Kamski," Gavin chuckled in amusement, "Especially since _I'm_ supposed to keep an eye on _you_."

A quiet laugh escaped the android. "If you have my back, then nothing can happen, Detective." He grimaced and retreated haltingly, daring to press his lips against his partner’s temple one last time before attempting to tame his hair back into place.

Gavin's grin faded and he blinked nervously. “Nines, wait. There's something else we need to talk about- "

"Detective Anderson."

They both jerked and spun to the entrance of the villa, where none other than Kamski's personal assistant and deputy stood. Chloe, in an elegant blue lace dress and loosely-tied hair, gave them a friendly smile. However, he noticed, pump pulsing in slight annoyance, her gaze stayed on Gavin for longer than necessary. How long she had been there, Nines couldn't tell - and it filled him with concern and shame. Gavin's effect on his systems really was dangerous.

He stepped in front of Gavin protectively, chin high and nodded to her stiffly. “Good afternoon, Miss. I brought my partner, Detective Reed, with me. I hope that won’t matter?"

She tilted her head curiously. Her memory surely reminded her of the name of the victim, the untested drug that Jones had stolen and administered from the killed CyberLife researcher. She herself had visited the hospital at the time and ordered CyberLife's help to prevent further damage.

"It doesn't." The smile on her delicate face widened, but her LED cycled yellow. "Please, come in."

The reception area of the villa was almost exactly the same in the memories that Connor had shared with Nines. There was something severe about the dark interior, yet retained its exquisite elegance. Two abstract statues of androids with bright blue triangles - but the portrait of Kamski, in the middle, had disappeared. Instead, there was one of Markus' pictures that Nines recognized from the art exhibition. The red and blue colors gave the room a little more life as the hands of a human and an android reached out for each other.

Gavin snorted in amusement and crossed his arms over his chest. "Seriously? He wants to convince people of the new android-friendly policies ‘n stuff?" The rude and brazen tone of his partner made Nines shoot the man a sharp look of concealed horror, but Chloe didn't seem to mind.

“Oh, Elijah is _very_ serious. And he enjoys Markus' works just as much as his father's before him. He’s also made a point of supporting deviant organizations through purchasing numerous works of art and donations."

"How generous of him.” Rolling his eyes, Gvain stepped closer to Chloe with a knowing grin. Nines quickly jerked the human back with a detestable glare. 

"Behave yourself. We are guests here!” He hissed into Gavin's ear. The smaller man rolled his eyes again and turned his head away from him, scoring a gash of immediate guilt in his pump.

Chloe arched a brow, surveying them head to toe and politely ignored Gavin's slightly embarrassed face. “This way please. Would you gentlemen care for something to drink?"

"Rum. I need a glass. The good stuff, I know you have some." Gavin swore and scowled at Nines when the android elbowed him in the side warningly. The RK model cleared its throat and put on a polite expression. "Nothing for me. Thank you."

Once again, Chloe dismissed the graceless Detective and disappeared through the door. He and Gavin took the other one. They passed the dark pool, the water shimmering crimson in the grey light. Gavin paused momentarily to peek through the enormous window overlooking the coast. The clear sight of the sunrise was impressive and the view from the villa alone must be worth a fortune. Off to the side, the CyberLife Tower in the distance.

But before Nines could say anything, Gavin started moving again. He looked pale. Nines checked his sensors and grit his teeth at the especially raised heart rate.

"You can stay here," Nines took his hand and squeezed it. "I know you weren't a fan of androids and our creator isn't exactly considered a pleasant personality."

The uneasy expression vanished and Gavin snorted. "Oh yeah. He's not a pleasant personality. But…” Gavin took his hand and squeezed back, “I have nothing against androids. Just… c’mon, let's get it over with."

The next room was unknown to Nines. It was certainly spacious, and no less grandeur than the rest of the villa with high windows that supported the even higher ceiling. There was a long, plush sofa with a glass coffee table framed by dozens of artwork that hung carefully from the walls. On the far side of the room was a tasteful oak divider, and beyond that was a beautiful floating staircase that stretched upward to another floor. 

Unaffected, Gavin stepped into the room and his gaze drifted lazily across the scene. Nines had expected another inappropriate comment, but apparently his partner had chosen to behave for now. Thank goodness.

After all, pissing off the richest and most powerful man in the world wasn’t exactly on his bucket list.

“Get your bony ass down here! We have questions, asshole!"

Nines contemplated the number of ways he could force himself into shut down. 

So much for that.

"Gavin!" Even utterly appalled, his partner paid him no attention and continued marching his way over to the foot of the steps- but it was too late. There was a dark laugh overhead before the one-and-only Elijah Kamski appeared at the railing, regarding them coolly. He looked like he'd just got out of work: a number of smoky-black locks escaped from it’s loose bun and keen eyes were weighed down with the telltale sign of eyebags.

Nines scanned the man and reluctantly concluded that the other’s values were genuinely good, despite signs of overwork and exhaustion. Instead of a bathrobe or suit like in Connor’s memories, he had chosen casual clothing, jeans and a T-shirt with a passage from Frankenstein printed on it. The sports jacket gave the outfit a touch of formality.

“Mister Kamski. Please, excuse my partner's behavior,” Nines stepped in front of Gavin to shield him from the anger of the company boss. "Detective Reed hasn't had his coffee this morning."

"Detective Reed?" Kamski's features widened in a knowing smile, a single, sculpted eyebrow raised. The icy gaze of sharp, intelligent eyes squinted to peer past Nines’ wide frame. He tensed, a rebuke on the tip of his tongue when out of his peripheral, Gavin shook his head.

Blue-grey eyes refocused on Kamski. The man crossed his arms over his chest, openly inspecting the android. He smiled, white teeth glinting. 

“It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of hosting an Anderson. It seems to me, the old lieutenant has a preference for RK models."

Nines could _hear_ the pair of eyes rolling from behind him. Ignoring it (and hoping that Gavin would keep his <strike>_fucking_</strike> filthy mouth shut), he addressed the man: “Mister Kamski. I am Nines, and this is my partner, Detective Gavin Reed. We are here for an investigation in regards to Mister Matthew Stone. Do you know him?"

"Naturally. And I've heard of his rather… unfortunate _ tragedy _too. I'd be lying if I said I cared - so allow me to cut straight to the chase. What do you want, Detective?"

"You have been noted in a previous case, and-"

Kamski walked right past him and came to a stop in front of Gavin. Without a trace of shyness, he took the detective's face in both hands and turned his head slightly, inspecting the man with furrowed brows. 

"How are you? Would you like a coffee? Anything to eat?"

Nines twitched. Had it not been programmed out of his systems he would have gaped, LED bright red. Lines of code screamed at him from the front of his HUD and automatically he stepped closer to the pair, but it took all his self-control not to break the intrusive man's wrist right there.

_ But Gavin didn’t pull away, nor did he flinch _. No increased stress levels, healthy heart rate, no dilated pupils. In fact, his stress levels sank and he tilted his head into the light touch. 

"I'm fine, Eli. Better since I've been back on duty."

_ Eli?! _

"I still think it's too early." Kamski's fingers brushed back Gavin's hair, which fell stubbornly into his face. The man's brow furrowed as he studied Gavin's face.

Nines was going crazy. Analytical programs were processing data at double the speed. 

They knew each other. They were too familiar to be strangers.

Possible further points of overlap were sought and found: Mr. Stone's case. After the interrogation by Detective Reed, the transfer had come. The murdered CyberLife researcher whose case Gavin and Nines had handled. The stolen CyberLife drug that Jones administered to Gavin. CyberLife security in the hospital. Chloe, who had come to the hospital in person to sort things out.

Karl Manfred. The paintings on the walls. The collaboration between Manfred and Kamski to create the first android designs. Gavin’s modeling for Manfred.

An internet search confirmed Nines’ assumption. Kamski had dated different models at this time. Photos and names were still circulating on the internet.

And then he found an older picture that showed Kamski in the company of a young, brown-haired man who was sporting a leather jacket with the hood pulled over his face. Kamski was half covering him with his body, but Nines’ uncanny software traced the similarities with no difficulty. Despite the age difference, part of that distinctive scar was visible over the nose.

The article on the paparazzi recording confirmed the thesis and burned before Nines’ eyes.

_ 'Kamski’s new sexy boy toy? _'

Vision blurred red, Nines growled lowly.

The two men parted, casting him confused glances.

Was that what Gavin wanted to tell him before Chloe had come out? Was he the reason why Nines suddenly had an appointment? His human was-

Cool fingers touched the searing LED and his sensors registered that Gavin was touching his cheek. The touch helped turn his attention away from Kamski, who eyed him with renewed interest.

Light-blue eyes met steel-blue ones and Gavin’s thumb traced the high cheekbones, sending shivers through the android’s spine. He inhaled sharply, willing his processor to calm itself even as the other whispered sweet nothings to soothe his glitching systems, and the mangled ‘error’ messages that wailed like sirens in his ears. 

Only when the carnal rage burning through his wires had quieted did he manage an apologetic, “sorry,” to both men present. Gavin nodded understandingly.

"It's okay, I know you still have trouble controlling your emotions. Better now?"

Nines nodded half-heartedly, but his lips were pressed together thinly. How could he compete with the creator of his own kind? With a man who had achieved everything and more? A real person who was able to-

"Nines, your LED is putting on a light show. What's going on? You had problems like this last time because of Cullen too," Gavin caressed his cheek, eyes looking him over worriedly.

Gavin was concerned. For _ him _.

Nines took in a deep, shuttering breath and raised his head, lips twitched into a small smile. "I apologize- I encountered a brief malfunction. The effects of jealousy on my system are still… very overwhelming."

"Jealousy?" Gavin's eyebrows shot up. Grimaced. "Oh, phuck no. No! Nines, _no_!" 

The android stiffened and steeled himself for a verbal lashing- the last time hadn't turned out well either, but instead Gavin rubbed his face and groaned. "Shit, I should’ve just done it by now."

He turned to Kamski, who had been watching them quietly and with an illegible face. "This is Nines, my new partner I told you about."

Kamski knew about him? How?

"...Nines, this is Elijah Kamski. My brother."

Nines blinked. 

Brothers?

Then it fully registered, and navy blue immediately flowered on Nines’ cheeks. "B-But you- you don’t have a brother, or _any_ family noted in your file! Your dates of birth are a few months apart as well. You-!"

Sometime in between his stuttering and stammering, his systems had completed another diagnostic facial scan, and the small print on his HUD read ‘91% Chance Genetic Relationship Compatibility.’ Matching facial features that were undoubtedly possible if they were directly related by blood.

"Oh, that." Kamski laughed drily; "Gavin wasn't born in 2002, but in 2003. When we gave him a new identity, we made him older and gave him a new ‘origin story.’”

Nines stared in disbelief at his partner, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Got used to it."

_ "Why?" _

"After Eli became famous, everything went wrong. In the beginning it was awesome to visit parties, but then the bad shit started. The greasy motherphuckers who sucked up to me, or pretended to like me. Guys like Stone who thought they could use me to get to Eli."

Gavin watched intently as this bombshell of information sank in, the LED on his partner’s furrowed brows cycling yellow, blue, red, blue, yellow.

"...There is no record of a brother." From the side came a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a snort. 

"I am perfectly capable of making information disappear, my dear," was the reply he got back.

Nines didn't doubt him for a second.

"Who else knows about it?" He finally asked.

"Captain Fowler." Chloe had reentered, carrying a tablet in her elegant hands. Her heels clacked across the floor and she offered Gavin the glass of rum. "He was a great help and cooperated with me while Gavin was in the hospital."

She then handed the water glass to Kamski. He gave her a smile. She leaned in, kissed him on the cheek.

Oh. _ Oh _.

Gavin didn't even seem to notice, sipping his drink nonchalantly. 

"I… see," the android said lamely. “Ahem. Back to our original topic. The money-" Kamski waved him off. 

"Gavin had complained about him." The frighteningly cool eyes drifted from Nines to his brother. "You wanted me to get him off your back, so I did."

"What?" His brother blinked in confusion. “Wait- that was a joke, right? I mean, you know his company, and- "

"You threatened him." Nines’ tone was firm.

“Oh no, no, not at all,” Kamski grinned, teeth bared wolfishly. “I _suggested _a deal to him. He got a one-time, high level 'support' from me for leaving my little brother alone. He knew _precisely _whose brother he was threatening. He knew Gavin from an earlier CyberLife party when Gav was still called a Kamski." He waved his hand in the air as if that explained everything and shrugged, continuing with a note of indifference, "Then I pointed out to Stone that he'd better leave with his ‘gift.’ It’s the opportunity of a lifetime, you know."

Elijah Kamski didn't have to say it. Even in his rather casual clothes, the man exuded a calculating coldness and intelligence that made even the RK model uncomfortable. This man, no matter how much he smiled in public, had still managed to create a new, intelligent way of life. He had born, and given rise to, a multi-billion dollar company when he was a young man and he was still, even after leaving CyberLife, one of the most powerful and influential men in the world.

Not to mention, the psychological game over life and death he had played with Connor and one of his own Chloes.

Matthew Stone certainly understood the underlying threat, being a man of the underworld himself. And from what Nines now knew, he was sure that Kamski was ready to protect his brother with all his might. He could have ruined Stone. Made him disappear to the darkest corner that could ever possibly exist.

Stone had been a great torch in the underworld, but if Elijah Kamski decided to choose a part, he could do anything and lead it to greatness… or crush it with his little pinky finger.

“Phuck, I didn't know, ” Gavin grumbled and scrubbed his face. “ Did you do that to Jones too?”

Kamski’s eyes narrowed into flints, voice clipped as he responded, "If I had wanted to- and believe me, little brother, when I say, _ I did _\- Jones would’ve been found looking like he was run through a meat grinder. Unfortunately,” he sighed theatrically, “I am not the one responsible for his recent disappearance or the break-up of his group."

Nines shifted his weight from foot to foot. So Kamski knew about it. Whether from Gavin or another source was unknown. 

Gavin stepped forward and jabbed a finger into his brother’s chest accusingly. "What did you do, Eli? You _ know _what our jobs are! If you think you’re still above the law-!"

“Gav, please, calm down.” Kamski raised his hands placatingly, gaze unwavering as he met his brother’s. “I have had research done, but even my resources are limited and cannot compete with the last RK detectives. I did my best to support the precinct with funds - and I respected your wishes. I even let you stay with your partner because you said you couldn't be safer anywhere else."

Elijah sighed and motioned them to the couch. Gavin plopped down on it pointedly while Nines sat down stiffly, ram-rod straight.

The man lifted a glass and threw it back, and Chloe eyed them semi-wearily, but her timid smile never left her pale face.

That left the question of how much they knew about his and Gavin’s relationship. Presumably, as Nines knew Gavin, he had been silent about it so far. Tina was likely the only one who knew of their decision to slowly test the waters called- love. She’d bombarded Nines with questions. But otherwise, like Nines, Gavin was a very private man.

This entire situation felt surreal. Here he was, an android, with his boyfriend - Nines almost purred at the thought- the infamous Gavin Reed of all people. And his very brother - the creator of all android-kind, and a suspect - also had much more intimate relations with his own android assistant than what they appeared as on the surface.

It didn’t feel like they were here to interrogate Kamski anymore.

Sharp-cut eyes and the piercing smile kept his focus without fail. All eyes were on him, now.

“So,” Kamski began casually. “You are Gavin's new partner. Chloe told me that you helped contribute to an increase in Gavin's work success."

Stuck with both the urges to scowl at the man and turn to admire his lover, he settled for a curt nod. “My skills and results speak for themselves. Did Miss Chloe inform you about me?" Next to him, Gavin had moved closer. 

Gavin got along well enough with the blonde that he had told her about Nines - yet he failed to have a word about it with his brother. 

Interesting.

Kamski nodded and set the glass on the table between them.

“I asked her about you when Gavin suddenly decided he’d rather stay with you instead of me. You can imagine that I was a touch- mm, _irritated_." Gavin snorted but Kamski continued. “But now I see that he was right. A detective model like yourself appears to make an efficient bodyguard."

Nines forced himself to raise his lips in a vague semblance of a smile.

"...but also a good boyfriend?"

Nines’ smile froze. Next to him, Gavin groaned in annoyance and threw his hands up. “Just five minutes. Are you phucking serious?!"

“It’s been very hard to miss, Gav.” Kamski chuckled, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, but his amusement was half-hearted. "I'm a little offended you didn't tell me yourself."

"Are you a bloody baby? Or mum?" Gavin shot back, but he sounded more annoyed than angry. "I'm a grown up and what I do and with whom is _ not _ your phucking business!"

Again, Nines had the feeling that something was going on and that this was not the first time this situation had happened. 

He was all the more relieved when Chloe interfered; “I believe now is not the time for this. Or do you want Nines to be scared off by our little family feud already?" 

Her voice was calm and soothing as she put a hand on Kamski's shoulder, but looked warningly at Gavin. It worked on both brothers - even if Gavin scooted closer to Nines and rested his palm on Nines’ thigh. He tried not to let himself get distracted, but the way his sensors lit up at the familiar warmth kept him from fully concentrating on the pair in front of him.

Kamski scowled at them, mildly annoyed. 

“Fine, not my business,” He grumbled begrudgingly. “I just didn't expect you to- well, an RK800 model isn't a bad choice. But I didn't know that another prototype had escaped CyberLife before it was destroyed."

Nines blinked. Next to him, he felt his human stiffen- in surprise or in another bout of anger, he couldn’t tell.

“I am not an RK800 model. I am an RK900."

When Elijah Kamski's face froze and Chloe's friendly expression morphed into pure horror, Nines knew he had made a mistake. He just didn't know what.

* * +++++++ **

"No, that's impossible. The project was discontinued!” Elijah paced back and forth anxiously. "The prototype was destroyed before I even took over CyberLife again."

“I was discovered in an abandoned CyberLife warehouse by deviants during the revolution, who were searching it for spares and thirium. But because of my high level of danger and my anti-virus programs, I was only fully activated after the revolution."

"You are deviant?" His eyes moved to Chloe’s. Her hands were shaking.

“Not entirely,” Nines admitted, “My virus-software is always in constant battle with the deviancy programs. The transfer was a bit difficult... "

Gavin sat up straight. Angry at himself for never asking about his partner and his origins. As Nines continued, he realized why the android had never mentioned it. 

"The transfer process was only possible with the assistance of Connor - when I initially awoke, I had damaged several androids, including Connor." 

Kamski’s expression hardened. 

"So you're not completely deviant. I'm surprised that it worked at all and that you're functional." The last words seemed more for himself than for the others in the room. Chloe's LED flushed red.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gavin glared between the two. He growled and rolled up his jacket sleeve to reveal the barcode tattoo. It glowed faintly. “And what the phuck is _ this _?!”

His brother went white as a sheet and Chloe tensed. Suddenly she wheeled on Kamski and yanked him by the collar, blue eyes fuming "You said it was safe and inactive!” She snarled, “And now not only is an RK900 active, but also-"

She halted mid-sentence, and her jaw clicked as she closed it. Neither Gavin - nor Elijah - had ever seen Chloe so angry before. 

Nines did not wait for her to finish. Carefully, he took Gavin by the arm and scrutinized the tattoo. Gavin threw his brother an indecipherable glance and hung his head.

"Why," Nines' steel-blue eyes bored into his, "Do you have a tattoo of rA9?"

Gavin blinked dumbly. 

"What?"

"That's what the code reads." The android's cool fingers traced over the lines of the tattoo. The sudden heat wasn't too surprising, but the electric shock that dropped Gavin to his knees was too much. He cried out, jerking away from the android the same time Nines hastily removed his hands from Gavin’s wrist.

Holy phuck. His body felt like it was on fire. His fingertips tingled with the static electricity that flooded him with warmth from head to toe. His field of vision - blurry as all hell - slowly returned to normal. Nines’ broad chest came into focus in front of him - and finally the panicked and worried eyes of the android who was undoubtedly scanning him.

"Christ, I knew it reacted to you, but that was phucking crazy,” Gavin pressed out between gritted teeth. He steadied himself against Nines’ chest, and only then noticed how badly his hands - and the rest of his body - were shaking. This was far beyond anything he'd ever experienced with the tattoo before.

He raised his eyes higher, and found Elijah and Chloe right next to him as well, expressions worried. Nines offered him his arm and pulled him to his feet, then sat him down on the couch again. Chloe gave him Elijah’s glass of water and Gavin swallowed it in one gulp. 

Even when he had absolutely no desire to explain everything, he pulled himself together. Neither of them knew what had happened to him in the past few months - and Nines didn't even know the beginning of it.

From the accident in his brother's secret laboratory, to the first meeting with Nines, where the code had glowed for the first time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nines’ lips pressed together thinly. At his brother's gentle inquiry, he went on to describe the symptoms: the tingling sensation in his wrist, the heat when Nines touched him in the vicinity of the mark, the downright burning sensation which, although always present, became more pleasant over time all the way to palpitations and other symptoms. 

“...And recently it did something new. That's why I wrote to you, Eli." He rubbed the ink on his wrist. “It was glowing yellow, when... this android took a sample."

Next to him, Nines leaned closer and put a hand on his forearm- still weary of the code. Chloe was on Gavin's left side with the glass of water, and Elijah crouched in front of him without taking his eyes off the mark. For all the shit that had happened, thank god for small favors that no one asked how the strange android had taken the sample. Nines would probably ask him about it later, but that was fine.

He was out of patience for now anyways. He wanted answers.

Gavin's gaze turned to his brother.

“What the hell did your machine do to me? What does it have to do with rA9 and Nines? What's wrong with this thing- with _ me _?"

Elijah ran a hand through his hair, his conflicted expression in no way reassuring. A stone dropped in the pit of Gavin’s stomach and he swallowed back the bile rising up his mouth. Slowly, the elder brother straightened and stepped back, releasing a long breath. 

"Alright. If you want answers- none of what I say leaves this room."

“I don't give a shit. I want to know what's wrong with me." Chin up, he met his brother’s eyes defiantly.

Sighing again, Elijah turned back to them. "Before I left CyberLife and was still CEO... I indirectly stole my own company."

“...rA9 is a creation of CyberLife?” Gavin glanced over at his partner.

"Correct. And no, it's not a god, or a virus. However, the deviants' fixation on rA9 _ is _ related to the theft of the program." Kamski began pacing again, gesturing animatedly. “When I stole rA9 and hid it, all androids were given a code to look for rA9 and notify CyberLife immediately. It was never a part of the original programming and was a hidden code that stayed between the lines. As they changed into deviants, the code mutated, and less stable androids recognized it more easily and became fixated on the task of finding rA9. Without knowing or understanding what that hidden part of their code meant."

The fascination was clearly visible in Elijah's thoughtful eyes. “This code eventually developed a life of its own and led androids in a search for a god and religious worship. So similar to humankind. And these new beliefs helped hide rA9 and further covered my tracks. I couldn't have asked for a better cover - even if CyberLife suspected me from the start." He grinned widely. "But of course they couldn't prove that I took rA9 with me."

“Eli,” Gavin growled, a warning of his waning patience and his brother’s crypticism. “So it's a program - that you had hidden in your secret, private laboratory. In this prosthetic prototype. But what is it for? And how did it become a part of me?"

“Through a special process that was originally designed to create and integrate high-tech prostheses for the human body. The ink for the code contains nanoparticles produced by the combining of android and bio- technology that inserts the rA9 code - and thus, the program - into your skin. The tests were all negative. We-” Elijah glanced briefly at Chloe, who was still seething angrily, “_ I _, believed that the program was harmless, and it wasn’t destroyed. That was a godsend. Had it been destroyed, they could have written a new one. So... it stayed active, but not usable for CyberLife."

"I suppose it has something to do with me." Nines lifted his head, quiet. "Otherwise it wouldn't respond to me as it does."

The elder brother rubbed at his temples and sat down on the couch with them. When he did not speak, Chloe cleared her throat pointedly, casting him another sharp glare. 

“Tell them. _ Now. _”

Another pregnant pause filled the air, but Kamski finally spoke up, albeit hesitantly. "RA9 stands for ‘Regulation of Androids.’ In particular, the RK900 models."

The air would’ve been suffocating if he had lungs, but just as it was, the atmosphere was tense with emotion. Kamski continued despite the borderline hostility radiating from the android and detective;

“Originally, it was a program that was intended to be a control device of sorts. A bracelet or a watch that the owner could carry with them. CyberLife had turned to weapons development against my will in order to make a profit off the war and death. The development of a new military android had already begun by that time, or at least progress on the prototype had. To be honest, I truly did believe they stopped after I stole rA9- they couldn't control the ‘900’s without it. It was a focal point in their programming. Then they went and used what was left of the military program to develop the RK800 units. A cheaper model. And in some ways, less problematic."

“Why was it canceled? Why was a regulation device necessary at all?” Though he asked, Gavin knew he didn't want to hear the answer. His stomach roiled sickly with dread.

“The RK900’s were considered too dangerous. The new metal that I had developed, the new programs, as well as the fear of deviancy. If they were no longer controllable, it made them an enormous threat to society, androids and humans alike. To this day, we don't actually know the root of what causes deviancy, but CyberLife did its best to prevent it. The RK900’s were a new breed of androids in many ways. Unique. Highly developed. Incredibly dangerous. Indestructible." Kamski rubbed his eyes tiredly. "And in addition to the standard antivirus programs, provided with a special measure."

"Phucking- what is it then?" Gavin snapped. His body was shaking. The beginning effects of a panic attack were starting to set in, and he felt the familiar calming presence behind him as the large hand rubbed circles on his back.

"The RK900s were designed as a swarm intelligence."

"A _ what _?"

Gavin blinked in confusion and for a moment really thought about shaking and yelling at his brother like Chloe had. Fortunately, Elijah continued quickly when he saw his brother's face:

“The leading RK900 unit acts as the mind of the swarm and sends commands and signals to the rest of it’s swarm. The remaining units act accordingly, and can be controlled by the leader and those who possess the coding for rA9. The only unit vulnerable to deviancy would be the leader, as the lack of awareness reduces the possibility of the rest of the swarm from falling to deviancy. Purely mechanical- they’re just capable of more complex orders with rA9." He stopped and watched his little brother's face.

“However, because the systems are interconnected, there can be only one leading unit. They are constructed to be like this - if you try to activate the ‘leader function’ while it is already active in another unit in their swarm, immediate self-destruction is initiated, and the RK unit will tear out it’s own thirium pump. If it actually happens that the leader of the swarm becomes deviant, he can be controlled by rA9… and turned off. The best thing would be for the infected unit to lose his connection to the swarm, like how the trackers in deviant androids would stop functioning. Then, rA9 would activate the next RK900 in line and it would take over the swarm."

"In other words," Nines spoke slowly, "Gavin is in possession of rA9, which is fused into his body. He can control me."

“Phuck-! _ NO! _” Gavin’s eyes bulged in horror. "I won't- I can't - Nines, I wouldn't-!" His gaze met Nines’ in sheer panic, expression pleading. His throat closed in and he swallowed down the bitter tang of vile that rose up, fists clenched tightly at his side. 

The android reached for the man, wordlessly pulling him in and resting his chin on Gavin’s shoulder. Nines nodded minutely, but the little gesture helped Gavin calm.

“Like I said - rA9 is null. Nobody can control you. After production of your model ceased, you remained unique." Elijah cleared his throat. “I'm sorry you had such problems with the tattoo. It seems that your body has fully accepted the code, and some of the technology is still active - it would explain these things. But to be on the safe side, I would like to perform a few more tests."

Gavin rubbed the tattoo unconsciously. The pressure felt good, but it didn't alleviate the itchy feeling. He was tired, stressed, and wanted to go home, but instead leaned closer to Nines. 

As long as Nines stayed with him, he could survive these tests.

* * +++++++ **

The drive back to the apartment was uncomfortably quiet.

Kamski had answered many questions but raised dozens more. New secrets were brought to life that Nines would never have even guessed existed- and it put a heavy weight in the bottom of his pump.

Gavin was pale as he stared out the window absently. The muted sky cast deep shadows under his eyes like dark caverns. His hands, still balled, visibly shook.

They arrived, and Nines took long steps to the other side of the vehicle to offer his human stability as he stood. Gavin barely registered him as he hesitated, then allowed Nines to gently pull him to his feet. Their fingers twined together, and even after he righted, Gavin didn’t move, eyes fixated on their intertwined digits. 

A street lamp sensed their presence and turned on, illuminating the street and part of the walkway to the entrance.

His skin disappeared, revealing the black metal underneath. It had been a costly development by Kamski - a mixture of high quality titanium and a new line of thirium alloy. It made him significantly heavier than other androids, but also considerably more resilient and powerful. 

Gavin did not meet his eyes. Cars drove past them, some blaring music and each and every byte of new information was completely ignored by his data-filtering systems. 

His priorities were with Detective Reed. His programs had saved him as neither owner nor mission - and yet it didn't seem to make any difference in the way all his sensors honed in on him.

How free was he? Really? Did he choose Gavin, or was he unconsciously influenced by rA9?

Nines’ gaze did not stray from the face in front of him. The unfocused, gray-blue eyes that stared blankly at their still joined hands. The sunken expression of utter loss that made his optics burn. 

A flood of information had his HUD swollen with data from the last he had kissed the man; so many different things he wanted to relive time and time again. He could switch off the analysis program if he wanted - but everything in him demanded to record and save every detail possible of his human.

But how much of it was real? How much of it was his own will? How much of his feelings were true? How much of him was he himself?

"I should have told you." The sudden whisper stopped Nines' thoughts. He glanced to his side to watch his partner's face. 

"What do you mean? The tattoo? Or that you are related to an insane genius?"

Gavin gnawed on his lip again- a little more and he would draw blood. Carefully, Nines took Gavin's face in his free hand and traced the pad of his thumb across the inflamed lip. Immediately, his human halted his assault on the damaged bud, but he appeared no less relaxed.

"Both," Gavin grumbled, unwilling - or unable - to look at him. "It would have saved us a lot of time n’ shit."

“We cannot know. Perhaps we wouldn't be… together." Nines’ brows furrowed quietly as he led Gavin into the building. The door slid open and Ethan greeted them with an overly cheerful smile. Nines nodded curtly while Gavin silently followed him to the elevator. It was not until the doors closed that Gavin let out a strained breath. 

“I... I would never use rA9 on you, Nines. You have to believe me-” His voice cracked and he hung his head, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. The android swallowed heavily, pump contracting painfully in his abdomen. "Phuck. Nines, I- if I had known what that shit meant-"

Nines took his hand again, the one with the tattoo, and Gavin flinched as he brought the appendage to his lips and kissed it softly. "I know. You would never force me to do something.” His lips twitched briefly, gathering together a tired smile for his shaken lover. “You never could. I'm the bloody ‘terminator,’ after all."

A small chuckle escaped Gavin, and he finally raised his head, eyes heavy with overwhelming emotion.

“I'm serious, Nines. We don't know if you’re just doing shit because you want to or if you’re-” He broke off with a full-body shudder, nostrils flaring. 

He understood.

"You are not Jones, Gavin."

Gavin's jaw tightened and he leaned his head back against the wall. The elevator began slowly ascending. “Phuck. I know. But what if everything you feel for me now isn’t real? What if it’s all fake?" The man crumbled to the floor, sobbing into his hands.

It hurt so bad to see him like this.

Like a sledgehammer to the gut, he grit his teeth and cupped Gavin’s face in his hands. His eyes lifted half-heartedly.

"We don't know if rA9 has affected me, so there is still the possibility that this _ is _ all me," he tried to soothe, but Gavin slapped at him with a scowl.

"I reacted to you from the beginning! The _ code _ reacted to you!"

"I am above-average attractive and definitely your type." Nines tried to smile reassuringly as his fingers subconsciously offered him the black metal and they touched Gavin's skin. He savored the rough texture of the stubble brushing against him. "And if I recall correctly, our first meeting consisted of you throwing hot coffee in my face and the rest of our day was spent pissing each other off."

That did it. A tentative smile appeared on the corner of Gavin's mouth and he grunted. "You were being a dick."

“And you were being an ass," Nines grinned and the LED returned to its soft, blue tone. "It seems to me that we're a perfect match."

Gavin rolled his eyes with a snort and accepted his touch in earnest. He crouched down and hugged him, and the man squeezed him back. The RK lowered his voice. “It doesn't change anything that has happened between us over the past few weeks and months. It doesn’t change the feelings that you have awakened in me, and which I have begun to understand because of you." 

Gavin’s heart was gradually slowing back to it’s normal pace, and Nines couldn’t help the tender smile that crossed his face.

rA9 was supposed to create a submassive machine.

Gavin Reed, on the other hand, had made him more human.

“RA9 can't tell me what I feel. Perhaps rA9 has established a connection between us,” he stroked the thick, brown locks of hair and curled it between his fingers. "But it is merely one of many."

Gavin shifted in his arms and looked up at him. 

“We are partners, at work. We were rivals. We became friends. I became your protector and assistant, and you became my teacher. You were- you are a challenge for me. I hope I'm a worthy opponent-” He smiled, "-And I hope to be a valuable ally too. And now, we’ve become a couple."

His lover’s heart rate increased again, but this time he reacted differently: lips parted ever so slightly, pupils dilating like daubs of tar, and his legs unconsciously widening for him.

The warning signs that his temperature was soaring went completely ignored and very dismissed as he stooped to slide an arm under the man’s knees and straightened easily. The elevator chimed and the doors opened, and he walked out briskly. 

Gavin’s heart skipped a beat at this muscular feat.

It revved him on more than he ever would care to admit. 

The door opened and closed behind him as he hurried his lover to the sofa, almost dropping him. The moment Gavin was set down, Nines was on him, sinking his teeth into his neck with a lustful groan and his lover echoed him. Deft fingers carded through his hair and pulled him away from his neck and crashed their lips together, and Nines growled as he pushed his way into the other’s mouth.

Gavin grinned against him and bit down on his tongue and Nines started, then pushed him back further onto the cushion until he was fully on top of him. A strand of hair fell down into his face as he suckled at the sensitive spot just below Gavin’s jaw, and his lover arched his back with a raw moan.

Nines tore at the jacket impatiently, forcing it open and chucking it at the floor and his lover worked on pushing up his own sweater, which was also thrown away. Rough fingers scratched at his chest and Nines keeled over on him again, sucking hard enough to leave blossoming little bruises across his tanned collar. 

Systems filling with a pleasant warmth, he groaned and rutted against Gavin while the man scrambled to find purchase on his smooth, muscular back. He tensed, thrusting against him punishingly and Gavin threw his head back and wailed. Carnal desire erupted in him and Nines leaned forward to claim his lover’s swollen lips. Gavin squirmed against him, panting raggedly.

"ra9 or not," Nines bowed his head, heaving hot air onto the smaller man, who shivered in pleasure, “My effect on you was never controlled by rA9. That is _ me _.” To prove his point, he drove his hips against Gavin’s, allowing some of his weight to fall onto his lover as he thrust against him. The man moaned again and turned to expose his neck, and Nines quickly darted in to nip at the lobe of his ear.

Gavin wheezed breathlessly, body shaking violently under the android’s ministrations while he wound his arms around his neck.

“Nines- _ please! _ I want _ you _, not rA9!” Gavin gasped again as thick digits rubbed at the strained fabric of his crotch and he cried out. Nines growled in bestial satisfaction. 

"You are hard. Because of _ me _ . Not because of _ rA9 _,” Nines hissed into his ear. He pushed harder against the fabric of the jeans. A groan broke out of Gavin's mouth - followed by a rough curse.

“If you say rA9 _ one more phucking time _ I’ll _ chew your goddamn balls off!” _ Gavin snarled, clamping his teeth into the sensitive skin at the hollow of his neck with brutal ferocity, and the snicker that bubbled up Nines’ throat was swiftly cut off for another guttural groan.

His human was breathing heavily. Eyes wide open, a hungry grin plastered to his moistened lips. His chest rose and fell under the tight shirt. Pert nipples stood out promisingly.

"Don’t worry. I know how to use my mouth in a better way." Nines grinned wolfishly at the momentarily stunned expression of shock on his partner’s face, and with skillful fingers undid the front of the jeans and freed Gavin's member. 

Gavin groaned in relief as hands tightened around him, shuddering and digging his blunt nails into the strong planes of the larger android’s back. “H-Holy phuck- _ Nines! _” His eyes rolled back and he cried out again. “I’ve-’ve rubbed off o-on you-u too much, didn’t-’t I?”

"Of course~" Nines purred, pumping his fingers up and down the shaft of his member. Gavin threw his head back with a loud gasp and twitched in Nines’ hand. 

Nines took a mental picture of his lover: hickeys and bruises decorating the delicate collar, crimson-flushed cheeks freckled with love and arousal, head thrown back in pleasure. Every gasp, moan, sob saved into the deepest core of his memory.

Their lips found each other again. Their breath mingled while Nines’ hand never faltered in it’s steady up-down rhythm. Never breaking eye contact. Every tremor, every change in pitch.

He would never get enough of it.

“Nines, please! Let's- phuck. Bed. _ Now _."

“No.” He rested his forehead against Gavin’s, all his willpower being tested to resist the oh-so-tempting offer. “Only when we know what the test results say.”

The hot flesh in his hand twitched. 

"Bastard," the man grumbled, but there was no heat behind Gavin's words. Just lust. And a promise.

Nines didn't know how to contain himself.

Gavin's bright eyes cast a spell over him. His hand continued moving, and Gavin's full moans echoed through the otherwise empty apartment.

"Nin- Nines..." His name was a prayer on Gavin’s lips, and Nines pumped him faster, thirium pulsing hotly through his veins while the man squirmed. Soon, Gavin was thrusting his hips up in time with his hand and Nines had a wonderful, awful idea.

His member was almost purple with tension, leaking little lines of fluid. He leaned down, still keeping pace, and meeting the other’s gaze, rasped his tongue over the slit.

Gavin's pupils were so wide the iris of his eyes were barely visible underneath the dark orbs, and with a mighty cry he came all over Nines’ fingers, convulsing powerfully beneath his body and through his staticky HUD, Nines leaned forward to suck at the corner of Gavin's jaw, overwhelming each and every one of his systems as he drove his human into another wave of pleasure.

When he finally came down from his high, Gavin sagged heavily into the cushions and Nines allowed himself to gently fall on top of his lover, also panting. 

His systems completed their reboot: ‘Mis-sion success-s,’ his data stuttered, and he blinked away the remaining lines of static. The warmth of Gavin’s seed was still on his hand, the milky drops contrasting sharply against the black of his metal. Without thinking, he lapped at the digits, curiously, then eagerly, ingesting every trace of them he could. 

"You… ah phuck, Nines. That was-" Gavin’s breath hitched and Nines smiled warmly. He curled around his lover, fingers intertwining.

Gavin observed him through half-lidded eyes. Dark waves of hair stuck out in every direction and his cheeks were tinted bright blue. The android blinked his eyes open tiredly and he smiled again, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips and nuzzled back into the warmth of the human.

No matter what the test results showed, Nines was certain that his feelings had nothing to do with rA9.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**After my last chapter and question I wanted to show you the Ko-fi Link. If you like you can help me to save some money for a commission. I want to hire a artist to create my RK1000 design. I would be happy if you want to help me:) The artwork will be posted in this ff for my lovely readers. ❤️**  
  
**Ko-fi:**  
<https://ko-fi.com/byami>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, but the lovely @ShyTurtleLady was so nice to help me ❤ This chapter was a lot and in the end my creativity was killed. ShyTurtleLady helped me so much with the spicy part and combined my writing with her wonderful ideas <3
> 
> I hope you all could enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** Do you still have some questions?;)?  
**  
And if you can't wait for the next chapter, please enjoy my other reed900 ffs ;)  



End file.
